


I Can't Fall For You (It Would Be A Shame If I Already Did)

by loveschweinski



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, German National Team, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 88,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveschweinski/pseuds/loveschweinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lukas você não é eu, ou seu pai, só porque encontramos o amor com alguém que conhecíamos a tanto tempo não quer dizer que o mesmo acontecerá com você."<br/>"Então quando eu vou encontrar? Quem é essa pessoa? Será se eu vou morrer sozinho?"<br/>"Não se preocupa com isso amor, essa pessoa aparecerá e eu te garanto que só de olhar você vai dizer que é ela."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Schweinski fic so go easy on me. I hope you like and tell me what you think about it #aha  
> Btw i'm taking prompts, this story I'll write in portuguese but I can make them in english  
> ~ Nat e Day, odeio vocês ~

Quando eu vejo casais amorosos e pessoas dizendo que amam o seu companheiro mais do que tudo eu fico pensando se eu nunca encontrarei uma mulher que me faça sentir assim, meus pais são um belo exemplo, a forma que eles se olham, eu nunca olhei pra ninguém assim e nem consigo me imaginar dessa forma, eu não tive muitos relacionamentos porque eu sou um cara de uma mulher só, eu não sou o tipo de cara que sai para beber com os amigos e fica com muitas mulheres, eu tentei esse estilo de vida por um tempo dado os meus relacionamentos fracassados, mas nem assim eu conheci uma pessoa que tenha me feito falar “eu te amo” de verdade, eu já falei pra uma ex minha, Monika, passamos 4 anos juntos, acho que foi meu único relacionamento sério, fora uma série de tentativas fracassadas, não que o nosso namoro não tenha sido um fracasso.

Eu conheço Monika por minha vida toda, conheço sua família, nos damos bem mas nem com ela que tinha tudo pra ser minha alma gêmea, eu consegui sentir algo especial, eu disse eu te amo apenas porque ela já vinha dizendo há um tempo e um dia ela me perguntou se eu não a amava também, eu tenho um carinho muito grande por ela, nos conhecemos há muito tempo, ela é minha amiga então eu não poderia decepcioná-la dizendo que não, mas a verdade é que eu nunca a amei. Nós tentamos ficar juntos, não deu certo, eu acho que ela ainda gosta de mim, na verdade eu tenho certeza, ela nunca desistiu do nosso relacionamento, eu tentei, eu juro que tentei por todos esses 4 anos mas eu simplesmente não conseguia mais, tudo começou bem porque éramos amigos, então ela foi se apaixonando de verdade e eu não conseguia me sentir da mesma forma, eu não aguentava mais nossos programas de casal, as mensagens melosas, eu fui percebendo que nós éramos muito diferentes, que queríamos coisas diferentes, na verdade, apenas algumas coisas, mas quando você está saturado de um relacionamento você simplesmente não aguenta mais nada que a outra pessoa faça, e isso tudo aconteceu no primeiro ano de namoro. Eu estava me distanciando e querendo terminar, então uma noite Monika sugeriu que bebêssemos e acabou acontecendo, depois de 1 ano todo, quando acordei eu me senti culpado, nossas famílias são muito tradicionais e eles defendem o sexo apenas após o casamento, eu expliquei a ela que não deveria ter acontecido e ela começou a chorar dizendo que eu tomei sua virgindade e inocência e que não era justo apenas deixá-la daquele jeito, tecnicamente ela estava certa, porque seria muito rude da minha parte terminar com ela naquele momento, então assim continuei nesse relacionamento.

Nossas famílias não poderiam ser mais felizes, Monika começou a ser exigente e querer mandar em mim, eu acho que aquele relacionamento só me sugava completamente, eu ficava tão exausto só de pensar em discutir com Monika que apenas comecei a fazer tudo que ela queria para evitar briga, eu botei na cabeça que eu deveria continuar naquele namoro fazendo o que ela queria, deixando ser, e sendo o verdadeiro Lukas, sorridente e espontâneo apenas com meus amigos e família, o que é loucura mas eu estava perdido, todos diziam que eu e Monika éramos pra ser então eu imaginava que tinha que continuar ali, até que eu fui chegando a um ponto que eu não era mais o verdadeiro Lukas com ninguém. Eu vivia tão cansado de fingir aquela mentira que eu fui parando de ser como era de verdade, meus amigos começaram a me dizer que eu andava mais triste, e eu sabia o por quê mas não me incomodava de mudar, meus familiares perguntavam o que eu tinha, e então minha mãe me intimou a dizê-la o que estava acontecendo comigo porque ela não aguentava ver seu filho tão apático, contei-lhe das minhas dúvidas e ela sorriu dizendo que eu deveria apenas terminar com Monika, que era uma loucura ficar com uma pessoa porque achava que devia algo a ela, não é como se eu tivesse a estuprado, ela fez porque quis, e isso fazia 3 anos, pelo amor de Deus, só então eu percebi quanto tempo eu perdi com ela.

Minha mãe disse que ela nunca achou que Monika fosse pra mim de qualquer forma, ela não via o amor em mim, ela disse que eu bobo e sorridente como sou quando estivesse apaixonado seria 3 vezes mais bobo e sorridente e não o contrário, que ela nunca viu em meus olhos o olhar apaixonado que ela sempre viu nela e em meu pai, onde diabos estava a maldita mulher que me faria sentir essas coisas que minha mãe dizia? Ela e meu pai se conheceram a vida toda assim como eu e Monika e estão juntos durante todos esses anos e eu não pude aturar Monika por 4?

"Lukas você não é eu, ou seu pai, só porque encontramos o amor com alguém que conhecíamos a tanto tempo não quer dizer que o mesmo acontecerá com você."

"Então quando eu vou encontrar? Quem é essa pessoa? Será se eu vou morrer sozinho?"

"Não se preocupa com isso amor, essa pessoa aparecerá e eu te garanto que só de olhar você vai dizer que é ela."

"Então eu vou ter que ficar olhando pra todos os lados pra ver se ela não passou e eu não vi?"

"Lukas você tá surtando! As coisas acontecem no seu tempo, quem tiver que entrar na sua vida irá entrar, não se preocupe, aproveite a vida, saia com seus amigos, conheça novas pessoas e quem sabe uma delas será ela, só não fique querendo descobrir se toda mulher que você conhecer é o seu amor ou não, algumas pessoas vivem muitas paixões que lhe rendem muitos aprendizados pra só então achar seu verdadeiro amor."

Nem preciso dizer que não achei porcaria nenhuma, isso foi há 1 ano atrás, depois dessa conversa com minha mãe eu terminei com Monika, meus amigos gritaram na minha cara: "FINALMENTE, FINALMENTE, eu sabia que ela era o motivo de você andar daquele jeito, nós sempre comentamos isso!" _Então porque não me disseram antes, babacas?_ Monika ficou furiosa, na verdade ela tentou o drama primeiro, chorando, dizendo que me amava, eu me senti culpado, mas vi que eu tinha que parar de botar as vontades não só dela, como de qualquer um na frente das minhas próprias vontades, então ela começou a me ignorar e falar mal de mim pela escola, mas quem se importa. Há uns 3 meses atrás ela começou a me procurar novamente dizendo que ainda me amava e eu quase cai nessa de novo por não ter encontrado alguém mas lembrei do que minha mãe disse, _quando olhar eu saberei que é ela_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uau Manu! Está vendo isso? Bastian nem chegou ainda e já tem outro fã!"
> 
> Okay, agora eu estava corando de verdade, e todos os outros olharem pra mim não ajudou em nada, Manu e Muller morrendo de rir achando que eu tenho uma queda por Bastian, Giroud olhando pra mim com cara de: o que ele está falando? Ozil e Per me olhando com zombaria de: quer nos contar algo Lukas? Reus com a sua cara mais zangada do que nunca de: até você Lukas? E Gotze com uma sobrancelha levantada de: oi? Fã do Bastian? Eu devo estar perdendo meu bom senso porque a única coisa que eu podia pensar era em responder ao olhar petulante de Mario Gotze, por sorte alguém bateu na porta fazendo a atenção de todos irem para frente.
> 
> Okay talvez não fosse realmente sorte porque pelo cabelo loiro arrepiado, a pele pálida, o corpo definido, os olhos verdes mais lindos e sedutores que eu já vi e o sorriso de um milhão de dólares eu já sabia quem era o maldito na porta antes mesmo dele abrir a boca para responder o professor.

Hoje começam oficialmente as aulas, tiveram duas semanas para os novatos se enturmarem e conhecerem seus dormitórios, minha turma não têm muitas novidades além de dois caras que vieram de Munique, Thomas e Manuel e seu amigo, que será meu companheiro de quarto, que não chegou ainda, Bastian Schweinsteiger, wow, eu tenho que admitir que é um belo nome mas um tanto complicado, mas eu tenho ouvido tanto seus amigos falarem com ele, e visto seu nome em nossa porta tantas vezes que eu já decorei o nome que eu pensei que nunca lembraria, pelo o que seus amigos falam, o cara é um completo gênio do futebol e um ótimo amigo, tem horas que eu penso que já o conheço e me pego perguntando pra Thomas ou Manuel se “Bastian” já mandou alguma mensagem. Pelo que vi os três são bastante próximos, é realmente bonita sua amizade, por mais que eu, Ozil e Per sejamos muito amigos nós não nos falamos tantas vezes assim durante o dia. Estamos aqui na sala já reunidos esperando o professor chegar, eu, Ozil, Per, Muller, Manuel, Reus e Giroud, esses dois últimos são amigos que fiz ano passado, não são meus melhores amigos, mas eu gosto bastante deles e eles sempre andam comigo, também tem o..

"MULLER? NEUER? TÔ VENDO COISAS!" disse o escandaloso Gotze, que por acaso era a última pessoa que faltava eu falar da minha lista de amigos, ele é assumidamente homossexual e melhor amigo de Reus, Ozil e Giroud juram que eles estão juntos, enquanto Gotze jura que Giroud é gay e tem uma queda por mim, o que é ridículo porque eu não sou gay e Giroud.. bem, ele abraça e toca bastante as pessoas mas eu também faço isso então eu acho que é apenas implicância do Mario, eu espero que sim, porque apesar do cara ter uma boa aparência, definitivamente eu não sou um homem de homens, não sou.

"Gotze! Omg! Então foi pra essa escola que você se transferiu? Que coincidência!" disse Muller agarrando Gotze como se não houvesse amanhã, Muller também não tem vergonha em abraçar e beijar homens no rosto, o que prova novamente o ponto que Giroud não sente nada por mim. Espera, Muller e Gotze se conhecem?

"Sim! Foi pra cá que eu me mudei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Oh, deixe-me dizer o que aconteceu, Muller e Bastian inventaram de fazer uma pegadinha com o outro time e me colocaram nessa furada, só que então tudo foi à merda e fomos todos expulsos" Manu realmente vai jogar isso na cara deles pelo resto da vida, eles estão aqui há duas semanas e ele continua dizendo isso.

"Expulsos? Eu teria matado os dois!"

"hahahahaha você nunca teria nos matado Gotze, talvez me matado mas até onde eu lembro você era apaixonado pelo meu querido amigo Basti!" Muller zombou

"O QUÊ?" gritamos eu e Reus, wow, eu acho que eles estão realmente juntos, ei, mas por que eu gritei? Tenho certeza que estou completamente vermelho, e os caras com certeza zombariam disso se Gotze não estivesse mais vermelho ainda e em completo pânico, levando em conta o jeito que Reus está olhando pra ele agora, eu também estaria morrendo de medo.

"Ah, eu, é, eu, não, é, eu" Gotze tentou se explicar, mas o coitado não conseguia formular uma frase, e com Muller e Manu rindo do interesse dele em Bastian, e Ozil e Giroud rindo da quase confissão de seu relacionamento realmente não estavam melhorando a situação pra ele.

Reus já estava prestes a abrir a boca e gritar alguma coisa pra Mario, mas por sorte o professor chegou e todos foram pra seus lugares, só então eu notei que o causador de toda a confusão não tinha chegado ainda.

"Hey Muller! Onde está o seu amigo? Ele não ia aparecer hoje?"

"Uau Manu! Está vendo isso? Bastian nem chegou ainda e já tem outro fã!"

Okay, agora eu estava corando de verdade, e todos os outros olharem pra mim não ajudou em nada, Manu e Muller morrendo de rir achando que eu tenho uma queda por Bastian, Giroud olhando pra mim com cara de: _o que ele está falando?_ Ozil e Per me olhando com zombaria de: _quer nos contar algo Lukas?_ Reus com a sua cara mais zangada do que nunca de: _até você Lukas?_ E Gotze com uma sobrancelha levantada de: _oi? Fã do Bastian?_ Eu devo estar perdendo meu bom senso porque a única coisa que eu podia pensar era em responder ao olhar petulante de Mario Gotze, por sorte alguém bateu na porta fazendo a atenção de todos irem para frente.

Okay talvez não fosse realmente sorte porque pelo cabelo loiro arrepiado, a pele pálida, o corpo definido, os olhos verdes mais lindos e sedutores que eu já vi e o sorriso de um milhão de dólares eu já sabia quem era o maldito na porta antes mesmo dele abrir a boca para responder o professor.

"Então, quem é o atrasado em seu primeiro dia de aula?"

"Ahn, meu nome é Bastian Schweinsteiger, mas ninguém me chama assim realmente porque dizem que meu nome é muito difícil ou cansativo então eu acho que vocês podem me chamar de Bastian" eu odeio ele, odeio ele, desde quando um homem está permitido a ser atrativo assim? Até a sua voz e seu sotaque soam bem pra mim, é isso, eu tenho que parar de ouvir meus amigos e suas besteiras homossexuais porque eu estou começando a enlouquecer.

"Bem seus colegas podem chamá-lo como quiser, mas eu como professor prefiro usar a formalidade, Sr. Schwein.. ahn.. Sr. Bastian" o embaraço do professor pra dizer o nome de Bastian fez com que eu parasse de corar e meu coração voltasse a um ritmo normal, bem, até o maldito Schweinsteiger reprimir um sorriso, e eu juro por Deus que foi a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi, e eu não sei como percebi que estava rindo também, não do professor, mas dele. LUKAS PELO AMOR DE DEUS PARA COM ISSO.

"Então, onde eu vou sentar? Todos os lugares estão lotados."

A sala estava bastante cheia o que dificultava conseguir achar uma cadeira, na verdade só tinham duas opções: uma cadeira ao meu lado ou ao lado de Mario, já que Reus quis sentar-se mais afastado dele hoje.

"Pelo que eu estou vendo Sr. Bastian tem uma cadeira do lado do aluno Got.."

"Tem uma cadeira do meu lado!" disse eu quase gritando, espera, o quê? Eu realmente disse isso? Ah, que ótimo a sala toda estava olhando pra mim, Muller deu uma gargalhada alta que fez Manu, Ozil e Per começarem a sorrir, e Giroud, Reus e Mario olharem com curiosidade pra mim, assim como o resto da sala obviamente.

Eu queria me enterrar debaixo da terra, morrer e nunca mais voltar, até o professor ficou confuso com meu interesse em Bastian sentar do meu lado, e eu era covarde o suficiente pra não conseguir olhar pra reação do mesmo, então veio uma luz na minha cabeça.

"Bastian será meu companheiro de quarto e ainda não nos conhecemos, eu acho que é apropriado que ele fique comigo, não?"

"Ah sim! Isso é ótimo! Sr. Bastian sente ao lado do Sr. Podolski" disse o professor convencido da minha ótima resposta, na verdade eu nem acredito que inventei uma resposta tão boa a tempo, que fez não só o professor, mas todos os alunos tirarem o foco de mim.

Todos exceto um, Bastian estava me olhando com um sorriso torto durante toda a caminhada a cadeira ao meu lado, e eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar, eu acho que até estava rindo um pouco também, mas então o olhar de Bastian em mim se tornou insuportável de continuar retornando, eu tinha a impressão de que ele sabia do meu, interesse, curiosidade, seja lá o que eu tinha por ele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Awww, me desculpe Luki! Eu não queria que você se sentisse assim, eu prometo que serei o melhor companheiro de quarto e vou te recompensar" disse Bastian sorrindo, eu juro que esse homem tem o melhor sorriso que eu já vi, vai ver é por isso que eu fico sorrindo que nem um estúpido pra ele. E ele realmente precisava beliscar minha bochecha quando me chamou de Luki? Eu tenho certeza que estou da cor de um tomate e não é justo, espera, Luki?
> 
> "Luki?"
> 
> "Oh, você não quer que eu te chame assim? Me desculpe, eu.." Bastian começou a falar rápido e envergonhado novamente, como ele consegue ser a pessoa mais sexy e a mais fofa ao mesmo tempo? Eu realmente disse que ele era sexy? Eu preciso ir pra casa.

"Hey, meu nome é Bastian, mas... Eu acho que você já sabe disso, ahn... Então nós somos companheiros de quarto?" foi engraçado ver o famoso e autoconfiante Bastian envergonhado por vir se apresentar pra mim quando obviamente toda a sala já sabia seu nome, mas eu gostei dele ter vindo falar comigo e não me achar um louco obcecado, e gostei de vê-lo atrapalhado.

"Eu sou o Lukas, mas todo mundo me chama de Poldi" disse eu sorrindo que nem um pateta, _ele tem algum poder que faz as pessoas sorrirem sempre pra ele?_ "Sim, você é meu companheiro, já estava me sentindo rejeitado, todos conheceram seus parceiros menos eu" completei fazendo um beicinho, oh meu Deus, eu estava realmente flertando com um homem? Bem, eu não sei se isso era considerado flerte, mas pra mim que não sabia nada sobre isso, quando eu fazia um comentário desnecessário só para que a pessoa continuasse a falar comigo, isso já era flerte. E bico? Sério? Eu sei que já disse isso 30 vezes hoje, mas eu estou realmente perdendo a cabeça.

"Awww, me desculpe Luki! Eu não queria que você se sentisse assim, eu prometo que serei o melhor companheiro de quarto e vou te recompensar" disse Bastian sorrindo, eu juro que esse homem tem o melhor sorriso que eu já vi, vai ver é por isso que eu fico sorrindo que nem um estúpido pra ele. E ele realmente precisava beliscar minha bochecha quando me chamou de Luki? Eu tenho certeza que estou da cor de um tomate e não é justo, espera, Luki?

"Luki?"

"Oh, você não quer que eu te chame assim? Me desculpe, eu.." Bastian começou a falar rápido e envergonhado novamente, como ele consegue ser a pessoa mais sexy e a mais fofa ao mesmo tempo? _Eu realmente disse que ele era sexy?_ Eu preciso ir pra casa.

"Não, não é isso! Eu gostei do Luki, é que ninguém nunca me chamou assim, como eu disse, todos me chamam de Poldi" disse eu desesperado para que Bastian não pensasse que eu estava o rejeitando.

"Ah, que bom que você gostou, porque é assim que eu vou chamá-lo, se todo mundo te chama de Poldi eu não quero ser igual todo mundo, eu quero ter meu apelido exclusivo" disse Bastian sorrindo, novamente, alguém deveria fazer uma lei que proibisse esse homem de ficar sorrindo por aí, e alguém também deveria fazer uma lei pro meu coração parar de se derreter com toda porcaria que sai da boca dele, ele realmente quer ter um apelido exclusivo pra mim? Me chamar de algo que só ele pode? Isso seria completamente brega se eu não estivesse sorrindo por dentro, e provavelmente por fora, pelo fato de que Bastian quer ter algo exclusivo comigo.

"Ei, isso não é justo! Eu também quero ter um apelido exclusivo! Todo mundo te chama de Bastian!" aparentemente eu voltei a ser uma criança de 9 anos que se importa com esse tipo de besteira.

"Na verdade, os não íntimos me chamam de Bastian, e os íntimos me chamam de Basti. Quer me chamar do quê? Mozão?" disse Bastian quase me fazendo rir alto.

"Basti é legal, mas não é exclusivo. E mozão? Sério?" corei só de imaginar chamá-lo assim "Eu já sei, Schweini! Alguém te chama assim?"

"Schweini? Isso é novo, eu gostei disso Luki."

Nós estávamos tão envolvidos com a conversa que não ouvimos o professor, e agora toda a sala nos chamando, até o professor jogar o apagador no chão e fazer-nos quase morrer de susto primeiramente, e depois olharmos pra ele.

"LUKAS! BASTIAN! EU SEI QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO SE CONHECENDO AGORA MAS SERÁ DÁ PRA PARAR DE COCHICHAR E PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO?"

"Wow, você tá vendo a veia na testa dele? Está quase explodindo."

O comentário de Bastian, eu digo, Schweini, me fez explodir em risos porque sério? O homem gritando com a gente e tudo que você consegue prestar atenção é a veia na sua testa? Mas eu acho que o professor não ficou muito satisfeito com a minha crise de risos.

"Detenção depois da aula! Os dois!"

"O QUÊ?" gritamos Schweini e eu.

"Talvez assim vocês aprendam a levar a aula a sério e não mentir pra mim."

"Mentir sobre o que?" não pude deixar de perguntar porque eu entendo que ele tenha entendido que foi falta de respeito mas mentira?

"Vocês disseram que eram companheiros de quarto que não se conheciam e por isso deviam ficar juntos, mas obviamente era só uma desculpa para sentarem juntos e atrapalharem a aula, na próxima eu separarei os dois!"

"Mas.."

"Chega Sr. Podolski, detenção depois da aula, mais uma palavra e eu aumento a detenção em 1 hora."

Nem preciso dizer que ficamos calados durante toda a aula, claro, acotovelando o outro uma vez ou outra, e nos olhando e sorrindo de vez em quando, às vezes eu pegava Schweini me observando durante a aula e eu começava a corar e ele ria, o bastardo sabe o poder que tem, mas quem sou eu pra reclamar, eu tenho certeza que eu perdi uns bons 40 minutos olhando pra ele, e os outros 80 me concentrando em não olhar ou fingindo que não tava vendo-lhe me olhando.

Saímos da sala e eu mal podia esperar para falar com ele novamente, que tortura ficar calado durante todo esse tempo, ele já ia abrindo a boca pra me dizer algo até que Muller pulou em suas costas e eles e Manu começaram uma sessão de abraços, beijos, declarações de saudade e amor sem fim, e eu não estava com ciúme, eu absolutamente não estava.

"Muller, eu senti realmente sua falta seu baba.. HEY, GOTZE? É REALMENTE VOCÊ? Me abraça aqui garoto!" Bastian disse agarrando o maldito Gotze em seus braços. Eu não sei como ou quando, mas eu simplesmente não podia suportar o garoto mais, sempre metido no que não é da conta dele.

"Basti! Eu senti tanta falta de vocês! E mais do que tudo eu senti falta de jogar com meu time, principalmente com você meu capitão!" disse Gotze com um olhar que só podia ser descrito como adoração, o que provavelmente era o oposto de mim agora porque eu podia sentir meu sangue ferver e meus punhos fecharem, _Basti? Meu capitão?_ Impressão minha ou tudo ficou vermelho de uma vez? Eu estava quase chegando ao braço de Bastian para puxá-lo para longe daquela mini baleia, até que Reus puxou a criatura antes e gritou na sua cara.

"VOCÊ É UMA PUTA MARIO!" wow, eu não estava esperando isso e com certeza não tava esperando os olhos de Mario para encherem de lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know if you guys are enjoying this. Should I go on?  
> (ps: Olha aí seu "mozão" Day. haha)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eu só estava brincando Luki" qualquer pessoa normal teria gritado na minha cara perguntando o meu problema, mas Basti apenas olhou pra mim com a cara mais arrependida do mundo e colocou a outra mão por cima da minha que estava apertando seu braço, eu me senti um idiota por tê-lo feito se sentir mal, ele não estava fazendo nada contra mim, e não me devia nenhuma satisfação, pelo amor de Deus, eu o conheço há um dia porque eu estou pirando com qualquer coisa que se trata dele?
> 
> Só de olhar eu saberei que é... ele.

"O que? Não! Reus não é isso que você tá pensando!"

"Não é? Basti? Meu capitão?" _estou ignorando o fato de que eu estava pensando o mesmo._

"Todos chamam ele assim, e ele era o capitão do nosso time, todos nós o chamamos de meu capitão para envergonhá-lo, eu admito que já tive uma queda por ele.."

"Uma queda por mim?" disse Bastian quase gritando até que percebeu que não era o momento de se meter, desde já eu imagino que vá ser uma tendência esses comentários em maus momentos, o que me fez rir porque Bastian pode ser tão estúpido às vezes, mas é adorável.

"Eu te disse que ele tinha uma queda por você!" é claro que Muller também tinha que interromper o momento apenas pra provar seu ponto "Desculpa gente, continuem."

"Mas porque Bastian foi o melhor, mais destemido jogador que eu já vi e eu o admirava muito, em parte eu acho que era apenas uma coisa de fã porque depois que eu conheci a pessoa por quem eu realmente estou apaixonado e vendo Bastian agora, eu vejo que não queria dizer nada perto disso."

"Ouch!"

"Bastian!" tive que puxá-lo para o meu lado porque o homem não podia calar a boca, e em parte porque era uma desculpa pra tocá-lo e tê-lo perto de mim.

"Mas ele disse que eu não era nada!" disse Bastian fingindo estar ofendido e fazendo bico, eu tenho que admitir que perto daquilo o meu beicinho não era nada, o homem era bom, meu coração partiu mesmo sabendo que não era verdade, ou era?

"E o que você queria que ele dissesse? Que ele é apaixonado por você ainda?" meu tom de voz aumentou mais do que eu queria, e eu tenho certeza que meu aperto em seu braço estava mais forte do que deveria, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me controlar, ele estava realmente triste por Mario não querê-lo mais?

"Eu só estava brincando Luki" qualquer pessoa normal teria gritado na minha cara perguntando o meu problema, mas Basti apenas olhou pra mim com a cara mais arrependida do mundo e colocou a outra mão por cima da minha que estava apertando seu braço, eu me senti um idiota por tê-lo feito se sentir mal, ele não estava fazendo nada contra mim, e não me devia nenhuma satisfação, pelo amor de Deus, eu o conheço há um dia porque eu estou pirando com qualquer coisa que se trata dele?

_Só de olhar eu saberei que é... ele._

Meu coração acelerou com esse pensamento que me veio à cabeça, soltei o braço de Schweini e sai correndo, eu precisava respirar um pouco, eu ouvi alguém me chamando, mas não paguei atenção até que um braço forte me puxou e me fez dar de cara com a pessoa que tava me gritando, Bastian.

"Luki você ficou chateado comigo? O que eu fiz? Me desculpe" Basti estava me olhando atordoado sem entender o motivo da minha loucura e eu me senti culpado, não era culpa dele que eu inventei de lembrar aquelas palavras estúpidas logo agora, talvez fosse culpa dele sim..

"Lukas! Lukas você tá me ouvindo? Você tá me ignorando? Lukas!" Bastian deu um puxão no meu braço já que eu obviamente estava perdido em pensamentos e não o escutei.

"Eu, me desculpa Bastian! Eu estou cheio de coisas na cabeça, você não fez nada, me desculpa." disse eu olhando pra qualquer lugar menos ele, eu tinha a impressão que ele descobriria que eu estava mentindo se eu olhasse nos olhos dele.

"Você quer conversar? Me contar o que está acontecendo?"

Fiquei em silêncio por que o que eu iria dizer? Oi Bastian, é que eu sou um cara que era heterossexual até horas atrás e agora eu estou questionando se eu poderia ou não gostar de homens porque você é tão bonito e interessante. Talvez não fosse tão ruim, aí Bastian ficaria com raiva de mim, me daria um soco, me ignoraria e esse momento de loucura iria passar.

"Luki me diz o que está acontecendo, eu sei que a gente não se conhece há tanto tempo, mas, eu não sei explicar, só de olhar e conversar com você pela primeira vez eu sabia que você era diferente, eu sinto como se te conhecesse há muito tempo." Bastian falou segurando meu rosto em suas mãos, nossos rostos estavam tão próximos e seus olhos pareciam que podiam ver minha alma.

Em parte eu fiquei feliz de saber que Bastian também sentiu algo ao me conhecer, mas minha cabeça só gritava que era tudo tão errado, eu não deveria me interessar em um homem, e eu não deveria me importar com o que um homem pensa ou sente por mim, e era tudo tão errado, eu tinha que parar isso tudo.

"A verdade é que, eu quero voltar para a minha ex-namorada e eu não sei o que ela pensa sobre isso."

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e consertar alguma coisa eu voltaria para os últimos 30 segundos e jamais diria essa frase novamente, a cara de decepção que Basti fez foi tão dolorosa que eu juro que senti meu coração quebrando, eu abaixei meus olhos porque não podia olhar pra ele e estava prestes a inventar alguma desculpa que explicasse porque eu inventei aquela mentira, mas então Bastian falou primeiro.

"Não se preocupe Luki, eu tenho certeza que qualquer um seria muito feliz de ter você como namorado, ela certamente vai ficar muito feliz se você disser que a quer de volta." o falso sorriso que Bastian me deu, que só poderia ser descrito como um sorriso triste me fez sentir mais culpado ainda, mas Bastian nem esperou pra me ouvir, só disse que tinha que ir pra próxima aula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Basti, Luki broke his heart. In the next chapter will have a new POV, can you imagine from who is it? And what will happen to Gotzeus? #aha


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu não posso explicar, desde o momento que o tal cara, Lukas, praticamente gritou pra eu sentar do seu lado e começou a corar quando percebeu o que fez, eu não pude parar de olhá-lo, ele tem um corpo definido e bronzeado, na verdade qualquer um perto da minha pele pálida é bronzeado mas ele realmente era, ele tinha grandes e lindos olhos azuis, e um sorriso muito doce, até mesmo a cicatriz em cima de seu lábio não o fazia parecer menos perfeito, eu não podia deixar de pensar “Graças a Deus que fui expulso, mal cheguei na escola nova e já tem um cara lindo interessado em mim, isso é novo”

Voltei pra onde estavam todos para perceber que Mario e Reus ainda estavam brigando.

"Quer saber Reus? Você não pode dizer nada! Você não pode vir e gritar comigo desse jeito, então é hora de jogarmos tudo no ventilador? Então vamos falar sobre nós estarmos juntos a um ano do caralho e você não poder sequer admitir que está comigo, ou deixar-me dizer para os meus amigos, eu estou cansado de toda essa sua merda! Eu comecei a gostar de você de verdade, eu nunca gostei de ninguém assim, mas eu só vejo quão idiota eu fui pensando que você não assumia o nosso relacionamento por medo da reação das pessoas, você é um idiota que diz que me ama e me cobra coisas mas obviamente não liga pra mim, e quer saber o que mais? Estamos terminados, não só dessa conversa, mas de tudo, acabou Reus"

Eu estava em choque, assim como o tal Reus e todo mundo ao redor, e eu não podia deixar de me sentir culpado, afinal tudo isso aconteceu por minha causa, porque Reus ficou com ciúme de uma queda que Gotze teve por mim anos atrás, mas quem eu estou tentando enganar? Esse sentimento ruim que eu estou sentindo é 1% por causa disso e 99% por causa de um certo babaca, na verdade ele não é um babaca, não é realmente culpa dele que ele não tem interesse em homens e especialmente em mim, é só que.. eu não posso explicar, desde o momento que o tal cara, Lukas, praticamente gritou pra eu sentar do seu lado e começou a corar quando percebeu o que fez, eu não pude parar de olhá-lo, ele tem um corpo definido e bronzeado, na verdade qualquer um perto da minha pele pálida é bronzeado mas ele realmente era, ele tinha grandes e lindos olhos azuis, e um sorriso muito doce, até mesmo a cicatriz em cima de seu lábio não o fazia parecer menos perfeito, eu não podia deixar de pensar “Graças a Deus que fui expulso, mal cheguei na escola nova e já tem um cara lindo interessado em mim, isso é novo”, quando eu fui sentar do seu lado e começamos a conversar ele corava e sorria o tempo todo e eu não podia deixar de achá-lo adorável, e mesmo ele agindo daquela forma eu tenho certeza que parecia muito mais bobo tropeçando nas palavras e falando coisas estúpidas como me apresentar pra ele como se ele não tivesse ouvido eu falar em alto e bom som 2 minutos antes, ele não pareceu se importar com meu mau jeito, normalmente eu tenho muito jeito em falar com homens e mulheres mas algo sobre ele era diferente, eu gostei dele à primeira vista e só queria que ele se sentisse da mesma forma, e ele parecia sentir, ficou corando enquanto eu o olhava e mesmo achando que eu não estava vendo, ele também me olhou várias vezes, nós recebemos detenção e normalmente eu não considero isso uma coisa boa mas eu tentei ver como a chance de ficar um pouco mais com Luki, ah ele até me deixou chamá-lo assim e exigiu um apelido exclusivo também, Schweini. Quando saímos da sala eu estava prestes a arranjar um motivo pra falar com ele e ele já estava atento ao que eu ia dizer e então tudo começou a ir abaixo, falei com Thomas e Manu, eu os vi 2 semanas atrás e já estava morrendo de saudade, na verdade eu ainda estou um pouco, e então eu vi o garoto Gotze que sempre me tratava como um Deus, porque ele me achava tão bom no futebol, não que eu esteja me gabando mas eu tenho certeza que o garoto já me disse isso um milhão de vezes, no mínimo, o problema é que aparentemente ele achou que estava apaixonado por mim um tempo e o tal Reus não gostou nada, em um momento Lukas estava sorrindo de eu ter interrompido os dois perguntando sobre a tal “queda” de Gotze por mim e no outro Lukas foi de adorável, obviamente minha arte de fazer cara triste ainda funcionando, à louco psicopata, ele apertou meu braço com força e me perguntou se eu queria que Gotze continuasse interessado em mim, eu, iludidamente, pensei que ele tinha ficado com ciúme mas obviamente não foi o caso porque o motivo dos problemas bipolares dele é sua ex- namorada por quem ele ainda é apaixonado, que tapa.

Eu tenho a impressão de que Lukas estava mentindo quando disse que seu acesso de raiva não tinha nada a ver comigo, mas depois dessa confissão sobre a sua ex, eu vejo que eu tive lendo os sinais completamente errado, Lukas não se sente da mesma forma e obviamente ele já tem alguém, ele só era um cara que estava tentando ser legal com seu futuro companheiro de quarto e eu entendi tudo errado, normalmente eu diria que é loucura se sentir mal assim por um cara que você conhece há algumas horas, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu estou magoado, Lukas é um cara legal e eu tentarei ser seu amigo posteriormente quando eu não me sentir um lixo.

Preso em pensamentos de como tudo desandou de perfeito para namoros rompidos, clima estranho e corações partidos não percebi Muller falando comigo.

"Bastian tá me ouvindo? Em que mundo você está?"

"Ah, me desculpa Mulli, eu só estava pensando em Mario e Reus, eu não queria ter causado tudo aquilo" em parte era verdade porque foi daí que partiram meus pensamentos.

"Não se preocupe Basti, se a culpa é de alguém então é minha, que fui brincar sobre o fato de que Gotze costumava gostar de você, mas pensando bem, isso tudo não teria acontecido se Reus fosse homem o suficiente pra assumir que está com Mario, se eles estivessem oficialmente juntos eu nunca falaria aquilo, ok, talvez eu falasse, mas talvez eu me controlasse e não dissesse" Muller falou fazendo aquela cara de cachorro perdido que quebra meu coração, afinal de contas ele era meu melhor amigo e eu gostava muito daquele tagarela bagunceiro.

"Não fica assim Mulli, você está certo, se ele fosse homem o suficiente pra aceitar seus sentimentos nada disso teria acontecido."

"Eu me sinto um idiota" Gotze apareceu de não sei onde completamente abatido, o pobre garoto parecia estar destruído.

"Eu não sei se devo te abraçar porque foi assim que tudo isso começou" não pude deixar de pensar que foi assim que tudo mudou entre Lukas e mim também "mas, eu sinto muito Gotze, eu não queria causar nada."

"Não é sua culpa Basti, Reus é um idiota, e eu mais ainda por ter me deixado ficar nesse “relacionamento” de merda, eu acho que ele nunca iria admitir que estava comigo, vocês acham que ele estava só brincando comigo?"

"Bem, nós chegamos agora então não podemos saber como eram as coisas entre vocês, você deveria conversar com ele" disse Muller seriamente pela primeira vez no dia.

"Se ele for um babaca pode me dizer que eu posso resolver isso, ninguém mexe com meu bebê Gotze" todos nós da equipe chamávamos Gotze assim às vezes para irritá-lo por ser o mais novo, menor e mais rechonchudo. Quando eu estava prestes a dar lhe um beijo na bochecha pra compensar a cara de raiva, obviamente fingida que ele estava fazendo, eu senti um ombro esbarrar duramente com o meu e lá estava o bipolar Lukas novamente, mas o que há de errado com esse cara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it was not obvious, the POV of this chapter was of Bastian #aha  
> What will happen to Schweinski? And Gotzeus? Are you guys enjoying this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tem certeza que está tudo bem eu ficar aqui?" Bastian perguntou cauteloso e eu decidi que não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre nós novamente, eu admiti pra mim mesmo que eu posso sim ter sentimentos por Bastian, mas também admito que assim como Reus, pelo que eu soube Gotze terminou com ele por nunca tê-lo assumido (ou porque Basti está aqui) mas eu prefiro pensar na primeira opção, enfim, assim como ele eu jamais teria coragem de ter um relacionamento homossexual e assumi-lo, mas eu já gosto muito de ter Bastian em minha vida então resolvi aproveitá-lo como dava, sendo seu amigo.

"ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM VOCÊ BASTIAN!" não pude deixar de gritar quando Bastian largou o seu “bebê Gotze” e veio me perguntar o que havia de errado comigo.

"NÃO É NADA A VER COMIGO? ENTÃO QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA, PORRA?" pela primeira vez eu vi um Bastian zangado e eu tenho que admitir que não gostei muito de vê-lo assim logo comigo, mas eu estava muito furioso pra me importar no momento.

"Não há nada de errado comigo além do fato de você estar sempre me perguntando o que há de errado! Que droga Bastian!"

"Quer saber? Eu não to nem aí pra o que você tem, por que você não vai lá pedir sua ex pra voltar com você e me deixa em paz?" _ouch_.

"Te deixar em paz? Você foi o único que veio atrás de mim quando eu estava passando, eu não poderia me importar menos com o que você faz." 

"Passando? Você esbarrou em mim de propósito! Olha o tamanho desse corredor, eu tenho certeza que você poderia passar tranquilamente por ele sem tocar em mim."

"Pena que você não pode falar o mesmo do seu namoradinho."

"Do que você está falando Lukas? Eu juro por Deus que você é louco!" eu quase senti pena de Bastian, ele estava completamente confuso, ou pelo menos aparentava, será se eu estava exagerando?

"O QUE? VOLTAR COM A MONIKA? LUKAS NÃO FALA UMA COISA DESSA NEM BRINCANDO!" de onde o Ozil saiu?

"Você disse que nunca voltaria a namorar com ela, que só de pensar em voltar com ela já dava vontade de morrer!" Per apareceu de um outro lugar para acrescentar isso desnecessariamente, sério, eles ficam escondidos em algum lugar esperando para aparecer e comentar algo indevido?

Quando eu ouvi o tanto de risadas que vieram depois do comentário do Per, eu finalmente percebi o tanto de pessoas que tinham se aglomerado pra ver e ouvir minha briga com Bastian, entre elas..

"Morrer? Do que ele está falando Lukas?" oh não, Monika não.

"É, do que ele tá falando, _Luki?_ " maldito presunçoso, se a cara de confusão misturada com aquele maldito sorriso sarcástico dele diziam alguma coisa é de que ele não fazia ideia do que tava acontecendo, mas estava adorando.

"Pelo amor de Deus, será se podem todos me deixar em paz, que droga!" eu estava furioso, confuso, com ciúmes, magoado, desesperado, arrependido e todos os tipos de sentimentos ruins que alguém pode ter.

"Não! Eu quero saber o que você anda falando por aí! Você não tem o direito de falar isso de mim, minha família o respeita muito, você não leva em consideração meus sentimentos, nunca levou e.."

"Nossa, que chata! Não é a toa que ele quer morrer só de pensar em voltar com você! Te conheço há 3 minutos e já estou em depressão, vamos deixá-lo em paz, ele precisa ficar sozinho agora" Bastian interrompeu a Monika? Eu pensei que ele ia adorar ver toda a confusão. Eu tentei agradecê-lo apenas olhando pra ele e eu acho que ele entendeu, Monika jamais teria entendido.

O professor apareceu intimando todos a entrarem na sala e só então eu lembrei que Bastian sentava do meu lado, quando eu ia chegando perto da cadeira vi que ele estava recolhendo suas coisas.

"Você está indo embora?" não pude deixar de perguntar

"Ah, não, você disse que queria ficar sozinho e eu acho que é melhor sentar na cadeira perto do Got.."

"Pode ir" disse rudemente porque é claro que ele iria querer sentar com seu maldito “admirador” “namorado” “ex”? Quem se importa. Mas acho que ele não ficou feliz com a minha resposta.

"Lukas para com isso! Uma hora você me trata bem, outra hora você me trata com grosseria, eu não sei mais o que fazer! Você quer que eu me afaste, que eu nunca mais fale com você ou.. eu.. esquece."

"Fica" segurei seu braço impedindo-o de sair.

Bastian olhou pra mim por uns bons 30 segundos e..

"Literalmente ou figurativamente?" eu comecei a rir por que quem mais perguntaria uma coisa dessa?

"Eu não sei, eu nunca fui muito bom em gramática" disse eu corando, mais ainda quando ele começou a sorrir, não o sorriso de zombaria de alguns minutos atrás, mas o sorriso carinhoso que me faz sorrir de volta automaticamente, pelo qual eu já estava viciado.

"Eu quero saber se você me disse pra ficar na sua vida ou pra continuar nesse lugar."

"Os dois. Bastian eu tenho sido um estúpido com você, e sobre aquilo de voltar com.." novamente interrompido por um professor igualmente furioso ao primeiro.

"SERÁ QUE OS DOIS NÃO ESTÃO SATISFEITOS EM CAUSAR UMA DISCUSSÃO NO PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA GERANDO ALVOROÇO NA SALA E QUEREM ME IMPEDIR AGORA DE DAR AULA?"

"Nos desculpe! Não foi a nossa intenção." quando Bastian tentou virar para ficar de frente com o professor eu vi que minha mão ainda estava segurando-o perto de mim, soltei-o e comecei a corar, novamente. Deus, eu virei uma mulher.

"Bem, pra ter certeza que não se repetirá, detenção depois da aula!"

"NÃO! NÓS JÁ TEMOS DETENÇÃO HOJE!" gritei

"Pois agora vocês já tem um compromisso após a aula amanhã também!"

"NÃO!" dessa vez Schweini gritou, eu já me acostumei com a ideia de que Bastian vai me trazer muitos problemas então só peguei seus pertences da sua mão e recoloquei na cadeira ao meu lado e me sentei esperando que ele sentasse também.

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem eu ficar aqui?" Bastian perguntou cauteloso e eu decidi que não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre nós novamente, eu admiti pra mim mesmo que eu posso sim ter sentimentos por Bastian, mas também admito que assim como Reus, pelo que eu soube Gotze terminou com ele por nunca tê-lo assumido ( _ou_ _porque Basti está aqui_ ) mas eu prefiro pensar na primeira opção, enfim, assim como ele eu jamais teria coragem de ter um relacionamento homossexual e assumi-lo, mas eu já gosto muito de ter Bastian em minha vida então resolvi aproveitá-lo como dava, sendo seu amigo.

"Sim, desde que você queira ficar, eu te prometo que o que aconteceu hoje não se repetirá" disse eu esperançoso que Bastian ia esquecer o papel de louco que fiz hoje.

"Claro que eu quero" disse Bastian sorrindo como sempre "Eu não gostei de ficar brigado com você _Luki_ " ok, talvez meu coração pulou um pouco e talvez eu esteja perdido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "É.. eu estava falando do que mesmo? Não lembro" tentei sorrir pra ganhar tempo e pensar em alguma coisa e acabei me levantando pra ele não ver que eu estava mentindo, se eu soubesse que isso o faria puxar meu braço e trazer meu corpo pra perto dele eu teria feito antes, nossa eu não estou nem tentando mais né?
> 
> "Você estava falando que não ama mais a sua namorada" disse baixando a mão do meu braço para segurar a minha mão levemente "e ia me dizer porque inventou que queria voltar com ela" disse sorrindo, eu não podia parar de pensar em como estávamos próximos e que talvez Bastian sentisse o mesmo por mim, se eu não fosse um covarde eu descobriria.

Eu e Schweini passamos a aula toda em silêncio, nos olhávamos de vez em quando, mas não tivemos coragem de falar nada, não depois de tudo que já aconteceu hoje e eu pensava se já tinha ferrado tudo, minha perna tava se mexendo sem parar e eu já estava pra acabar com as minhas unhas e..

"Lukas para com isso, você está me deixando nervoso. O que aconteceu?" disse Bastian puxando a minha mão de perto da minha boca e colocando a outra em cima da minha perna para pará-la, eu me pergunto se deveria ter deixado-o sentar com Mario já que eu com certeza não ouvi nada que o professor falou na aula apenas esperando Bastian falar comigo e agora com os olhos dele em mim e sua mão em minha perna eu tenho certeza que jamais aprenderei qualquer coisa nas aulas porque as únicas coisas em minha mente são: _mão do Bastian na minha perna_ , vou ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento porque meu coração está batendo que nem um louco, _mão do Bastian na minha perna_ , nossa ele é tão bonito de perto, eu gosto da mão do Bastian na minha perna, no meu rosto, na minha mão, eu quero que ele fique com a mão em mim todo tempo, como será ter a mão dele em outros lugares? Eu tenho certeza que ouve uma contração nas minhas partes íntimas e meu Deus eu preciso parar de pensar essas coisas..

"Lukas!" Bastian apertou sua mão na minha coxa e ele só pode estar querendo me matar, ou apenas quer que eu responda já que ele me fez uma pergunta e eu não respondi por estar pensando coisas inapropriadas com ele.

"Oi Schweini, me desculpa, eu estava pensando em uma coisa."

"Você vive no mundo da lua, Luki" disse Bastian sorrindo, mal sabe ele que a “lua” que eu estou pensando está bem mais próxima do que ele imagina "É sobre sua namorada? Desculpa-me dizer mas vocês não pareciam estar bem e pelo que eu vi você não parece gostar dela, quer dizer, me desculpa Luki eu estou falando besteira, não é da minha conta."

"Não, na verdade você está certo. Eu não gosto de Monika, ela é minha amiga e a gente se conhece durante a vida toda mas eu não a amo."

"Então por que você quer voltar com ela?"

"Eu não quero."

"Mas você.."

"Eu sei, olha, eu.." como eu ia consertar o que eu disse sem admitir que isso era sobre ele?

"Lukas e Bastian querem compartilhar com a sala o motivo da conversa constante de vocês?" Ai não, de novo não.

"Eu estava perguntando como funcionavam os horários aqui, não vai se repetir, desculpe-me" disse Bastian tão sério que se eu não soubesse, acreditaria. Se o professor acreditou eu não sei, mas o sinal de fim de aula soou e as pessoas começaram a sair para o almoço.

"Então o que você estava dizendo?" ai droga, ele não esqueceu. E colocou a mão na minha coxa novamente, dessa vez pra me impedir de levantar, não que eu quisesse me afastar dele, infelizmente não pude deixar de olhar pra sua mão e ele tirou-a de lá.

"É.. eu estava falando do que mesmo? Não lembro" tentei sorrir pra ganhar tempo e pensar em alguma coisa e acabei me levantando pra ele não ver que eu estava mentindo, se eu soubesse que isso o faria puxar meu braço e trazer meu corpo pra perto dele eu teria feito antes, nossa eu não estou nem tentando mais né?

"Você estava falando que não ama mais a sua namorada" disse baixando a mão do meu braço para segurar a minha mão levemente "e ia me dizer porque inventou que queria voltar com ela" disse sorrindo, eu não podia parar de pensar em como estávamos próximos e que talvez Bastian sentisse o mesmo por mim, se eu não fosse um covarde eu descobriria.

"Ah sim, na verdade, eu falei aquilo porque realmente estava pensando em voltar com ela" seu rosto mudou "mas não porque eu gosto dela, porque eu tenho medo que jamais amarei alguém e ficarei sozinho" isso não era totalmente mentira.

"Aww Luki, você não pode namorar com alguém porque não encontrou outra pessoa melhor, e o amor não acontece assim, forçando a acontecer, isso só acontece" sorriu Basti gentilmente e sentando-se na mesa, o que infelizmente o deixava mais longe de mim mas ele ainda continuava a segurar minha mão.

"Como você sabe disso? Você já se apaixonou por alguém?" perguntei já me arrependendo porque meu coração afundou no estômago só de imaginar Bastian apaixonado por alguém.

"Na verdade, não. Eu tive um bom relacionamento, era tudo muito legal, o sexo era ótimo, podíamos rir mas a verdade é que éramos amigos mais do que namorados, não era nada como 'amo você' ou 'quero ficar com você pra sempre', era mais como 'você é uma boa companhia pro fim de semana, podemos beber, assistir filmes e transar', nós terminamos e ficamos numa espécie de amigos com benefícios. E então eu vim pra cá" disse Bastian sorrindo, provavelmente ainda mais quando me viu desconfortável com o assunto, bem, era bom que ele nunca se apaixonou mas saber que ele transava constantemente e ria com alguém não me deixou mais feliz.

"Ei, vocês não vão almoçar?" gritou Muller da porta.

"Siiiim! Eu estou morrendo de fome, pelo amor de Deus!" disse Bastian sendo dramático como sempre, e puxando-me pela mão até que ele percebeu o que estava fazendo e soltou-a, infelizmente.

O refeitório estava um enorme barulho, Bastian botou 5 quilos de alimento em seu prato, Neuer provavelmente uns 8 e Muller, 10, e eu que pensava que comia muito, Gotze ia chegando para sentar ao lado de Basti e eu coloquei minha bandeja primeiro, ele se sentou então ao meu lado, Per, Ozil e Giroud sentaram-se, deixando o outro espaço ao lado de Mario para Reus que wow, parecia uma merda.

Ele sentou-se e olhava pra Mario que o ignorava brutalmente, o clima da mesa ficou estranho até que o Sr. Não Posso Ficar De Boca Fechada resolveu falar algo.

"Então, Reus.. Você gosta do nosso garoto Mario ou o que? Porque se você estava apenas se aproveitando dele eu vou dizer que você é um merdinha."

"Bastian!"

"Apesar de não ser da sua conta o que eu sinto ou não por ele, eu amo o Gotze e eu sinto muito muito muito por ter sido um idiota e não ter admitido isso antes e tê-lo feito passar por tudo que ele passou, ele foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu" disse Reus olhando miseravelmente para Gotze que fingia não ouvi-lo, até eu já estava com pena.

"Você quer consertar o que fez?" disse Bastian com uma cara de felicidade que já me deu medo de imaginar a loucura da vez, Muller estava com um sorriso em dobro com a boca cheia de macarrão, sem nem mesmo saber do que se tratava, mas já estava adorando.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa" disse Reus com menos raiva de Bastian, a esse ponto ele percebeu que Bastian não queria seu Gotze, pelo contrário, estava tentando ajudá-lo. Eu não estava comemorando por isso, não estava.

"Ótimo" disse Bastian se levantando e indo ao lado de Reus "então sobe nessa mesa e conta pra toda a escola o que você acabou de contar pra gente, aproveita e liga pra sua família na hora e deixa-os ouvir tudo que você disser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what Reus is gonna do? The next chapter is gonna be interesting to the Gotzeus shippers and it will have two new POV.  
> BTW.. Lukas you naughty boy hahahahaha


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aww Schweini, você tem um monte de qualidades, não se preocupe. E eu sempre te escuto, ou quase sempre. É só que às vezes eu fico no mundo da lua (leia Basti)." disse tentando abraçá-lo, mas ele deu um passo pra trás.
> 
> "Não, não, não. Você machucou meu pobre coração Luki, só há um jeito de você compensar isso." disse Bastian e meu coração quase saiu pra fora do meu peito.
> 
> "E o que eu tenho que fazer?" disse ansioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little bit longer :)

Mario's POV

Não pude deixar de olhar pra Reus depois da ideia de Bastian, eu amava aquele cara e apesar de tudo eu o queria tanto, se ele tivesse coragem de assumir nosso relacionamento, não só pra escola, que em boa parte já sabia depois da confusão de hoje, mas para seus pais, ia ser um sonho.

"Eu.." infelizmente, pelo olhar amedrontado de Reus eu já sabia que ele jamais teria coragem de nos assumir pra os seus pais.

"Então Reus? Vai assumir nosso garoto ou o quê?" disse Muller incentivando-o, _por favor, por favor, lute por nós_ , dei a Reus meu olhar mais esperançoso, mas acho que não ia funcionar.

"Me desculpa _liebe_ , mas você sabe que eu não posso. Meu pai jamais admitiria." disse Reus tristemente, mas eu quase não conseguia ouvir ou ver mais nada, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e meu coração estava quebrando ali de novo. Quando eu ia me levantar uma mão me puxou.

"Liebe, não. Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa, mas isso eu não posso. Por favor, não me deixa, eu te amo Mario." eu não conseguia ouvir mais uma palavra, eu só queria fugir de tudo e todos.

"Me deixa sozinho Marco, eu preciso ficar sozinho agora" disse puxando o meu braço.

"Deixe-o ir, Mulli vai falar com ele" ouvi Bastian falar ao longe, deve ter impedido Reus de me seguir, sai correndo na esperança que Muller não me alcançasse.

 

 Marco's POV

"Como assim deixa-lo ir? Você viu o que você fez? Isso foi um plano pra deixa-lo bravo comigo?" disse furiosamente pra Bastian.

"O que eu fiz? A única coisa que eu fiz foi tentar consertar o que você tem feito com ele todo esse tempo, a única coisa que eu fiz foi te dar a oportunidade de ser homem e assumir o que você sente por quem supostamente é a coisa mais importante da sua vida, se ele realmente é a coisa mais importante da sua vida por que você não luta por ele? Por que é tão difícil enfrentar tudo e todos, se eu amasse alguém e essa pessoa me amasse de volta, eu jamais, jamais deixaria-o ir dessa forma estúpida. Eu tentei fazer com que você e Gotze ficassem juntos novamente porque eu vi como você olha pra ele e eu sei como ele gosta de você, eu sentia como se tivesse alguma culpa do rompimento de vocês, mas não, porque o único problema desse relacionamento é que você é um covarde de merda e eu não poderia estar mais feliz que Mario não voltou com você porque você não o merece você não merece estar com ele se você não bota a felicidade dele como prioridade em relação à opinião dos outros sobre você, você é patético realmente" Bastian saiu seguido por Lukas, e depois todos os outros e eu fui deixado chorando no meio do refeitório, o que normalmente eu consideraria humilhante e iria atrás de Bastian porque eu jamais ouviria tantas coisas calado, mas algo me impedia de responde-lo e talvez fosse o fato de que tudo que ele disse era verdade.

Não pude parar de pensar no rosto do meu amor Mario, o olhar esperançoso que ele tinha quando Bastian sugeriu que eu admitisse nosso relacionamento e como sua feição mudou completamente quando eu disse que não podia fazê-lo. Repensando no que Bastian disse eu pude ver como fui egoísta, escondendo Mario porque tinha medo do que pensariam de mim, mas e quanto a ele? Mario é a coisa mais importante pra mim, ele deveria estar acima de todas essas coisas, Mario me fez sentir coisas que eu nunca pensei que poderia e ver aquele garoto sorrindo era tudo pra mim então porque eu fazia-o chorar tanto? Eu tinha que consertar isso, Mario me fez um homem melhor e eu tinha que agir como tal e mostra-lo como eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ele.

"Gotze abre essa porta!" procurei Mario por toda escola até achar Muller batendo na porta de uma sala vazia onde provavelmente ele estava.

"Me deixa falar com ele."

"Não, não. Você já 'não' fez muita coisa, não vem magoa-lo mais. Olha Reus, eu pensava que você era um cara bacana pelo tanto que Mario gosta de você, mas eu já vi que você é um idiota" disse Muller furioso, e eu que pensei que nunca o veria daquela forma.

"Exatamente, eu deixei de fazer o que deveria muitas vezes, eu quero consertar isso agora, Bastian tem razão, eu tenho que lutar por ele e se isso significa ficar contra todo mundo que for contra nós, que seja." Muller olhou pra mim surpreso pela minha determinação e um pouco desconfiado.

"Você vai assumir seu relacionamento com ele?"

"Sim, o que tiver que fazer eu farei."

"Uau, eu sabia que Bastian tinha um bom poder de convencimento mas dessa vez ele foi brutal, valeu meu capitão!" disse Muller sorrindo e eu não pude deixar de me sentir como um idiota mais ainda quando percebi que era verdade que todos o chamavam de meu capitão, e vendo pela sua postura, ele realmente deveria ser um bom capitão e um cara legal, ele não estava tentando tirar Mario de mim, só estava garantindo que eu não o machucasse mais, eu espero que quando tudo isso for resolvido, e eu espero que seja, nós possamos ser amigos.

"Bastian é um cara legal, eu espero que quando você for encontra-lo você diga que eu falei isso, e que eu aprecio que ele tenha aberto meus olhos para o babaca que eu estava sendo e peça desculpas por ter sido rude."

"Aww, pode deixar que eu irei avisa-lo, e ele não odeia você, sabe? Ele só age como nosso capitão todo tempo e nos defende de todos, como ele achava que você estava fazendo mal ao Gotze ele estava te tratando assim, mas se você consertar tudo, todo mundo ficará bem e eu espero que você faça isso logo, estou cansado daquele clima chato na nossa mesa, quero começar a contar piadas e todo mundo rir" disse Muller sorridente, eu podia ver porque Mario estava tão feliz de rever seus amigos, eles eram realmente ótimos caras e bastante protetores dele, o que me deixa feliz porque a partir de hoje eu não deixarei ninguém fazer algo com o meu bebê.

"Pode deixar que eu consertarei isso logo no que depender de mim, não posso passar mais um minuto separado do Mario."

"Ok, então eu vou indo. Nossa, essas crianças crescem tão rápido, meu bebê Gotze apaixonado." disse Muller fingindo tirar uma lágrima dos olhos, nos abraçamos e ele foi embora e meu coração se acelerou novamente e eu comecei a entrar em pânico de Mario não querer-me mais.

 

Lukas' POV 

"Schweini, espera!" corri atrás do Bastian após toda a confusão no refeitório, eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso dele, Bastian é corajoso e verdadeiro e briga pela felicidade dos seus amigos, o homem só não parava de se tornar melhor a cada minuto.

"Eu estou furioso! Eu juro que minha vontade é de socar a cara do tal Reus, que covarde! Eu, eu, eu.." Bastian nem conseguia terminar a frase de tão bravo que estava, puxei-o pra um abraço pra tentar acalma-lo.

"Hey, está tudo bem! Você viu como Reus mudou de postura depois do que você disse? Talvez ele te escute e crie coragem de contar sobre o Gotze para os pais." disse abraçando-o mais forte.

Bastian me abraçava forte pela cintura apoiando seu peso em mim e afundando seu rosto no meu pescoço, enquanto meus braços estavam ao redor do seu pescoço com uma das mãos brincando com seu cabelo macio e meu rosto apoiado no seu, Deus como podem as coisas se encaixarem dessa forma? Eu tentei fazer os arrepios pararem mas com o rosto de Schweini colado no meu pescoço daquela forma, seu perfume tomando conta de mim e seu polegar fazendo círculos na minha pele por baixo da camisa eu não tinha nem chances, se não fosse um pouco de prepotência de achar que um cara maravilhoso como Bastian iria querer-me, eu diria que eu não era o único que estava me aproveitando.

"É só que eu não me conformo, como você pode querer tanto uma coisa e não lutar por ela?" disse Bastian separando-se de mim para olhar nos meus olhos, mas mantendo seus braços na minha cintura, se Bastian fosse vidente eu diria que ele estava me dando uma indireta por que quem sou eu pra falar de Marco quando eu sou um grande covarde também?

"É difícil Schweini, nem todos são tão seguros de si e corajosos como você."

"Uau, você quer um autógrafo ou algo assim Luki?" disse Bastian rindo zombando de mim.

"Ha ha ha, muito engraçado Schweini, eu só estou fazendo um elogio, não se ache tanto, além do mais que todo mundo tem que ter alguma qualidade, não é?" disse para irrita-lo

"Heeeey! Luki você está dizendo que eu só tenho isso como qualidade?" disse Basti fazendo o beicinho e os olhos mais penosos que eu já vi na minha vida.

"Bem, até agora só o que eu vi de bom foi isso" fingi tentar lembrar de outras qualidades e não conseguir achar, que grande mentira porque em 2 segundos eu poderia pensar em lindo, charmoso, sorriso mais lindo, olhos mais lindos, melhor voz, melhor cheiro, melhor abraço, melhor..

"Terra pra Luki! Luki eu vou parar de falar com você, além de você não achar que eu tenho qualidades você não me escuta!" disse Basti fazendo beicinho de novo e cruzando os braços como uma criança e dessa vez eu não tive chance.

"Aww Schweini, você tem um monte de qualidades, não se preocupe. E eu sempre te escuto, ou quase sempre. É só que às vezes eu fico no mundo da lua (leia Basti)." disse tentando abraçá-lo, mas ele deu um passo pra trás.

"Não, não, não. Você machucou meu pobre coração Luki, só há um jeito de você compensar isso." disse Bastian e meu coração quase saiu pra fora do meu peito.

"E o que eu tenho que fazer?" disse ansioso.

"Voltar comigo pra o refeitório e ver se nossa comida ainda está lá! Eu estou morrendo de fome Luki!" meu coração voltou ao batimento normal e apesar de um pouco decepcionado eu não poderia deixar de rir porque Basti era uma criança às vezes, mas esse lado infantil e bobo só me faziam me apaixonar mais por ele. Espera, apaixonar? Eu tô muito morto.

"De novo sem me ouvir Luki! O que tem nessa sua cabeça que você fica pensando toda hora?"

"Você" respondi sem pensar.

"O quê?" os olhos de Bastian se arregalaram. _Você não é corajoso como ele Lukas, não dê esperanças a si mesmo quando você sabe que jamais poderia levá-lo a diante._

"Eu estava pensando em como nos demos bem tão rápido, eu acho que nós vamos ser grandes amigos Schweini." Bastian sorriu brilhantemente pra mim.

"Então quer dizer que cada vez que você não me escuta é porque está pensando em mim? Uau, não se apaixona tanto Luki!" disse Basti piscando e indo pra a direção do refeitório, apesar do seu tom de brincadeira, mal sabia ele que era a verdade.

"Nos seus sonhos Schweini! Nos seus sonhos!" sorri e pus meu braço ao redor do seu ombro como andávamos para o refeitório.

"Muller não come minha comida!" Bastian gritou, uau eu acho que ele realmente está com fome.

"Ei Basti eu estava procurando vocês! Não tinha ninguém aqui então eu resolvi ficar comendo até vocês aparecerem, boas notícias, o Reus ficou tocado com o que você disse e foi falar com o Mario." disse Muller nos olhando por 2 segundos e voltando o rosto para o prato

"O quê? Aquele babaca foi atrás do Gotze? Eu vou bater nele eu juro!" Bastian ia levantando quando Muller interrompeu.

"Não Basti, ele te ouviu de verdade, na verdade ele me pediu pra te dizer que você é um cara legal e que você tinha razão e até pediu desculpas, ele vai assumir a relação com o bebê Gotze!" Muller disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Nããão.. Sério? Isso é incrível! Eu sabia que não poderia ter me enganado tanto, ele parecia gostar dele de verdade, está vendo Mulli? Estou ajudando os casais a serem felizes, eu sou incrível, não é a toa que nosso amigo Lukas aqui já tem um crush em mim." disse Basti sorrindo e me fazendo corar porque novamente, era em tom de brincadeira mas na verdade pra mim não era.

"Aha! Eu já sabia disso! Ele perguntava de você antes mesmo de você chegar!" Muller disse usando meu famoso 'aha' e me fazendo corar mais ainda quando Basti me olhou com curiosidade, desse jeito ele ia descobrir que o fato de eu ter um crush nele não era totalmente mentira, na verdade era bem verdade.

"Wow, já estava apaixonado por mim antes mesmo de me conhecer? Isso é doce Luki." disse Bastian me beijando na bochecha e eu tenho certeza que estou mais vermelho que um tomate.

"Aww, olha Basti, ele está até corando. Em breve serão vocês que estarão resolvendo seus problemas amorosos." Muller disse olhando pra nós como uma fangirl louca que vê seu otp juntos.

"Deixa ele Mulli, deixa ele. Luki não é dos nossos, ele é um homem de senhoras." disse Basti sorrindo tristemente, o que ele quis dizer com isso? Quer dizer que ele..

"Você é gay Schweini?" perguntei curioso tão desesperado que eu acho que eles entenderam como aversão "Não que eu me incomode, não, eu adoro os gays, eu só queria saber se.." comecei a me atrapalhar com as palavras porque não sabia como explicar que eu entenderia se ele fosse gay e que não queria que isso mudasse como nós agíamos.

"Sim, na verdade eu posso dizer que eu sou bissexual, assim como nosso amigo Mulli aqui, ele só ficou com garotas, quer dizer, além de um cara super incrível, mas ele é apaixonado por um outro cara e não tem coragem de contar pra ele." disse Basti sorrindo na parte do cara super incrível que me fez pensar que..

"VOCÊ? Vocês ficaram? Era ele seu namorado com quem você tinha ótimo sexo?" eu tenho certeza que eu estava parecendo louco agora e Muller olhou pra mim com curiosidade pelo meu tamanho interesse nos parceiros de Bastian.

"Na verdade nós só fomos a primeira vez um do outro, esse namorado de quem você fala é nosso amigo Xabi, um espanhol que era o desejo de todas as meninas da nossa escola, mas que adorava o pau do nosso amigo Basti aqui." disse Muller fazendo Basti e eu corarmos furiosamente.

"MULLER! Isso é coisa que se diga?" Bastian estava vermelho, na verdade mais do que vermelho se possível, e eu que pensava que aquela pele pálida não podia ter tanta cor, quem eu quero enganar, a única coisa que eu conseguia imaginar era Bastian sendo o homem de outro homem, se for tão sexy como quando ele está bravo não me admira que o tal Xabi gostava tanto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eu tenho certeza que você é a pessoa mais linda, doce e maravilhosa que alguém já conheceu Basti, mas eu tenho certeza que essa pessoa está mais pra um certo polonês do que eu." disse eu provocando Basti, ele e Lukas coraram e todos no refeitório começaram a provocá-los também, Bastian me ajudou a acertar as coisas com Mario e eu não poderia deixar de dar um empurrãozinho no que é que ele tenha com Lukas porque sério? Os dois não se desgrudam por um minuto e agem como namorados quase tanto como eu e Mario e eles se conhecem a um dia.

Mario's POV

"Liebe me escuta, eu farei o que você quiser, se você quiser contar pra escola, pra o diretor, pra os meus pais, pra os seus, até pra o papa eu irei contar, eu só preciso que você me perdoe e volte pra mim, eu não posso ficar sem você Mario!" ouvi Reus dizer do outro lado da porta, na verdade eu ouvi toda a sua conversa com Muller, estava só esperando pra ouvir o que ele diria pra mim, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

"Mario fala alguma coisa! Por favor, eu te amo! Você quer que eu ligue pra os meus pais agora? Eu faço o que você quiser! Por favor! Você está aí dentro não é? Porque se eu tiver falando com uma sala vazia eu vou matar o Muller!" disse Reus desesperado e eu não podia deixar de me sentir mal e sorrir da sua última sentença.

"Eu estou aqui sim." respondi

"Mario!" Reus gritou e bateu na porta "por favor, por favor liebe, abre essa porta!"

"Você realmente está disposto a passar por tudo isso por nós?" perguntei esperançoso, _por favor, não me decepcione de novo_.

"Abre essa porta pra eu falar isso olhando pra você."

"Por favor, liebe."

"Então?" abri a porta e Reus estava péssimo, seu rosto estava vermelho e completamente encharcado de lágrimas, seus olhos inchados _e ainda assim continuava lindo aos meus olhos_ , eu tenho certeza que eu estava da mesma forma, mas eu não poderia me importar menos.

"Vem aqui" Reus começou a correr e me puxou, quando vi estávamos no refeitório de novo, Reus levou-me a nossa mesa e subiu em cima dela e eu tenho certeza que vou morrer do coração a qualquer momento.

"Eu, Marco Reus, sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo por ter a oportunidade de ter na minha vida a pessoa mais linda, doce e maravilhosa que eu já conheci.."

"Aww, obrigado Reus, mas fala um pouquinho do Mario agora também" Basti falou brincando e todo o refeitório começou a rir, inclusive meu branquinho, Deus ele tinha o sorriso mais lindo.

Marco's POV

"Eu tenho certeza que você é a pessoa mais linda, doce e maravilhosa que alguém já conheceu Basti, mas eu tenho certeza que essa pessoa está mais pra um certo polonês do que eu." disse eu provocando Basti, ele e Lukas coraram e todos no refeitório começaram a provocá-los também, Bastian me ajudou a acertar as coisas com Mario e eu não poderia deixar de dar um empurrãozinho no que é que ele tenha com Lukas porque sério? Os dois não se desgrudam por um minuto e agem como namorados quase tanto como eu e Mario e eles se conhecem a um dia "Continuando.. Mario foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, ele é meu bebê, meu liebe, ele é tudo pra mim e eu fui um babaca por esconder nosso relacionamento por medo do que as pessoas poderiam pensar, ele é mais do que status, opiniões, mais do que qualquer coisa e eu seria capaz de tudo pra vê-lo feliz, então eu estou aqui humildemente hoje pra implorar se for preciso, volta comigo meu liebe e me desculpa por ser um idiota, eu te amo muito."

"Claro que sim Reus! Eu te amo muito!" respirei em alivio por Mario me aceitar de volta, puxei-o pra cima da mesa e abracei-o tão forte quanto possível, eu nunca mais ficaria separado do meu bebê novamente.

Bastian's POV

"AEEEEWW" comecei a gritar e bater palmas para o feliz casal que eu ajudei a consertar, apesar de que 5 minutos atrás minha vontade era bater na cabeça do Reus por falar aquela estupidez sobre Lukas e eu. Lukas não é gay e eu já me conformei com isso, mas eu gosto da sua amizade e eu não quero que isso mude, não quero que ele se sinta desconfortável por me abraçar e agir da forma que ele age comigo agora.

"Realmente bonita a demonstração de amor, mas os alunos devem se retirar do refeitório agora, o horário de almoço terminou, aqueles que farão teste para entrar nos times, os testes começam daqui a 3 horas, aproveitem esse tempo pra descansar em seus dormitórios." disse uma mulher que deve ser coordenadora ou algo do tipo.

"Luki onde é o nosso quarto? Ai droga minhas coisas ainda estão na sala do diretor.." disse eu lamentando meu mau hábito de chegar atrasado em tudo, menos nos jogos é claro.

"Por que suas coisas estão na diretoria?"

"Porque eu cheguei atrasado e não deu tempo de procurar os dormitórios, como eu achei a sala do diretor eu apenas deixei lá." disse eu fazendo uma cara de triste para Lukas se comover e me ajudar com as malas, na verdade eu só queria passar mais tempo com ele, parecia que nunca era suficiente.

"Você não tem jeito mesmo né Schweini? Sempre aprontando." Lukas levantou-se e quando eu ia segui-lo..

"Sr. Podolski, Sr. Sebastian, vocês estão na detenção, certo?" de novo a tal mulher.

"Ai meleca" não pude deixar de falar, mas Lukas sorriu e é o que importa, ele é lindo sorrindo. _Para com isso Bastian, ele não é gay, você aceitou ser só amigo dele._

"Pra detenção, agora!"

2 horas de detenção em silêncio, o que foi mais que uma tortura estar com Lukas em um lugar e não poder falar com ele, finalmente pegamos minhas malas e fomos pra o nosso quarto.

"Uau, qual desastre da natureza passou pelo nosso quarto?" o quarto estava tão bagunçado que parecia que Lukas pegou todos os seus objetos pessoais e jogou pra cima e deixou-os no exato lugar que cairam, o que incluía uma camisa do Köln.

"Hey, eu tentei arrumá-lo ontem porque eu sabia que você estava vindo mas quando eu fui procurar uma roupa pra vestir hoje de manhã eu tive que bagunçá-lo de novo." disse Lukas corando, ele consegue me fazer adorá-lo mesmo quando ele vira nosso quarto pra baixo, esse garoto vai ser um problema.

"Eu vou dar um jeito nisso depois, então.. fã do Köln né?" perguntei mal esperando pra falar do meu time e como ele era muito melhor.

"Siiiim! Com todo coração! E você Schweini?" sua paixão pelo seu time era adorável, pena que o time não.

"Baaaaaaaaayern! Super Bayern! Super Bayern!" comecei a gritar e pular ao redor dele e ele me deu o mais lindo falso rosto zangado que eu já vi e minha vontade era beijá-lo pra fazê-lo sorrir e corar de novo, _Deus, Bastian! Para com isso._

"Tinha que ter um defeito né Schweini?"

"Claro que você tinha que ter um defeito Luki, ninguém pode ser perfeito. Só eu, claro. Mas isso você já sabe." Luki começou a rir e me deu um leve empurrão com o ombro.

"Convencido! Enquanto você fica aí apreciando suas próprias qualidades eu vou tomar um banho."

"Hey! Eu vou primeiro!" disse eu implicando com ele.

"O quê? Por quê? Eu falei primeiro!"

"Porque você bagunçou nosso quarto todo e tem que me recompensar por isso!" mostrei a língua e tirei minha camisa pra provar meu ponto de que eu ia primeiro, tem horas que Lukas me confunde, porque ele não pode tirar os olhos do meu corpo, na verdade ele já está olhando a tanto tempo que está me deixando desconfortável, então eu aproveito para provocá-lo.

"Apreciando a vista Luki?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, Gotzeus is finally together and happy now <3  
> Luki Luki.. can't take his eyes off of Basti haha I feel you.  
> PS: In the next chapter jealousy will be everywhere, I'm just saying (;


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Poldi! Você sumiu o dia todo!" disse Giroud falando comigo e me abraçando quando cheguei no campo, mas a única coisa que eu podia lembrar era a imagem de Bastian saindo do chuveiro apenas com a sua toalha pendurada na cintura e as gotas em todo seu corpo, levou todo meu autocontrole pra não tocá-lo e pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu joguei futebol a vida toda e vi mais homens nus do que a maioria das garotas que eu conheço e nenhum deles me deixou assim.
> 
> "Passei duas horas na detenção, uma droga de verdade." respondi, não sei se é minha impressão mas Bastian parece estar olhando pra o braço de Giroud ao redor de mim e ele não está com uma cara muito amigável, será que? Para com isso Lukas, Bastian não está com ciúme de você! Mas ele é gay né? Ele poderia estar. Mas você nunca teria coragem de fazer nada sobre isso então para de se importar.

Isso só pode ser castigo, eu só posso ter sido uma pessoa muito ruim nessa vida ou mesmo em outra, se eu tiver que conviver com Bastian sem camisa todos os dias eu não sei quanto tempo minha sanidade vai durar, eu tenho certeza que já faz pelo menos um minuto que eu olho seu torso sem parar mas eu não posso sequer tirar a vista até que eu escuto o mesmo me provocando.

"Apreciando a vista Luki?" disse ele sorrindo, eu me pergunto se quando ele faz esse tipo de brincadeira é apenas uma piada ou se ele realmente pensa isso como Reus obviamente pensa, nossa eu queria me enterrar vivo depois da brincadeira que ele fez enquanto estava em cima da mesa do refeitório, agora todo mundo vai pensar que eu sinto algo por Bastian e apesar de ser verdade eu só quero ignorar isso e fingir que eu não sinto nada até esse sentimento passar.

"Terra pra Luki! Luki sabia que não faz nenhum sentido não me responder por estar pensando em mim quando eu estou na sua frente?"

"Eu não estava pensando em você seu prepotente, eu tava pensando no teste." menti esperando que ele esquecesse meu momento ridículo babando ao ver seu corpo.

"Ah, não se preocupa Luki! Vai dar tudo certo, eu aposto que você é um jogador incrível" ai, aquele sorriso "Eu vou tomar um banho agora, não adianta sermos bons e perdemos o teste né?" disse já tirando sua calça e puta que o pariu! Mesmo as minhas pernas que costumam fazer muito sucesso por serem grossas não são tão grossas, Bastian com certeza tem as coxas e principalmente as panturrilhas mais grossas e malhadas que eu já vi, e merda, eu estava encarando de novo, por sorte dessa vez percebi a tempo de tirar a vista, mas cueca box preta? Não poderia tentar ser um pouco menos sexy?

Basti virou-se para entrar no banheiro, o que foi bom e ruim por diferentes razões, bom porque me permitiu observá-lo sem ele ver e me deu uma bela vista da parte traseira, porém também me permitiu ver marcas de unhas que já estavam quase desaparecendo, mas ainda permitiam serem vistas o que me deixou furioso só de imaginar Bastian com o tal Xabi ou quem quer que seja, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso pra ver o que Bastian fez e como fez o que deixou a tal pessoa tão fora de controle a ponto de marcar suas costas dessa forma, e de novo a maldita contração.

 

"Poldi! Você sumiu o dia todo!" disse Giroud falando comigo e me abraçando quando cheguei no campo, mas a única coisa que eu podia lembrar era a imagem de Bastian saindo do chuveiro apenas com a sua toalha pendurada na cintura e as gotas em todo seu corpo, levou todo meu autocontrole pra não tocá-lo e pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu joguei futebol a vida toda e vi mais homens nus do que a maioria das garotas que eu conheço e nenhum deles me deixou assim.

"Passei duas horas na detenção, uma droga de verdade." respondi, não sei se é minha impressão mas Bastian parece estar olhando pra o braço de Giroud ao redor de mim e ele não está com uma cara muito amigável, será que? _Para com isso Lukas, Bastian não está com ciúme de você!_ Mas ele é gay né? Ele poderia estar. _Mas você nunca teria coragem de fazer nada sobre isso então para de se importar._

"Lukas você está me ouvindo?" Giroud me perguntou ganhando uma risada de Basti, já que é meio que uma piada interna nossa que sempre que eu estou pensando em algo é sobre ele, e o pior é que desde que eu comecei a ficar preso em pensamentos sempre foi algo relacionado a ele. Maldito bávaro lindo.

"Lukas?" Giroud repetiu, agora que me dei conta que não tinha respondido da primeira vez que ele perguntou.

"Oi, desculpa, o que você estava dizendo?" o maldito estava morrendo de rir a esse ponto. Giroud não parecia gostar.

"Eu tava dizendo que você anda muito diferente, brigando, na detenção, agora voando em pensamentos, tem alguma coisa acontecendo?" Basti olhou pra mim com curiosidade sorrindo, e só pra tirar aquele sorriso prepotente do seu rosto e testar as águas..

"Não, nada está acontecendo Gi, só o bom e velho Poldi" Gi? Foi o melhor que eu consegui em cima da hora, eu nunca tinha dado um apelido pra ele. Puxei-o mais perto e beijei sua bochecha, Bastian estreitou os olhos, mas o treinador apitou para que todos se aproximassem do centro do campo.

O treinador nos dividiu em dois grupos e o idiota do Bastian ficou no time de um tal Badstuber que não parava de sorrir e tocá-lo sem porcaria de razão nenhuma e que se achava amigo de infância do mesmo só por também torcer pro Bayern, e não suficiente ainda ganharam do nosso time, apesar de tudo eu fiquei no time titular assim como Basti e a porcaria do Badstuber, eu já não suportava o tal cara, nas únicas ocasiões que eu o vi ele parecia estar flertando com alguma garota mas não satisfeito aparentemente ele partiu para flertar com homens também, e logo com Bastian.

Depois da comemoração por ganharem o jogo e por estarem no time titular agora os dois estavam conversando e rindo, ver Bastian rindo daquela forma por algo que aquele cara disse estava fazendo meu sangue ferver e quando eu vi ele segurar o ombro de Basti e sussurrar algo pra ele e Bastian sussurrando algo de volta eu tive que usar todos os métodos de relaxamento que eu conhecia porque eu estava pronto para socar o cara e eu nem mesmo tinha direito.

"Thomas você já viu o novo alvo do Bastian?" ouvi Neuer falando sorrindo com Muller.

"Alvo? Mais parece que ele está sendo o alvo do cara, ele não para de tocar o Bastian nem por um segundo, eu não acho que o Bastian se interessaria por esse tipo." tive que me intrometer na conversa porque aquele cara era simplesmente irritante.

"Do que você está falando? O cara é um gato! Olhos azuis, aquela mandíbula, um sorriso bacana, um belo corpo, eu tenho certeza que Basti não reclamaria." Muller disse ganhando um olhar descontente de Manuel, será que?

"Ei gente! Holger está nos chamando pra uma festa que vai ter aqui perto em comemoração ao começo das aulas ou pra bebermos até esquecermos que as aulas começaram." veio Bastian sorrindo que nem um idiota com o braço ao redor de um 'Holger' mais sorridente ainda, eu simplesmente não sei até quando minha paciência vai aguentar.

"Estamos dentro né Manu?" Muller olhou com olhos de cachorro ou provavelmente apenas olhos apaixonados para Neuer, o que comprova meu ponto de que ele era o tal cara por quem ele era apaixonado de quem Bastian falou.

"Como você quiser Thomas." Neuer respondeu sem entusiasmo, provavelmente ainda enciumado com o comentário que Muller fez.

"Aww, obrigado Manu, você é o melhor!" disse Thomas beijando Manuel na bochecha fazendo o mesmo corar, ok não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra saber que os dois são apaixonados um pelo outro e não tem coragem de admitir, o olhar que Basti está dando aos dois diz tudo, mas sério? Até eu já percebi como eles não perceberam ainda? Eu nunca vi Muller ser tão doce como ele é com Neuer.

"E você Lukas? Está dentro?" Holger me perguntou, minha vontade era dizer não, mas eu tinha que ver o que iria acontecer nessa festa e tentar impedir de alguma forma.

"Claro, se meus amigos forem. Vocês vão né Ozil, Per e Gi?" perguntei e Ozil e Per me deram um olhar estranho pelo apelido de Giroud, já este parecia bastante sorridente com o fato de eu chamar-lhe assim, e então lembrei da tal queda que achavam que ele tinha por mim, talvez eles não tivessem errados, o que me fez sentir mal por usá-lo assim.

"Ótimo, vejo vocês lá. Eu mando o endereço para o seu telefone Basti, ah e aquela outra coisa haha" disse Holger piscando e beijando a bochecha do Bastian. Era oficial, eu estava apaixonado, enciumado e totalmente ferrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of jealous in this chapter, so what is gonna happen? Will Basti prefer Badstuber? Will Giroud get a chance? And what Badstuber have to show to Basti? #aha


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Então, o que é a outra coisa que ele tem pra te mostrar?" qual o problema desse garoto? Uma hora ele se faz de hetero, outra hora está de amorzinho com um francês idiota que eu só percebi agora e agora se incomoda com o que Holger tem pra me mostrar, ou talvez ele só esteja curioso, ele não tem nenhuma razão pra ter ciúmes de mim.
> 
> "Uma foto."
> 
> "Do quê?"

"Então, o que é a outra coisa que ele tem pra te mostrar?" qual o problema desse garoto? Uma hora ele se faz de hetero, outra hora está de amorzinho com um francês idiota que eu só percebi agora e agora se incomoda com o que Holger tem pra me mostrar, ou talvez ele só esteja curioso, ele não tem nenhuma razão pra ter ciúmes de mim.

"Uma foto."

"Do quê?"

"Da sua coleção de camisas do Bayern de Munique."

"Só isso?"

"E o que você queria que fosse?"

"Ele tentou fazer parecer como se fosse algo indecente, pensei que seria mais que isso, tem certeza que é só isso?"

"Luki.."

"O quê?"

"Se eu não soubesse que você é hetero, eu diria que você está com ciúmes." tive que falar pra saber qual seria a resposta dele, vai ver ele admitia que era bissexual ou tinha curiosidades.

"Eu, eu, eu não estou com ciúmes!" disse Poldi todo atrapalhado e corando, devo tomar isso como um bom sinal?

"Jura? E por que você se importa com o que ele quer me mandar e por que você está corando agora?"

"Eu não estou corando e eu não me importo com o que ele tem pra te mandar, você pode fazer o que quiser com seu Holger!" wow, ele estava furioso agora, até saiu com raiva e me deixou aqui falando sozinho.

"Luki me desculpa! Eu estava brincando!" apesar de que eu não estava, porque ele continua parecendo estar com ciúmes "Luki, você já sabia que eu era um idiota e quis ser meu amigo, agora é tarde!" tentei falar brincando para ver se melhorava a situação.

Quando eu finalmente segurei no seu braço e virei-o pra olhar pra mim o maldito francês porcaria chega.

"Hey Poldi, então nós vamos juntos hoje?"

"Claro, a gente se vê Gi!" disse Poldi beijando novamente a bochecha do 'Gi' e olhando pra mim, será que tava óbvio que eu estava com ciúme? Porque ele parecia estar fazendo de propósito. Bem, dois podem jogar esse jogo, e parece que o destino estava ao meu favor porque logo quando chegamos ao vestiário eu vi alguém que ia me ajudar bastante nisso, e realmente não era nada feio.

"Esperei a sua mensagem e você ainda não mandou!" disse fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços para Holger, ele pareceu gostar disso e deu uma risada, bem, é um ótimo sorriso, _não tão bom quanto o do Lukas_ , mas é um bom sorriso.

"Eu já ia te mandar na verdade, a primeira coisa que fiz foi procurar meu celular na mochila pra ter certeza que não ia esquecer seu número." disse Holger se aproximando de mim e obviamente flertando.

"Eu ficaria ofendido se você tivesse esquecido, ia pensar que você não queria tanto assim falar comigo.." dei meu melhor sorriso torto, cara, eu era bom nisso, infelizmente Lukas estava nas minhas costas e eu não podia ver a cara dele.

"Acredite, faz muito tempo que eu não quero uma coisa tanto assim.." wow, ele é bem cara de pau, eu quase corei.

"Jura? Por que desde que eu te vi aqui eu já vi você querendo bastante coisa!" Lukas interrompeu e eu tive que conter um riso porque se isso não era ciúme eu não sei o que é ciúme mais, me virei pra olhá-lo e ele estava completamente vermelho, wow ele está realmente furioso e ainda mais quando me viu prendendo o riso.

"Eu pensei que você disse que não tinha nada com o Lukas, Bastian." disse Holger tinha me perguntado ainda no treino sobre isso e eu disse que não, _infelizmente_ , então ele aproveitou pra tentar atingir Lukas.

"E nós não temos." Lukas respondeu rápido antes que eu pudesse "eu sou hetero, mas ele é meu amigo e eu esperava que ele conseguisse coisa melhor que você que flerta com qualquer um." _ouch_

"Se eu fosse você eu media minhas palavras antes de falar comigo." Holger disse se aproximando de Lukas, ok isso está passando do limite já, Lukas obviamente só não gosta do Holger, mas está claro que ele é hetero, não tem porque os dois brigarem agora.

"Parem com isso! Lukas, eu sei me cuidar sozinho, e Holger, Lukas é meu amigo, você não pode ficar ofendendo-o ou ameaçando-o!" fiquei no meio dos dois pra impedir alguma coisa de acontecer.

"Meu futuro capitão já mostrando serviço de capitão, eu esqueci de falar que você é o capitão Bastian e espero que você continue a tomar atitudes como tal." apareceu o treinador e hey, vou continuar a ser capitão, eles querem mesmo que eu tenha cabelos brancos na minha juventude.

"Wow, mas que novidade Bastian!" disse Mulli ao longe.

"Parabéns meu capitão!" disse Holger me beijando na bochecha, ganhando um olhar furioso de Lukas, ele tem que parar de fazer essas coisas e me dar esperanças que ele sente algo por mim.

 

Depois de todos banharmos e eu ganhar um olhar demorado de Holger e Lukas, e depois de eu dar um olhar semelhante aos dois (Lukas é o que eu quero, mas tenho que me conformar que não terei, e Holger não está nada mal mesmo) fomos todos para o dormitório, nos vestir para sair.

O caminho para o dormitório foi em silêncio todo o tempo e Holger não parava de me mandar mensagens, eu acho que ele fazia de propósito por saber que meu quarto era o mesmo de Lukas e eu provavelmente estava com ele agora.

"Wow, que grudento ele é e nem sequer se beijaram ainda."

"O quê?"

"Holger não para de mandar mensagens nem por um minuto, é ele não é?" Lukas falava indiferente e sem olhar pra mim.

"Sim, ele estava me falando da festa." o que não era mentira, mas no momento suas mensagens eram mais como 'não posso esperar pra ver você novamente', mas eu obviamente não ia dizer isso pra Lukas.

 

Banhamos-nos e vestimos em silêncio e eu já estava incomodado, eu não gostava de não falar com Lukas, eu mal o conhecia mas ele já significava muito pra mim.

"Luki"

"Hm"

"Você está bravo comigo?" disse abraçando-o por trás, ele pareceu relaxar.

"Não Schweini, eu não estou bravo com você, na verdade eu queria pedir desculpas, eu estava sendo rude com você e Holger, se você quer ficar com ele isso não é da minha conta e ele realmente parece estar interessado em você, e, me desculpa, eu estava sendo um idiota." disse ele virando-se pra ficar de frente comigo.

"Está tudo bem Luki, sabe, se você tiver alguma razão pra eu não ficar com ele, eu não irei. Você quer me contar alguma coisa?" disse eu esperançoso, _por favor, diga alguma coisa, por favor._ Lukas me olhava profundamente e nada saia da sua boca, eu já estava prestes a ter um ataque.

"Não Basti, não tenho nada contra vocês ficarem juntos, na verdade eu acho que você deveria" e foi isso, meu coração apenas quebrou aqui agora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, Basti is heartbroken, what's he gonna do?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vem. Eu vou te levar pro nosso quarto."
> 
> "Não, me deixa. Eu posso ir sozinho." tentei me livrar dos braços dele e esconder meu rosto pra que ele não visse minhas lágrimas, mas acho que ele já viu.
> 
> "Luki você estava chorando?" disse segurando meu rosto e enxugando minhas lágrimas, o que só faziam novas lágrimas aparecerem.

Um covarde de merda, isso é o que eu sou. Eu tive a chance de contar pra Bastian que eu sentia algo por ele, eu tive a chance de impedir que ele ficasse com Holger, mas não, eu fui um idiota e disse que ele deveria. Agora eu estou nessa droga de clube vendo-o conversar e rir com Holger cada vez mais próximos e eu juro que vou chorar e gritar a qualquer momento.

"Hey Lukas, você não parece estar se divertindo." disse Thomas se aproximando de mim, mas eu nem conseguia tirar os olhos dos dois pombinhos apaixonados.

"Eu não gosto muito de festas."

"Não gosta de festas? Isso não existe. Todo mundo gosta de festas. Eu acho que você tem outra razão pra não estar se divertindo." me virei para encará-lo e seu rosto sugeria apenas que ele já sabia de tudo.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Eu não disse nada ainda."

"Mas o que quer que você diga estará errado porque a única razão de eu não estar me divertindo é porque eu não gosto de festas."

"Pode ser isso ou porque você não quer admitir do que você realmente gosta."

"Como você não admite que gosta de Manu?" disse sem pensar fazendo-o corar furiosamente, eu pensei que seus olhos iam sair da órbita.

"O quê? Do que você está falando? Eu vou matar Bastian!" puxei-o antes dele ir tentar matar Bastian, já me arrependendo porque ele pelo menos iria interromper aquela cena ridícula na minha frente.

"Bastian não me disse nada, eu só vi como você olha e trata Manu e deduzi que ele é o cara por quem você é apaixonado, e se você me permite dizer, eu acho que ele gosta de você também."

"Você é um merdinha esperto, _pra algumas coisas"_  disse sugestivamente "mas eu não acho que ele gosta de mim."

"Eu estava certo sobre você, não estava? Quem sabe eu esteja certo sobre ele também."

"Eu não sei, mas você está mudando de assunto. Vamos falar sobre quem você gosta e não admite. Uma pista: começa com Bas- e termina com –tian."

"O quê?" eu tenho certeza que gritei e todos viraram pra mim, agora é a minha vez de corar "Eu não gosto dele, eu não sou gay." disse sussurrando.

"Hm, negação. Não tem uma merda dessas que tem fases e uma delas é negação? Eu tenho certeza que você está passando por isso. Olha Luki, eu sei que é difícil você ser 'hetero' e do nada aparecer alguém e fazer você questionar isso, mas.."

"Luki?" – interrompi

"É assim que Bastian te chama, não?"

"É sim, é que.." não terminei com vergonha, o que eu ia dizer? Não quero que você me chame de Luki porque só Bastian pode me chamar assim?

"Oh, é uma coisa privada. Desculpe-me então.." disse Muller zombando de mim "mas o que eu estava dizendo é que talvez você não soubesse dos seus possíveis sentimentos por homens porque você nunca encontrou um que o fizesse se sentir assim."

"Eu não tenho sentimentos por homens e ele não me faz sentir nada, para com isso Muller!" eu não queria ouvir nada disso, eu não tinha sentimentos por Bastian, eu não tinha.

"Ok, que bom que você não sente nada por ele porque olha ali, alguém que sente e não tem medo de dizer isso acabou de conseguir o que queria."

Virei minha cabeça rapidamente e eu juro que eu ouvi o som do meu coração quebrando em mil pedaços, Bastian estava pressionando Holger contra a parede do bar, sua mão segurando seu rosto e merda, ele estava beijando ele. Nada que eu já senti se compara ao quanto meu coração está doendo nesse momento, parece que alguém o apertou até ele quebrar e os pedaços tão rasgando tudo que tem por dentro, eu não tinha percebido que meus olhos tinham enchido até uma lágrima descer pelo meu rosto, não, eu não podia sentir isso e eu não podia lamentar agora, eu não tive coragem de lutar por Bastian e eu vou ter que aceitar isso, só que agora e sóbrio, não dá.

Pedi uma dose de vodka para o barman e eu geralmente não bebo, mas eu precisava, eu precisava de algo que fizesse isso parar de doer, eu tomei uma, duas, talvez oito e eu me sentia tonto, eu tentava fazer a dor diminuir mas cada vez que eu via os lábios de Bastian em Holger meu coração se apertava de novo, eu tinha que sair daqui agora. As lágrimas já não podiam ser paradas, elas desciam vigorosamente e eu precisava sair daqui, encolher-me num canto e chorar, talvez gritar no topo dos meus pulmões.

"Eu vou embora." disse a ninguém em particular, mas eu estava tonto demais pra andar sozinho e quase cai no chão.

"Lukas!" todos gritaram pra mim, senti dois braços em mim e eu já sabia quem era antes mesmo de me virar ou da pessoa dizer alguma coisa.

"Luki você está bem? Meu Deus você está cheirando a vodka! Eu não sabia que você bebia tanto Lukas!" disse Bastian preocupado e eu só queria chorar e bater nele, talvez abraçá-lo e pedir pra ele não ficar com ninguém que não fosse eu.

"Ele não bebe, nunca. Eu não sei o que deu nele hoje." disse Ozil se aproximando de mim.

"Vem. Eu vou te levar pro nosso quarto."

"Não, me deixa. Eu posso ir sozinho." tentei me livrar dos braços dele e esconder meu rosto pra que ele não visse minhas lágrimas, mas acho que ele já viu.

"Luki você estava chorando?" disse segurando meu rosto e enxugando minhas lágrimas, o que só faziam novas lágrimas aparecerem.

"Hey, está tudo bem. Vem aqui." ele me puxou em seus braços e eu não tinha forças pra rejeitá-lo mais, eu acho que eu não tinha mais forças pra lutar contra tudo isso, eu gostava de Bastian e não tinha mais jeito.

"Vamos. Eu vou te levar." disse beijando minha testa e acariciando minha nuca.

"Não tem outra pessoa que possa levá-lo?" claro que Holger tinha que atrapalhar o momento.

"Pode ir com ele, eu acho que algum dos caras me levam." disse não querendo forçá-lo a deixar a festa por minha causa, apesar de que eu estava rezando pra que ele quisesse ir mesmo assim.

"Não, eu vou levar você Luki." disse carinhosamente e eu faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse se ele me olhasse assim pra sempre "a menos que você queira que outra pessoa te leve" disse ele desconfortável, será que ele é estúpido o suficiente pra não perceber que em qualquer situação eu prefiro estar com ele?

"Não, eu quero que você vá comigo. Eu quero ficar com você." disse honestamente fazendo-lhe sorrir e corar um pouco, Deus como ele é lindo.

"Então vamos Luki." ele puxou meu braço pra cima do seu ombro e segurou minha cintura, mas aparentemente eu sou um bêbado carente porque a única coisa que eu podia pensar era em ficar grudado nele, então movi meus braços pra que ambos estivessem no seu pescoço, assim como meu rosto.

"Luki, assim vai ficar difícil de andar!"

"Não me importa."

"Não se importa? E se a gente cair?"

"Não me importa."

"Você só sabe falar isso agora?"

"Você tem um cheiro bom." eu podia sentir o seu rosto queimando.

"Hm, obrigado Luki."

"Na verdade é o melhor cheiro do mundo, eu não vou soltar você nunca." fucei meu rosto em seu pescoço e vi que ele estava se arrepiando, aparentemente a bebida me fazia perder a vergonha ou até mesmo a decência.

"Pra quem não bebe nunca, você até que bebeu um bocado Luki."

"Já ouviu falar que a gente só faz e diz bêbado o que tem vontade e não tem coragem quando sóbrio?" tirei meu rosto do seu pescoço e olhei-o diretamente, se era a bebida ou o ciúme eu não sei, eu só tinha que beijar Bastian. Agora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, what do you guys think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Luki você está bem?” disse batendo na porta do banheiro que Lukas se recusava a me deixar entrar.
> 
> “Não, eu vou morrer”
> 
> “Você não vai morrer, abre a porta pra que eu possa cuidar de você”

Obrigado Deus, obrigado quem inventou a vodka, obrigado até mesmo ao barman, e eu pensando que tudo estava perdido quando Lukas disse que eu deveria ficar com Holger, eu estava de coração partido e comecei a beber e minha única intenção hoje era beijar Holger até eu não lembrar quem diabos era Lukas Podolski e então tudo que eu não esperava de hoje aconteceu.

Lukas não tirava os olhos de mim e Holger, bem eu já esperava por isso por algum motivo, mas com certeza não esperava Lukas pra ficar tão bêbado a ponto de não conseguir ficar em seus próprios pés, perguntei se ele queria que alguém o levasse pro quarto e ele disse que queria ficar comigo e meu coração começou a bater rápido como ele sempre faz quando Lukas me dá algum tipo de esperança, agora ele não tira os braços do meu pescoço por nada, mal consigo andar mas eu realmente não poderia me importar menos, não com Lukas agarrado a mim daquela forma e com seu rosto fuçando em meu pescoço.

“Você já ouviu falar que a gente só faz e diz bêbado o que tem vontade e não tem coragem quando sóbrio?” meu coração estava ameaçando sair pela minha boca a qualquer minuto, fazia todo sentido o que Lukas dizia, mas não mudava o fato de que ele estava muito bêbado e podia se arrepender disso amanhã, mas o seu olhar só dizia uma coisa e era ‘Eu quero você. Agora’, sua boca estava tão próxima da minha e eu sou só um ser humano, como eu poderia resistir a isso? Comecei a me inclinar pra fechar o espaço que ainda restava..

“Quer saber Basti? Eu vou ajudar você a levar Lukas pro quarto” Holger apareceu nos interrompendo e de onde esse cara saiu? Do inferno, no mínimo. Talvez fosse o destino me ajudando a não cometer um erro, Lukas está bêbado e ainda que uma parte de mim acredite que ele gosta de mim, talvez amanhã quando ele estiver sóbrio ele não pensaria da mesma forma e ficaria bravo comigo por ter me aproveitado disso.

“Não, eu não quero que você vá” Uau, a bebida deixava Lukas bastante sincero, dito isso ele se agarrou a mim novamente e colocou seu rosto em meu pescoço.

“Bem, você está muito bêbado e talvez Bastian não consiga levá-lo sozinho por todo o caminho” insistiu Holger.

“Eu não quero que ele vá, eu quero ficar com você Schweini. Só com você.” Lukas sussurrou ao meu ouvido tão honesto e vulnerável que eu não tinha como dizer não a isso.

“Quando chegarmos a porta do nosso quarto eu peço pra ele ir embora, tudo bem?” sussurrei ao seu ouvido brincando com seu pouco cabelo.

Ele fez que ‘sim’ com a cabeça e eu acenei para Holger nos acompanhar.

“Não é melhor você ficar com um braço ao redor do ombro de Bastian e outro ao meu redor? Assim vocês mal podem andar” disse Holger tentando tirar Lukas do meu pescoço.

“Não, eu quero ficar assim”

“Vocês mal conseguem andar”

“Isso não é da sua conta, Schweini não está reclamando”

“Você não quer ajuda, Schweini?” Lukas olhou pra Holger com uma cara de quem ia matá-lo agora.

“Não, tudo bem. E você pode me chamar de Basti ou Bastian?”

“Você não gosta que te chamem de Schweini?”

“Só eu o chamo assim” disse Lukas apertando mais os braços no meu pescoço. Se ele já era ciumento sóbrio, bêbado então não melhorou, o que me fez rir.

“Luki, você não quer mudar de posição um pouquinho?” Holger logo se animou e Lukas parecia um cachorro que foi chutado “Vem cá, eu vou te levar nas minhas costas” completei antes que ele se sentisse rejeitado e o sorriso que ele deu quase podia cegar alguém e eu tenho certeza que estava fazendo o mesmo porque eu não conseguia resistir a vê-lo sorrindo assim pra mim.

Lukas foi todo o caminho acariciando seu rosto na minha nuca e parecia que cada vez que ele me via arrepiar era um incentivo pra ele fazer algo mais, ele começou a pressionar sua boca, começou a dar pequenos beijos, brincou com meu cabelo e até mesmo beijou a área atrás da minha orelha e não era justo porque tudo que eu queria era colocá-lo no chão agora e beijar esse maldito provocador.

“Mande-o embora” disse Lukas pouco antes de chegarmos ao nosso quarto.

“Holger, está tudo bem. Eu posso cuidar dele a partir daqui, você pode ir pro seu quarto ou voltar pra festa.”

“Não tem problema Basti, eu quero ajudá-lo, além de que a festa não tem mais graça já que você não está lá” disse Holger tentando flertar comigo mas eu não poderia sequer me importar já que Lukas entrelaçou a sua mão com a minha e estava, mesmo tonto, tentando andar e me puxar com ele.

“Pode ir pro seu quarto, sério. Nós ficaremos bem, além de que eu acho que não é permitido ficar nos outros quartos, não quero que entremos em encrenca.” Menti porque até parece que eu não iria visitar Muller e Manu em seus quartos.

“Tudo bem, então nos vemos amanhã, ou melhor, mais tarde, já é madrugada mesmo. Qualquer coisa você pode me ligar ou me mandar uma mensagem” disse beijando-me, Lukas apertou minha mão e então me afastei rapidamente de Holger antes que ele ou nós dois fôssemos mortos.

Lukas soltou a mão da minha quando me virei pra ele, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara de criança birrenta que não ganhou o presente que queria.

“O que foi dessa vez, Luki? Eu mandei-o embora”

“Você nunca quis o meu número” comecei a rir porque Lukas era realmente uma criança mimada.

“Nós passamos o dia praticamente juntos, eu nem tive tempo de ficar longe de você para poder te ligar ou te mandar uma mensagem, como eu ia lembrar de pedir o seu número? Você também não pediu o meu.”

“Pois salva o meu número agora então”

“Agora? Você não quer entrar? Tomar um banho?”

“Você não quer meu número?” nossa, Lukas era realmente um bêbado de sentimentos frágeis.

“Me dá logo seu número Luki”

“Tá bom, coloca o seu aí” trocamos nossos números e então Lukas não satisfeito..

“Lukas? É assim que você vai botar meu nome no seu celular?”

“E como eu deveria botar?”

“Tinha que ser algo mais bonito Schweini, aha já sei o seu.”

“Qual?” perguntei meio preocupado e meio curioso porque Lukas sempre me surpreendia. Ele me mostrou seu celular e na tela dizia ‘mein Hase <3’

“mein Hase? De onde você tirou isso?”

“Você é branquinho e a sua pele é macia, e você é meu. Então, mein hase” disse Lukas sorrindo como uma criança, eu acho que vou começar a misturar vodka com todas as suas bebidas pra que ele continue sendo adorável e honesto assim.

“Seu? Eu não me lembro disso. Quer saber? Já tenho seu nome também.” Digitei no meu celular o nome de contato e salvei para mostrar para Lukas ‘mein Luki <3’.

“Seu Luki.. eu gostei disso.” Disse Lukas fazendo uma cara que não correspondia a sua resposta.

“Você está bem Luki?”

“Não, eu acho que vomitar!”

Abri a porta rapidamente e Lukas saiu correndo para o nosso banheiro. Tinha esquecido as desvantagens de ficar bêbado assim.

 

“Luki você está bem?” disse batendo na porta do banheiro que Lukas se recusava a me deixar entrar.

“Não, eu vou morrer”

“Você não vai morrer, abre a porta pra que eu possa cuidar de você”

“Não Basti! Isso é nojento!”

“Lukas eu já vi Manu e Muller bêbados e vomitando um milhão de vezes e eu não parei de falar com eles por isso”

“Não”

“Lukas abre essa porta agora!”

Nada. Na verdade acho que o ouvi vomitando novamente, não era o melhor dos cenários mas eu tinha que ajudá-lo. Então me lembrei do ponto fraco de Lukas que o faria abrir a porta logo.

“Você não vai abrir né?”

“Não” disse em meio a um gemido.

“Tá bom, então eu vou passar no quarto do Holger e ficar com ele enquanto você fica aí”

“Bastian.. nem pense nisso” comecei a rir porque Lukas era a pessoa mais ciumenta do mundo.

“Você não quer minha ajuda, aposto que ele vai querer que eu o ajude em alguma coisa”

Magicamente a porta foi aberta pra mim e eu fui tentar ajudar o senhor birrento. Alguns vômitos depois e muita força de vontade pra não acabar fazendo o mesmo, entreguei a escova pra Lukas e comecei a tirar sua camisa para fazê-lo tomar um banho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For who doesn't know, "mein Hase" literally translated means my rabbit/bunny, and that's how Poldi called Basti in his tweet on his birthday: https://twitter.com/podolski10/status/495167500079099904
> 
> What will happen with a drunk Luki and a lovely Basti taking care of him?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eu estou me sentindo tão mal.” disse Lukas após escovar seus dentes, me abraçando só de cueca depois de eu tirar sua camisa, calça e tênis. Tenha controle Bastian, tenha controle.
> 
> “Isso que dá beber desse tanto, seu alcoólatra.” disse brincando e sorrindo do gemido de mal estar de Lukas.
> 
> “Eu nunca bebo e eu nunca fico bêbado e provavelmente nunca beberei novamente porque eu já sei o que acontece depois.” pobre Luki, sua primeira ressaca, é melhor cuidar dele agora antes que ele acorde pior. Mas obviamente eu não poderia deixar de aproveitar seu estado de leve embriaguez pra perguntar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERT: If you have problems with sugar or sticky couples, you better not read this chapter, Schweinski will be sweeter than ever.

“Eu estou me sentindo tão mal.” disse Lukas após escovar seus dentes, me abraçando só de cueca depois de eu tirar sua camisa, calça e tênis. _Tenha controle Bastian, tenha controle._

“Isso que dá beber desse tanto, seu alcoólatra.” disse brincando e sorrindo do gemido de mal estar de Lukas.

“Eu nunca bebo e eu nunca fico bêbado e provavelmente nunca beberei novamente porque eu já sei o que acontece depois.” pobre Luki, sua primeira ressaca, é melhor cuidar dele agora antes que ele acorde pior. Mas obviamente eu não poderia deixar de aproveitar seu estado de leve embriaguez pra perguntar.

“Se você nunca bebe por que você bebeu tanto assim hoje Luki?” se era a tontura do álcool ou o sono chegando eu não sei mas Lukas se apoiou em mim e ficou como um peso morto me agarrando pelos ombros me fazendo bater contra a parede.

“Holger. Não. Você. Você beijando o Holger. Eu não quero que você beije Holger.” apesar de seu estado eu não podia deixar de ficar feliz porque o motivo dele beber tanto quando ele obviamente não está acostumado foi porque ele não queria me ver com outra pessoa.

“Por que não?” aparentemente eu sou uma pessoa ruim que se aproveita da honestidade dos bêbados mas eu não posso evitar.

“Porque não, porque eu não quero. Eu não quero que você beije Holger, eu não quero que você beije ninguém.”

“Ninguém?”

“Você só pode beijar uma pessoa.”

“É? E quem é essa pessoa?” Lukas levantou da sua condição de peso morto pra quase morto se apoiando em mim, em resumo, me prendendo contra a parede, como se eu quisesse sair daqui de qualquer maneira.

Mas parece que o mundo estava afim de me torturar porque meu celular começou a tocar: ‘Mulli (:’

“O que foi Muller?”

“Cadê você? Lukas está bem? Não importa, eu tô muito bêbado Bastiiiii, e eu dei um selinho no Manu e sai correndo, eu quero morrer!”

“O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM MULLER? ELE TE BEIJOU DE VOLTA?”

“Eu acho que sim, eu não sei, foi muito rápido e eu saí correndo e eu nunca vou sair do meu quarto novamente.”

“Nós vamos conversar isso amanhã tá certo? Você está bem? Consegue chegar no seu quarto sozinho?”

“Sim sim sim, eu estou aqui já e meu companheiro de quarto está brigando por acordá-lo, eu não tenho culpa se esse pedacinho de merda é tão impopular que ninguém o chama pra nada, shhh o caramba, cala a boca você!” comecei a rir só de imaginar a cena e me despedi de Muller morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que houve quando eu saí.

“Thomas beijou Manuel?”

“Aparentemente a bebida deu-lhe um pouco de coragem mas o babaca saiu correndo então não sabemos ao certo como Manu reagiu a isso. Mas agora é a sua vez, é melhor você tomar um banho enquanto eu vou importunar alguma moça da cozinha pra fazer um café pra você.”

“Nãããão! Fica comigo Basti!” disse Lukas fazendo uma cara pateticamente triste e novamente quem sou eu pra dizer não.

“Mas Luki, você precisa comer alguma coisa e tomar um café que te ajude a melhorar dessa embriaguez.”

“Não, você não vai. Fica comigo Schweini, por favor.” Luki segurou minhas mãos nas suas e começou a plantar beijinhos na minha mandíbula e eu já não tinha chances “Depois que eu banhar eu vou lá com você”.

Lukas não queria que eu o banhasse mas eu não confiava em deixá-lo sozinho no banheiro quando ele ainda estava tonto, então tive que fazer o possível e o impossível para não ficar olhando demais, me foquei em lavar seu cabelo mas com a sua bunda bem na minha frente era um sacrifício não olhá-la ou até mesmo tocá-la. _Se controla Bastian_.

Depois da tortura absurda que foi banhar Lukas apenas banhando-o, porque normalmente se eu estivesse no chuveiro com outro cara, ainda mais um cara que eu queria tanto, provavelmente a última coisa que estaríamos fazendo era banhar, eu merecia um prêmio por esses malditos 15 minutos.

E depois de outra tortura que foi vestir Lukas deixando minha mão deslizar apenas casualmente em algumas partes do seu corpo saímos em direção ao refeitório vazio já que ele se recusava a ficar sozinho no quarto, ele com certeza não estava no melhor dos estados mas pelo menos estava bem menos tonto que antes então ele podia andar em seus próprios pés, mas claramente não afastado, Lukas andava quase grudado ao meu lado brincando com os dedos de uma das minhas mãos, começamos a fazer perguntas aleatórias como a cor preferida, ídolos, jogos de videogame favoritos, filmes favoritos e eu tenho que dizer que ter como filmes favoritos musicais e comédias românticas não deveria nem contar, mas por sorte ele gosta de alguns filmes de ação também, perguntamos também sobre nossas músicas favoritas e eu finalmente achei alguém que canta pior do que eu.

“Deus protege os bêbados! Está vendo Luki? Tem uma cafeteira aqui!” Lukas sentou em cima do balcão enquanto eu lhe preparava seu café, entreguei-o com alguns biscoitos que eu achei em um armário e claro que quando eu ia sentar-me numa cadeira mais longe ele fez a cara de cachorro abandonado de novo.

Fiquei em pé entre suas pernas enquanto ele bebia o café com uma mão e brincava com meus dedos novamente com a outra, eu tentava ignorar o fato de que parecíamos dois namorados e que talvez quando ele estivesse sóbrio as coisas mudariam porque depois de ver como é tê-lo como namorado assim eu não sei se vou conseguir conviver com menos que isso, enquanto isso eu alimentava-o com os biscoitos porque claro que mesmo que ele conseguisse fazer algo sozinho ele iria preferir que eu fizesse.

“Eu gosto quando você cuida de mim.”

“E eu gosto de cuidar de você, apesar de eu preferir que você não precise de cuidados, eu não quero vê-lo mal, eu me preocupo com você Luki.”

“Acho que eu vou ter que procurar outro jeito de você cuidar de mim porque se eu tiver que vomitar daquele jeito novamente eu não vou suportar.” comecei a rir lembrando do seu rosto quando me disse ‘quero morrer Schweiniii’ logo quando entrei no banheiro.

“Não precisa procurar jeito nenhum Luki, eu sempre vou estar aqui pra te mimar um pouquinho quando você quiser.” e não era mentira, claro que era bom pra mim também ficar perto dele mas eu realmente gostava de ver aquele bastardo exigente feliz.

“Então me abraça.”

“Você não terminou seu café.”

“Eu quase terminei.”

“Mas não terminou.”

“Bastiii, você disse que ia me mimar quando eu quisesse.”

“Você é uma criança exigente, mimada e mandona sabia Luki? E é tudo minha culpa que fico fazendo o que você quer” disse puxando-o para um abraço porque até parece que eu ia me recusar a abraçá-lo, só então notei a camisa que ele usava, eu experimentei aquela camisa hoje antes de ir pra festa mas me lembrei que Muller sempre ri das minhas camisas de manga comprida e gola alta que sempre me faziam parecer que estava morrendo de frio, normalmente eu não jogo minhas camisas na cama mas já estava tarde e eu tenho certeza que foi isso que eu fiz antes de sair.

“É minha camisa?”

“Sim” disse sorrindo brilhantemente, com certeza ainda não tinha terminado o efeito do álcool totalmente, o Lukas normal pelo menos teria a decência de ter um pouquinho de vergonha ou até mesmo corar, não que eu me importasse. “Eu gosto do seu cheiro e então eu pensei que a sua camisa teria o seu cheiro, e tem.” disse sorrindo mais ainda e me abraçando novamente. Meu Deus me ajuda porque esse garoto vai acabar comigo, eu juro.

“Luki toma esse remédio que é pra você não acordar com uma dor de cabeça de matar amanhã, e vamos voltar pro quarto porque eu não tenho certeza se a gente pode ficar aqui essa hora.”

“Mas eu não quero ir, eu não quero dormir, eu quero ficar abraçado com você e eu quero que você me mime.”

“Olha só que exigente! Não se preocupe meu dono, seu servo irá mimá-lo o quanto você quiser, irá abraçá-lo e até assistir uma das suas comédias românticas porcaria.”

É claro que ele não saiu do lugar até eu dizer que suas comédias românticas não eram porcaria e levá-lo nas minhas costas até o nosso quarto, eu só espero que eu não tenha por que me arrepender de tudo isso pela manhã.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Você prometeu que ia assistir a um filme comigo.”
> 
> “Tá bom, mas depois do filme você dorme Luki, você precisa descansar.”
> 
> “Tá bom, tá bom.” disse fazendo beicinho, mas abrindo um espaço em sua cama pra mim de qualquer maneira.
> 
> Me sentei com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama e Lukas foi para o espaço entre minhas pernas e se deitou por cima de mim, ele achou alguma comédia romântica que ele gostava na TV e disse para eu prestar atenção porque eu iria ver como era um bom filme, ele colocou as cobertas por cima de nós e pegou minhas duas mãos e entrelaçou com as suas e trouxe para cima dele e ele voltou a brincar com meus dedos novamente, já percebi que será um hábito.

“Pronto Luki, sua alteza está entregue” chegamos ao nosso quarto e eu depositei Lukas na cama na esperança de que este dormisse, assim ele se recuperaria melhor da sua noite de bebedeira mas acho que ele não pensava da mesma forma.

“Não. Fica comigo.” disse segurando meu pulso quando eu me direcionava para a minha própria cama.

“Você não quer dormir?”

“Você prometeu que ia assistir a um filme comigo.”

“Tá bom, mas depois do filme você dorme Luki, você precisa descansar.”

“Tá bom, tá bom.” disse fazendo beicinho, mas abrindo um espaço em sua cama pra mim de qualquer maneira.

Me sentei com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama e Lukas foi para o espaço entre minhas pernas e se deitou por cima de mim, ele achou alguma comédia romântica que ele gostava na TV e disse para eu prestar atenção porque eu iria ver como era um bom filme, ele colocou as cobertas por cima de nós e pegou minhas duas mãos e entrelaçou com as suas e trouxe para cima dele e ele voltou a brincar com meus dedos novamente, já percebi que será um hábito.

Observando como eu e Lukas estávamos naquele momento e pensando em tudo que aconteceu hoje eu percebi como Lukas entrou rapidamente na minha vida e talvez no meu coração, ele me deixa confuso, ele me torna bobo, ele faz meu coração bater em um nível preocupante ou derreter e inchar ao mesmo tempo e eu penso que não posso adorar tanto alguém assim, ele é bonito, ele é engraçado, ele é ciumento mas também é fofo, ele é carinhoso e eu não tenho outra forma de descrevê-lo além de perfeito e eu me pergunto se devo começar a me preocupar porque eu acho que já estou começando a me apaixonar por ele e eu ainda não consegui entender se ele gosta de mim ou não, ele diz que é hetero mas ele faz coisas que não condiz com isso, eu podia jurar que só agora a noite ele já passou perto de me beijar umas 3 vezes e eu não sei o que fazer.

Comecei a responder ao carinho que Lukas fazia na minha mão, segurei seus dedos nos meus e comecei a fazer círculos na sua mão, com uma das mãos comecei a acariciar sua nuca e eu podia vê-lo se arrepiando, subi a mão para seus curtos fios de cabelo puxando-os levemente e massageando-lhe um pouco, Lukas começou a se mover pra deitar metade do meu lado e metade deitado em cima de mim, colocou os braços ao meu redor e o rosto no meu pescoço.

“Você quer dormir?”

“Não.”

“Você não quer mais assistir o filme?”

“Eu já sei todas as cenas, eu vou ficar só ouvindo.”

Passei os braços ao redor dele e ele se aconchegou mais perto, eu não fazia ideia de que filme estava passando e com certeza com Lukas beijando o meu pescoço agora eu não ia prestar nenhuma atenção mesmo, ele colocou uma mão ao lado do meu rosto e foi subindo os beijos para a minha mandíbula, meu coração está batendo tão forte que eu tenho a impressão que ele podia ouvi-lo, Lukas foi arrastando os seus lábios pela linha da minha mandíbula e deu uma mordida em um certo ponto, isso me fez cravar minhas unhas em seu braço o que serviu de incentivo para ele aparentemente, já que ele aproveitou e subiu no meu colo colocando uma perna de cada lado, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e eu não sabia se era por causa do momento ou ainda era efeito da bebida, se fosse o segundo eu precisava pará-lo antes que ele fizesse algo que ele se arrependesse pela manhã.

“É melhor a gente ir dormir.”

“Não, eu não quero dormir. Eu quero..” Lukas me olhava sem conseguir dizer nada e então me puxou abruptamente pelo pescoço e quando ele estava prestes a me beijar eu empurrei-o levemente.

“Você não quer me beijar?”

“Eu quero, mas..”

“Mas o quê Basti?”

“Lukas eu já vi casos suficientes de caras que estavam confusos sobre a sua sexualidade e usaram a bebida como modo de fazer o que queriam e ter uma desculpa pra usar pela manhã, eu não quero te beijar agora e amanhã você acordar dizendo que não sabia o que estava fazendo.”

“Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, e eu sei que não vou me arrepender, por favor Basti.”

“Se você acordar e ainda assim quiser me beijar, nós o faremos, tudo bem?”

“Mas eu queria beijar você agora.”

“Luki..”

“Tá bom, tá bom. Você vai ver como eu ainda vou querer você pela manhã e é melhor você me beijar!” não pude deixar de sorrir para as birras e o biquinho de Lukas quando ele deitou por cima de mim de novo, parte de mim queria me dar um tapa porque eu esperei tanto para beijar Lukas e eu recusei quando tive a chance mas eu sei que isso é o melhor, eu realmente gosto dele e eu quero tanto que ele goste de mim também, eu não iria me perdoar se pela manhã ele jogasse o discurso do ‘desculpa Basti, não deveria ter acontecido, foi um erro’.

“Eu vou te beijar o quanto você quiser mas agora você tem que sair de cima de mim pra eu ir pra minha cama.” Lukas fingiu que não me ouviu e apenas apertou mais os seus braços ao meu redor. Criança mimada.

“Você não vai me deixar levantar né?”

“Boa noite, Schweini.”

Quando eu estava caindo no sono senti um par de lábios pressionando um beijo rápido nos meus, maldita criança mimada.

 

Acordei sentindo a luz do sol forte demais em mim e já sabia que estava bem atrasado, notei que tinha alguém deitado em cima de mim e a noite de ontem veio a minha mente, e a única coisa que eu podia pensar eram nas últimas palavras que Lukas e eu trocamos antes de ir dormir, meu coração apertou, será se Lukas ainda pensava a mesma coisa de ontem, ele ainda iria querer-me ou melhor, ele ia continuar admitindo isso? Olhei o meu celular e já tinham algumas mensagens de Thomas e Manu e puta que pariu, faltam 20 minutos pra aula!

"Luki acorda! Nós estamos muito atrasados!"

"O quê? O que aconteceu?" Lukas acordou ainda grogue e então percebeu como ele estava e onde estava, ou melhor, em quem. Pude ver que ele corou um pouco e logo se mudou para o meu lado.

"Faltam 20 minutos pra aula, estamos muito atrasados!"

"O quê? Meu Deus Bastian!" Lukas pulou da cama e eu fiz o mesmo, entrei no banheiro rapidamente e acho que tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida, sai nu do banheiro porque tinha esquecido a toalha.

"Bastian!" Lukas corou de verdade e olhou pro meu membro rapidamente me fazendo corar tambem.

Lukas entrou no banheiro e já saiu vestido com as calças, enquanto eu já estava vestido, arranjei uma touca porque não tive tempo pra arrumar meu cabelo.

"Eu gostei disso"

"Obrigado" disse timidamente. Eu pensei que depois da noite de ontem as coisas ficariam mais fáceis mas pelo visto estão mais desconfortáveis, eu não sei o que fazer a esse ponto, eu quero perguntá-lo sobre ontem mas tenho receio que ele não lembre de nada, isso partiria meu coração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME AND DON'T KILL POOR BASTI, the things will work out pretty soon. (:


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para: mein Luki <3  
>  Tudo que eu podia pensar era no que aconteceu depois que ele foi embora.
> 
> Lukas olhou pra mim mas não disse nada, será que ele nem lembra?
> 
> Para: mein Luki <3  
>  Você lembra do que aconteceu ontem?

O caminho para a sala foi uma tortura, nenhum de nós tinha coragem de dizer nada, até que eu tentei fazer alguma conversa.

"Então Luki, como você está?"

"Não pior que ontem com certeza, acho que eu não estou sofrendo tanto porque você cuidou de mim" ele disse sorrindo timidamente, pelo menos ele lembrava que eu cuidei dele.

"Não se preocupe Luki, eu sempre vou cuidar de um amigo beberrão" disse zombando dele

"Hey! Foi só ontem, eu não sou assim, e até onde eu lembro você disse que ia cuidar de mim sempre que eu quisesse independente do motivo"

"Ah eu não sei não Luki, acho que você estava muito bêbado, eu não lembro disso" provoquei-o e aproveitei pra perguntar o que estava me matando "Você lembra de tudo que aconteceu ontem?"

Pude ver que ele corou com a minha pergunta então eu acho que isso é um sinal de que ele lembra, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa senti uma mão puxando meu braço e um beijo sendo colocado na minha boca. Oh não.

"Dormiu bem Basti?" Perguntou um Holger sorridente, pude ver Lukas entrando na sala depressa, eu não mereço isso, eu juro.

"Sim, muito bem. Podemos nos falar depois Holger?"

"Claro Bastian" quando Holger ia me beijar novamente tive o reflexo de virar meu rosto fazendo-o beijar minha bochecha.

Entrei na sala e dei de cara com um casal adorável e apaixonado, Mario e Marco, sentados juntos e sorrindo ao vento. Tinham 2 babacas cegos que não percebiam que compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento e agindo como se nada aconteceu ontem e um certo polonês bastante mau-humorado.  
Sentei ao lado de Lukas que não parecia nada satisfeito e que já tinha aberto o livro e estava tentando duramente fingir que estava muito concentrado com certeza para me impedir de falar com ele.

Para: Mulli :)  
Lukas e eu quase nos beijamos ontem à noite

Para: Basti  
O queee?

Para: Basti  
Como assim?

Para: Basti  
Ele não era hétero? E porque só quase?

Para: Mulli :)  
Eu não sei, ele estava bêbado e tentou me beijar, mais de uma vez na verdade, mas eu me senti culpado e não deixei.

Para: Basti  
E hoje? O que ele disse? Você acha que foi só porque ele estava bêbado?

Para: Mulli :)  
Não tivemos tempo pra conversar hoje :(

Para: Basti  
Eu acho que ele está interessado em você Bastian, ele só está tendo um tempo difícil para admitir que tem sentimentos por um homem, como todos nós fizemos um dia.

Para: Mulli :)  
Você acha?

Para: Basti  
Claro que sim. Você já viu como ele olha pra você Bastian? Parece que ele está vendo a pessoa mais linda e legal do mundo.

Para: Basti  
Por falar nisso você acha que é coincidência ele ter começado a beber dose após dose de vodka logo depois de você e Holger começarem a se beijar?

Para: Mulli :)  
Sério? Ele me disse bêbado que foi por isso. Mas Holger me beijou na porta e eu acho que ele está bravo comigo :(

Para: Basti  
Acha? A cara que ele tinha quando entrou é de quem ia matar alguem

Para: Mulli :)  
Wow, essa é a sua ideia pra animar seu amigo de coração partido?

Para: Basti  
Claro que sim, se ele esta com ciúmes então isso quer dizer que ele tem sentimentos por você.

Para: Basti  
Basti você sempre luta pelo que quer, e eu nunca vi você tão interessado em alguém, fala com ele. Vá atras do que você quer.

Muller está certo, eu sempre vou atrás do que eu quero e eu quero Lukas e vou fazer o que for preciso pra isso.

Para: mein Luki <3  
Você está bravo comigo? Me desculpa Luki. Eu nem lembrava do Holger por isso nem reagi.

Sem resposta. Então era isso, hora de fazer alguma coisa.

Para: mein Luki <3  
Tudo que eu podia pensar era no que aconteceu depois que ele foi embora.

Lukas olhou pra mim mas não disse nada, será que ele nem lembra?

Para: mein Luki <3  
Você lembra do que aconteceu ontem?

Para: mein Hase <3  
Claro que lembro, me desculpe. Holger só me pegou de surpresa.

Para: mein Luki <3  
Hmmmm. Então você só estava com ciúmes né?

Lukas corou.

Para: mein Hase <3  
Eu só acho que você não deveria ficar com ele.

Para: mein Luki <3  
Então com quem eu deveria ficar Luki?

Para: mein Hase <3  
Podemos conversar depois da aula?

Para: mein Luki <3  
Nós temos detenção :(

Para: mein Hase <3  
Então depois do treino

Para: mein Luki <3  
Lukiii eu vou morrer até lá

Para: mein Hase <3  
Eu te proíbo de morrer mas sinta-se a vontade de dispensar Holger até lá

Para: mein Luki <3  
Eu não terei tempo de falar com ele

Para: mein Hase <3  
Você tem seu número

Para: mein Luki <3  
Pelo telefone? Isso é rude Luki!

Para: mein Hase <3  
Ah pelo amor de Deus vocês só ficaram uma vez, não é como se vocês fossem namorar ou algo assim.

Para: mein Luki <3  
Mas é rude!

Para: mein Hase <3  
Você gosta dele?

Para: mein Luki <3  
Claro que não

"Então me dá isso" Lukas roubou meu celular das minhas mãos antes que eu pudesse reagir.

"Espera! O que você vai fazer?"

Para: Holger  
Holger não podemos mais ficar juntos, me desculpe

"Lukas!"

Para: Bastian (;  
O quê? Por quê?

Para: Holger  
Preciso de um tempo pra mim, me desculpe.  


"Que maldade Luki, e que espécie de desculpa é essa?"

"Foi o melhor que eu consegui, por mim eu só mandaria 'não quero mais você, vá para o inferno' "

"Ciumento" beijei o ombro de Lukas lhe fazendo corar.

O sinal de fim da aula tocou e eu fui conversar com Mulli sobre ontem.

"A gente se vê daqui a pouco Luki" beijei sua bochecha fazendo-lhe sorrir, eu acho que finalmente estamos chegando em algum lugar.

 

Lukas' POV

Quando ia saindo da sala uma mão me puxou.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Disse um Holger furioso por quem eu não poderia me importar menos, tudo que eu tinha na cabeça era ontem, Bastian cuidando de mim, me fazendo carinho, me alimentando, e o mais importante: Bastian admitindo que queria me beijar.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você estava mandando aquelas mensagens do celular do Bastian"

"Porque ele deixou"

"Porque você fica tentando nos atrapalhar e ele está cansado da sua infantilidade!"

"Jura? Engraçado porque ele não ficou longe de mim nenhum minuto desde ontem e se isso é realmente sobre escolher a mim ou a você, ele escolheu a mim bem rápido, já pensou que você não era nada além de um caso de uma noite?" Bastian me fazia agir como uma namorada ciumenta e era completamente ridículo, mas eu simplesmente não podia evitar.

"Com certeza você encheu a cabeça dele de bobagens! Você não é nem mesmo gay por que você se incomoda?" Holger e eu parecíamos duas meninas brigando por um homem, pelo amor de Deus.

"Olha Holger eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar conversando sobre porque Bastian te largou"

Deixei um Badstuber falando sozinho na porta da nossa sala porque até parece que eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer que ouvir suas idiotices, Bastian dispensou-o e pra mim já bastava. Pelo menos por agora. O problema é que eu não sei o que fazer, a noite passada só me fez perceber o quanto eu quero Bastian e eu estou preocupado sobre isso porque eu não sei se terei coragem de assumir o que sinto por ele para os nossos amigos e principalmente para meus pais mas eu simplesmente não consigo evitar isso mais, eu só penso em beijá-lo e tê-lo como ontem a noite por todas as noites, a forma que Bastian me olhava, o jeito que ele cuidava de mim, me levando nas suas costas, banhando-me, fazendo café e me dando biscoitos e remédio para que eu me sentisse melhor, a forma com Bastian me tratou e me mimou, eu acho que já fiquei viciado só de imaginar indo dormir com suas roupas abraçado a ele e acordar em seu peito, assistir filmes enquanto ele me faz cafuné, Deus cada vez mais eu pareço uma menina mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nesse homem.  
Nem me dei conta que já tinha tocado o sinal para a outra aula, meu coração se acelerou, quanto mais o tempo passava mais eu ficava nervoso porque eu e Bastian teríamos que conversar em breve e eu nem sei o que vou dizer ainda. A aula passou praticamente voando, a detenção e o treino então, nem se fala, eu estava pirando de verdade.

"Tem um café novo aqui perto, deveríamos experimentá-lo" disse Ozil.

"Boa ideia" na verdade eu nem queria ir tanto assim, eu só queria um pouco mais de tempo antes de ir pra a tal conversa com Bastian, mas acho que ele não pensa da mesma forma.

"Na verdade Luki, a gente tinha aquela coisa pra fazer e a gente não vai poder ir"

"Que coisa?" Disse Holger obviamente ainda tentando ficar com Bastian e me afastar dele.

"Lukas tem que arrumar a bagunça que ele fez em nosso quarto"

"Agora? Vocês não podem fazer isso outra hora?"

"Não, o quarto está uma bagunça, vem Luki" Bastian saiu me puxando pelo braço e eu sinto que meu coração vai sair do peito a qualquer minuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a coincidence, today I saw some pics of Bastian and Holger, Holger even posted one in his instagram, I wish I knew what Poldi thinks about it in real life. aha  
> Sooooooo, in the next chapter we will have the long awaited Schweinski conversation, what will happen? 
> 
> BTW I'm sorry Badstuber's fans if he looks so intrusive and cock blocking in this fic, I really like him (:


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Então.. Luki você lembra do que aconteceu ontem?"  
> "Eu lembro de tudo, talvez não tudo mas eu lembro de tudo desde que eu vomitei minha vida fora" Bastian sorriu.  
> "Você bebeu daquela forma por minha causa?"

Andamos em silêncio até o nosso quarto e eu sentei na minha cama incapaz de dizer alguma coisa logo seguido de Bastian que sentou ao meu lado.

"Então.. Luki você lembra do que aconteceu ontem?"

"Eu lembro de tudo, talvez não tudo mas eu lembro de tudo desde que eu vomitei minha vida fora" Bastian sorriu.

"Você bebeu daquela forma por minha causa?"

"Eu.." eu estava prestes a inventar alguma desculpa mas eu acho que era hora de dizer a verdade, eu estava enlouquecendo com o que estava sentindo e eu precisava contar pra alguém "Eu não gostei de ver você e Holger juntos" admiti.

"Por que você não gosta dele ou por minha causa?"

"Eu acho que eu fiquei com ciúmes, eu não queria ver você com outra pessoa"

"Por quê?" Bastian virou para olhar pra mim pela primeira vez.

"Eu não sei, eu não consigo explicar. Eu não sou gay, eu nunca desejei um homem mas tem algo com você que me faz confuso, eu continuo não desejando outros homens, mas desde que você chegou aqui eu não paro de pensar em você e eu estou ficando louco eu juro! Você me faz ser ciumento, possessivo, carente, eu não sou nada disso.."

"Você não é ciumento? Eu nem consigo imaginar isso!" Bastian me interrompeu rindo.

"Cala a boca idiota!" Falei rindo timidamente e empurrando seu ombro levemente.

"Desculpa, é que você é tao ciumento às vezes que eu não consigo imaginar você não sendo, mas eu acho adorável" Bastian disse me puxando para o seu peito para me abraçar, beijou o topo da minha cabeça e apoiou seu queixo sobre ela, eu absolutamente amava quando Bastian me tratava assim.

"Mas aí que tá, eu realmente não sou, eu nunca tive ciúmes da Monika ou de alguém que eu fiquei"

"Vai ver você não gostava dela de verdade"

"Então quer dizer que eu gosto de você?"

"Eu não sei, você acha que gosta?"

"Eu não sei realmente, você me deixa confuso, talvez sim" disse corando. Não acredito que estou confessando meus sentimentos por Bastian.

"Você também me deixa confuso Luki, a gente se conhece faz tão pouco tempo e eu já tenho tanto carinho por você, e acredite você também não saiu da minha cabeça nem por um minuto" tentei parar o sorriso mas era impossível a esse ponto, eu nem consigo imaginar Bastian pensando em mim o tanto que eu pensei nele.

"Jura? Até quando você estava beijando Holger?" Falei pra provocá-lo e ganhei uma risada alta.

"Na verdade você foi o motivo de eu ter ficado com ele! Você disse que eu deveria!"

"E você tem que fazer tudo que eu digo? Bem, na verdade eu não me importaria, mas não nesse caso!"

"Você me mandou ir a merda praticamente! Eu estava de coração partido Luki!" Me afastei para olhá-lo e ele fez o biquinho de propósito só pra derreter meu coração.

"Me desculpa" disse beijando seu ombro como ele fez comigo hoje cedo "Você tem que entender que eu venho de uma família tradicional, eu nunca imaginei me interessar por um homem e você veio e mudou tudo que eu penso"

"Eu te entendo Luki" Bastian comecou a acariciar meu rosto e eu podia me sentir inclinando para a sua mão, eu ansiava pelos toques e carinhos de Bastian, ele me fazia sentir tão querido e seguro "Eu sei que não é fácil, e eu vou entender se você não quiser fazer nada sobre isso"

"Eu não posso" Bastian olhou tristemente pra mim "Eu não posso evitar o que eu sinto, eu.." nos olhamos e eu precisava beijá-lo, eu iria pensar sobre o que fazer depois mas eu não perderia a chance de ficar com Bastian por ser um covarde de novo. "Eu quero você Bastian."

"Você tem certeza?" Bastian mordia o lábio pra impedir-se de sorrir e era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto, como eu poderia resistir a isso?

"Tenho" meu coração começou a bater freneticamente quando Bastian ia se aproximando de mim.

"Espera"

"O que foi?"

"Eu nunca beijei um homem" disse corando.

"Duh, eu sei disso Luki, relaxa." Bastian disse acariciando meu rosto novamente e sorrindo carinhosamente "Fecha os olhos" disse baixinho e meu coração batia mais rápido ainda, mas agora era pela ansiedade.

Quando eu estava prestes a abrir meus olhos novamente eu senti a mão de Bastian mudando-se para o meu pescoço e me puxando para mais perto, seu lábio inferior passou rapidamente entre os meus e Bastian colocou um leve beijo nos meus lábios, ele me puxou mais perto e mais forte e pressionou seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez, comecei a respondê-lo trazendo minha mão para segurar sua mandíbula e depois ao seu cabelo, puxei-o fazendo Bastian soltar um grunhido que arrepiou todo o meu corpo, ele raspou seus dentes ferozmente pelo meu lábio inferior e mordeu-o duramente, dessa vez fui eu que suspirei, os lábios de Bastian não eram tao macios como o de uma garota, seus toques também não eram tão suaves mas eu não mudaria nada. Bastian começou a sugar meu lábio inferior que ele tinha acabado de morder e a sua língua passou entre meus lábios que inconscientemente eu já tinha aberto, a língua de Bastian entrou na minha boca e eu só poderia descrevê-la como exigente.

Bastian me beijava como se já tivesse feito isso um milhão de vezes e minha boca pertencia a ele, sua língua passava por todo o interior e deslizava pela minha, Bastian chupou minha língua e eu tenho certeza que gemi alto o que incentivou-o a fazê-lo novamente e mais forte ao mesmo tempo que sua mão que descansava próxima ao meu joelho subiu pela minha coxa apertando-a, se eu não tivesse sentado minha pernas já teriam falhado a esse ponto, nunca na minha vida eu me encontrei tão perdido em uma situação ou pessoa, a única coisa que eu podia pensar e sentir era Bastian, levei minha outra mão para puxá-lo mais perto, deslizando-a por baixo da sua camisa e acariciando suas costas, sua mão que estava em minha coxa subiu ainda mais e pousou na minha bunda me fazendo corar, ele apertou-a tão forte que eu podia sentir suas unhas cravando em mim, percebi que isso só incentivou meu estado de meio duro para quase duro e eu interrompi o beijo, primeiro por estar sem fôlego e segundo porque eu não queria que fôssemos tão longe assim agora, eu ainda não estava tão preparado.

Nos separamos e se eu ainda tinha alguma dúvida que gostava de Bastian, vendo-o com os lábios vermelhos e as bochechas completamente coradas e o rosto meio preocupado e ansioso para o que eu diria, eu tinha certeza que estava completamente encantado e viciado por ele.

"Nada mal Schweini" falei brincando porque eu não teria coragem de falar nada sério sem corar nesse momento.

"Nada mal né?" Bastian sorriu maldosamente baixando o olhar para o volume que eu tinha agora e eu acabei corando difícil.

"Cala a boca" bati no seu ombro e dessa vez mesmo envergonhado tive a iniciativa de abraçá-lo e esconder meu rosto em seu pescoço. Basti respondeu passando os braços ao redor de mim e me puxando para me deitar na cama com ele.

Ficamos deitados de frente para o outro e Bastian começou a passar o polegar pelo meu rosto de forma tão doce que nem parecia o mesmo de 5 segundos atrás que me fazia questionar minha sanidade, mas eu gostava desse tanto quanto do outro.

"Então eu sou a garota da relação?" Tive que perguntar porque é o que parecia e Bastian riu carinhosamente pra mim, eu acho que nunca vou superar seu sorriso, sempre me mata toda vez.

"Luki se nós somos dois homens então eu acho que não deve ter uma garota na relação, a menos que você queira um ménage e tudo mais.." bati um pouco mais forte do que necessário, se ele pensa que vai ficar com outra pessoa, homem ou mulher, ele está completamente louco.

"Ouch, ciumento" Basti sorriu segurando a parte do seu braço que eu tinha acertado e beijou o meu nariz, acabar ele não quer que eu me sinta a garota da relação quando ele me trata assim e eu fico corando e sorrindo que nem um idiota.

"Mas Schweini, se você ficar me tratando assim eu vou ser a garota!" Fiz birra porque Basti continua me tratando como uma menina.

"Luki isso é loucura, você está acostumado a relacionamentos de homens com mulheres por isso você pensa que precisa ter uma mulher, claro que tem caras mais afeminados mas nós não somos assim, eu só estou sendo carinhoso com você como você pode ser comigo, mas se você quiser que eu pare.."

"Não! Me desculpa, eu tenho que aprender muita coisa ainda"

"Não precisa se desculpar Luki, eu entendo que você nunca teve uma relação com um homem, eu vou com mais calma nos meus carinhos então" disse tirando os braços de mim e me dando um pouco mais de espaço.

"Mas eu não quero espaço" disse puxando-o por sua camisa "Eu só preciso me acostumar com a ideia de namorar um homem" disse beijando-o rapidamente, na verdade eu poderia me acostumar com isso bem rápido.

"Namorar?" Disse Basti e eu me dei conta do que eu disse.

"Eu, é, eu, é que.."

"Eu não me importaria de namorar com você Luki mas você não acha que agora que descobriu que gosta de homens você vai querer ficar com outros caras?"

"Eu não gosto de 'homens', eu gosto de você. Eu não quero ficar com outros caras Bastian, mas se você quiser.."

"Claro que não! E ainda bem que você não quer porque eu não ia deixar de qualquer maneira, além do mais que eu só tenho olhos pra um certo polonês ciumento que infelizmente torce pro Köln, você acha que ele iria aceitar namorar comigo?"

“Olha quem é o ciumento agora, na verdade eu acho que ele adoraria.”

“Que bom então, _namorado_.” Bastian corou assim como eu.

“Basti eu posso te pedir uma coisa?”

“Claro Luki”

“Será que a gente pode ficar em segredo por enquanto?” vi que a sua fisionomia mudou imediatamente com a minha pergunta.

“Por quê Luki?”

“É que eu quero ir com calma, eu nunca tive um relacionamento com um homem, e eu nunca gostei de ninguém e ninguém nem cogita a possibilidade de eu ser gay, é muita coisa ao mesmo tempo sabe? Eu quero ficar com você, aproveitar isso e então a gente vai contando aos poucos, pra os nossos amigos, pra as outras pessoas da escola, pra os nossos pais, por favor.” Fiz os meus olhos mais suplicantes, por mais que eu quisesse ficar com Bastian, e eu queria muito, eu precisava absorver isso antes e me preparar pra contar, principalmente para os meus pais.

“Hmm, você tem certeza que não vai me enrolar e ficar só escondido comigo, não é?”

“Não, eu não vou te enrolar Schweini, eu prometo que vou contar aos poucos pra todo mundo.”

“Tá bom então, mas vai ser difícil não ficar te beijando e dizendo pra todo mundo que você é meu.” Basti disse me fazendo sorrir, eu tenho o namorado mais fofo do mundo, corei só em pensar em Bastian dessa forma, _namorado_ , eu fico repetindo isso na minha cabeça e corando e rindo, acho que ele pensa que eu sou louco a esse ponto.

“Luki você está bem? Você fica pensando em algo e sorri, e para e sorri de novo..”

“Nada, nada. Eu só estou sendo bobo.”

“E pensando em mim, eu aposto.” Basti me puxou mais perto e acho que apenas pegamos no sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! So what did you guys think about the first Schweinski's kiss? <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mãe, pai, cheguei!”  
> Marco prometeu que assumiria nosso relacionamento e ele fez questão de fazer isso pessoalmente, eu acho que eu vou morrer do coração a qualquer momento. Seus pais não sabem do seu interesse por homens e o seu pai é homofóbico, já que ele tem uma aversão ao primo de Reus que assumiu a homossexualidade há algum tempo. Eu estou muito preocupado, em parte porque sei que isso pode não acabar bem entre ele e seu pai, mas principalmente por medo de que de alguma forma isso consiga tirar Reus de mim novamente, eu não suportaria.

“Mãe, pai, cheguei!”

Marco prometeu que assumiria nosso relacionamento e ele fez questão de fazer isso pessoalmente, eu acho que eu vou morrer do coração a qualquer momento. Seus pais não sabem do seu interesse por homens e o seu pai é homofóbico, já que ele tem uma aversão ao primo de Reus que assumiu a homossexualidade há algum tempo. Eu estou muito preocupado, em parte porque sei que isso pode não acabar bem entre ele e seu pai, mas principalmente por medo de que de alguma forma isso consiga tirar Reus de mim novamente, eu não suportaria.

“Oi meu bebê! Que saudades! Quem é o seu amigo?” disse uma senhora que provavelmente é sua mãe, abraçando-lhe e vindo me cumprimentar.

“Esse é Mario, ele é um dos motivos pra eu ter vindo jantar com vocês aqui hoje na verdade.” Meu coração bateu mais rápido do que nunca e sua mãe me deu um olhar desconfiado logo seguido de um olhar de simpatia, alguma coisa me diz que ela já sabe do que viemos falar.

“Olá Mario, é um prazer conhecê-lo.”

“O prazer é meu.” Disse quase sussurrando e estendendo minha mão que estava tremendo para cumprimentá-la, eu nunca estive tão nervoso em minha vida.

“Marco! Bom te ver meu filho, quem é seu amigo?” um homem, ainda simpático, veio nos cumprimentar e eu não sei quanto tempo vou durar antes de morrer, minha vontade é sair correndo o mais rápido que eu puder, posso ver que Marco está suando também.

“Oi pai, esse é Mario. Na verdade nós temos uma coisa pra falar pra vocês.” O pai de Marco olhou-nos com uma cara nada satisfeita.

“É? E o que seria isso?”

“Querido, você não prefere que jantemos e então depois a gente conversa?” disse a mãe de Marco, obviamente também preocupada.

“Não, é melhor conversarmos agora.” Disse o pai de Reus não tão simpático quanto a sua esposa.

“Então, eu estou em um relacionamento há um ano.” Disse Marco enquanto todos nós nos sentamos no sofá.

“Sério? Que bom meu amor” a mãe de Reus simpática como sempre.

“Há um ano? E você não disse nada meu filho? Quem é a sortuda?” o pai de Marco olhava completamente intimidante esperando que Reus dissesse que estava namorando uma garota.

“Na verdade..a pessoa com quem estou é Mario.” Reus disse quase sussurrando e meu estômago revirou de nervosismo.

“Acho que eu não ouvi direito.” O pai de Marco sentou-se na ponta da sua poltrona e eu realmente já estava a ponto de sair correndo.

“É isso mesmo que você ouviu pai, Mario e eu estamos namorando.” Marco disse segurando na minha mão e eu podia sentir que ele estava tão ou mais nervoso que eu então tentei reconfortá-lo apertando sua mão na minha.

“Você não é gay.”

“Pai, eu..”

“Eu não criei um gay.”

“Meu bem..”

“EU NÃO CRIEI A PORRA DE UM FILHO GAY!” Marco e eu estremecemos com o tom de voz de seu pai.

“Meu bem, não fale assim com o nosso filho..”

“Nosso filho? É bom que ele saiba que se ele pretende continuar com essa palhaçada de ser gay ele perdeu a sua família agora.”

“Você não pode dizer isso pra ele, ele é nosso filho!”

“Eu vou te dar mais uma chance Marco, diga que isso tudo foi uma brincadeira e eu esquecerei esse seu momento de loucura, mas se você insistir com isso é melhor você não pisar nessa casa mais.”

“Marco, eu acho melhor você dizer que não existe nada entre a gente” disse sussurrando pra Reus, eu não poderia causar uma bagunça dessa em sua vida.

“O quê? Do que você está falando, liebe?”

“Marco eu não posso deixar você brigar com seu pai por minha causa, eu vou te entender.”

“Não! Eu disse que ia lutar por você e eu não estava mentindo.”

“Mas Marco..”

“Não Mario! Eu não vou deixar o preconceito idiota dele nos separar! Eu te amo e eu não tenho vergonha disso.” Meu coração inchou tanto no meu peito que eu pensava que ia explodir de tanto orgulho pelo meu branquinho, eu não acredito que ele estava disposto a brigar com sua família por mim.

“Mario e eu estamos sim em um relacionamento, e eu sou gay. O seu filho é um gay, pai. O que você acha disso?” Marco disse se levantando pra enfrentar seu pai.

O som de um osso quebrando soou alto na sala, o pai de Reus tinha socado o seu rosto e agora eu juro por Deus que eu vou matar esse homem.

“Você é louco? Qual é o seu problema?” eu disse me levantando e a mãe de Reus correu para o seu lado para tentar fazer o sangue que jorrava parar.

“E você quem pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? Sua bicha.”

“Você pode tentar me ofender como for mas eu não dou a mínima! A única coisa que me importa é o seu filho, ele é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci e eu não sei como ele pode ter o sangue de alguém como você, ah vamos falar sobre sangue, vamos falar sobre a cara do seu filho estar ensanguentada porque o seu pai, um maníaco louco e a porra de um homofóbico teve coragem de acertar o seu próprio filho por não aceitar que ele seja gay!”

“Eu não criei meu filho pra ser um gay!”

“Ninguém cria! E ninguém escolhe ser gay! Você acha que eu escolhi isso? Você acha que ele escolheu? Você acha que nós gostamos de sermos olhado torto na rua? Você acha que nós gostamos de não poder assumir nosso relacionamento pra todo mundo? Você acha que é bom ouvir que nós somos bichas, lixo, que deveríamos morrer? Isso dói muito, e dói ainda mais ouvir isso de quem a gente ama, Reus te ama, nós estamos juntos há um ano e ele sempre me fala de como seus pais são incríveis e a única razão pra ele não ter nos assumido foi por medo de você, por medo de que você ficasse com raiva ou se sentisse decepcionado com ele, porque você representa tudo pra ele e ele quer mais do que tudo te deixar orgulhoso, ele sempre me dizia como você o tratava e fazia questão de dizer pra todo mundo que ele era o melhor filho do mundo e mesmo que esconder nosso relacionamento e esconder quem ele é fosse ruim pra ele, ele fazia isso pra não te decepcionar, pra que você não pensasse menos dele porque ele te ama tanto e agora eu vejo você fazendo isso com ele, a pessoa de quem ele mais tem orgulho, tem nojo dele a ponto de socá-lo na cara, Reus não merece isso, ou melhor, você não o merece como filho.” Depois de botar tudo o que eu tinha pra falar pra fora me juntei a mãe de Reus ao seu lado e seu nariz tava sangrando muito, eu acho que está quebrado.

“Me dá licença” o pai de Reus disse me empurrando levemente de lado e meu sangue gelou pensando que ele ia batê-lo de novo, os olhos de Marco se arregalaram e eu acho que ele estava com tanto medo quanto eu.

“Me desculpa filho, me desculpa” o pai de Reus o abraçou e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente ainda agarrado a ele, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas porque por essa eu não esperava.

“Está tudo bem, pai.” Reus sussurrou em meio a dor por causa de seu nariz  e eu juro que ele tem o coração mais doce e puro do mundo, eu não acredito que ele já o tinha perdoado depois do que ele fez.

“Não, não está tudo bem Marco! Olha pra você! Olha o seu nariz! Você é o meu garoto, eu não acredito que fiz isso com você! Você é meu filho, você só me deu orgulho a vida toda, eu não acredito que fiz isso com você!” disse seu pai desesperado e até eu já havia o perdoado a esse ponto, ele realmente estava se sentindo muito mal.

“Está tudo bem pai, sério. Quer dizer, se quiserem me levar no hospital, não seria ruim também.” Reus tentando amenizar a situação mesmo em meio a dor, eu não sei como tanto orgulho podia caber no meu peito agora.

“Claro, claro! Nós vamos te levar, meu bem pega a chave do carro.” Disse o pai de Reus tentando levantá-lo como se ele fosse morrer a qualquer momento “Marco, me desculpa meu filho. Eu não acredito que fiz isso, eu ainda não posso acreditar. Eu vou tentar me acostumar com essa ideia de você ser gay e tudo mais, e se alguém tratar vocês como eu acabei de tratar você pode me dizer que eu juro que o filho da mãe vai ter o que merece, ninguém vai tocar no meu filho, eu juro.” Reus começou a rir da superproteção de seu pai, eu podia ver que ele era um cara bom apesar de tudo.

“Aqui estão as chaves! Vamos para o hospital!” disse a mãe de Reus descendo as escadas correndo.

“Mario” o pai de Reus me chamou e meu coração disparou, de novo não. “Você é um cara corajoso pra alguém tão baixinho, eu não acredito que você defendeu meu filho daquela forma, você é um cara bom, não é a toa que Marco está com você. Desculpe-me pelo que aconteceu hoje, eu espero que possamos começar de novo. E eu prometo que vou tentar me acostumar com a ideia de vocês dois namorando”

“Está tudo bem, a única coisa que me importa é que Marco esteja contente e eu acho que apesar do seu nariz ele não poderia estar mais feliz agora que ele tem o seu apoio, ele te ama muito.”

“Que bom que nós queremos a mesma coisa então, e eu não entendo muito sobre relacionamentos gays mas eu acho que ele gosta muito de você também.” Ele me abraçou rapidamente e eu acho que pela primeira vez no dia eu pude respirar corretamente.

Chegamos ao carro onde Reus e sua mãe já estavam na parte de trás.

“Pode ir pra frente mãe, Mario ficará aqui comigo.”

“Mas eu quero cuidar de você meu bem.”

“Pode deixar que ele vai cuidar muito bem de mim, mãe.” Marco disse segurando a minha mão e apoiando sua cabeça no meu ombro me fazendo corar porque era a primeira vez que a sua família via uma de nossas demonstrações de afeto.

“Hmm, eu posso ver que você achou alguém pra te mimar mais do que eu né, Reus?” disse sua mãe sorrindo e passando a mão em nossas cabeças, ela é uma mulher adorável, não tanto quanto o filho é claro, mas quase.

Reus foi todo o caminho calado ou no máximo gemendo de dor, eu imagino que a sua dor devia estar insuportável mas ele não queria estragar o momento.

“Você está bem Marco?”

“Eu não poderia estar mais feliz” disse Marco beijando o meu rosto rapidamente e logo fazendo uma cara feia, com certeza por causa da dor em seu nariz. Eu podia ver que seu pai nos olhava pelo retrovisor, provavelmente tentando ver como seu filho agia com seu namorado gay mas eu tenho quase certeza que eu vi um pequeno sorriso, acho que no final as coisas acabaram bem.

“Eu também liebe.” Disse beijando sua testa e acariciando o seu cabelo pra tentar distraí-lo da dor até chegarmos ao hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been thinking about this fic and sometimes I think that it's getting boring so tell me what you think :(


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Não fica bravo comigo.”
> 
> “Eu não estou.”
> 
> “Você está.”
> 
> “Eu vou ficar se você continuar a dizer isso.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHWEINSKI IS GONNA BE A LITTLE MORE DIRTY IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SO DON'T READ IT.

“Mais Bastian, mais!” eu dizia com minha voz rouca enquanto Bastian beijava ferozmente meu pescoço e me acariciava cada vez mais rápido, eu sentia Bastian cravando seus dentes na minha pele, meu pescoço deveria estar completamente cheio de hematomas mas eu não poderia me importar menos, eu estava tão próximo de vir então Bastian pressionou a cabeça do meu pênis com seu polegar fazendo minha visão ficar branca.

“Luki vai banhar ou chegaremos atrasados!” disse Bastian saindo do banho e me acordando para que fôssemos pra aula, e lá estava ele completamente molhado e nu, sua maldita mania de esquecer a toalha, corei quando me lembrei do meu sonho de agora a pouco, meus sonhos com Bastian estavam cada vez mais frequentes, perdi as contas de quantas vezes acordei suando e com uma bagunça na minha cueca como eu estou agora. Levantei-me em direção ao banheiro tentando esconder a ereção que eu tinha e me lembrei de que dia era hoje.

Hoje faz um mês desde que começamos a namorar e as coisas não poderiam estar melhores entre Bastian e eu, eu tenho certeza que estou completamente apaixonado por ele, eu pensei que minha obsessão por ele ia diminuir mas se for possível só fez aumentar, eu não posso parar de olhar, de tocar, de pensar nele por um segundo que seja e é horrível não poder fazer nada sobre isso na frente dos nossos amigos, ou seja, quando Badstuber está flertando com ele eu tenho que aguentar calado quando minha vontade é de gritar na cara dele que Bastian é meu e só meu.

Hoje é nosso aniversário de um mês e eu não sei se ele está lembrando mas eu comprei-lhe um presente, pode parecer bobo porque faz tão pouco tempo mas eu mal posso esperar pra ver seu rosto quando ele abri-lo, além do mais que Bastian está sendo tão compreensível com a história de ficarmos em segredo que eu acho que tenho com compensá-lo.

Sobre isso, eu simplesmente não tenho coragem de dizer alguma coisa ainda, logo no dia que eu e Bastian começamos a namorar Reus apareceu com o nariz quebrado de um soco que seu pai lhe deu quando ele contou-lhe sobre seu relacionamento com Mario, eles disseram que tudo ficou bem depois mas ainda assim eu fiquei assustado. Eu sei que meu pai jamais faria algo como isso mas e se ele não aceitasse nosso relacionamento? Eu perderia Bastian ou minha família, eu não quero ficar sem nenhum dos dois por isso ainda estou em segredo com Basti.

Era uma droga não poder segurar as mãos de Bastian em público, não poder beijá-lo na frente de todos, mas nós tentamos não levar isso como problema e sim como um jogo, nos tocando e sorrindo quando ninguém estava vendo, nos beijando em salas vazias, aproveitando nosso tempo livre sozinhos no quarto dando uma desculpa de estarmos estudando ou jogando videogame, até porque sempre que íamos a uma festa Holger não parava de dar em cima de Bastian e isso me deixava furioso, o que sempre terminava em uma briga, claro que nossos amigos às vezes suspeitavam do fato de andarmos mais separados deles, mas Bastian dizia que eu não gostava de festas e precisava de companhia.

Quando saí do quarto Bastian não estava mais lá e meu celular estava em cima da cama, ele provavelmente o deixou lá pra eu saber que ele tinha me deixado uma mensagem.

 

De: mein Hase <3

Lukii você demorou demais no banho, fui ao refeitório conseguir algo pra a gente comer, te encontro na aula .xxx

 

Sorri com a mensagem de Bastian e fui encontrá-lo na sala, onde Holger já estava ao seu lado, será possível que eu não posso sair de perto dele um minuto? Esse cara estava me dando na paciência já.

“Hey Schweini, você me trouxe algo?” disse afastando Holger que estava sentado em cima da minha mesa e ganhando um olhar que correspondia aos meus sentimentos por ele.

“Já não tinha muita coisa quando eu cheguei, mas eu consegui um suco e um sanduíche.” Disse Bastian me entregando meu café da manhã e me dando o mais bonito sorriso do mundo, minha vontade era jogar tudo no chão e beijá-lo e talvez até apalpá-lo um pouco, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo e Bastian ultimamente, nós costumamos ser bastante doce um com outro mas parece que recentemente tudo o que podemos pensar é em tirar a roupa do outro e comê-lo vivo, talvez seja o fato de que Bastian não tem relações com ninguém desde que deixou Munique e eu, bem, eu só tive relações sexuais com Monika e com umas duas outras garotas que eu nem me lembro, e isso foi logo após Monika e eu nos separamos e Ozil e Per me obrigaram a sair com eles, então, fazia um longo tempo.

“Obrigado Schweini.” Disse me sentando em meu lugar e tentando ignorar meus pensamentos sobre Bastian.

Aproveitei o intervalo após a primeira aula para mostrar meu presente a Bastian enquanto quase todos saiam da sala e os que ainda estavam lá estavam muito focados em seus celulares pra ver o que acontecia

“Schweini eu tenho uma coisa pra você..”

“Um presente?”

“Sim” disse tirando o pacote de dentro da mochila.

“Ah isso não é justo Luki! Eu não comprei nada pra você e vai parecer que eu não lembrava que faz um mês de.. daquilo que você sabe.” Schweini disse sussurrando pra que ninguém ouvisse e aw, ele lembrou.

“Não tem problema Basti, vai, abre logo.”

Eu estava ansioso para a reação de Bastian, era uma coisa que ele gostava, mas personalizada, agora eu fiquei nervoso e com medo de que ele achasse brega.

“Awwww Luki, isso é muito doce!” Basti sorriu e eu estava preocupado de que seu rosto ou o meu iam se partir ao meio a qualquer momento porque nós não conseguíamos parar de sorrir para o outro. Bastian me beijou na bochecha porque é o máximo que poderíamos fazer aqui e claro alguém tinha que interromper o momento.

“O que é isso Basti?” Holger com certeza não tem uma vida, provavelmente seu objetivo de vida é ficar em cima do MEU namorado todo o tempo.

“É uma touca que Lukas me deu.”

“Uma touca? Ei, você não costuma ter umas coisas com esse 'aha' nelas?”

“Duh gênio, é óbvio que sim. Por que você acha que isso também está na touca dele?” eu não podia ajudar mas responder Holger grosseiramente porque eu simplesmente odiava aquele cara.

“Então você fez uma touca com o seu ‘aha’ nela só pra dar pro Bastian?”

“E daí?”

“E daí que pra quem não é gay você age como tal às vezes, tem certeza que não tem uma queda por ele?”

“Cala a boca Holger! Você está tão obcecado com Bastian, que _obviamente_ não quer você, que fica tentando arranjar motivos pra isso, eu e Bastian não temos nada, para de ser tão cismado com a gente!”

“Uh, calma _Luki_ , não precisa ficar tão exaltado.” Holger disse claramente satisfeito por me ver perder a calma e falar daquela forma, agora toda a sala estava olhando pra nós e me achando louco.

“Eu vou tomar um pouco de água.” Disse Bastian saindo da sala e meu coração afundou no meu estômago, eu acho que ele tinha ficado magoado.

“Basti, me espera!” corri atrás de Bastian e puxei-o pelo braço.

“O que foi Lukas?” Basti disse sem ânimo e isso me machucou, Bastian ficou realmente magoado e a culpa era minha.

“Me desculpa por falar daquela forma é que Holger me faz perder a cabeça! Ele não sai de perto de você e eu estou ficando louco já.”

“Lukas você não tem por que enlouquecer, eu não estou interessado nele.” Bastian falou tentando me consolar e esconder que estava chateado mas era visível e eu já estava a ponto de chorar porque eu não posso suportar vê-lo magoado.

“Não fica bravo comigo.”

“Eu não estou.”

“Você está.”

“Eu vou ficar se você continuar a dizer isso.”

“Tá vendo? Você está bravo comigo.” Disse fazendo beicinho pra ver se ele voltava ao seu humor normal.

“Como você é teimoso Luki! O que eu tenho que fazer pra te provar que não estou bravo?”

Como tudo recentemente só me leva a um pensamento, puxei Bastian para um armário onde ficavam os artigos de limpeza e quando ia acender a luz fui empurrado contra a porta e Bastian começou a me beijar ferozmente, meu lábio inferior foi puxado e sua língua entrou em minha boca antes mesmo de eu pensar em permiti-la, Bastian e eu brigávamos pelo poder mas como sempre ele ganhava, suas mãos seguraram os meus pulsos e prenderam-os contra a parede ao lado do meu rosto me deixando completamente dominado e exposto para Bastian que apesar da pouca luz, parecia selvagem, seus olhos me observavam e eu me sentia como se fosse uma presa, mas diferente de uma, eu não poderia esperar para ser tomado por ele, alguma coisa sobre Bastian me fazia perder o sentido e me tornava desesperado por ele.

O controle de Bastian sobre os meus pulsos apertou e ele aproximou-se de mim, passando os lábios sobre o meu pescoço, ele foi plantando beijos por todo o caminho até a parte de trás da minha orelha onde ele passou a língua de forma lenta fazendo-me arrepiar.

“Quer que eu te mostre que não estou bravo com você Luki?” Bastian sussurrou em uma voz baixa.

Acenei com a cabeça sem conseguir dizer nada, Bastian colocou o lóbulo da minha orelha entre seus dentes e mordeu-o levemente, seus lábios foram descendo pela minha mandíbula e logo ao chegar ao meu pescoço ele mordeu tão forte que meus dedos se fecharam em punho instantaneamente mas meu corpo todo se arrepiou, como sempre Bastian me fazendo perceber coisas e agora eu acho que era masoquista, ou talvez só a ideia de ter Bastian me mordendo e me marcando como dele que era completamente excitante pra mim.

Bastian mordia e chupava todo o meu pescoço e então eu lembrei que nós estávamos em um relacionamento secreto, como eu iria explicar aquilo?

“Schweini..” tive que parar Bastian, infelizmente, minha voz soava mais rouca do que nunca “Schweini eu não posso ter hematomas assim, o que vão pensar?” Bastian tirou o rosto do meu pescoço e sorriu maldosamente então baixou o olhar para a echarpe que ele tinha no pescoço, oh não.

“Você vai me fazer usar isso né?”

“O que você acha?” Bastian voltou a beijar meu pescoço levando as mãos para a minha camisa dando a entender que queria tirá-la, meu coração começou a bater desesperadamente porque eu não sabia até onde estava pronto pra ir mas não conseguia resistir a tentar descobrir, deixei Bastian tirar minha camisa e ele voltou a me olhar como se quisesse me devorar vivo, dessa vez eu não podia esperar mais e segurei-o pelo seu cabelo e puxei para próximo de mim novamente, começamos a nos beijar desesperadamente, uma das minhas mãos puxava o seu cabelo com força e com a outra eu jogava sua echarpe junto a minha camisa e raspava minhas unhas pelo seu pescoço, Bastian passava suas mãos pelo meu torso nu, tentando me puxar mais perto, como se fosse fisicamente possível, e arranhando um pouco minhas costas, Bastian começou a moer contra mim me fazendo gemer, a sensação do seu pau contra o meu me fazendo ficar cada vez mais duro e desesperado, eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais, puxei a camisa de Bastian e eu estava completamente deslumbrado pelo seu corpo, eu já tinha visto vezes o suficiente mas não assim tão perto, não com as minhas mãos sobre ele, sua pele parecia tão pálida e bonita e eu só podia pensar em marcá-la pra que ela gritasse meu nome a qualquer um que visse, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo sobre isso Bastian me empurrou novamente contra a porta e levou suas mãos aos botões da minha calça, meu coração e meu pênis reagiram cada um a sua forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to say now hahahaha I'm completely embarrassed and feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter, it's my first time writing something like that. What do you guys think is gonna happen now? 
> 
> BTW thank you for reading it and and thank you for the kudos aha <3
> 
> aaaaaaaaand Bayern won! And Bastian was the captain! And he assisted a goal! And he was the man of the game! Yeeeeeeey


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Schweini..”
> 
> “Você quer que eu pare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU DON'T LIKE MATURE THINGS, DON'T READ IT!

“Schweini..”

“Você quer que eu pare?”

“Não, é só que eu nunca fiz isso com um homem então podemos ir devagar?”

“Claro Luki, não é como se eu fosse ter sexo com você aqui dentro de um armário, vamos considerar isso um presente meu pelo nosso primeiro mês, tá?” Bastian voltou a me beijar e suas mãos continuaram a abrir minha calça, eu já estava completamente duro a esse ponto e então pude sentir seus dedos passando por baixo da minha cueca trazendo suas mãos frias para massagear minha bunda, alternando entre apertando-a e dando leves tapas me fazendo gemer na boca de Bastian.

Bastian foi subindo suas mãos para acariciar a curva das minhas costas e uma delas veio até a parte da frente apertando meu membro e dessa vez eu gemi alto, tive que morder o lábio para me impedir de fazer mais barulho mas estava cada vez mais difícil, Basti foi colocando beijos por todo o meu corpo, pegou um dos meus mamilos e mordeu duramente me fazendo gemer alto de novo.

“Luki você tem que ser mais silencioso meu amor, quer que todo mundo saiba o que eu estou fazendo com você?” Basti disse em voz baixa ao meu ouvido me fazendo ficar sem palavras sem saber se morria por Bastian me chamar de meu amor ou por imaginar a escola vendo o que estava acontecendo naquele armário, as duas coisas me fizeram corar e eu mordi meu lábio mais ainda pra dessa vez não deixar nenhum som sair, Bastian voltou a beijar meu torso e colocou o outro mamilo em sua boca, mordendo-o e chupando-o enquanto puxava e apertava o outro, seus beijos foram descendo mais até eu sentir sua boca poucos centímetros acima da borda da minha cueca, Bastian subiu a cabeça pra olhar pra mim com olhos verdes selvagens e um sorriso torto completamente malicioso, essa nova versão dele estava mexendo com a minha sanidade completamente.

Ele mordeu seu lábio ainda sorrindo e ajoelhou-se em frente a mim, meu coração estava acelerado e meus quadris reagiram impulsivamente pra frente, fazendo-o sorrir mais ainda e puxar minha cueca com os dentes, Bastian olhou pra mim novamente e eu tenho certeza que ele está querendo me matar ou me torturar, a imagem do meu pênis tão próximo do seu rosto com certeza vai ser algo que eu nunca vou esquecer, assim como a imagem das suas mãos subindo por minhas coxas e Bastian mordendo levemente uma área próxima aos meus testículos fazendo meus quadris reagirem involuntariamente de novo, uma de suas mãos foi colocada para impedir meus movimentos enquanto a outra agarrou a base do meu membro levemente e apertou-o, sua mão começou a fazer movimentos torturantemente lentos pra cima e pra baixo do meu comprimento e a sua língua passou brevemente por um dos meus testículos enquanto seu polegar deslizava pela cabeça, assim como no meu sonho mas muito melhor, Bastian começou a respirar próximo ao meu membro e a sensação do ar quente em meu pau me fez começar a perder a cabeça e implorar.

“Por favor Schweini, só..”

“Só o que Luki? Eu pensei que você queria que eu fosse devagar.”

“Você não está indo devagar, você está me torturando!” eu precisava, _precisava_ de Bastian pra fazer alguma coisa logo, eu sentia que meu pênis ia explodir a qualquer momento de quão duro ele estava agora.

“Não esqueça que você pediu por isso, _Luki_.” Os olhos de Bastian se tornaram mais maldosos e antes que eu pudesse me preparar ele passou sua língua em uma longa listra por todo o comprimento do meu pênis me fazendo gemer alto e cobrir a boca novamente, dessa vez mordi um dos meus dedos pra me manter quieto, a língua de Bastian começou a circular sobre a cabeça do meu pau e ele não tirava os olhos dos meus, apesar da cena ser um pouco hipnótica para os meus olhos eu não sabia se duraria muito se continuasse olhando, tentei tirar a vista mas Basti cravou as unhas na minha coxa pra voltar a observá-lo.

Bastian botou sua boca ao redor de toda a cabeça e começou a sugá-la, o calor e o movimento da sua língua eram quase insuportáveis, ele começou a colocar todo o meu comprimento e eu segurei seu cabelo com a minha mão livre para algum suporte, sua boca ia engolindo cada pedaço e sua língua circulava pela parte de baixo enquanto sua mão que não estava me segurando, massageava meus testículos. Era tudo demais pra mim, Bastian de joelhos com o meu pênis na sua boca me olhando daquela forma, minhas pernas estavam pra ceder a qualquer momento.

Parei pra pensar em como ele era bom naquilo e fiquei imaginando ele fazendo isso pra outros caras fazendo meu sangue ferver de raiva, tentei apagar essa imagem da minha cabeça e quando a ponta do meu pênis chegou a sua garganta eu não tinha certeza se lembrava nem do meu nome, eu mordia meu dedo mais forte porque minha vontade era gemer e talvez gritar e porra, eu não sei quanto tempo eu ainda podia aguentar, Bastian começou a fazer movimentos rápidos subindo e descendo sua boca e língua pelo meu pau, chupando-o.

“Por favor Basti, mais” isso o fez retirar e eu podia dar-lhe um tapa se ele dissesse que não ia continuar, eu precisava de mais.

“Por que você tirou?”

“Eu vou deixar você foder minha boca, _Luki_.” Meus joelhos foram fracos e Basti riu maldosamente depois de ver o efeito que tinha causado em mim.

Ele trouxe minhas mãos para o seu cabelo enquanto as suas seguravam meus joelhos para evitar que eu só desmoronasse no chão a qualquer momento.

“Faça o que quiser.” Disse aproximando sua boca do meu pênis e dando um beijo na ponta esperando pela minha reação.

Sem jeito coloquei a ponta do meu pênis em sua boca e aos poucos fui entrando todo o comprimento, segurei-o pelos cabelos guiando-o para cima e para baixo, meus movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais rápidos, a sensação do calor da boca de Bastian ao redor do meu pênis enquanto ele soltava pequenos gemidos que vibravam por todo meu comprimento eram inigualáveis, eu nem conseguia manter meus olhos abertos mais e eu já podia sentir o gosto de sangue vindo do meu lábio já maltratado, cada vez que a ponta do meu pênis tocava sua garganta eu me sentia mais próximo de vir, tão próximo, faltava tão pouco, eu acho que Bastian podia sentir isso e raspou levemente seus dentes pelo meu comprimento me fazendo ver branco e vir em sua boca.

Olhei pra baixo e Bastian tinha acabado de engolir meu esperma, seus dedos limpavam o que descia pelo seu queixo e eles lambeu-os obscenamente, como tudo que Bastian fazia, meu pau ainda tentou dar uma leve contração mas eu estava muito esgotado pra isso agora, ele se levantou e acendeu a luz pra nos dar uma visão melhor do armário assim ele podia encontrar algo para me limpar, ele encontrou um pano e me entregou depois de esfregá-lo bastante por sua boca e língua.

“O que você está fazendo, Schweini?” comecei a rir da sua ação.

“Eu estou tentando não parecer que eu chupei o seu pau quando a gente deveria estar na aula, Luki!” Bastian disse me olhando indignado.

“Aqui é o depósito da limpeza, o material utilizado nos quartos e banheiros devem estar aí, procura uma pasta de dente, sei lá.”

A sorte estava ao nosso lado porque Bastian achou uma pasta de dente, ele foi no banheiro enquanto eu me vestia e eu comecei a pensar que eu não acredito que eu fui chupado em um depósito da escola POR UM HOMEM, eu, Lukas Podolski, a pessoa mais careta que eu conheço, Bastian fazia coisas para a minha sanidade que eu nunca pensei que alguém seria capaz.

Quando saí do armário encontrei um Bastian sorridente, obviamente cheirando a menta e não ao meu.. corei só de lembrar onde sua boca estava 5 minutos atrás, só então vi que Bastian estava sorrindo e rindo e gargalhando olhando para o meu.. pescoço! Maldito! Agora que eu lembrei que ele marcou todo o meu pescoço.

Corri para o banheiro e parecia que eu fui atacado por um vampiro, um vampiro indecente e imoral e lindo e eu realmente não posso nem ficar com raiva desse idiota quando ele está atrás de mim com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

“Eu devia te matar.”

“Não Lukiii” disse Bastian agindo como uma criança porque ele sabe que é meu ponto fraco, ou melhor, um deles, porque Bastian em si é meu ponto fraco, tudo que ele faz me afeta de alguma maneira.

“Eu acho que eu me empolguei um pouco, me desculpa meu amor.” Disse Bastian me abraçando e beijando meu ombro e tudo que eu posso pensar é que ele me chamou de meu amor de novo.

“Meu amor?”

“Oh, você não quer que eu te chame assim?” Bastian corou achando que eu não gostei, claro, e meu coração derretendo que nem um idiota é sinal de que eu não gostei.

“Claro que eu quero Basti, é que.. eu achei muito bonitinho na verdade.” Disse corando fazendo Bastian sorrir.

“Aww.. bonitinho? Você achou bonitinho, meu amor?” Bastian disse me fazendo cócegas e meu Deus esse homem tem que parar de me fazer corar assim.

“Para com isso Basti!”

“Tá bom, tá bom, mas é porque te ver corando é muito ‘bonitinho’ então não posso evitar.” disse Bastian beijando meu ombro novamente e usando a mesma palavra que eu havia usado pra me provocar.

Enquanto Bastian tirava a echarpe pra colocar em mim eu notava como meu pescoço estava completamente cheio de marcas de Bastian, e ainda que eu nunca fosse admitir eu gostava de vê-las em mim, eu gostava de ver que Bastian queria marcar-me como _dele_. Que de fato eu era, desde que eu o conheci eu já estava completamente apaixonado por ele, desde que ele apareceu aqui eu percebi o que eu quero e o que eu gosto, e isso é Bastian e somente Bastian, se eu sou homossexual ou bissexual eu não sei e não me importa, eu gosto de Bastian e é só com ele que eu quero ficar e ver na minha pele as lembranças de que ele também me deseja, que ele também me quer não me incomoda de jeito nenhum, na verdade eu acho que eu gosto muito.

“Coloca que além de esconder isso você vai ficar muito charmoso, é o que dizem das pessoas que andam com isso.” Eu só podia rir da ‘prepotência’ de Bastian, na verdade se eu soubesse que isso acabaria comigo usando a sua echarpe que está completamente tomada pelo seu cheiro eu teria deixado-o fazer isso antes “mas não se aproveita muito desse charme de agora porque você é um cara comprometido.”

“Quem é o ciumento da relação agora, amor?” disse tentando experimentar um novo apelido para Bastian, corei em como isso soou bem pra mim e dei-lhe um selinho para disfarçar.

“Você não é criativo Luki! Você só tirou o meu do meu amor que eu inventei! Mas tudo bem, é ‘bonitinho’” disse me abraçando e sorrindo _novamente_ da palavra que eu tinha usado pra me referir ao apelido.

“Meu nome no seu celular é mein Luki porque eu te chamei de mein Hase que é cem vezes mais criativo que qualquer apelido que você me deu.”

“Você estava bêbado, não conta.”

“Por que não?”

“Luki, todos esses cantores bebem e fumam pra ter criatividade, então você teve uma ajuda, então não conta.”

“Essa é a desculpa mais estúpida da história, você que não admite que eu tenho apelidos melhores que o seu, e o que dizer de Schweini?”

“Tudo bem, seus apelidos são tão bons quanto os meus.”

“São melhores.”

“São iguais.”

“Melhores.”

“Iguais.”

“Melhor..” Bastian me interrompeu me beijando e eu acho que era um bom ponto de vista, talvez sejam mesmo iguais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I'm late, I had some busy days but there it was.  
> What did you guys think of the new nicknames? aha cute? and what about the Schweinski first "sexual" experience?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Não Basti, a gente deveria estar indo pra sala e não pra o campo vazio.”
> 
> “Luki, se a gente for pra lá vão perguntar por que estamos atrasados e teremos que inventar desculpas e eu quero ficar com você, então temos ótimos motivos.”
> 
> “E se nos encontrarem?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooorry! I think it took me more than I expected, these days I have been too busy but next week I'll be finally on vacation so everything is gonna be fine ;)

“Não Basti, a gente deveria estar indo pra sala e não pra o campo vazio.”

“Luki, se a gente for pra lá vão perguntar por que estamos atrasados e teremos que inventar desculpas e eu quero ficar com você, então temos ótimos motivos.”

“E se nos encontrarem?”

“Ninguém vem aqui essa hora, deixa de ser chato e vem comigo.”

Bastian não satisfeito de nos fazer perder metade da aula agora me trouxe ao campo de futebol sem razão alguma e epa, aquilo é material de piquenique embaixo das arquibancadas?

“Na verdade Luki, eu não comprei nada, mas esse era meu presente, um almoço a sós no nosso primeiro aniversário juntos.”

“Aww, quem diria que Bastian Schweinsteiger era um homem romântico.” Disse tentando não demonstrar o quanto eu estava encantado pelo gesto gentil de Bastian.

“Cala a boca Luki! Eu nunca mais faço nada pra você.” Bastian corou e cruzou os braços, meu namorado era uma criança mentalmente mas eu amava.

“Aww, eu estou brincando Schweini, foi muito boniti..”

“Bonitinho?” Bastian disse me interrompendo e sorrindo, esse merdinha não perdia uma oportunidade.

“Sim Basti, foi muito bonitinho. Mas como você trouxe isso se você estava comigo quase todo tempo?”

“Ah eu pedi a ajuda da senhora que trabalha no refeitório, o plano era que a gente escapasse no almoço, mas aproveitando que a gente já estava fora mesmo eu consegui que ela trouxesse antes.”

“O quê? Você contou a ela sobre nós?”

“Claro que não Luki, eu disse que ia trazer uma pessoa que estava aniversariando e como eu não tive tempo de comprar um presente eu iria tentar trazer algumas coisas que essa pessoa gostasse de comer.”

“Ah, então tudo bem, o que você trouxe?”

Bastian fez um sinal para que eu esperasse e estendeu o pano no chão e começou a tirar as coisas da cesta, lá tinham biscoitos e geléias, doces e salgadinhos que eu lembro de ter mencionado uma ou duas vezes e eu não posso acreditar que ele lembrou de tudo, até que ele tirou uma caixa de dentro da cesta e eu percebi que era a torta que eu disse que estava morrendo por uma.

“Eu não acredito.”

“Aha, quem é o melhor namorado do mundo agora?”

“Você! Você é o melhor namorado, homem, pessoa que já pisou na face da Terra Basti, eu juro! Me dá um pedaço logo pelo amor de Deus!”

“Não, não, não. Eu não ganho nada por isso?” Basti fez biquinho me deixando a entender que queria que eu o beijasse e eu não podia negar, como se eu quisesse.

Dei um leve beijo em seus lábios e quando ia me afastar Bastian me segurou pelo braço, ele puxou minhas coxas e me levantou para que eu estivesse sentado no seu colo, Bastian olhava pra mim tão carinhosamente e tão profundamente que parecia que eu era a única coisa no mundo pra ele naquele momento, e eu amava essa sensação. Comecei a passar os dedos pelo seu rosto, apreciando cada pequeno detalhe do rosto que não saiu da minha mente nem por um segundo no último mês, eu nunca pensei que eu fosse gostar de alguém como eu gosto de Bastian, eu não posso imaginar não tê-lo ali me mimando todos os dias e me olhando como ele está me olhando agora, só de imaginar vê-lo fazer isso com outras pessoas eu ficava louco.

Eu sei que não há necessidade, mas não posso deixar de ser possessivo com ele, ele é _meu_ , meu Bastian, meu namorado, eu não ia suportar vê-lo com outra pessoa no meu lugar, agradando a outra pessoa. Dei um leve beijo em sua boca lhe fazendo sorrir e eu sei que já disse isso mil vezes mas ele tem o sorriso mais lindo do mundo todo, ele diz que eu sou muito exagerado porque não conheço o mundo todo, muito menos o sorriso de todo mundo mas eu não preciso conhecer pra ter certeza que não tem nenhum melhor que esse.

Bastian foi deixando pequenos beijinhos por todo o meu rosto, nas minhas bochechas, no meu queixo, na minha testa, fechei os olhos para a aproveitar a sensação e ele beijou-lhes também, ele trouxe minhas mãos aos seus lábios e começou a beijar cada um dos meus dedos e eu acho que devo estar corando com tanta atenção, não que eu esteja reclamando, ele deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz me fazendo sorrir e por fim um selinho, eu podia sentir sua respiração em mim então eu imaginava que ele não tinha se afastado e estava esperando que eu abrisse os olhos, eu abri e dei de cara com um par de olhos verdes brilhantes e um sorriso mais brilhante ainda, eu estava completamente hipnotizado pela cena na minha frente e não podia parar de sorrir.

“Luki, Luki, o que é que você está fazendo comigo?”

“Como assim?”

“Eu não faço essas coisas pra todo mundo, na verdade eu nunca fiz isso pra ninguém.”

“Sério?” sorri mais largo ainda porque Bastian nunca foi romântico com ninguém além de mim.

“Sim. Na verdade se Thomas ou Manu vissem isso eles iam rir bastante de mim, eu nunca fui esse tipo de cara.”

“E o que mudou?”

“Eu não sei, você me mudou eu acho.” Sorri timidamente sem saber o que responder.

“Eu acho que eu estou me apaixonando de verdade por você, Lukas.” Bastian falou cauteloso com medo da minha reação, mas na verdade eu não podia nem reagir porque meu coração está batendo desesperadamente agora.

“Claro que está. Como não se apaixonar por isso?” disse brincando e apontando para o meu rosto, ganhando uma risada alta dele.

“Olha só, que convencido que você é Luki!”

“Não se preocupa Schweini, você também não está nada mal.” Disse beijando-o.

“Ah é né?” Bastian começou a me fazer cócegas, meu estômago não aguentava mais de tanto que eu estava rindo a esse ponto.

“Basti para, por favor! Bastian!”

Bastian me colocou deitado de costas sobre o pano e ficou sobre mim apenas me olhando, antes eu ficava um pouco envergonhado com alguém me olhando tanto, mas eu gostava de ter a atenção de Bastian toda em mim, além do mais que era uma oportunidade pra eu ficar olhando pra ele também.

“Eu acho que eu estou me apaixonando por você também Basti.” Admiti recebendo aquele sorriso que eu amo tanto.

Bastian não disse nada ficando apenas com um sorriso bobo no rosto que com certeza espelhava o meu e começou a me alimentar, lembrei que ele disse que nunca fez isso com ninguém e como ele pode ser tão bom nisso?

“O que você fazia com seu ex-namorado já que você não agia assim com ele?”

“Hm.. na verdade eu nem consigo me imaginar fazendo isso com ele, Xabi sempre trouxe o lado mais louco de mim na verdade, depois do Muller ele era meu melhor amigo, nós vivíamos em festas, bebendo, ficando com garotas e garotos, é claro que uma hora nós percebemos que tinha uma certa.. tensão sexual entre nós, então começamos a transar e isso começou a ser mais constante, no início era tudo muito amigável, ficávamos com outras pessoas, nos encontrávamos alguns dias da semana na minha casa ou na dele pra assistirmos um filme ou ao futebol e aproveitávamos pra conseguir algum sexo com isso mas eu acho que com o tempo nós começamos a ficar mais possessivos, Xabi não gostava de me ver com outros caras e começou a flertar bastante com o capitão do nosso time rival, Steven, e bem, Xabi sempre soube como conseguir as coisas de mim, ele dizia que ele era um líder melhor, que ele o excitava mais, que ele o fodia mais forte e eu fiquei furioso, tudo que eu lembro é que eu transei com ele tão duro que ele mal conseguia andar por mais de uma semana e ele perguntou se aquilo era um compromisso, então foi assim que começamos a namorar, eu não acredito que eu acabei de contar tudo isso pra você, eu preciso controlar mais minhas palavras mas não se preocupa meu amor, eu nunca senti nem de longe nada parecido com o que eu estou sentindo por você.” Bastian sorriu e me beijou mas meu coração estava batendo acelerado e meu sangue parecia estar queimando em minhas veias, Bastian e outro cara, Bastian com ciúmes de outro cara, _Xabi sempre soube como conseguir as coisas de mim_ , eu estava furioso.

“Luki fala alguma coisa! Você está com raiva de mim? Me desculpa, eu não deveria ter dado tantos detalhes, você vai terminar comigo?” Bastian estava desesperado e isso me fez sorrir um pouco, tudo bem que o tal Xabi aconteceu primeiro na vida dele, mas isso é passado, ele não sentiu por ele o que sente por mim e é comigo que ele quer ficar.

“Não Basti, eu não estou com raiva de você e nem vou terminar, você está louco? Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.” Falei só depois me dando conta do que tinha dito e acabei corando.

“Que bom Luki, então vamos voltar a comer.”

“Espera, só me diz mais uma coisa.”

“Ai ai ai Lukas, eu não vou te dizer mais nada, você parecia que ia me matar 5 segundos atrás.”

“Eu não vou! Eu juro! Eu só quero saber uma coisa.”

“O que você quer saber?”

“Como é esse Xabi? Ele é bonito? Ele é mais bonito que eu?” vi que Bastian levou um tempo pra pensar e meu coração afundou no meu estômago, só falta ele achá-lo melhor que eu.

“Vocês não têm nada em comum Luki, tipo, nada! Então é difícil comparar, ele é um cara bonito, mas eu realmente prefiro você, ele nem tem esses olhinhos azuis lindos seus.” Bastian disse carinhosamente me fazendo corar, mas eu ainda não estava satisfeito.

“Como ele é então? Tem olhos verdes como você? Ele é moreno?”

“Luki, eu devo me preocupar? Você está muito interessado no Xabi.”

“Eu só quero saber como é seu ex.”

“Você é melhor que qualquer pessoa com quem eu já tive, será que não está claro que eu estou completamente encantado e só tenho olhos pra você?” _chupa Holger_.

“Eu sei que você está aos meus pés e tudo mais Basti..” minha prepotência me rendeu um apertão no meu nariz me fazendo sorrir “Mas só me responde como ele é e eu não pergunto mais nada, eu prometo!”

“Hmm tá bom curioso, ele tem mais ou menos o nosso tamanho, um corpo bacana porque assim como nós, ele também joga futebol e ele é um pouco ruivo na verdade, principalmente a sua barba.”

“ELE É RUIVO? ELE É UM ESPANHOL RUIVO? COM BARBA? COMO EU VOU COMPETIR COM ISSO BASTIAN?” o ex do meu namorado é apenas um jogador de futebol barbudo e ruivo, com toda a sua língua espanhola nada sexy, eu mereço.

“Wow, calma Luki! Parece que eu descrevi um cantor de rock ou algo assim pela forma que você reagiu. E quem disse que você precisa competir com ele?” Bastian estava rindo e eu estava me sentindo uma formiguinha perto do seu lindo ex-namorado, só então me lembrei que Muller quando o descreveu disse que ele fazia sucesso com todas as garotas da escola, eu não sei exatamente a forma dele porque eu acho que nunca vi um ruivo com barba pessoalmente mas porra, ele deve ser muito bonito.

“Ele não podia ser moreno ou até mesmo loiro, qualquer coisa mais comum?”

“Para com isso Luki, você nunca nem o viu, talvez você não ache que ele é tão bonito assim.” Me lembrei que apesar de muitas pessoas ruivas serem excitantes, têm algumas bem feias, eu espero que ele seja desses.

“Ele tem muitas sardas?”

“Na verdade não, eu acho que se ele tem são poucas.”

“Ele é muito branco?”

“Não, eu sou muito mais branco que ele.”

“Você é muito mais branco que todo mundo.”

“Cala a boca Luki.” Beijei Bastian rapidamente mas já pensando em voltar a minha sequência de perguntas sobre o seu ex, até que eu tive uma ideia melhor.

“Me mostra uma foto.”

“O quê? Não.”

“Me mostra.”

“Não.”

“Bastian!”

“Por que você está tão obcecado com isso? Esquece isso Luki, ele não representa nada pra mim mais, e mesmo o que ele chegou a significar não passa nem perto do que eu tenho sentido por você, vamos esquecer essa história, tá bom?”

Resolvi deixar a história do tal Xabi pra lá, que espécie de idiota sou eu que fica fazendo seu namorado relembrar do ex? O que importa é que o que eles tinham já acabou e Bastian é meu agora.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos falar de nós.” Bastian sorriu com a minha sugestão.

“Espera, eu acho que tem alguém me ligando.”

“Hey, Mulli! Ah, Lukas não queria assistir aula e a gente ficou de bobeira, se perguntarem ele passou mal, tá bom?”

“Bastian!”

“Estamos indo, pode deixar, tchau.”

“O que ele disse?”

“Perguntou por que nós sumimos, onde a gente está porque estamos perdendo o almoço, e disse que está nos esperando, então infelizmente eu acho que vamos ter que ir.”

“Ah não Basti! Eu quero ficar aqui com você!”

“Você vai ficar comigo lá, esqueceu?”

“É, mas a gente não vai poder se beijar ou se tocar nem nada disso.” Falei fazendo beicinho tentando convencê-lo de ficar, mas pude ver que a sua postura mudou quando eu disse o que não poderíamos fazer lá.

“É Luki, não poderemos fazer nada disso, mas fazer o que, me ajuda a guardar tudo isso.”

Bastian e eu fomos em silêncio todo o caminho de volta para o refeitório e cada vez que eu perguntava se havia algo de errado ele dizia que não mas eu sei que não é verdade.

“Basti..”

“Lukas é melhor você ir na frente pra ninguém desconfiar e eu vou deixar essas coisas na cozinha pela porta dos fundos.”

“Tem certeza?”

“Tenho.”

Bastian seguiu em direção a porta dos fundos antes mesmo de eu dizer alguma coisa e eu já estava em pânico, puxei-o pelo braço e fiz com que olhasse pra mim.

“Você esqueceu meu beijo.” Falei tentando não notar seu humor e fazer com que ele voltasse ao normal, mas a sua reação foi pior do que eu esperava, Bastian deu um beijo mais do que rápido na minha bochecha e puxou seu braço me deixando sozinho.

“Hey Lukas! Estamos aqui! Cadê o Basti?” gritou Muller logo quando eu entrei.

“Ele foi ao banheiro.”

“Essa é a echarpe do Bastian?” perguntou Holger intrometido como sempre.

“É.. Eu estava com frio.”

“Nem está tão frio assim.”

“Mas eu acho que está. O que você tem a ver com isso?”

“Wow, calma vocês dois! O que está havendo?” perguntou Giroud, eu acho que eu estive tão concentrado em Bastian esses dias que nem lembrava da sua existência.

“Não está acontecendo nada, é só Holger que insiste em se meter no que não é da conta dele.”

“Eu não estou me metendo em nada, eu só acho que vocês agem muito como um casal às vezes, ainda que você não admita. Eu não sou o único que pensa isso, todo mundo acha.”

Olhei pra todos na mesa e eu pude ver que todos estavam olhando culpados pra mim como se andassem realmente pensando o que Holger disse, meu coração acelerou, eles não podiam descobrir, ninguém pode descobrir sobre Bastian e eu, eu não estou pronto pra admitir isso e eu não posso perdê-lo, não posso.

“Olha gente, eu sei que nós parecemos ser próximos demais mas não tem nada acontecendo entre a gente, nada mesmo, ele é um cara legal mas com certeza ele não é meu tipo, sabe como é né? Pênis não são a minha coisa, pode ser a dele mas com certeza não é a minha. Ele é meu amigo, um bom amigo, mas apenas isso, nunca existiu e nem existe nada entre ele e eu.”

Só percebi que alguém tinha chegado na mesa até que uma bandeja foi colocada ferozmente sobre a mesa e esse alguém sentou ao meu lado completamente furioso, meu coração foi esmagado em mil pedaços agora, eu não acredito que fiz isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Basti, I think he's hurt. What do you think he will do? Tell me what you thought about it :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bastian, nós precisamos conversar.” Lukas estava em frente a mim com uma cara péssima de quem andou chorando e eu juro que não entendo esse idiota, e eu realmente não estou afim de começar a entender agora, não depois de tudo isso.
> 
> “Como você me encontrou?”
> 
> “Por que você não foi me encontrar no quarto?”

Eu fui um idiota absoluto ao pensar que Lukas ia admitir nosso relacionamento algum dia, ele não só gritou com Holger hoje que nós não temos nada como enfatizou novamente agora que nós _nunca tivemos nada._ Por mais que eu quisesse me fazer de forte e orgulhoso como eu normalmente faria, eu não posso. Meu coração está doendo. Eu nunca senti o que estou sentindo por ele, eu confiei plenamente nele só pra receber tudo isso em troca.

 _Pênis não são a minha coisa, pode ser a dele mas com certeza não é a minha_. Isso foi humilhante, quando eu ouvi Lukas dizendo isso minha vontade foi de sair correndo e chorar sozinho onde ninguém possa me ver, coisa que eu deveria ter feito mas o resto de orgulho que me restou me impediu de fazê-lo, porque a última coisa que eu preciso é de todos percebendo que eu estou apaixonado por ele enquanto ele obviamente não se sente da mesma forma.

Ouvi-lo falar isso me lembrou do que aconteceu algumas horas atrás, me lembrou do que nós fizemos, ou melhor, o que eu fiz, no armário e isso me fez sentir como uma prostituta, isso me fez sentir tão pequeno, tão nojento, eu não acredito que eu chupei-o em um armário da escola, eu não acredito que eu estava lá fazendo o meu melhor pra agradar um homem que não está nem aí pra mim, a forma como ele falou isso me fez sentir como um idiota, eu estou realmente gostando dele, eu pela primeira vez na vida só quero uma pessoa, só quero ficar com uma pessoa, eu abri meu coração pra ele mas talvez a única coisa que importa é que minha boca estava aberta primeiro pra receber seu pênis nela. Eu me pergunto o que se passa na cabeça dele, eu podia jurar que ele gostava de mim, eu podia jurar que ele sentia alguma coisa, ele estava mentindo todo esse tempo? Será que ele estava só aproveitando o fato de que tem um gay que faria qualquer coisa por ele e ele nem mesmo precisaria admitir estar com ele?

Eu posso sentir meu celular vibrando constantemente no meu bolso e eu tenho certeza que isso é Lukas, eu só não entendo o que ele quer de mim mais, eu escuto ele chamando meu nome baixinho e me acotovelando pra tentar ganhar minha atenção mas eu não posso sequer olhar pra ele porque é capaz de eu começar a chorar aqui.

 _Chorar_. Ninguém nunca me fez chorar e eu tenho certeza que falta muito pouco pra eu começar aqui agora, é isso que dá abrir a porra do meu coração pra alguém, fazer piquenique pra alguém, passar horas tentando lembrar a porra das comidas favoritas de alguém, passar mais algumas outras horas implorando pra conseguir que a senhora do refeitório vá buscar a porcaria da torta que a porcaria da doceria se recusa a entregar, eu me sinto um idiota de verdade.

Eu tinha que sair daqui porque eu não ia dar a ele esse gosto de me ver chorando, quando eu ia me levantar pude ver que ele estava me olhando e esperando pra dizer alguma coisa.

“Se já não está bem claro, nós terminamos. Não que eu ache que isso tenha significado alguma coisa pra você.” Sussurrei para que as outras pessoas na mesa não me escutassem e por incrível que pareça ele parecia surpreso com as minhas palavras, só pode ser brincadeira.

Como um belo romântico que eu não sabia que era, mas acabei de descobrir que sou, eu esperava que Lukas teria pelo menos a decência de me seguir para tentar dizer-me alguma coisa mas obviamente ele não fez, eu podia sentir meu celular vibrando mais, claro que aquele pedacinho de merda ia tentar falar comigo por mensagem pra que ninguém sequer desconfiasse que ele estava tentando se desculpar pelo que ele disse, se é que isso era o que ele realmente estava fazendo, minha curiosidade me permitiu pegar o celular pra que eu olhasse o que tinha nas mensagens e minha vontade era de socá-lo.

De: mein Luki <3  
Schweini você ficou chateado?

De: mein Luki <3  
Basti

De: mein Luki <3  
Me responde por favor

De: mein Luki <3  
Eu sei que não deveria ter dito aquilo

De: mein Luki <3  
Eu realmente não quis dizer aquilo, você sabe que não é verdade

De: mein Luki <3  
Me desculpa pelo amor de Deus

De: mein Luki <3  
Bastian!! Por favor me responde

De: mein Luki <3  
Basti :(((

De: mein Luki <3  
Basti você sabe que eu não me sinto assim, eu gosto de você

De: mein Luki <3  
Você realmente terminou comigo?

De: mein Luki <3  
Nós não podemos terminar assim, por favor me responde

De: mein Luki <3  
Bastian eu estou desesperado pelo amor de Deus, não faz isso comigo

De: mein Luki <3  
Me encontra no nosso quarto, nós iremos conversar e eu posso explicar tudo

De: mein Luki <3  
Você vai me encontrar?

De: mein Luki <3  
Eu vou esperar por você lá

De: mein Luki <3  
Bastian me responde!

De: mein Luki <3  
Você não pode terminar comigo sem me dar uma chance de me explicar

De: mein Luki <3  
Só me responde se você vai me encontrar, por favor

De: mein Luki <3  
Eu estou te implorando

Eu não podia lidar com nada disso, eu desliguei meu telefone porque me recusava a continuar lendo toda essa porcaria, eu estava magoado, eu estava furioso, eu não podia acreditar no que eu ouvi Lukas dizendo de mim e agora ele pensa que algumas mensagens de texto vão me fazer esquecer isso, minha vida é tão merda que dormimos no mesmo quarto e eu não posso nem mesmo evitá-lo por muito tempo.

Fui para debaixo da arquibancada que eu estava com Lukas alguns minutos atrás e fiquei pensando em como as coisas eram sempre assim com ele, uma hora tudo estava ótimo e então tudo ia água à baixo, assim como no primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos.

Hoje Lukas falou tanto de Xabi que não posso deixar de pensar nele um pouco, era tudo muito fácil, nós saíamos, ficávamos bêbados, começávamos a nos beijar indecentemente na boate, íamos pra casa para não darmos um show na frente de todo mundo, ou pelo menos era a nossa intenção porque sempre acabávamos fazendo no banheiro, nas ruas de trás ou no carro, comecei a sorrir com o pensamento, Xabi era um louco e eu mais ainda por me deixar fazer essas coisas com ele, pelo menos eu não sofria.

Meu máximo sofrimento com Xabi era quando passávamos dias longes do outro ou quando ele estava particularmente maldoso e me fazia esperar pra conseguir o que queria, meu pau não gostava muito mas assim como ele sempre soube conseguir o que queria comigo, ele sempre acabava fazendo o que eu queria também, além do mais que ele sempre foi bom em recompensas, se um de nós tinha que viajar e íamos passar alguns dias afastados ele sempre dava um jeito de me ligar falando sacanagem pra mim, fazia videoconferências que ficavam grudadas nas minhas pálpebras durante todo o meu sono e me faziam dormir e acordar de pau duro por todos os dias enquanto não nos encontrássemos de novo.

Xabi sabia o poder que tinha sobre mim e sabia como usá-lo, ele sabia instigar meu lado mais animal, nosso sexo parecia de dois animais selvagens que queriam devorar um ao outro, especialmente nesses dias que nos reencontrávamos ou quando estávamos torturando o outro, era meio que uma brincadeira nossa, às vezes um de nós passava o dia provocando o outro, mandando mensagens, fotos, tocando inapropriadamente, sussurrando coisas imorais durante a aula, se parte de mim ainda não estivesse triste com a história do Lukas eu já estaria me tocando a esse momento porque eu posso sentir meu amigo dando algum sinal de vida, o que me fez sorrir novamente, era isso que Xabi fazia comigo, eu estou aqui meio duro sozinho deitado numa grama só de pensar no que costumávamos fazer.

Por falar nisso, Xabi sumiu das redes sociais, eu lembro que a última vez que percebi-o online tinha algo como ‘mudanças’ em seu status, eu desejo que ele estivesse aqui, assim as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis, nós estaríamos rindo, assistindo a futebol, talvez transando e eu não me sentiria como uma merda, em pensar que eu estava todo romântico, planejando encontros e surpresas, como eu sou idiota, eu sempre pensei em como seria estar apaixonado, se eu soubesse que seria uma droga completa como essa eu nunca teria feito a maldita brincadeira que nos expulsou e estaria vivendo a minha vida tranquila sem saber quem diabos é Lukas Podolski, mas acho que as coisas não estavam ao meu favor.

“Bastian, nós precisamos conversar.” Lukas estava em frente a mim com uma cara péssima de quem andou chorando e eu juro que não entendo esse idiota, e eu realmente não estou afim de começar a entender agora, não depois de tudo isso.

“Como você me encontrou?”

“Por que você não foi me encontrar no quarto?”

“Eu perguntei primeiro.”

“Porque por alguma razão eu imaginei que você estava aqui.”

“Ótimo, já tirou a sua dúvida, agora pode ir.”

“Para com isso Schweini.”

“Não me chame assim.”

“Por que não?”

“Porque eu não gosto, porque eu não quero ter nada mais relacionado a você.”

“Por favor, Bastian não fala assim.”

“Lukas, por favor. Sai daqui.”

“Não, não até eu me explicar.”

“Então você pode ficar porque eu já estou indo.”

“Bastian, por favor! Me deixa falar com você..”

“Pra quê? Pra você dizer que gosta de mim e depois falar coisas com aquela pelas minhas costas?”

“Você sabe que não era verdade.”

“Eu sei?”

“Sabe, você sabe sim! Você sabe como eu estou completamente louco por você desde o primeiro momento que nos conhecemos, você sabe como eu só tenho tido olhos e eu só tenho pensado em você desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez, você sabe como você me faz sentir coisas que..”

“Será que você sabe como você me faz sentir?”

“Como?”

“Pequeno, inútil, descartável. Como a porra de uma puta barata que você usa quando precisa resolver suas necessidades.”

“Isso não é verdade.” Apesar dos meus olhos já estarem marejados eu podia ver as lágrimas que escorriam dos seus, eu não sou uma pessoa ruim, nem vingativo, mas eu simplesmente não poderia me permitir sentir pena.

“Ah é? Deixe-me ver, nós começamos a ter ‘algo’ que você se recusa fielmente a admitir, eu venho tratando você como a porra da razão de tudo que eu faço, eu te agrado, eu me recuso a sair com meus amigos pra que você não fique com ciúmes do Holger só porque eu não quero brigar com você, eu praticamente não vou a festas, eu não bebo, eu não flerto com ninguém, eu tento te fazer surpresas só pra que você fique feliz, eu escondo dos meus amigos e da minha família o primeiro relacionamento de verdade que eu tenho, eu nunca senti nada tão bonito, nada tão forte e minha vontade é de gritar pra os quatro ventos que eu estou apaixonado e que eu tenho o namorado mais lindo do mundo mas eu não faço isso porque você não quer, porque você não tem coragem de admitir que está comigo, você acha realmente que não é assim que eu me sinto depois de tudo que eu já ouvi de você hoje?”

Lukas estava chorando assim como eu e eu nem me importava se estava fazendo papel de bobo mais, eu tinha que dizer o que estava sentindo, agora isso realmente soou gay.

“Bastian, me desculpa.”

“Sério? Depois de tudo que eu te falei só o que você tem a dizer é ‘me desculpa’?”

“Não, claro que não! É que.. eu nunca senti nada assim antes..” Lukas enxugou as lágrimas e eu interrompi o que ele tinha pra dizer porque já ouvi isso vezes o suficiente e não deu em nada.

“Quer saber Lukas? Chega, eu não quero conversar sobre isso. Você pode me dar um tempo por favor?” virei as costas pra sair mas Lukas foi mais rápido e me puxou pelo braço.

“Não! Não, eu não vou deixar você sair sem me ouvir, você pode até não me perdoar, mas eu não posso te deixar sair pensando isso de si mesmo por minha causa, você não é pequeno, você não é inútil, você é a pessoa mais linda e maravilhosa que eu conheci. Você tem um coração maravilhoso e você é muito gentil, eu amei cada pequena coisa que você fez pra mim e quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu não vou te deixar sair daqui sem me perdoar, me desculpa! Eu fui um idiota, mas eu estava desesperado! Os nossos amigos acham que nós estamos em um relacionamento e eles não podem saber sobre nós, não ainda.”

“Não ainda, não ainda. É só o que você consegue me dizer. Faz um mês que estamos juntos e você não consegue admitir nosso relacionamento nem pra os nossos amigos gays que obviamente não irão nos julgar porque eles são gays, porra! Eu sinceramente não sei se posso ou quero acreditar no que você diz que sente por mim agora.”

“Não pense que eu não quero sair por aí te beijando e dizendo pra todo mundo que você é o meu namorado, não tem nada que eu queira mais! Mas eu ainda não posso fazer isso, eu preciso começar a preparar meus pais, você viu o que aconteceu com Reus? E se meu pai agir da mesma forma? E se ele disser que eu não sou mais seu filho? Eu não quero ficar contra a minha família, mas eu também não quero ficar sem você, eu não posso! Eu sei que é egoísmo meu te pedir pra ficarmos em segredo, mas é isso que você faz comigo, você me torna egoísta e ciumento e todas essas coisas porque eu estou completamente apaixonado por você e não venha dizer que não sabe se pode acreditar no que eu digo que sinto porque você sabe que pode, você sabe que eu não fingi tudo o que a gente teve, você sabe disso! Eu sei que eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, eu sei que eu deveria assumir tudo, tudo que eu te peço é um tempo pelo amor de Deus! Por favor, me dá uma chance, eu te prometo que eu vou assumir nosso relacionamento, eu te prometo! Eu faço o que você quiser, eu só preciso que você me dê uma chance, por favor!”

Meu coração estava acelerado e minha cabeça estava começando a doer, eu estava confuso, magoado, furioso, eu estava ficando louco e com Lukas na minha frente dizendo que estava completamente apaixonado por mim não tornou as coisas mais claras, eu não sabia o que fazer.

“Por favor.”

Eu abaixei meu olhar porque se eu continuasse olhando para os seus olhos implorando perdão daquela forma eu não poderia sequer pensar direito e ia responder o que ele quisesse só pra não vê-lo daquela forma mais.

“Por favor. Me dá mais uma chance.”

Lukas me abraçou e eu permaneci imóvel, eu podia sentir suas lágrimas descendo pelo meu pescoço, eu só podia ser muito idiota porque meu coração está quebrando só de vê-lo assim ainda que a culpa de tudo isso fosse dele, Lukas começou a chorar ainda mais, seu corpo estava praticamente tremendo e ele segurava minha camisa com toda a força, eu podia sentir minhas próprias lágrimas voltando a descer, eu sei que ele não estava fingindo, eu sei que ele sentia algo, minhas únicas dúvidas eram se isso seria o suficiente pra fazê-lo admitir isso pra mais alguém além de mim e quanto tempo isso levaria.

Passei meus braços ao seu redor e puxei-o mais perto, Lukas começou uma oração de incontáveis ‘me desculpa’ e isso parecia mudar a situação, ele era o único que parecia tão pequeno e inseguro, eu sei que isso é difícil, quando eu comecei a ter interesse em homens tudo que eu podia pensar era ‘isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo’, ‘por que comigo?’, eu neguei isso por um bom tempo já que desde a infância eu já tinha percebido que tinha vontade de beijar os garotinhos tanto quanto as garotinhas, eu sabia que era ‘errado’ porque era o que diziam na minha igreja, e eu já tinha visto os garotos mais velhos batendo nas ‘bichas’ da escola, até que Muller apareceu e um dia estávamos assistindo um filme na minha casa e eu perguntei se ele já tinha beijado um garoto e ele disse que não, mas seu olhar dizia que ‘eu poderia’, foi a primeira vez que nós beijamos alguém do mesmo sexo mas já sabíamos que não seria a última.

“Schweini, eu.. você não quer que eu te chame assim né? Me desculpa, eu..” Lukas soluçava e formava frases sem sentido e eu não era forte o suficiente pra vê-lo assim, coloquei meus lábios sobre os seus só pra que ele se calasse e puxei-o pra sentar comigo na grama, coloquei-o no meu colo e fiquei acariciando seu cabelo esperando que ele se acalmasse.

“Me desculpa.”

“Você pode parar de repetir isso, você sabe né?”

“Não, não. Eu não vou parar de repetir até você me perdoar e voltar comigo.”

“Olha quem está dando as caras de novo, minha criança mimada.” Belisquei a bochecha de Lukas fazendo-o sorrir e eu não podia nem negar que preferia essa visão muito mais do que a de 5 minutos atrás.

“ _Sua_ criança mimada.” Disse Lukas enfatizando o pronome possessivo apenas porque é Lukas.

“Por favor, Schweini, me dá mais uma chance, eu te prometo que dessa vez eu não vou estragar tudo, se você quiser nós podemos até marcar com meus pais para me visitarem e começarem a se acostumar com meu novo _amigo_ , o que você acha? Por favor?” Lukas olhou pra mim suplicante e eu pude ver que ele estava tentando fazer alguma coisa, não custava nada lhe dar um voto de confiança.

“Está tudo bem, eu vou te dar mais uma chance. Mas só mais uma. É bom você não desperdiçar.”

“Então você é meu namorado de novo?”

“Eu acho que sim.”

“Acha nada, você é. _Meu_ namorado, _meu_ Schweini, _meu_!” disse Lukas sorrindo brilhantemente e fazendo questão de enfatizar todos os ‘meu’ apenas porque ele podia.

“Sabe Luki, você tem que procurar um psicólogo, você é muito ciumento!” disse levantando-o e indo em direção ao nosso quarto deixando-o pra trás com uma cara fechada.

“Cala a boca, Bastian. Eu não sou!”

“Tá bom.”

“É sério! Eu não sou.”

“Tá bom.”

“Bastian! Pelo menos me espera!” virei para trás pra ver a carinha emburrada mais linda do mundo com uma mão estendida pra mim, é claro que teimoso e mimado como ele é, me fez voltar todo o caminho que eu já tinha andado só pra ir buscá-lo ao invés de simplesmente seguir em frente e me alcançar. Eu ainda estava um pouco magoado e receoso mas eu vou tentar o meu melhor pra esquecer tudo isso e continuar nosso relacionamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what about this first Schweinski's fight? Will the things still be fine? Is Schweinski going to be stronger than ever?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Luki você não precisa fazer isso.” Disse Bastian tentando parar minhas mãos que abriam sua calça, ao contrário dele eu acho que preciso fazer isso sim, eu não quero que Bastian se sinta envergonhado pelo que fez no armário, eu queria aquilo. E mesmo que eu nunca tenha feito isso antes eu posso tentar, eu não quero que o nosso relacionamento mude depois do que aconteceu hoje.
> 
> “Está tudo bem, Basti. Se eu me arrepender eu paro, eu juro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just ask for you guys: DON'T KILL ME PLEASE HAHAHAHAHA  
> I'm sick and the fever is annoying me so I did the best that I could.

“Luki você não precisa fazer isso.” Disse Bastian tentando parar minhas mãos que abriam sua calça, ao contrário dele eu acho que preciso fazer isso sim, eu não quero que Bastian se sinta envergonhado pelo que fez no armário, eu queria aquilo. E mesmo que eu nunca tenha feito isso antes eu posso tentar, eu não quero que o nosso relacionamento mude depois do que aconteceu hoje.

“Está tudo bem, Basti. Se eu me arrepender eu paro, eu juro.”

“Mas..” Bastian tentou argumentar mas eu travei seus lábios com os meus, minha língua percorria toda a sua boca e era a primeira vez que eu sentia que tinha o controle em algo no nosso relacionamento, eu acho que ter um homem na sua frente desejando tocar seu pau a qualquer custo tirava o bom senso de qualquer um, sem jeito coloquei minha mão na sua ereção e comecei a apalpá-la por cima da sua cueca, era tão grande e quente, eu já tinha espiado algumas vezes por causa da sua mania de não levar a toalha pra o banheiro mas assim duro era muito maior e eu estava curioso pra saber como era tocá-lo sem nada entre ele e minha mão.

Me afastei da boca de Bastian para que eu pudesse ver seu comprimento quando eu tirasse a cueca dando de cara com olhos verdes tão selvagens como hoje cedo e eu acho que perdi todo o controle que eu tinha conseguido, tudo sobre Bastian mexia comigo, vendo-o olhar para mim minha vontade era que ele continuasse olhando assim só pra mim, eu queria tanto agradá-lo pra que nunca mais ele desejasse uma pessoa que não fosse eu, eu queria vê-lo gemer o meu nome como se eu fosse o único que o fizesse se sentir assim, assim como eu me sinto com ele.

Só quando fui colocar meus dedos na borda de sua cueca percebi como eles estavam tremendo, provavelmente porque eu tinha tanto medo de ser ruim, Bastian segurou minhas mãos com um uma das suas, e com a outra levantou meu queixo para que eu olhasse pra ele.

“Você não precisa fazer isso, Luki.”

“Mas eu quero.”

“Tem certeza?”

“Eu quero fazer isso.” Disse com mais certeza e ganhei um sorriso carinhoso, eu não quero Bastian me olhando assim, eu quero que ele me olhe maliciosamente, furiosamente, eu quero que ele me deseje a ponto de fazer coisas estúpidas como fazia com Xabi só porque ele estava tão excitado.

Soltei minhas mãos da sua e puxei sua cueca para baixo dando de cara com algo muito maior do que eu pensava, estava tão vermelho, com certeza estava muito quente e duro e ele estava assim por causa de mim, sorri pra isso. Coloquei minha mão ao redor e eu podia sentir sua pulsação através da veia inferior, comecei a acariciá-lo para cima e para baixo e então corei porque não acredito que estava fazendo aquilo para um homem, e eu nem sabia se estava indo bem, eu estava acostumado a fazer isso pra mim, não pra outro cara, nem percebi que tinha parado meus movimentos até que ouvi Bastian falando comigo.

“Luki, está tudo bem?”

“Está, é que..”

“Eu já falei que você não precisa fazer isso.”

Antes que eu pudesse responder uma batida soou na porta nos assustando, Bastian colocou suas roupas novamente enquanto eu ia em direção a porta, Muller gritava histericamente por Bastian e isso me preocupou, talvez algo de ruim tenha acontecido com alguns de nossos amigos. Abri a porta pra dar de cara com um Muller sorridente e um Manuel não tão sorridente assim.

“Oh, hey Poldi! Cadê o Basti? Ele está aí? Ele precisa ver uma coisa agora!!” disse Muller mais eufórico e alto que nunca, olhei para Neuer e ele não parecia estar feliz com essa animação, o que será que ele tinha pra mostrar?

“Oi Muller, o que foi? Por que você está sorrindo e pulando como uma criança que viu o Papai Noel?” perguntou Bastian só fazendo Muller sorrir e pular mais ainda.

“Oh não, não é o Papai Noel, mas é uma barba conhecida e muito amada.” Bastian e eu ficamos nos perguntando de quem Muller estava falando e Neuer só parecia mais furioso com a parte do ‘amada’.

Muller saiu quase correndo e puxando Bastian, quando íamos chegando aos gramados onde relaxávamos entre aulas ele colocou a mão sobre seus olhos para impedi-lo de ver pra onde ou para quem ele estava levando-o, segui o olhar de Muller e eu senti como um chute no estômago, lá estava um cara muito bonito, na verdade ele parecia a porra de um modelo, sorrindo largo para a cena entre Bastian e Muller, e o mais importante, o cara era ruivo com uma maldita barba mais ruiva ainda.

“¡Hola Bastian! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?”

Xabi. Meu coração afundou mais ainda no meu peito quando vi a cara de surpresa de Bastian e o sorriso que Xabi dava a ele, lentamente o rosto de surpresa de Bastian ia se desfazendo e um sorriso semelhante ao de Xabi ia aparecendo, eu queria morrer.

“Xabi? Oh meu Deus! O que você está fazendo aqui?” Bastian puxou-o para um abraço e eles pareciam que não iam se soltar nunca, tudo que eu senti de ciúme até agora não é nada perto do que eu estou sentindo vendo Bastian e Xabi daquela forma, afinal de contas ele era o ex de Bastian, ele fez coisas com ele que nem eu fiz ainda, ele provavelmente sabia muito mais coisas dele do que eu, ele esteve lá primeiro, ele fez tudo primeiro, minha vontade era de chorar e puxar Bastian pra longe desse maldito espanhol.

“Qual a graça de fazer o último ano de escola sem meus melhores amigos?”

“O QUÊ?” Bastian, Muller, Manuel e eu gritamos em conjunto, ele não podia vir estudar aqui, não podia.

“Vocês não estão felizes que o seu amigo espanhol está aqui?” disse Xabi dando um sorriso malicioso que mais parecia que ele estava falando só com Bastian e não com todos eles.

“Eu não poderia estar mais feliz! Bastian tem sido um chato, ele passa o dia no quarto jogando videogame com Lukas, não vai para festas com a gente, quando vai bebe pouco, um saco de verdade.” Muller disse animadíssimo fazendo Xabi me olhar dos pés a cabeça quando ele falou meu nome e apontou pra mim.

“O quê? Eu não posso acreditar, Bastian Schweinsteiger não anda mais em festas? O que aconteceu com você? Seu novo namoradinho te botou cordas?” disse Xabi maldosamente e eu queria bater nele.

“Ah, não. Eles não são namorados, todo mundo pensava isso mas Lukas já deixou bem claro que pênis são apenas coisa do Bastian.” Muller disse inocentemente não sabendo que trouxe de volta um assunto não muito agradável, Bastian mudou de postura na mesma hora que Muller disse isso, seu sorriso desapareceu e meu peito apertou, isso não podia estar acontecendo de novo.

“Oh, então quem é seu novo namorado Bastian? Quem pegou o meu lugar?” Xabi mudou sua visão de volta para Bastian já que me considerava peça fora agora que Muller repetiu que eu ‘não sou gay’.

 

Bastian’s POV

Mas que diabos de brincadeira é essa? Xabi aqui? Eu não posso acreditar nisso e se é possível ele está mais bonito que nunca, não não não Bastian, para com isso! Lukas está atrás de você. Seu Lukas.

Meu coração começou a correr quando ouvi aquela voz e aquele sotaque e quando Muller tirou as mãos da frente dos meus olhos eu não podia acreditar, eu tenho certeza que fiquei em choque por uns belos minutos só então descongelando e indo cumprimentá-lo, mas o que ele faz aqui?

“Qual a graça de fazer o último ano de escola sem meus melhores amigos?” ele veio estudar aqui, não, isso não podia acontecer. Lukas, Xabi e eu no mesmo lugar não ia dar certo, não quando Lukas se recusava a admitir nosso relacionamento.

“Ah, não. Eles não são namorados, todo mundo pensava isso mas Lukas já deixou bem claro que pênis são apenas coisa do Bastian.” Ah obrigado Muller, por lembrar o que eu estava tentando esquecer, tenho certeza que parei de sorrir ao ouvir isso e não sei como ninguém percebeu.

“Oh, então quem é seu novo namorado Bastian? Quem pegou o meu lugar?” voltei meu olhar a Xabi que parecia que ia me devorar com os olhos, isso só podia ser um pesadelo, eu não sei se sou forte o suficiente para recusá-lo se ele ainda estiver interessado em mim e pelo olhar que ele está me dando eu aposto que sim.

“Ninguém, eu não estou namorando ninguém.” Tenho certeza que Lukas não ficou satisfeito com a minha resposta mas doía mais em mim dizer isso do que nele, eu espero que ele não fique com raiva disso mas ele é o único que quer manter isso em segredo.

“Não conseguiu ninguém pra me substituir? Não posso acreditar.” Xabi disse chegando mais perto, meu coração batia desesperadamente e eu não sabia se era por causa dele ou porque Lukas estava atrás de mim provavelmente com um olhar de quem ia me matar.

“Ele ficou com um cara, inclusive ele está vindo em nossa direção agora.” Disse Muller e olhei para o lado e vi que Giroud, Holger, Ozil e Per estavam caminhando para perto de nós com olhares curiosos de quem era o cara tão próximo de mim. Aproveitei para olhar para Lukas que parecia furioso e Manu que não estava muito melhor, acho que ele não estava satisfeito com essa felicidade de Thomas com a chegada de Xabi.

“Eu espero que seja o loiro, não desumanamente alto, ou o de moicano ou seja lá o que é aquilo.” Disse Xabi baixinho ao meu ouvido.

“Quem é esse?” Holger disse imediatamente fazendo Xabi sorrir.

“É, o loiro. Nada mal, mas eu ainda sou melhor Basti.” Disse Xabi ainda mais próximo de mim, o seu sotaque e a sua respiração no meu ouvido estavam me fazendo perder um pouco da minha capacidade de reação, Lukas ia me matar.

“Eu sou Xabi, amigo de Bastian, Thomas e Manuel.”

“Jura? Você é apenas amigo de Bastian? Eu já ouvi e vi muita coisa que não me deixa concordar com isso.” Muller precisava aprender a calar a porra da boca, corei profundamente e Xabi riu alto, todos olhavam pra nós e Giroud parecia bem satisfeito, eu não posso deixar de pensar que ele tem uma queda por Lukas, falando nele ele parecia ainda mais furioso, hoje eu era com certeza um homem morto.

“Bem, eu não gosto muito do status de ex-namorado, mas já que ninguém roubou o meu lugar talvez eu o consiga de novo e eu responderei de outra forma.”

“Bastian você está bem? Não falou nenhum comentário inapropriado desde que Xabi chegou aqui.” Muller realmente precisava calar a porra da boca.

“Está tudo bem Mulli, hoje nós sairemos e eu quero ver se não consigo resgatar nosso velho Basti de volta.” Xabi disse maliciosamente e piscou pra mim, era tão difícil dizer não, mas Lukas estava ali e eu gostava dele, eu estou pirando de verdade.

“Hahaha, isso vai ser bom de ver, coitado do Lukas, vai ver mais coisas do que uma pobre alma hetero deveria.” Disse Muller.

“Ah isso não vai ser necessário, meu companheiro de quarto nunca apareceu então eu vou ter um quarto só pra mim.” Muller riu alto com a novidade de Xabi e isso só podia ser castigo do destino, eu fui alguém muito ruim em outra vida.

“Oh não, essa escola vai cair.” Muller ria e ria e minha vontade era socá-lo.

“Hoje nós íamos fazer aquela disputa de videogame, lembra Basti?” Lukas disse tentando arranjar uma desculpa pra que eu não fosse pra festa de hoje.

“Ah não, você já jogou bastante com ele enquanto eu não estava aqui, eu exijo uma festa em comemoração a minha chegada.”

“Você já transou bastante com ele também, será que ele não pode fazer outra coisa ou você não pode arranjar outro pau pra estar em cima?” Todo mundo virou-se para o comentário rude de Lukas e Xabi riu alto.

“Pra alguém hetero você é bem ciumento de Bastian, tem certeza que vocês não têm nada?”

Todos estavam olhando pra Lukas, meu coração batia mais forte que nunca, _por favor, diga alguma coisa, por favor Lukas!_ Eu era um tolo por ainda pensar que ele admitiria isso, eu estou começando a me preocupar que talvez Lukas nunca tenha coragem de assumir nosso relacionamento.

“Nós não temos nada.” Ouch, isso ainda doía.

“Então não se meta entre Bastian e eu.” Xabi disse furiosamente e segurando meu pulso.

“Me apresenta a nossa nova escola Bastian.” Ele colocou seu braço ao redor do meu ombro e saiu me puxando pelo campo.

“Então Bastian, agora que estamos sozinhos, você sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa pra mim, né?” disse Xabi sentando na grama debaixo de uma árvore, me fazendo sentar ao seu lado.

“Claro, mas por que você está perguntando isso?”

“Porque eu tenho certeza que você e Lukas têm algo e só não querem admitir, ele provavelmente.”

“Nós não temos nada.” Doeu pra dizer isso.

“Bastian..”

“O quê?”

“Me conta a verdade.”

“Eu já disse.”

“Você jura?”

“Claro.”

“Então seu pau pode cair se for mentira?” ri alto porque Xabi era um idiota realmente.

“...”

“Eu sabia! Ninguém deixa de sair pra jogar videogame, pelo menos não o Bastian que eu conheço.”

“Olha, ele nunca teve um relacionamento com um homem e ele ainda não consegue admitir isso ainda.”

“Ninguém sabe disso?”

“Só nós dois e você agora. Se você contar pra alguém eu te mato, você sabe né?”

“Você acha mesmo que eu vou ajudar seu relacionamento com ele? Eu vou só esperar até que você se dê conta que isso nunca vai dar certo.” Fiquei furioso com o que Xabi disse e ia levantando, até que ele me parou.

“Desculpa Basti, mas você sabe tudo que a gente já passou, eu sempre vou querer você pra mim.” Xabi se aproximou de mim e nossos rostos estavam a menos de 2cm do outro.

“Mas agora eu estou com Lukas.” Disse tentando me afastar um pouco e limpar minha mente, o cheiro, a proximidade estavam me fazendo lembrar como tudo era tão simples, mas emocionante com Xabi, e eu não podia me permitir a lembrar disso, não agora que eu ainda estava magoado com Lukas.

“Eu sei, e eu não vou tentar atrapalhar isso. Mas você sabe como é difícil ser o primeiro cara da vida de outro.”

Xabi tinha razão quanto a isso, tanto pode ser a melhor coisa como a pior, muitas vezes apesar de um cara perceber que gosta do mesmo sexo, ele não tem coragem de admitir, por causa da família, da religião, meu coração apertava só em imaginar Lukas me deixando porque não teria coragem de ficar comigo.

“Eu sei, mas eu vou esperar. Eu acredito que ele vá assumir isso uma hora ou outra.”

“Ele sabe que Muller e Manu são gays né?”

“Sim”

“E nem assim ele teve coragem de assumir? Nem pra eles?” meu coração doeu ainda mais por Xabi dizer a mesma coisa que eu disse hoje mais cedo, ele não tem coragem de assumir nem pra outras pessoas gays.

“Quer saber? Vamos deixar pra lá. Eu sou aquele que sempre põe um sorriso no seu rosto, geralmente por sexo é claro, mas eu vou tentar procurar outras maneiras de fazer isso.” Xabi me puxou em seu braço e deitou apoiando-se na árvore com o meu corpo ao lado do seu.

Suspirei com a nostalgia que me bateu, era isso que Xabi e eu éramos, sem pressão, sem mentiras, claro que eu nunca fui apaixonado por ele como eu sou por Lukas, eu nunca _precisei_ dele pra mim, não sentimentalmente, mas eu nunca sofri, eu nunca chorei e ele nunca teve vergonha de admitir o que tinha comigo, a presença de Xabi não poderia ter vindo em pior hora, apesar de eu não querer admitir mas a sua aparição repentina mexeu comigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooorry for Xabi's pic but I had to see his face on it hahaha BTW, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WITH SCHWEINSKI? IS THE END?
> 
> JUST THESE TWO MORE <3  
> http://danisteb.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/13062012ec-1.jpg  
> http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/184/1/1/xabi_alonso__by_leomessixabialonso-d55wczc.jpg


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xabi e eu passamos horas conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido em nossas vidas durante o tempo que não nos vimos e relembrando algumas coisas e decidimos ir para o dormitório para nos prepararmos para a festa, eu não estava com um bom pressentimento sobre isso.  
> Quando abri a porta dei de cara com um Lukas furioso, que eu já esperava, e com os olhos vermelhos de quem andou chorando, mas e o que aconteceu agora?
> 
> “Luki, você está bem?” quando tentei me aproximar dele ele se afastou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I'm late, how I already said I was sick but now I'm finally okay and it's finally vacation's timeeeeee! I'll write a lot now <3

Xabi e eu passamos horas conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido em nossas vidas durante o tempo que não nos vimos e relembrando algumas coisas e decidimos ir para o dormitório para nos prepararmos para a festa, eu não estava com um bom pressentimento sobre isso.

Quando abri a porta dei de cara com um Lukas furioso, que eu já esperava, e com os olhos vermelhos de quem andou chorando, mas e o que aconteceu agora?

“Luki, você está bem?” quando tentei me aproximar dele ele se afastou.

“Eu odeio você.”

“O quê? O que eu fiz? Olha, eu sei que você não está feliz com o Xabi aqui, eu também não estou dando pulos por isso..”

“Não está? Você faltou a porra do nosso treino pra ficar com ele, vocês estavam fazendo o quê? Ah, nem precisa responder. Deviam estar fodendo por aí porque é a única coisa que vocês dois sabem fazer juntos, eu imaginei que você não ia conseguir resistir a ser o que era mas não assim tão rápido.” Lukas falou com tanto veneno que eu fiquei chocado por um minuto, eu não acredito que ele pensa que eu estava fazendo isso.

“Eu.. eu não.. você realmente acha que eu estava transando com Xabi mesmo estando com você? Eu não acredito que você pensa tão pouco de mim, Lukas!” disse já ficando furioso, normalmente eu tento fazer de tudo pra deixar claro que eu gosto de Lukas e ele não tem motivos pra ter ciúmes mas dessa vez ele foi longe demais.

“E o que você queria que eu pensasse? Não era isso que vocês sempre faziam? Você sumiu a porra do dia todo!”

“Nós estávamos conversando Lukas!”

“Claro, claro que vocês estavam!”

“Meu Deus você acha mesmo que eu iria fazer isso com você? Você acha que eu ia jogar fora nosso relacionamento por causa de umas horas que ele está aqui?”

“Eu sinceramente não sei o que pensar de você Bastian, eu quero pensar que você não faria isso comigo mas pelo que eu soube era o que você estava costumado a fazer, dormir com ele e quem mais aparecesse.” Agora eu estou furioso de verdade.

“Não fale de mim como se eu fosse uma puta só porque você é a porra de um moralista que se nega a ter experiências na vida e acha que qualquer um que dormiu com mais de uma pessoa é promíscuo ou coisa do tipo.”

“Pelo menos eu não deito com qualquer um.”

“Você está ouvindo a si mesmo? O seu ciúmes é doentio! Pelo menos é isso que eu quero pensar, porque se for isso que você pensa de mim realmente eu não sei porque ainda estou com você.”

“Me desculpa se o meu ciúmes está te incomodando, talvez eu deva ficar calado enquanto você me faz de idiota e fica transando com o seu ex.”

“Puta que pariu Lukas! Cala a boca!” segurei Lukas pelos braços e empurrei-o contra a parede porque eu já não aguentava mais ouvir as loucuras que saiam da sua boca, eu estava prestes a perder minha cabeça e eu não podia fazer isso, não com ele.

“Me solta Bastian!” Lukas se debateu nos meus braços tentando se soltar e eu só apertei meu controle sobre ele, empurrando-o para a parede mais ainda.

“Cala a porra da sua boca! Eu não estava fodendo com Xabi! Eu não estava fazendo porra nenhuma além de conversar com ele!”

Antes que um de nós pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o telefone de Lukas começou a tocar e eu soltei-o.

“O que é, Muller?”

“Ele já apareceu aqui sim, eu vou dizer pra ele se arrumar pra encontrar vocês.”

“Eu não vou.”

“Eu não quero ir Thomas.”

“Não, não, eu não preciso que você venha me perturbar não. Eu vou passar meia hora e você me deixa em paz, tá bom? Tá, tchau.”

“A gente deveria tomar um banho porque já estão nos esperando.”

Lukas e eu nos arrumamos e saímos em silêncio pra tal festa, nesse momento não há nada que eu precise mais que uma festa e encher a cara, a briga com Lukas foi totalmente ridícula e eu sei que ele estava com ciúmes mas dizer que eu durmo com qualquer um? Eu não posso acreditar que ele falaria isso de mim, e o pior é que ele é tão obcecado com essa história do Xabi que ele está mal humorado ao meu lado como se o único culpado fosse eu.

Ao chegarmos na festa dou de cara com um Xabi de calça jeans preta e camisa social vinho com mangas dobradas e se ele não fosse a causa da briga de minutos atrás que ainda contribui para o meu mau humor, eu estaria babando em cima dele agora.

“Bastian! Estava esperando você! Oi Lukas.”

Nem é preciso ser um gênio pra saber que Lukas não só não respondeu a ele como nos deixou sozinhos e foi em direção ao bar onde estavam nossos outros amigos.

“Acho que alguém está de mau humor.”

“Mau humor? Ele está em um humor péssimo e a culpa é sua!”

“Minha? Ele ficou com tanta raiva só por não poder ficar jogando videogamezinho com o Bastizinho dele?” Xabi disse zombando e fazendo um beicinho me fazendo rir porque toda essa história era ridícula de verdade.

“Pior, ele pensa que estávamos transando durante todas essas horas que sumimos.” Xabi riu alto.

“Quem dera! Ele é ciumento mesmo, né? Acabar você falava de mim quando eu ficava com ciúmes dos caras e das meninas flertando com você e te puxava pro banheiro pra mostrar a quem você pertencia.” Xabi disse piscando pra mim, descrevendo o momento só pra me fazer relembrar, a diferença entre um Xabi ciumento e um Lukas ciumento é que o ciúmes de Xabi terminava em sexo selvagem. Eu nem quero pensar sobre isso.

“Ah, nem me fala. Você sabia que a última vez que eu transei com alguém foi quando a gente transou no banheiro do aeroporto antes de eu vir?”

“Mentira. Desde aquele dia? Como você está aguentando?” _eu não estava_.

“Eu não sei, oração, meditação, essas coisas.” Começamos a rir e eu podia ver o rosto ferido de Lukas nos olhando e isso quebrou meu coração, mesmo Lukas sendo um idiota eu não podia ficar com raiva dele.

“Me dá licença Xabi, eu tenho que falar com alguém.”

“Oi gente, oi Muller! Que cara é essa Neuer?” cheguei no nosso grupo de amigos e eu vi um Neuer com uma cara furiosa virando algumas doses de tequila, um Muller sorridente e outros mais que não me importavam no momento.

“Bastiii, finalmente você chegou! Onde você estava de tarde? Matando a saudade do Xabi, né?” disse Muller quase gritando com certeza já depois de ter tomado algumas e minha vontade era dar um tapa na cara dele, Lukas estava ao meu lado furioso.

“Nós só estávamos conversando, Muller! Lukas, posso falar com você?”

“Eu não estou afim agora, Bastian.”

“É? Mas não me interessa, a gente vai conversar, vem aqui.” Quando ia puxando-o do balcão uma mão o segurou.

“Ele não quer ir, você não vê? Por que você não vai conversar com Xabi ou Holger? Aposto que eles querem.” _Giroud_.

“E por que você não vai se preocupar com o que é da sua conta?” disse próximo ao seu rosto.

“Vem fazer.” Ele chegou mais próximo e eu já estava próximo a batê-lo quando alguém apareceu entre nós.

“Acho que nós precisamos acalmar os ânimos, não é? Bastian, depois vocês conversam, vamos pegar uma bebida” Per disse me puxando para o bar enquanto Olivier me dava um sorriso, eu queria socá-lo, mas o que me deixou mais furioso foi ver Lukas parado no mesmo lugar debaixo do braço dele.

“O que diabos foi isso?” Muller nos seguiu até o bar.

“Nada, deixa pra lá. Eu só quero ficar bêbado e não lembrar de porra nenhuma.”

“VIVAAAAAAA, VIVA O XABIIIII, TROUXE O NOSSO BASTI DE VOLTAA.” Thomas gritava e eu nem me importava com nada agora, eu só queria ficar bêbado. Mal eu virei um copo e já podia ver outra briga chegando, dessa vez não comigo.

“Então beija logo ele! Que porra, Muller! Será que você podia babar mais em cima desse cara?” Neuer gritou e eu juro por Deus que é a primeira vez que eu o vejo gritar com alguém, em especial com Thomas, a cara dele é de tão chocado quanto eu, só que mais magoado.

“O quê? Do que você está falando Manu?” o rosto de Muller era tão triste que minha vontade era bater em Manu mesmo ele sendo meu amigo, ninguém deixava meu bebê barulhento daquela forma.

“Eu estou falando de você não conseguir parar de falar do Xabi um minuto do caralho desde que ele está aqui!” Manuel gritou ainda mais alto e só agora eu me dei conta de que o motivo dele estar agindo como um louco é porque ele está com ciúmes de Muller e Xabi, wow, um dia e três brigas, Xabi com certeza sabia como bagunçar as coisas.

“Eu estou feliz porque ele está aqui, ele é nosso amigo. Os quatro amigos estão de volta, por que você está com raiva?”

“Porque.. porque..” _vai Manu, diz o que você sente_ “Porque eu não quero que você se magoe, você é um cara legal mas isso não é suficiente porque o Xabi gosta do Bastian.” Wow, é algum tipo de padrão falar idiotices pra quem se gosta depois de uma crise de ciúmes?

“Eu não gosto dele.. espera, eu não sou o suficiente?” _oh, não_.

“Não, não foi isso que eu quis..”

“Você pode ir se foder, Neuer!” Muller o interrompeu furioso, agora as coisas vão ficar feias.

“Mulli, me desculpa, eu não quis dizer..”

“Não. Eu acho que você já deixou bem claro o que queria dizer. Me deixa em paz, _Manuel_.” Muller pela primeira vez em toda vida chamou Manu pelo seu nome e mais parecia que ia descer veneno pelos seus lábios quando ele o pronunciou, essa festa estava sendo um desastre e mal tinha começado.

“Vem Bastian, vamos voltar a beber.” Muller pediu algumas doses pra virarmos e eu não podia deixar de me sentir mal por ele, e por Manu, eu sei que ele não teve a intenção.

“Você quer conversar?”

“Não, eu só quero beber, Basti. Até eu esquecer tudo.”

“Você sabe que ele não quis dizer aquilo, né?”

“Bastian” Mulli disse com o tom de voz de quem não queria ouvir uma palavra mais sobre aquilo e eu tinha que respeitá-lo.

Olhei pro outro lado do bar dando de cara com um Lukas virando doses ao lado de um Olivier tagarelando algo que eu não podia imaginar, mas já não gostava, talvez a ideia de Muller não fosse tão ruim afinal, virei mais uma dose na intenção de esquecer tudo.

“Eu não sabia que era motivo de tanto ciúme. Acho que a situação entre duas pessoas que conhecemos muito bem ainda é a mesma, eles nunca perceberam que se gostam?” Xabi apareceu do meu lado.

“Nem me fale, eu já tentei forçar os dois a falar alguma coisa pro outro mas você sabe que é a mesma coisa que falar com duas paredes, né?”

“Pelo amor de Deus, é tão óbvio que eles gostam um do outro, como eles não veem isso?”

“Sei lá, acho que quando a gente está apaixonado, fica idiota.”

“Falando por experiência própria?”

“Talvez.”

“O moicano não saiu de perto do seu namorado nem por um minuto.”

“E você pensa que eu não sei?” eu acho que já estou na minha quinta dose a esse ponto.

“E você não vai fazer nada sobre isso, Basti? Olha ali, o cara está chamando seu namoradinho pra dançar.”

“Ele não vai aceitar.”

“Sei não, ele é bem insistente.. Olha aí, ele aceitou!” agora eu estou realmente furioso.

 

Lukas’ POV

Essa festa estava sendo um caos, pra dizer o mínimo. Bastian e eu estávamos brigados, ele e Olivier quase chegaram as vias de fato e até mesmo Manu e Thomas que eu nunca esperei que fossem brigar na vida, gritaram com o outro e Muller apenas o mandou se foder e deixá-lo em paz, tudo por causa de uma maldita pessoa, Xabi.

Desde que esse cara colocou os pés nessa escola tudo virou uma bagunça, ele e Bastian sumiram a tarde toda e eu só tinha em mente que eles estavam transando e coisas do tipo, eu morro de ciúmes de Bastian e claro que com Xabi aqui as coisas não iam ficar melhores, só que agora eu estou confuso sem saber se devo confiar no que ele me disse ou se devo lembrar do passado que eles tinham, _Xabi sempre soube conseguir o que queria de mim,_ essas palavras ficaram grudadas na minha mente desde que Bastian falou dele pela primeira vez e está bastante óbvio que Xabi ainda o quer, ele mesmo disse isso.

Mas Bastian ficou bastante furioso só de eu insinuar que eles fariam isso, eu não sei o que fazer, Olivier tem falado incansavelmente ao meu lado e eu não faço ideia do que ele está falando, só percebendo agora que ele está tentando me puxar pra pista de dança.

“Não Oli, eu não quero ir.” Oli é um apelido melhor que Gi, minha última tentativa, eu me pergunto o que Bastian pensaria disso.

“Vamos Poldiii, qual é? Você está obviamente de mau humor e dançar vai te deixar melhor.”

“Eu não sei dançar, Olivier.”

“Não precisa saber dançar Lukas, a gente não está indo pra um concurso ou algo assim, vamos!”

Olivier me puxou e eu não pude fazer nada, deixei-o me arrastar pra a pista de dança e eu podia sentir os olhos de Bastian nas minhas costas, o que me fazia lembrar que Xabi estava ao seu lado conversando com ele antes de eu ser puxado pra cá, ele deve estar adorando tudo isso.

Nós começamos a dançar sem jeito e Olivier não tirava os olhos de mim e eu já estava ficando constrangido, ele sorria e obviamente estava tentando flertar comigo mas eu não sabia o que fazer, eu procurei por Bastian pra ver sua reação mas eu não conseguia encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum, Giroud chegou mais próximo de mim e seu sorriso aumentou, meu coração começou a bater com medo de onde isso poderia dar, ele não ia me beijar, ia?

“Lukas, Lukas, há muito tempo eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.”

“Oli, eu acho melhor a gente voltar..”

“Não. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.” Ai meu Deus, não.

“Lukas, eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu sei que você disse que não era gay nem nada mas eu não sei, eu sinto que preciso dizer isso pra você, eu, me desculpa, eu só não conseguia guardar isso mais.”

“Está tudo bem Giroud, olha, eu não me sinto da mesma forma mas nós podemos continuar a ser amigos, né?”

“Claro.” Eu podia ver seu rosto cair mas eu não podia fazer nada, eu gostava de Bastian, e agora eu podia perceber isso, que eu gostava dele de verdade e era uma loucura ter brigado com ele daquela forma, Bastian gosta de mim também e ele não teria feito isso comigo. “Mas você tem certeza que não tem uma mínima possibilidade de você.. sei lá, de você ter interesse em homens?” Olivier disse se aproximando ainda mais e meu estômago se apertou só de imaginar Bastian vendo isso, ele ficaria furioso e a última coisa que eu quero é tê-lo furioso comigo de novo, eu quero que as coisas fiquem normais entre nós novamente.

“Não. Me desculpa Olivier, eu preciso ir.”

“Hey Muller, Muller! Muller eu estou falando com você!” Muller pulava e gritava como um louco, ele estava mais do que bêbado e mal podia me ouvir falando com ele.

“Oh, hey Poldiiiiiiii!”

“Você viu Bastian?”

“Oh não, eu não vi Bastiii, você viu o Basti?”

“Mas eu acabei de perguntar.. ah, deixa pra lá.”

“Você está procurando Bastian?” ai não, eu não estava com paciência pra lidar com Holger agora.

“Sim Holger, olha, eu não estou afim de brigar com você.”

“Eu não acho que é comigo que você deve brigar, _Luki_.” Holger disse friamente e eu me perguntava que milagre era esse que ele não estava procurando confusão comigo, hoje era realmente um dia de novidades.

“Do que você está falando, Holger?”

Ele apontou pra um canto da boate e eu vi tudo que eu não queria ver, Bastian e Xabi estavam se beijando, eu não posso acreditar que ele fez isso comigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, Xabi is messing everything up, what do you guys think about it? Basti, Basti.. why would you do that?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eu não acredito que ele foi dançar com aquele babaca do Olivier!”
> 
> “Hahaha, eu acho que essa história de não querer se assumir é uma besteira viu, Basti?”
> 
> “Cala a boca, Xabi! Lukas gosta de mim, ele não gosta do Giroud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're gonna see Bastian's POV, maybe it was a misunderstanding.. or not aha

“Eu não acredito que ele foi dançar com aquele babaca do Olivier!”

“Hahaha, eu acho que essa história de não querer se assumir é uma besteira viu, Basti?”

“Cala a boca, Xabi! Lukas gosta de mim, ele não gosta do Giroud.”

“Interessante esse gostar dele, dançando com outro cara na sua frente enquanto você está aí bebendo e querendo se desculpar com ele.” Minha cabeça já estava girando do álcool e da minha raiva e Xabi não estava tornando nada melhor.

“Você está adorando tudo isso, né? É tudo culpa sua! Nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse aparecido!”

“Ouch, depois dessa..” Xabi olhou magoado, ou pelo menos era o que parecia e eu me senti mal porque no final das contas ele era meu amigo.

“Me desculpa Xabi, eu estou com raiva e estou descontando em você.”

“Eu pensei que era uma boa me transferir pra passar o último ano de escola com meus amigos, eu não esperava que ia causar tudo isso, me desculpa Bastian.”

“Não, não, não. Para com isso Xabi, já tem muita pessoa triste nessa festa, você não! E não por minha culpa, me desculpa, nada disso é culpa sua.”

“Eu não sei não Basti. Só tem um jeito de te perdoar.” Ele disse sorrindo e meu coração pulou uma batida.

“O quê?”

“Vem dançar comigo.” Disse Xabi já me puxando e sorrindo sedutoramente, meu coração começou a bater rapidamente, eu não sei se estou em plenas condições pra dançar com Xabi e não fazer nenhuma besteira bêbado como estou.

Xabi me levou para o outro lado da pista pra que eu não ficasse focado em olhar pra Lukas e Giroud dançando e eu ficava só pensando no que eles estavam fazendo.

“No que você está pensando, Basti?” sussurrou Xabi ao meu ouvido raspando levemente sua barba pelo meu rosto.

Olhei para os lados procurando Lukas e vi que ele e Olivier estavam dançando muito próximos. Nada. Eu não queria pensar em nada.

“Quer saber o quê, Xabi? Em nada.” Disse sorrindo e me aproximando de Xabi que sorriu.

“Eu senti sua falta Basti, falta das nossas noites falando besteira e.. você sabe.”

“Do quê Xabi? Do que você sentiu falta?” disse sem pensar porque era meio que impulsivo respondê-lo flertando.

“De você. Dos seus beijos, do seu cheiro, de passar minha barba por você só pra te deixar todo vermelho e cheio de marcas, _minhas marcas_ , eu senti falta da sua boca em mim, de ouvir você dizendo quão forte ia me foder, eu sinto falta de ter você em mim Bastian.” Durante todo seu discurso Xabi ia se aproximando cada vez mais e pressionando seu corpo ao meu, seus lábios estavam quase colados nos meus e eu não conseguia respirar ou pensar direito, tudo que eu pensava era no seu cheiro, nos seus olhos famintos, eu quase podia sentir seu gosto na minha língua, eu o queria tanto.

“Xabi..”

“Por favor, Bastian. Você sabe que me quer, você sabe que eu posso te dar tudo o que você quiser, do jeito que você gosta.”

Meu coração estava correndo e eu tentava pensar em uma razão pra não beijá-lo aqui agora mas eu não conseguia, tudo que eu pensava era _Xabi, Xabi, Xabi,_ seus olhos pareciam que estavam me hipnotizando e eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, minhas mãos coçavam, eu precisava, precisava beijá-lo, marcá-lo, eu precisava ter minhas mãos correndo sobre ele, eu precisava ouvi-lo gemendo dizendo que eu sou o único que pode fazer isso com ele, minha cabeça estava girando e tudo que eu conseguia pensar eram nas memórias do que Xabi e eu podíamos fazer juntos e uma partezinha do meu cérebro dizia que eu não devia, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção a isso.

Eu sinto seu lábio passando levemente sobre os meus testando minha reação, abaixo meu olhar pra seus lábios e eu não consigo mais parar minhas ações, antes que eu possa me parar meus dedos já estão no seu cabelo puxando-o pra mais perto de mim, nossas bocas chocaram-se uma contra a outra e eu tenho certeza que soltei um gemido quando nossas línguas se encontraram, parecia que eu passei um ano no deserto e só agora eu encontrei um copo de água, uma porra de um copo maravilhoso de água que eu desejava mais e mais, a sensação da sua barba pelo meu rosto, me arranhando, era indescritível, eu quase podia chorar com a sensação de saudade que me bateu, quantas vezes nós fizemos isso e nunca ficava entediante, sempre melhor, o seu gosto e o seu cheiro pareciam fazer minha mente rodar ainda mais, os pequenos sons que ele fazia iam direto para o meu pau e eu o desejava tanto, tanto, meu corpo estava queimando com tanto desejo que eu tinha por Xabi agora.

Eu puxava seu cabelo ferozmente assim como ele puxava o meu, sua outra mão estava por baixo da minha camisa arranhando tão forte que provavelmente deveria estar sangrando agora mas eu não podia me importar menos, eu empurrei-o contra uma barra lateral tentando deixar nossos corpos ainda mais perto e provavelmente era fisicamente impossível mas meu corpo pedia por mais, ansiava por mais, eu precisava estar dentro dele, eu precisava sentir o seu calor ao meu redor e eu podia sentir que o seu interesse por mim era semelhante vendo que a sua ereção pressionava a minha tão dura quanto, eu acho que nós estávamos dando um show dentro da boate até que eu me lembrei exatamente onde estava e quem estava aqui, não não não, eu fodi tudo.

Eu soltei Xabi que parecia completamente fodido e mesmo assim selvagem, como se não poderia esperar por mais, eu normalmente estaria dando o que ele queria se meu coração não estivesse tão apertado no meu peito, será se Lukas viu isso? Mesmo que ele não tivesse visto eu não conseguiria fingir que não fiz, eu me sinto como um lixo agora, eu não acredito que fui tão hipócrita, eu gritei tanto com ele por ter pensado que eu seria capaz de fazer algo contra nosso relacionamento e eu apenas fiz agora, puta que pariu, eu não acredito que eu fiz isso.

“Desculpa Xabi, eu tenho que ir.”

Sai à procura de Lukas que não estava em porra de lugar nenhum, até que eu vi Olivier.

“Cadê o Lukas?”

“Eu não sei, ele me deixou dançando sozinho e foi em direção ao bar, não sei o que aconteceu porque ele saiu correndo e parecia que ele tinha visto um cachorro atropelado ou coisa assim porque ele parecia estar muito mal.”

Meu coração afundou no meu peito, ele viu. Ele deve estar me odiando agora. Ele deve estar se sentindo tão mal, eu não acredito que fiz isso pro meu Luki, eu sou um idiota, eu nunca o mereci. Eu tinha que falar com ele, eu tinha que me desculpar, se ele me desse mais um chance eu juro por Deus que eu faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, eu nunca, nunca mais faria nada que pudesse magoá-lo, por favor meu Deus, eu sei que é egoísmo querer que ele me perdoe depois disso mas eu prometo que nunca mais farei nada assim, _eu o amo_.

Eu sai correndo pra o nosso dormitório na esperança de encontrá-lo lá e ao abrir a porta dei de cara com alguém que parecia devastado, ele parecia furioso, triste, decepcionado tudo ao mesmo tempo e estava quebrando uma luminária no chão com tanto ódio que não percebeu nem mesmo a minha chegada, eu realmente fodi tudo.

“Luki..”

“Não me chame assim.” Lukas disse tão seco que parecia que alguém pegou minha garganta e estava apertando, eu estava desesperado.

“Luki..”

“Eu disse NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!” Lukas disse gritando e jogando todos os objetos da mesinha ao lado da sua cama no chão, estremeci.

“Me desculpa.”

“Luki- Lukas, me desculpa! Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, eu sei que..” antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase senti seu punho colidindo com a minha mandíbula e apesar da dor eu não podia nem ficar com raiva porque eu merecia.

“Isso foi por você ter me feito de idiota, mas não precisa se desculpar Bastian, você não representa e nunca representou nada pra mim.” Lukas disse friamente e eu me perguntava quem era aquela pessoa na minha frente porque com certeza não era o meu Lukas.

“Do que você está falando?”

“Eu estou falando que se você está com Holger, Xabi, isso não me importa. Eu não me importo com o que você faz.”

“Isso não é verdade.” Eu podia sentir minha mandíbula latejando por causa do golpe.

“Ah não? Você acha que eu gostava de você, _Schweini?_ Você acha mesmo que eu estava apaixonado por uma _bicha_?” Lukas falava com tanto veneno que eu não podia sequer impedir as lágrimas de encher meus olhos, eu sei que ele está magoado, ele está falando isso porque está com raiva, não é verdade.

“Luki, eu sei que eu te magoei, eu..”

“Eu disse pra você não me chamar assim. Foi bom Basti, ter alguém fazendo tudo que eu queria, alguém pra chupar meu pau como você fez, foi interessante de verdade, mas não passou disso. Você não passou de um caso momentâneo, você acha mesmo que eu ia assumir um relacionamento com um gay que sai por aí com todo mundo?”

Meu coração doía tanto no meu peito que eu acho que eu nunca senti algo assim, nem ouvi-lo dizer que nós não tínhamos nada tinha doído tanto, não tem ninguém nesse quarto além de nós e ele está falando coisas como aquela porque ele quer realmente me ofender, e ele estava conseguindo.

“Lukas, por que você está falando essas coisas? Você não é assim.”

“Você não sabe como eu sou, Bastian.”

“Eu sei, eu sei sim e você não é esse monstro que você está tentando parecer, se eu te magoei, eu peço desculpas, na verdade, eu sei que te magoei, mas..”

“Bastian _meu amor_ , eu sei que você queria que eu sentisse o mesmo, mas eu não sinto, não pense que me ofendeu tanto assim ficando com outro cara na minha frente, eu só fiquei triste porque é uma pena que minha puta não é uma puta fiel.” Agora Lukas tinha ido longe demais, antes que eu percebesse meu punho tinha colidido com o seu nariz que agora sangrava incessantemente e eu não podia nem mesmo sentir pena, eu o odiava, eu odiava Lukas Podolski.

“O que quer que seja o que tínhamos aqui, acabou.”

“Eu não poderia concordar mais.” Disse Lukas tão furioso quanto eu, segurando seu nariz que só sangrava mais.

Sai pela porta do nosso quarto na intenção de não voltar mais lá e por sorte eu conheço alguém que está sem parceiro de quarto, e não podia ser alguém melhor, disquei o seu número e ele atendeu no segundo toque.

“Hey Xabi, o que você acha de ter um companheiro de quarto?”

“O quê? Do que você está falando? Meu companheiro apareceu? Ah não..”

“Na verdade eu queria saber se você não queria a mim como companheiro?”

“O QUÊ? ISSO É SÉRIO? E LUKAS?”

“Nós terminamos.”

“Eu já estou indo.”

É Luki, se pra você eu sou apenas uma puta, tem alguém que pensa muito melhor de mim. Não precisei esperar nem 5 minutos porque logo Xabi chegou muito sorridente.

“Mas o que foi que eu perdi? Ei, o que é isso na sua mandíbula? Alguém te bateu?”

“Nada demais, Lukas me socou, eu soquei o seu nariz também, está tudo bem agora.”

“O quê? E por que isso? Vocês brigaram por causa de mim?”

“Sim, mas isso não importa agora, vamos entrar.”

“Tudo bem então, espera no meu quarto que eu vou procurar um gelo pra colocar aí.”

“Não. Tudo que eu quero agora é você. É a única coisa que eu preciso.”

Beijei Xabi ferozmente tentando esquecer Lukas, tentando esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido mas diferente da outra vez eu não conseguia tirar seu rosto da minha mente, não importa quanto mais forte eu beijasse e tocasse Xabi, seu rosto não saia da minha mente o que só me deixava mais furioso.

Xabi se atrapalhou com as chaves mas enfim conseguiu abrir, eu desabotoei e tirei a sua camisa e era uma bela visão pra ter de volta, ele tirou a minha e nós beijávamos, tocávamos, arranhávamos qualquer pedaço de pele que tínhamos acesso, Xabi levou suas mãos aos botões da minha calça, desfazendo-os e puxando-a junto com a minha cueca, ele me deitou na cama e fez aquilo que só ele sabia fazer tão bem, ele chupava meu pau com tamanha familiaridade, nada de incerteza, nada de insegurança, nada como um certo polonês e o simples pensamento dele que me veio a mente me fez parar as ações de Xabi e virá-lo pra que ele fosse o único na cama curtindo o momento e eu estivesse no comando.

Tirei as suas calças e sua cueca e vi como ele estava ansioso por mim me fazendo sorrir, dei um pouco de atenção ao seu pau e fui logo ao que me interessava, passei minha língua rapidamente pelo seu buraco fazendo-o se arrepiar.

“Você trouxe lubrificante?”

“Sério que você está me perguntando isso, Bastian?”

Xabi pegou sua calça e no bolso de trás tinha um pacote de lubrificante e umas três camisinhas, rasguei o pacote nos meus dentes e passei um pouco nos meus dedos, coloquei um na sua entrada e com algum esforço ele entrou, coloquei o segundo e levantei os olhos pra ver a reação de Xabi, ele estava suando um pouco e se habituando aos meus dedos, mexendo um pouco com os quadris, abri-os dentro dele tentando encontrar mais espaço e relaxar mais seu músculo, tentei colocá-los mais fundo e procurar um certo local que o fazia gritar, Xabi soltou um gemido e contraiu seus músculos levemente, acho que encontrei, coloquei mais um dedo e esperava sua reação.

“Vamos logo com isso Bastian! Eu preciso de você.”

“Hey! Não é minha culpa se você anda tão apertado, eu estou só tentando ser bonzinho com você.”

“Hey! Não é minha culpa se eu só tive sexo com garotas porque eu não encontrei um homem bom o suficiente pra deixá-lo me foder.”

“Awww, eu quase fico comovido com isso Xabi, quer dizer que você estava se guardando pra mim? Que bonito.”

“Cala a boca, Bastian!” Xabi começou a rir e me deu um tapa fazendo minha mandíbula doer.

“Ouch, seu idiota!” comecei a rir junto com ele porque as coisas eram tão simples que eu não podia nem me importar se ele esqueceu que minha mandíbula já tinha sido socada minutos atrás.

“Desculpa, desculpa! Será que podemos voltar ao que interessa?”

“Claro que sim, vamos voltar ao seu buraco inutilizado porque você guardou-o pra mim.”

“Você é um idiota, Bastian.”

“Que você adora.” Disse piscando pra ele ganhando uma risada alta, Lukas não teria sorrido assim, ele iria corar e dizer que sim, que me adora e me dar um beijinho, _que porra Bastian! Para de pensar naquele idiota!_

Tirei meus dedos de dentro de Xabi e coloquei a camisinha no meu pau, lubrificando-o antes de entrar em Xabi, depois de um tempo pra ele se acostumar, comecei a me mover dentro dele, mais rápido e mais rápido, _finalmente, então finalmente_.

“Porra Bastian, você não sabe como eu estava sonhando com isso.”

“Sonhando com meu pau dentro de você? Que menino impertinente você é Xabi.”

“Talvez você devesse me punir.” Disse Xabi maliciosamente me fazendo dar um tapa na sua bela e arredondada bunda.

“Mais forte Bastian, mais forte!”

Comecei a foder Xabi em um nível incessante, os únicos sons no quarto eram da nossa pele se chocando e os gemidos e grunhidos que saiam das nossas bocas, cada vez que eu acertava _aquele ponto_ Xabi gritava e seus gritos iam parar no meu pau, finalmente tudo que eu pensava era nos seus sons, no calor quase insuportável da sua bunda ao redor do meu pau, na forma que as suas unhas cravavam nas minhas costas, eram tantas boas sensações ao meu redor que eu finalmente pude me livrar de toda a raiva que eu vinha carregando durante o dia, era tão bom, tão bom, quanto melhor ficava mais forte eu o fodia, era como uma droga que quanto mais eu provava, mais eu queria.

Tirei meu pau de Xabi e coloquei-o de quatro, entrei novamente nele e comecei a empurrar ainda mais forte segurando-o pelo cabelo e pela cintura, as marcas dos meus dedos iam ficar na sua pele de manhã e eu não podia me importar, _mais forte, mais forte_ , Xabi estava tão alto, ele segurava-se na cabeceira da cama pra suporte e tentava morder os lábios pra impedir os seus sons e eu apenas ia mais duro e mais profundo, eu queria ouvi-lo, eu queria ouvir a sua necessidade, eu queria que todos ouvissem como ele se sentia comigo dentro dele, se Lukas ouvisse então, seria maravilhoso.

Eu podia ver que ele soltou uma das suas mãos e ia levá-la para aliviar seu pau quase intocado e eu o impedi.

“Você vai vir só do meu pau em você, você não pode se tocar, está me ouvindo?” sussurrei quase que ferozmente ao seu ouvido e ele só podia acenar.

“Porra Bastian”

“Sabe o que eu acho, Xabi?”

“O quê?”

“Que você não ficou com nenhum cara porque sabe que ninguém te fode melhor do que eu.”

“Ninguém me fode melhor que você.”

“Fala isso mais alto.” Disse batendo mais uma vez na sua bunda, fazendo-o gemer.

“Ninguém me fode melhor que você! Porra.. eu estou tão perto Bastian.”

Puxei o cabelo de Xabi até que ele ficasse de joelhos assim como eu, eu podia vê-los tremer, ele estava tão próximo que eu quase podia sentir, seu corpo tremia, seu músculo apertava constantemente ao redor do meu membro, Xabi realmente sabia como me deixar louco, assim como eu sabia o que fazia com ele, talvez as coisas fossem melhores assim, talvez seja assim que tudo deveria ter sido desde o começo.

Xabi veio e alguns minutos depois eu vim dentro dele, nos limpamos com nossas roupas já que ambos estavam muito cansados, Xabi apenas recolocou sua cueca e virou para o lado em sua cama murmurando que eu podia pegar qualquer roupa que quisesse pra dormir, meu coração apertou com isso, talvez eu não estivesse cansado o suficiente. Fui tomar um banho e fiquei pensando em como as coisas seriam diferentes se isso tivesse acontecido com Lukas, ele teria sido nervoso e preocupado todo o tempo, coraria sem parar, me olharia com os olhos azuis mais bonitos do mundo e aquele sorriso lindo e agora provavelmente ele me faria deitar com ele, claro que ele estaria com as minhas roupas e claro que ele deitaria grudado em mim e provavelmente em algum ponto da noite ele subiria em mim me deixando com quase nenhum espaço da cama, babaria em mim e eu não me importaria, diferente de Xabi que agora está deitado em sua cama dormindo como se o que aconteceu 2 minutos atrás não significou nada, o que provavelmente é verdade. Terminei o banho antes que as lágrimas que estavam se acumulando começassem a descer, claro que o que Lukas disse me magoou, mas parte de mim sabe que eu fui o único culpado disso, Lukas jamais teria dito coisas como aquela se eu não tivesse sido um idiota, agora é tarde, ele me odeia e eu simplesmente fodi tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuh what about the "Xabian" sex? And Schweinski's fight? Was Lukas too rude? Are Schweinski gonna get back together?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acordei com a minha cabeça latejando e com a roupa toda suja de sangue, o quarto estava uma bagunça e eu lembrei de tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior, eu briguei com Bastian por ele ter ficado com Xabi quando eu não tinha certeza se tinham ou não e então horas depois eu só o vi quase engolindo Xabi garganta a dentro, então brigamos, eu soquei sua mandíbula e disse coisas absurdas fazendo-o me socar também, olho pro lado e só agora percebo que nenhum dos seus pertences estão aqui, mas que diabos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a short chapter just to you guys know how Schweinski are feeling after all that happened. Enjoy it (:

Acordei com a minha cabeça latejando e com a roupa toda suja de sangue, o quarto estava uma bagunça e eu lembrei de tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior, eu briguei com Bastian por ele ter ficado com Xabi quando eu não tinha certeza se tinham ou não e então horas depois eu só o vi quase engolindo Xabi garganta a dentro, então brigamos, eu soquei sua mandíbula e disse coisas absurdas fazendo-o me socar também, olho pro lado e só agora percebo que nenhum dos seus pertences estão aqui, mas que diabos?

Dessa vez minha ressaca é muito pior do que a primeira já que Bastian não me deu nenhum remédio ou coisa do tipo, e claro, porque meu nariz estava nojento, ele tinha parado de sangrar mas ainda estava cheio de vestígios do que aconteceu ontem, até porque ele está praticamente roxo.

Procurei um remédio pra dor de cabeça e por sorte eu achei algum que Bastian deveria ter esquecido e apesar de eu estar morrendo de raiva dele agora eu me pergunto onde ele se enfiou, tomei meu banho e o vazio que Bastian fazia no quarto me deixava doente, não acordar ao seu lado, ou em cima dele, não ver seu sorriso ou seus olhos brilhando pela manhã enquanto ele resmunga Luki pra cá e Luki pra lá faz meu coração apertar, não, _já chega_. Já chega de sofrer por Bastian, já chega dessa merda toda, ele quebrou a minha confiança, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de ficar com Xabi mesmo sabendo como eu me sentia, a partir de hoje o que Bastian e eu tivemos acabou e nunca será mencionado de novo, melhor, pra mim isso nunca existiu.

Me arrumei e cheguei no refeitório procurando algo que meu estômago segurasse sem me fazer vomitar em alguma aula mas ver Xabi com o braço ao redor do ombro de Bastian, sentado ao seu lado e sorrindo pra ele, eu não acho que tenha comida no mundo que eu vá aguentar por muito tempo, era difícil tentar fingir que não aconteceu nada entre seu ex e você quando você tem que lidar com ele todos os dias, só agora me lembrei que Xabi não tem companheiro de quarto, é óbvio pra onde Bastian foi, meu coração não apertou, _não apertou_.

Eu não conseguiria sentar na nossa mesa, não por enquanto que eu ainda não tinha esquecido toda essa história de Bastian então mandei uma mensagem para Ozil e Per para que hoje sentássemos com as garotas que eles disseram que vinham conversando cujo tinham uma amiga pra me apresentar, dois minutos depois ambos apareceram com um sorriso enorme no rosto porque eu nunca entro nessas coisas, mas eu só preciso esquecer um maldito bávaro.

“Lukas, mas o que diabos foi isso no seu nariz?” Ozil me perguntou assustado porque eu nunca fui uma pessoa de ter hematomas de briga.

“Ah, eu estava bêbado e acho que briguei com alguém, deixa pra lá.”

“Tem certeza? Você está bem?” disse Per.

“Sim, sim. Então cadê a mesa das garotas?” disse fazendo Ozil sorrir.

“Heeeey meninas, esse é o Lukas que nós íamos apresentar pra vocês, ou melhor, para a Danielle.” A tal Danielle sorriu timidamente pra mim e eu só podia pensar ‘não tem olhos verdes e o sorriso não é bom o suficiente’, _para com isso Lukas_.

“Oi, prazer Danielle, eu espero que não tenham falado muito mal de mim por enquanto, é tudo mentira.” Disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la e deixando um beijo em cada uma de suas bochechas, por algum motivo eu podia sentir que tinha um par de olhos me observando e isso me incentivou.

“Não, tudo bem. Eles só me disseram que você não gosta de festas, isso é realmente diferente.”

“Na verdade, eu adoro festas, deveríamos ir a uma hoje.” Disse sentando ao seu lado, se Bastian ia sair todos os dias com Xabi pra praticamente transarem dentro de uma boate eu faria questão de ir e mostrar que eu não me importo.

“O quê? Desde quando você gosta de festa, Lukas?” Ozil me perguntou porque em todos os anos de amizade, que não eram poucos, eu sempre disse e repeti a mesma coisa pra todo mundo, mas agora as coisas mudaram.

“Eu não gostava, mas eu percebi que elas são ótimas.”

“Ah eu não gosto muito, sabe? Acho que é por isso que iam nos apresentar, mas tudo bem, se você quiser ir eu vou.” Disse Danielle muito fofa e educada, eu não sei se é bem disso que eu preciso agora mas mulher é mulher né? Então eu não vou dispensá-la.

“Que bom, te pego às 8hrs.”

 

Bastian’s POV

Acordei em um quarto que com certeza não era o meu e em um horário mais cedo do que eu normalmente acordaria mas então me lembrei que eu coloquei o despertador pra mais cedo pra que eu pudesse ir no meu antigo quarto e pegar minhas coisas de lá sem que Lukas me visse, eu não queria que ele ficasse chateado em me ver e acabássemos em outra briga.

Ele dormia tão pacificamente como possível, ele segurava uma camisa próxima ao rosto provavelmente tentando parar o sangue que escorria depois do soco que eu lhe dei, o quarto parecia uma zona e seus olhos estavam inchados de quem demorou muito pra dormir ou chorou muito ou provavelmente os dois, eu me sentia um lixo por saber que aquilo era minha culpa.

Peguei tudo que me pertencia, eu sei que não ia adiantar muita coisa já que estamos no mesmo colégio mas eu quero facilitar ao máximo pra ele, eu sei que agora ele vai tentar esquecer tudo o que a gente teve e apesar disso me doer eu sei que é o que eu mereço, eu o magoei e ele merece estar com alguém que não faria isso com ele, tentei tirar tudo que pudesse lembrá-lo de mim e eu tentava ao máximo chorar em silêncio e não acordá-lo, eu queria tanto tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, pedir desculpas, mas as coisas não eram assim, eu fui um idiota e por amá-lo eu sei que o melhor é deixá-lo em paz, sim, amá-lo, eu me dei conta de que eu não estou apenas apaixonado por ele, eu estou completamente louco por ele, eu amo tanto esse garoto que me dói não estar com ele e principalmente sabendo que foi culpa minha, minha cabeça começou a doer e eu lembrei que ontem bebemos muito, coloquei um comprimido ‘perdido’ entre a sua bagunça pra caso ele acorde com uma ressaca e deixei o quarto, naquele momento algo parecia que tinha morrido.

Quando terminei de trazer tudo para meu novo quarto Xabi parecia ter acordado e estava procurando por mim.

“Você podia ter me acordado, eu ia te ajudar.”

“Não, está tudo bem. Está tudo aqui já.”

“Ótimo.” Disse Xabi se aproximando e sorrindo para mim, eu mal tinha vontade de sorrir de volta mas fiz o meu melhor.

Xabi começou a me beijar e eu sei que disse que as coisas entre ele e eu nunca ficavam ruins, apenas melhores, mas agora, de manhã, com a minha cabeça clara, sem nenhuma bebida ou raiva acumulada de brigas anteriores, seu beijo não parecia tão bom, a sua barba estava me irritando e minha vontade era empurrá-lo porque era difícil achar boa qualquer coisa que ele fizesse quando eu ficava constantemente comparando ao modo que Lukas faz ou faria, e eu tenho que parar com isso! Lukas e eu não ficaremos mais juntos, ele provavelmente prefere ver o diabo do que a mim e eu não posso ficar na fossa pra sempre quando eu tenho alguém que está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pra me agradar, na verdade dois se eu considerar o Holger, mas vamos focar em fazer as coisas funcionarem com Xabi por enquanto.

Como as coisas com Xabi sempre terminavam em sexo e o tempo era pouco tivemos uma rapidinha no banheiro e fomos para o refeitório, Lukas ainda não tinha aparecido e eu me perguntava se ele iria aparecer ou o que faria, todos na escola olhavam pra Xabi e eu enquanto passávamos para a nossa mesa, provavelmente os boatos sobre a festa já tinham corrido, fora a minha mandíbula com um ponto roxo de quem levou um soco.

Alguns minutos depois eu percebi que nem Lukas, nem Ozil ou Per apareceram na nossa mesa e procurei por eles só então vendo que todos eles estavam em frente a uma mesa de garotas, Lukas cumprimentou uma delas e essa era toda sorrisos pra ele, meus olhos certamente se estreitaram pra a cena porque eu sabia que ele ia me esquecer eventualmente mas não assim tão rápido, e se o que ele disse era verdade? E se eu realmente não signifiquei nada? Meu estômago revirou e eu só tinha que parar de comer agora.

“Hey.” Manu apareceu devastado na minha frente e eu não o via desde sua briga com Muller, seu rosto me diz que com certeza não se acertaram.

“Hey Manu, o que houve ontem depois daquela briga? Você falou com Mulli?”

“Não. Eu tentei ligar pra ele! Deixei mensagens, correios de voz, porra Bastian, se você olhar no meu celular, eu liguei mais de cem vezes e ele não me atendeu uma! Bem, alguém atendeu uma vez pra dizer que ele estava ‘ocupado’, isso é um desastre.”

“Bem, não é querendo chutar cachorro morto mas é tudo culpa sua.”

“Que diabos de expressão é essa? E eu sei Bastian, não precisa me lembrar. O que aconteceu com a sua mandíbula?”

“Nada.”

“Alguma coisa a ver com o nariz roxo, se é que aquilo ainda parece um nariz, de Lukas?”

“Não, não tem nada a ver. Será que podemos voltar ao seu problema e ao fato que você pode resolvê-lo explicando pro Mulli o que você sente?”

“Ele nem atende minhas ligações, por que ele iria me ouvir? Além do mais que eu já me sinto bastante como uma merda agora, eu não preciso ouvi-lo dizer que não gosta de mim _daquela forma_ , quer que eu acabe me matando ou o quê?”

“Você é cego ou o quê Manu? É óbvio até pra mim que você gosta dele e ele gosta de você.” Disse Xabi entrando na conversa pela primeira vez.

“Bastian te mandou dizer isso?” Manu olhou desconfiado pra Xabi, não sei se ainda por causa de ontem ou porque ouvir isso de alguém que não sou eu o fez finalmente abrir a porra dos olhos.

“Bastian não me mandou dizer coisa nenhuma. É óbvio, há muito tempo.”

“Eu não sei..”

“Ai que merda! Eu não aguento mais ver vocês dois nisso, eu sei que Thomas me fez prometer jamais dizer isso pra você, mas eu vou. Ele é apaixonado por você! Desde a porra do primeiro dia que ele te viu! Ele não tem coragem de falar nada assim como você e ambos são estúpidos o suficiente pra me fazerem prometer não dizer nada pro outro, mas ele vai entender que foi por um bom motivo.”

“Isso é sério?” Manu perguntou com os olhos arregalados de quem estava realmente chocado.

“Porra Manu, se isso é sério? Você nunca percebeu como ele te olha? Como ele é rude e faz piadas constrangedoras com todo mundo, menos com você? Como ele sempre te defende e sempre exige ficar na sua dupla ou na sua equipe em tudo? Pelo amor de Deus! Vocês são dois cegos do caralho!”

“Eu preciso falar com Thomas, eu preciso, eu, eu, Bastian, me ajuda porra!”

Comecei a rir do desespero de Manu, mas por dentro eu estava muito feliz pela primeira vez no dia, eu amava esses dois demais e eu queria tanto que eles finalmente ficassem juntos e felizes e virassem mais um desses casais de merda que não param de se olhar ou de se beijar, _Lukas e você eram assim até você estragar tudo,_ porra, tem uma parte do meu cérebro que tem prazer em me torturar com certeza.

“Por que você não dá uma de Reus e sobe na mesa e se declara pra ele? São muitos anos de tensão e frustração sexual, tem que ser algo grande e bem brega.”

“Cala a boca Bastian.” Disse Manu me dando um tapa na cabeça e corando na parte do frustração sexual, o que me fez rir porque eu sei que era verdade.

“Na verdade eu acho uma ótima ideia, por que não? Assim ele vê como você está arrependido do que disse e que você está sendo sério sobre gostar dele, você é muito tímido e jamais faria algo assim se não gostasse muito de alguém, seria perfeito.” Disse Xabi fazendo Manu reconsiderar a ideia e me fazendo bater na sua cabeça, ele estava sendo mais bem sucedido que eu e não era justo.

“Hey! Para de falar coisas mais bonitas que eu e convencer os meus amigos a fazerem o que você quer quando na verdade você só está usando minha ideia!” disse fazendo beicinho.

“Hey capitão! Esqueceu que eu era seu vice? Eu também tenho poderes de ajudar na situação.” Disse Xabi me dando um beijo e me fazendo corar porque eu tenho certeza que todos estavam olhando pra nós agora, eles só tiveram a informação que precisavam.

“Então vocês voltaram?” perguntou Manu provavelmente aliviado de que Xabi não estaria em seu caminho, gente apaixonada vê cada coisa.

“Eu não sei, Bastian ainda não me disse se me quer de volta ou se está só usando meu corpo pra o seu prazer.” Disse Xabi me fazendo rir alto.

“Quer saber? Isso é perfeito! Quando eu for me declarar pro Thomas você pede Bastian em namoro caso ele me rejeite e a gente finge que era só uma brincadeira e então eu não serei tão humilhado!”

“Ele não vai te rejeitar” dissemos em uníssono.

“Mas se isso te deixa mais confiante, eu vou com você e peço nosso amigo Basti em namoro na frente de todo mundo.” Disse Xabi sorrindo pra mim e meu estômago revirou novamente, eu me pergunto o que Lukas pensará disso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what about it? Poor Basti, Poor Luki. What Lukas will think about Xabi's idea? And what about Danielle? Is she going to steal Bastian's place in Luki's heart? :( Are Manu and Thomas finally going to be togetheeeer? <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As aulas passaram quase dolorosamente lentas e Bastian e eu fizemos um show de ignorar o outro já que sentávamos um do lado do outro, ele não largava o celular nem por um minuto e minha curiosidade me fez chegar mais perto para ver com quem e o que ele estava falando, pelo que eu percebi, ele e Manuel tinham planos para o almoço e eu não podia fazer ideia do quê.
> 
> Manuel e Xabi foram ao professor uns 5 minutos antes do final da aula e conseguiram que ele liberasse-os mais cedo, eu me pergunto o que eles estão aprontando, Bastian agora tenta convencer Muller a acompanhá-lo até o refeitório a qualquer custo e eu acho que tudo isso está relacionado à sua briga com Manu ontem, será que Bastian finalmente conseguiu juntá-los? Dói ver que é Xabi quem está o ajudando nesse plano quando eu que estive todo esse tempo falando que precisávamos fazer alguma coisa pra uni-los.

As aulas passaram quase dolorosamente lentas e Bastian e eu fizemos um show de ignorar o outro já que sentávamos um do lado do outro, ele não largava o celular nem por um minuto e minha curiosidade me fez chegar mais perto para ver com quem e o que ele estava falando, pelo que eu percebi, ele e Manuel tinham planos para o almoço e eu não podia fazer ideia do quê.

Manuel e Xabi foram ao professor uns 5 minutos antes do final da aula e conseguiram que ele liberasse-os mais cedo, eu me pergunto o que eles estão aprontando, Bastian agora tenta convencer Muller a acompanhá-lo até o refeitório a qualquer custo e eu acho que tudo isso está relacionado à sua briga com Manu ontem, será que Bastian finalmente conseguiu juntá-los? Dói ver que é Xabi quem está o ajudando nesse plano quando eu que estive todo esse tempo falando que precisávamos fazer alguma coisa pra uni-los.

“Eu não quero ir Bastian!”

“Você vai a essa droga de refeitório comigo agora Thomas Muller!”

“Eu não quero.” Disse Muller fazendo beicinho e eu pude ver o olhar de Bastian derreter, ele realmente se importava com Thomas.

“Por favooor.”

“Não.”

“Você não me ama?”

“Isso não tem nada a ver com amar você Bastian.”

“Tem sim, você não me ama e não quer ir comigo.” Disse Bastian fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços e eu tive que me segurar pra não sorrir ou ir lá abraçá-lo.

“Por que você quer tanto que eu vá Basti? Você sabe que eu estou chateado por causa de ontem.”

“Eu sei, mas se você for você vai ficar muito feliz, eu prometo!”

“Eu não sei Basti..”

“Por favor! Por mim! Se você não quiser continuar lá a gente vai pra onde você quiser!”

“Hm, tá bom. Como se você me desse escolha.” Bastian sorriu e levou Muller pela mão, era um pouco nostálgico vê-los sendo bobos e sorridentes e não estar no meio disso, eu sentia falta de Bastian não só como namorado mas como amigo, e eu meio que sentia falta de Muller também, fui para o refeitório porque já estava morrendo de curiosidade do que iria acontecer.

Ao chegar ao refeitório lá estava Manuel em cima de uma mesa e um Xabi sorridente ao seu lado, eu acho que alguém estava seguindo o exemplo de Reus que está ausente porque tirou uns dias pra visitar a família de Gotze.

“Thomas Muller eu preciso falar com você.” Ri da sua falta de jeito e pude ver que Bastian estava rindo também, já Muller não sabia o que fazer, aquilo mais parecia uma intervenção.

“Olha, eu..” Manuel suava e dava pra ver de longe que suas mãos tremiam, eu já estava com pena do nosso pobre goleiro “Eu te amo. É isso. E não como amigo, claro que como amigo também, mas eu te amo! Eu quero ficar com você e o que eu disse ontem foi uma estupidez porque eu estava com ciúmes e eu achava que você estava interessado em Xabi, o que é uma loucura porque..”

“Wow Manu, calma. Fala devagar e tenta não morrer do coração pra ver se nosso Mulli aqui entende.” Disse Bastian interrompendo só porque ele é tão mau e quer torturar mais ainda o pobre apaixonado.

“Eu tenho que repetir tudo?”

“Você gosta de mim, Manu?” disse Muller completamente chocado, sério que ele não percebeu isso?

“Sim, se você não gostar eu entendo, eu não vou te obrigar a gostar de mim, e nem sei se eu posso, porque se eu pudesse talvez eu faria, mas eu não quero que você deixe de ser meu ami..” antes que Manu pudesse parar seu discurso interminável e sem sentido, Thomas subiu na mesa e o interrompeu beijando-o ganhando palmas, assovios, gritos e muito barulho, finalmente.

“Se eu não gostar de você Manu? Eu te amo! Muito! Há tanto tempo.” Thomas estava com os olhos cheios de lágrima assim como Manuel e até mesmo Bastian parecia ter algo em seus olhos, claro que como nem tudo são flores alguém tinha que estragar o momento.

“Opa! Aproveitando o momento..” Xabi subiu na mesa e meu coração desceu até meu estômago.

“Eu não vou fazer nenhum discurso bonito sobre como amo alguém ou coisa do tipo, eu só quero aproveitar para perguntar Bastian se ele vai voltar a ser meu namorado ou o quê.” Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

“Uau, que romântico Xabi!” Bastian começou a rir e minha vontade era de bater nele ou em Xabi ou em qualquer um “Já que agora Muller vai estar namorando e eu não tenho chances com ele então é o jeito, né? Eu aceito.” Xabi desceu da mesa e os dois se beijaram fazendo o refeitório ir a loucura mais uma vez, ainda que eu pudesse sentir que uma boa parte das pessoas estavam olhando pra mim querendo ver a minha reação ou se perguntando como aquilo aconteceu porque mesmo que eu e Bastian nunca tenhamos assumido nosso relacionamento, muita gente pensava isso.

Tive que sair de lá porque não poderia ficar mais um minuto vendo aquela merda, eu não acredito que Bastian estava agindo como um casalzinho com Xabi, voltei para o quarto que estava uma bagunça e tentei dormir sem nem me importar com o treino de hoje, se Bastian podia faltar pra ficar com Xabi eu poderia tirar um tempo pra mim mesmo, demorei a pegar no sono revivendo na minha mente as imagens deles se beijando ontem e hoje.

Ao acordar fui procurar o jogo de futebol que eu costumava jogar todos os dias só então lembrando que ele era de Bastian e ele deveria ter levado com ele, liguei a TV e estava passando um filme que eu adorava mas que Bastian ficava rindo todo tempo achando as falhas do roteiro, porra, será que não tem nada que eu possa fazer sem lembrar desse idiota? Decidi tomar um banho e me arrumar para a festa que eu iria com.. Daniela, Daniele, tanto faz.

“Hey Poldi, você estava certo! Manu gostava mesmo de mim!” encontrei um sorridente Thomas no corredor de mão dada com um tão sorridente Neuer, mais atrás vinham Xabi e Bastian mas deles eu não quero falar.

“Eu te disse! Todo mundo já tinha percebido isso menos vocês.”

“Eu acho que nós estávamos cegos mesmo, foi o que todo mundo disse.” Disse Manu.

“Hmmm, você está muito bonito Poldi, pra onde você está indo?” perguntou Muller só então notando minha roupa.

“Eu estou indo buscar uma garota com quem eu estou saindo, vou levá-la pra a festa de hoje.” Tudo bem que foi exagero dizer que estamos saindo quando essa ainda é a primeira vez mas o rosto de Bastian foi impagável, seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca abriu ligeramente.

“Como assim com quem você está saindo? Eu pensei que você não gostasse de festas e eu quem diabos é essa garota?” Bastian não se conteve e não pude deixar de sorrir, em parte porque ele estava com ciúmes e em parte porque eu estava começando a me vingar do que ele me fez.

“Ah Basti, é uma garota adorável, tem certeza que não falei dela ainda? Danielle. Eu acho que ela me fez gostar de festas, isso é ótimo, não? Agora todos poderemos sair juntos.” O rosto de Bastian fez o meu dia, ele estava miseravelmente tentando esconder sua raiva mas se a sua mandíbula travada queria dizer alguma coisa é que ele não estava sendo bem sucedido nisso.

“Desde quando você está saindo com ela?”

“Ah por que isso importa, _Basti_?” provoquei-o ainda mais, é claro que eu sabia o por que da pergunta, se eu já estivesse com ela há algum tempo eu vinha traindo-o, ele parecia que ia surtar a qualquer momento.

“Porque.. porque eu pensei que você era meu amigo e me contaria!”

“Aww, nosso Basti está com ciuminho que o Poldi arranjou uma namoradinha e não vai ser só dele mais, não seja egoísta Basti! Você tem Xabi, Poldi merece ter alguém também!” disse Muller totalmente alheio ao que estava acontecendo de verdade.

“Você tem razão Mulli, eu tenho Xabi e é justo que ele arranje alguém também, ainda que ele não consiga nenhuma namorada que possa se comparar a essa barba ruiva tão sexy mas..” Bastian disse e agora eu que estreitei meus olhos, ele estava esfregando seu Xabi na minha frente, idiota.

“Que bom que você está satisfeito com seu Xabi, eu vou indo buscar a Dani.”

“Bom pra você.”

Após encontrar Danielle, Ozil, Per e suas garotas fomos para a festa, eu estava aqui há 30 minutos e já estava morrendo de tédio, música horrível e alta, pessoas horríveis e mais altas que a música, escuro demais em alguns lugares, luzes irritantes demais em outros, como eu andei frequentando esse lugar? _Talvez porque eu estava muito focado em Bastian e não me importava onde estava_. Ou porque estava muito bêbado. Tentei a segunda opção e já estava no meu terceiro copo, Danielle parecia estar mais entediada que eu, ela tentava conversar sobre quais meus livros e filmes favoritos mas aqui não era lugar pra isso, era? O barulho nunca permitiria e ninguém queria conversar sobre essas coisas aqui. Talvez eu trouxe a garota errada pro lugar errado, Danielle é com certeza uma daquelas garotas pra conversar, levar em um café, uma garota pra namorar mas tudo que eu não preciso agora é de uma relação, eu preciso de sexo sem compromisso, bebidas, festas e tudo que tirasse Bastian da minha cabeça, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntá-la se ela queria ir embora para um lugar mais calmo o casal real chegou, Bastian e Xabi seguidos de Thomas e Manuel.

“Hey Poldiii, essa é a sua amiga Danielle?” disse Muller mais sorridente do que nunca agora que está namorando Manu.

“Sim, na verdade é ela.” Eu podia ver Bastian olhando dos pés a cabeça da garota com um rosto de desprezo, talvez essa festa não seja ruim afinal de contas.

“Hey! Vocês são os caras que se declararam hoje no refeitório, certo?” perguntou Danielle alheia ao olhar que Bastian lhe dava.

“Sim, fui eu que declarei meu amor eterno a Bastian em frente de toda a escola, eu nem sequer ouvi um ‘eu também te amo Xabi meu amor’, que ingrato” disse Xabi tentando fazer alguma piada mas eu não poderia achar menos graça, ao contrário de Bastian e Danielle que só faltaram morrer de rir.

“Aww, você sabe como eu me sinto por você.” Disse Bastian apertando sua bochecha e eu queria vomitar, ao invés disso pedi mais uma dose.

“Heeeeeeeeey, será que vocês sentiram a nossa falta?” Disse um Reus que apareceu de não sei onde com seu namorado Gotze.

“Então, o que aconteceu de novo?” disse Gotze após cumprimentarem todos.

“Ah nada demais, eu e Manu estamos juntos, o ex de Bastian, Xabi, voltou e eles estão juntos também e essa é Danielle, amiga/futura namorada talvez de Poldi.”

“Espera, o quê?” Reus e Gotze disseram em uníssono, realmente muito aconteceu desde que eles saíram.

“Nossa, eu sempre pensei que Lukas e Bastian acabariam juntos.” Disse Reus inesperadamente nos fazendo corar.

“E o que foi isso no rosto de vocês? Vocês brigaram?”

“O quê? Não!” agora Bastian e eu que falamos juntos.

“Oh meu Deus! Só agora eu percebi isso! Bastian está com a mandíbula machucada e você está com o nariz roxo, vocês brigaram!” disse Muller, oh isso não ia acabar bem.

“Quando eu saí daqui ontem um cara tentou me assaltar e Bastian me encontrou e tentou me ajudar, isso foi ele que fez.” Menti e parecia ser uma boa resposta na verdade.

“O quê? Vocês têm que comunicar à coordenação por mais segurança!”

“Não, não, não. Eles vão dizer que se nós não andássemos em festas todos os dias nada disso aconteceria, imagine se eles nos impedem de sair livremente à noite? Não, deixa assim.” Bastian respondeu completando minha mentira e me dando um olhar de ‘vamos guardar o que aconteceu só pra nós’ e eu não poderia concordar mais, o que nós tivemos acabou e é melhor que ninguém saiba que existiu, não importa a esse ponto.

“Oh meu bem, eu não acredito que fizeram isso com você.” Danielle disse acariciando meu rosto e ganhando um olhar de Bastian, talvez fosse isso ou o efeito das bebidas mas eu tomei como uma oportunidade.

“Talvez se eu ganhasse um beijo seu a dor passaria.” Bastian estreitou mais ainda seus olhos e ele parecia que ia me matar, era oficial, eu estava adorando essa festa.

Danielle corou mas subiu na ponta dos pés me dando um beijo no nariz e outro na boca, decidi que queria mais que isso e segurei-a pela cintura e beijei-a de verdade dessa vez, tentei aprofundar e aquecer o beijo mas ela não me permitiu, logo se soltando e voltando ao seus pés, _lembrete de vir sozinho amanhã_.

Aos poucos os casais foram ficando em seu próprio mundo, Manu e Thomas, Marco e Mario e Xabi e Bastian que estavam dançando e provavelmente dizendo indecências na pista de dança porque eles se olhavam com sorrisos tortos e sussurravam coisas um ao outro, às vezes eles começavam a se beijar com tanta vontade que eu pensava que eles iriam fazer sexo dentro dessa boate a qualquer minuto, eu podia sentir meu sangue todo ferver, Danielle devia estar há uns 30 minutos tentando falar comigo mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Bastian, ao mesmo tempo que eu o odiava eu não podia parar aquele sentimento de _meu, meu, meu._ Comecei a beber ainda mais porque eu precisava parar de sentir aquilo, eu não aguentava mais olhar pra Bastian e Xabi juntos sem querer dar um murro em Xabi e sair arrastando Bastian pra o nosso quarto e gritar com ele porque ele pertence a _mim_.

Xabi encontrou algum amigo enquanto dançavam e Bastian aproveitou pra vir ao bar pegar mais uma bebida, como eu queria que ele se sentisse assim como eu, puxei Danielle na intenção de beijá-la e dar um show a ele, só que Danielle nem pra isso não servia e me empurrou.

“Não. Chega Lukas! Eu pensei que você era um cara legal, eu aceitei sair com você porque me disseram que você não era um cara que gostava de beber e ir pra festas mas na verdade é exatamente isso que você é, senão pior, eu vou embora.” Ah obrigado por estragar meu plano, querida.

“Uh, Luki. Noite difícil né? A _Dani_ não está muito feliz com você agora, acho que vai ter que voltar pro quarto sozinho.” Disse Bastian me provocando, ah isso não ia ficar assim.

“Por que eu teria que ficar só? Têm muitas garotas aqui, Danielle era só mais uma.” Eu sei que foi rude, mas eu precisava mostrar pra Bastian que eu também poderia sair por aí e ficar com outras pessoas além dele.

“Ah é? E você vai sair por aí dando em cima das garotas bêbado como está? Você mesmo me disse que não levava jeito pra isso nem sóbrio.”

“As coisas podem mudar.” Virei mais uma dose e eu não fazia nem ideia de quantas eu já tinha tomado, mirei a garota que parecia mais fácil de conquistar, tinha uma loira, a maquiagem já estava um pouco borrada, o vestido era muito curto e justo, ela trazia um copo de uísque na mão e dançava como se não houvesse mais ninguém aqui, moleza.

Fui em direção a ela e eu sei que não sou um cara de aparência ruim, tentei mesmo bêbado dar um sorriso torto a ela semelhante aos que Bastian e Xabi dão ao outro e foi mais fácil do que eu pensei, ela me puxou pela camisa e começou a dançar com os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, eu podia sentir os olhos em mim, eu podia sentir que Bastian me olhava e isso era excitante, ele poderia até mesmo não estar comigo, mas saber que ele ainda se importava, saber que ele ainda me queria me dava um incentivo pra beijar essa garota que eu não faço nem ideia do nome e nem quero saber, ela está me correspondendo e Bastian está prestando atenção em mim, é o que importa.

A garota, cujo nome eu ainda não sei, me tocava de forma inapropriada e me deixava fazer o mesmo com ela, até mesmo subi minha mão por debaixo do seu vestido, ela estava sem calcinha e completamente molhada, eu necessitava saber se Bastian estava olhando pra nós fazendo aquilo mas quando procurei em direção ao bar ele não estava lá mais e provavelmente nenhum dos nossos amigos além de Per e Ozil que estavam ainda conversando com suas garotas, olhei em todos os lugares e ele e Xabi não se encontravam mais, só em pensar no que estavam fazendo agora eu decidi que não me importa quem é essa garota, eu ia fodê-la hoje.

Entrei com ela no banheiro feminino onde podiam ser ouvidos gemidos de outras pessoas que tiveram a mesma ideia que nós, não alonguei muito o nosso tempo, apenas abaixei as calças e coloquei a camisinha e transei com ela, cada vez que a imagem de Bastian vinha na minha mente eu ia mais forte, ela gemia alto e provavelmente veio umas duas vezes, eu vim e por um minuto eu esqueci da existência de Bastian, assim decidindo fazer isso todos os dias até que eu não lembrasse quem era ele, é claro que eu não vim tão forte quanto como dentro do armário com ele (literalmente e figurativamente, como diz o próprio) mas não custava nada eu tentar todos os dias com garotas diferentes até eu encontrar alguém com quem eu me sentisse melhor do que com ele.

“Anota meu número pra você me ligar quando quiser.” Disse ela enquanto eu vestia minhas calças.

“Talvez na próxima.” Sai do banheiro sem nenhuma despedida ou sem olhar pra trás, eu sei que eu podia estar parecendo um cafajeste mas eu farei o que for preciso pra esquecer Bastian.

Ao chegar no meu quarto eu encontrei a mesma bagunça do dia anterior que eu ainda não tentei arrumar, tomei um banho e me deitei na antiga cama de Bastian, ela ainda tinha o seu cheiro e mesmo meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas com isso, a quantidade de bebida que eu ingeri me deixou sonolento e não demorou muito tempo para que eu pegasse no sono, talvez eu tenha achado a solução pra esquecer Bastian Schweinsteiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, what do you guys think about this new Luki? Are Schweinski really over?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Que porra é essa Lukas? Por que você foi um idiota com a Danielle ontem?” eu mal tinha tomado o comprimido pra dor de cabeça que tive que comprar e Ozil já queria me atormentar hora dessa do café da manhã.  
> “Você pode falar mais baixo, por favor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAAAAAR. I HOPE 2015 BRINGS A LOT OF SCHWEINSKI'S MOMENTS LIKE 2014 DID OR MAYBE MORE HAHAHAHA And I hope you all have a great year with all the best ;)

“Que porra é essa Lukas? Por que você foi um idiota com a Danielle ontem?” eu mal tinha tomado o comprimido pra dor de cabeça que tive que comprar e Ozil já queria me atormentar hora dessa do café da manhã.

“Você pode falar mais baixo, por favor?”

“Não. Você saiu com uma menina super legal e foi um idiota com ela e as suas amigas estão furiosas por causa disso, eu ouvi um monte hoje e a Carol até me expulsou da mesa delas porque não queria você perto da Dani.”

“Quem é Carol?”

“A garota com quem eu estou saindo, esqueceu? Amiga da Danielle, a garota pra quem você não deu nenhuma atenção ontem e ainda deixou ir embora sozinha.”

“Ah sim, não é minha culpa se ela é uma chata.”

“Chata? Não é culpa dela se ela não é uma devassa que nem a Andressa.”

“Quem é Andressa?”

“Porra Poldi, você sabe o nome de alguém além do seu? Andressa é a garota com quem você entrou no banheiro ontem e deixou por lá mesmo, por falar nisso ela mandou isso pra você.”

Antes que eu pudesse me preparar Ozil me deu um tapa na cara e minha cabeça que ainda não tinha parado de doer, só piorou. Mas que merda é essa?

“Que porra é essa, Ozil?”

“Que porra é essa digo eu, você tratou a Dani como lixo e aí transou com outra garota, cujo nome você nem sabe, no banheiro da boate e nem sequer quis o telefone dela, o que diabos deu em você? Você não é assim.”

“Você não é assim, você não é assim. Eu estou cansado de me dizerem o que eu sou ou não, o que eu quero ou não dizer. Que porra!”

“Do que você está falando?”

“Eu estou falando que qualquer um pode ter sexo casual dentro de uma boate e não precisam dar satisfações sobre isso, mas eu, o chato Poldi, o careta Poldi, o idiota Poldi não posso fazer nada, a única coisa pra que eu sirvo é ser feito de otário.”

“Do que diabos você está falando?”

“Nada Ozil, você pode por favor me deixar em paz porque você está só piorando a minha dor de cabeça.” Me levantei da nossa mesa e quando ia passando pela antiga mesa que eu me sentava, percebi que Bastian nem sequer tirou o olhar do seu prato pra olhar pra mim, é claro que eu não poderia deixá-lo assim e me sentei na mesa.

“Hey, olha só quem está de volta.” Disse Manu.

“E quando ele esteve fora?” perguntou Reus completamente alheio a tudo.

“Poldi decidiu não sentar com a gente ontem e pelo visto não hoje até agora.”

“E por que isso?” Mario perguntou tão alheio quanto o namorado.

“Porque ele estava com Danielle ontem, não é Poldi?” até Xabi entrou na conversa menos Bastian e isso estava me irritando, ele comia sua refeição e as poucas vezes que ele tirava seus olhos dela era pra olhar qualquer coisa que não fosse eu.

“Sim, estava. Não deu muito certo, mas eu já estou em busca de outra.”

“Andressa?” se Xabi viu então Bastian também deve ter visto, ri para isso.

“Ah não, foi só uma coisa de momento.”

“Eu pude ver, e que momento não é?” Xabi disse, não sei se para tentar me provocar mas se Bastian se irritasse era o que importava, só que ele não mudou a aparência nem um minuto e eu estava me coçando por sua atenção, _olha pra mim porra_.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, o sinal de que as aulas iriam começar soou, Bastian pegou seu celular com uma mão e com a outra entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Xabi e começou a andar com ele em direção à sala sem me olhar uma vez sequer, eu estava ficando furioso já. Sentei ao seu lado e ele parecia não notar minha presença, eu queria bater nele por estar me ignorando e em mim mesmo por me importar tanto com o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer, _vocês terminaram Lukas, segue em frente_ , mas o destino não pensava assim.

“Hoje nós faremos um trabalho diferente, as redes sociais e a tecnologia estão mudando o nosso convívio com as pessoas, falamos muito com quem está longe e menos com quem está perto, minha missão hoje é: até amanhã vocês terão que me trazer 10 características ou novidades que você não sabia sobre o seu parceiro ao lado.” 10 segundos para absorver a informação e gritamos em uníssono.

“NÃO”

“Sr. Podolski e Sr. Schweinsteiger, algum problema?” a sala toda virou para a gente porque até onde todos sabiam nós éramos melhores amigos, por que não iríamos querer fazer um trabalho juntos?

“É que.. nós já nos conhecemos muito bem” _mais do que deveríamos inclusive,_ não pude deixar de pensar “Não seria melhor que fizéssemos com alguém com quem não temos tanta proximidade?” Bastian sempre tinha as melhores desculpas, e meu estômago revirou por pensar que ele já usou-as demais comigo ultimamente.

“Bem, é uma ideia. Mas vocês serem amigos é ótimo! Imaginem o que vocês podem descobrir sobre o outro. Deixaremos assim como está e vocês podem fazer isso durante a tarde e a noite, agora vamos pra aula.”

“Ninguém merece.” Pude ouvir Bastian falando baixinho.

“Eu não estou pulando de alegrias também, meu querido.”

Ele nem mesmo teve a decência de me responder, por um lado toda essa coisa de trabalho seria ótima porque ele não poderia seguir com seu plano ridículo de me ignorar. Não tivemos a segunda aula e eu já ia atormentar Bastian pra que começássemos o trabalho, mas ele ainda me ignorava e quanto mais ele fazia isso mais eu sentia a necessidade de estar com alguém, isso meio que me fazia sentir vingado porque eu sabia que mesmo ele fingindo que não, ele se importava se eu estava com alguém, então fui atrás de um alvo primeiro.

Vi uma morena com um short curto e uma camisa apertada que modelava bem os seus seios, ela jogava o cabelo pra um lado e outro e sorria abertamente com certeza tentando chamar a atenção de alguém, bem, ela chamou a minha.

“Como eu posso nunca ter visto uma garota linda como você aqui?” eu sempre fui péssimo pra chegar em garotas mas a necessidade de provar o contrário a Bastian me tornava um pouco mais desinibido.

“Talvez você estivesse olhando na direção errada, Poldi.”

“Você me conhece?”

“Eu conheço todos os jogadores, eu senti a sua falta no treino ontem.”

“Fã de futebol?”

“Fã de pernas e bundas malhadas, conta?” sorri porque ela parecia saber o que quer e não botava dificuldades pra conseguir.

“Claro que conta, como é o seu nome?”

“Débora”

“Ok Débora, nos vemos hoje às 8?”

“Claro”

“Então Basti, me conta uma coisa que eu não sei sobre você, e que você tem problemas em segurar seu pau nas próprias calças não conta.” Sentei ao seu lado já o provocando.

“Eu tenho? De ontem pra hoje já é a terceira garota com quem você anda.”

“Terceira? Oh, você está falando da minha nova amiga Débora ali, na verdade ainda vamos sair hoje então eu não acho que conte. Por que? Está com ciúmes?”

“Não, nem um pouco. Eu só estava pensando que pra quem chama os outros de ‘puta infiel que dorme com qualquer um’ você não está muito longe disso.”  Bastian disse e se levantou me deixando sozinho, não pude deixar de pensar que foi assim que eu me referi a ele em nossa briga e que dói ouvir isso, talvez eu tenha ido longe demais, mas vê-lo sorrir pra Xabi e beijá-lo no gramado da escola como um casal de apaixonados tira qualquer razão que eu pudesse ter.

“Awn Basti, não me deixe falando sozinho só porque você não é o único homem puta daqui.” Disse sussurrando ao seu ouvido quando sentei ao seu lado e interrompi seu momento com seu namorado, se ele pensa que é isso que eu sou, ele verá.

“O que você quer, Lukas?” _você, eu quero você, eu preciso de você._

“Eu quero que façamos logo esse trabalho e então terei o dia livre.”

“Como você quiser, me conta algo sobre você.”

“Eu não sei, eu acho que você sabe tudo de mim.” Disse honestamente.

“E por que você queria começar o trabalho se você nem tinha uma resposta ainda?”

“Eu não sei, eu só..” eu não sabia o que dizer porque na verdade eu realmente não tinha pensado em nenhuma das 10 coisas, eu só queria poder conversar com ele, ter a sua atenção um pouco.

“Eu prefiro cachorros a gatos.”

“O quê?”

“Eu estou te contando uma coisa.”

“Oh, eu não sei o que eu prefiro na verdade, cachorros são tão espertos e dóceis mas gatos são tão bonitos e é tão bom mimá-los e..” eu ouvi Bastian sorrindo e parei “O que foi? Por que você está rindo?”

“Porque você ama animais e nunca conseguiria escolher um, acho que nem mesmo se uma das opções fosse barata.” Disse Bastian sorrindo mais ainda e eu juro que eu queria chorar quando eu o vi sorrindo de novo pra mim.

“Eca Schweini, quem diabos escolheria a barata?”

“Eu sei lá Luki, alguém que goste de baratas.” Coramos só depois de termos percebido como nos referimos ao outro.

“Vai, você ainda está devendo uma coisa.” Disse ele.

“Que eu jamais poderia escolher entre dois animais, segundo você nem se fosse uma barata, isso é uma coisa, não?”

“Espera, eu vou anotar isso.” É claro que Bastian sempre organizado iria querer anotar tudo em uma lista diferente de mim que normalmente só iria lá e diria o que lembrasse, espera, isso é uma coisa.

“Você é do tipo de pessoa organizada que anota tudo em listas pra não esquecer e eu sou do tipo que apenas tento decorar.”

“Você é um bagunceiro, Luki.” Bastian disse concentrado em anotar o que eu acabei de dizer e não percebeu que me chamou de Luki de novo.

“Será se eu devo dizer que você tem um frio anormal? Nah, acho que todo mundo percebe isso.”

“Cala a boca Luki, eu não sinto frio anormalmente.”

“Sente sim.”

“Não sinto não.”

“Sente sim.” Bastian me deu uma tentativa de encarada ruim e eu não pude deixar de rir, os últimos dias me fizeram conhecer como é receber um olhar ruim dele e um de brincadeira parecia extremamente adorável.

“Eu nunca assisti um filme relacionado a Star Wars ou coisa do tipo.” O quê? De onde ele tirou isso? Se bem que..

“Eu também não.”

“Minha música favorita é Climax do Usher.”

“E você acha que eu não sei disso Bastian? Eu tive que ouvir isso vezes o suficiente.”

“Eu não sei mais! Você sabe tudo.”

“Você e Xabi estavam transando quando você perdeu o treino?” não sei de onde veio isso, mas eu só tinha que perguntar, pude ver que ele mudou sua expressão.

“Lukas..”

“Só me responde isso, sinceramente.”

“Você sabe que isso não pode estar nas 10 coisas né?”

“Eu só quero saber isso.”

“Não.”

“Não o quê? Não estavam ou não vai responder?”

“Nós não estávamos transando, ou beijando, ou qualquer coisa assim.”

“Oh..” Bastian não tinha mentido quando disse que não tinha feito nada com Xabi e eu não acreditei, não posso deixar de pensar que se eu tivesse acreditado nele nada disso teria acontecido.

“Você ficou com o Xabi por causa de mim e Olivier dançando?”

“Lukas, eu não quero falar sobre isso.”

“Tá bom, me desculpa. Vai, me diz outra coisa sobre você.”

“Eu não acho que estou nos padrões de beleza.”

“O QUÊ?” gritei porque isso é loucura, Bastian é lindo pra caralho.

“Eu não sei, eu tento me arrumar pra que eu pareça melhor ou ‘charmoso’, como dizem, às vezes eu até penso que estou bonito, mas em dias especiais.”

“Isso é loucura Bastian, você é muito bonito.” Corei pela confissão e ele corou pelo meu elogio, a saudade que eu tinha dele já estava quase me fazendo chorar aqui agora, isso podia ser uma confissão, mas eu não faria, obviamente.

“Obrigado, eu acho.”

“Está aí uma coisa, eu acho Bastian Schweinsteiger um cara muito bonito.”

“Cala a boca, Luki.”

“Pode colocar na sua listinha Bastian.”

“Você é irritante.”

“Sua vez.”

“Você só usa o que eu disse, não é justo.”

“Sua vez.”

“Argh, você achou um remédio pra dor de cabeça ontem?”

“Sim, por que?”

“Eu coloquei lá pra caso você sentisse dor de cabeça por causa da ressaca, e bem.. por causa da briga e tudo mais.” Meu peito apertou tanto que eu quase não conseguia respirar, eu não podia acreditar que mesmo depois de eu chamar Bastian de puta e socá-lo ele ainda teve coragem de se preocupar em deixar um remédio pra mim.

“Eu não sabia.. obrigado.”

“Sua vez.” Bastian tirou o olhar de mim com certeza envergonhado pela confissão que eu ainda achava adorável.

“Sabe aquele filme que você achou o roteiro horrível?”

“Sim.”

“Ontem eu não consegui assisti-lo porque percebi que o roteiro é realmente horrível” _e porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você_.

“Hahahaha eu sabia! Aquele filme é péssimo Luki!” Bastian gargalhava e eu não podia deixar de sorrir junto, como era bom que ficássemos assim de novo.

“Sabe aquele musical que você adora, Mamma Mia? Que eu vivia reclamando que passava demais e você assistia todas as vezes? Bem, eu meio que gosto. E sei todas as músicas.” Dessa vez eu ri alto.

“Eu sabia! Você ficava dizendo que as músicas grudavam na sua cabeça e por isso você não parava de cantar, tá bom, sei..”

“Mas elas grudam mesmo!”

“Você gosta e ponto. Se isso te faz melhor, eu confesso que você é melhor no videogame que eu.” Bastian ficou tão chocado com a minha confissão que parecia que eu confessei que matei alguém.

“Oh meu Deus, finalmente! Eu sabia que um dia você iria ouvir a voz da razão.”

“Também não se acha Basti..”

“Tá bom, eu acho que seus chutes são melhores que os meus.”

“Eu não poderia ser um capitão tão bom.”

“Toda vez que eu escuto alguém falar ‘aha’ eu lembro de você.”

“Eu gosto das suas echarpes.”

“Às vezes eu torço pro Cologne ganhar os jogos só pra você não ficar chateado.”

“Às vezes eu torço pro Bayern ganhar só pra você ficar sorrindo e se gabando de como seu time é incrível.”

“Eu não gosto de brigar com você.”

“Eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas pra você, você não é nada daquilo.”

“Eu..” Bastian olhava pra mim como se quisesse dizer algo muito importante mas não sabia se deveria, meu coração batia aceleradamente ansioso pra o que ele iria me dizer.

“Basti vem que já está na hora do almoço e eu estou morrendo de fome.” Xabi interrompeu o que Bastian ia dizer e o puxou arrastando-o para o refeitório, eu fico me perguntando o que ele precisava me dizer.

“Está faltando só um pra cada, até amanhã a gente descobre isso.” Disse ele ao longe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww, Schweinski were talking and being cute again! Are they going to reconcile or what?  
> BTW: I love Mamma Mia, I don't know why I'm saying that but whatever, I love it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xabi me puxou para o refeitório e minha cabeça não saia da conversa que eu tive agora a pouco com Lukas, eu quase confessei que o amo, qual o meu problema? Se bem que, as coisas estavam tão bem que eu não posso ser culpado, nós tivemos uma conversa civilizada e até mesmo trocamos alguns elogios, claro, depois de Lukas dizer que eu não era o único homem puta da escola, o que diabos aconteceu com ele? Ele não é assim, não basta se referir a mim dessa forma degradante como ele também chama a si mesmo? Até onde eu sei isso não é nenhum elogio e não me dá nenhum orgulho ou satisfação em ser chamado assim.

Xabi me puxou para o refeitório e minha cabeça não saia da conversa que eu tive agora a pouco com Lukas, eu quase confessei que o amo, qual o meu problema? Se bem que, as coisas estavam tão bem que eu não posso ser culpado, nós tivemos uma conversa civilizada e até mesmo trocamos alguns elogios, claro, depois de Lukas dizer que eu não era o único homem puta da escola, o que diabos aconteceu com ele? Ele não é assim, não basta se referir a mim dessa forma degradante como ele também chama a si mesmo? Até onde eu sei isso não é nenhum elogio e não me dá nenhum orgulho ou satisfação em ser chamado assim.

Pude vê-lo andando em direção a nossa mesa até que ‘Débora’ gritou seu nome chamando-o pra sentar com ela, eu podia jurar que o vi sorrir quando percebeu que eu estava olhando pra ele enquanto isso acontecia, ele está fazendo isso de propósito pra jogar na minha cara que eu só fui mais um? Isso é perverso.

A já conhecida sensação de ‘sou um idiota’ começou a aparecer, eu não posso explicar porque isso acontece mas Lukas consegue me fazer sentir como o cara mais sortudo e feliz do mundo em alguns minutos e como o mais otário em outros, eu estou cansado disso e estou cansado do meu humor ser baseado em como eu estou com ele, eu vou voltar pra o meu plano de hoje cedo e ignorarei Lukas até a morte.

Eu estava tentando ignorá-lo de verdade mas quanto mais eu ignorava a sua presença na mesa há 5 metros de mim mais parecia que ele e suas amigas faziam barulho, eles riam tão alto e eu não sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo porque eu estava focado em não olhar mas eu só ouvia ‘Débora’ dizer seu nome constantemente e sorrir e sorrir.

“Uau, eu quero meu amigo de volta.” Disse Ozil provavelmente também incomodado com a situação na nossa frente.

“O que aconteceu com o Poldi? Ele está sendo um babaca.” Mesmo Giroud admitiu isso.

“Babaca? Isso porque você passou o dia no seu quarto curtindo a sua ressaca e não o viu ontem, ele foi pra festa com nossa amiga Danielle, foi um idiota com ela, deixou a pobre garota ir embora sozinha e ainda transou com aquela Andressa, aquela que não presta, e conseguiu ser um canalha até com ela, não sabia o nome da menina e quando ela quis dar o número pra ele, ele não quis. Eu que sei porque levei um tapa em seu lugar.” Ozil desabafou e os boatos eram verdadeiros então, eu ouvi dizer que ele foi visto entrando no banheiro feminino com Andressa mas eu queria acreditar que não, apesar de que a sua performance na pista de dança já era um indício de que isso poderia acontecer, mas não deixa de fazer meu estômago apertar, eu normalmente diria que é de ciúmes mas no momento acho que é mais como pena ou nojo, Lukas não é nada como eu pensava.

“Tem certeza que estamos falando no mesmo Lukas?” Giroud perguntou chocado.

“Infelizmente sim, eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele, ele está estranho faz uns 3 dias.” Meu estômago revirou novamente na afirmação de Ozil, ele está estranho desde que Xabi apareceu e tudo isso aconteceu, talvez ele realmente não seja assim, talvez seja culpa minha, argh eu não aguento mais enlouquecer por causa dele, uma hora ele me deixa furioso, outra hora ele me faz sentir culpado, eu não quero mais pensar em nada disso, eu o magoei, ele me magoou, nós terminamos e pronto.

“É, ele mudou mesmo, Basti, você não sabe de nada?” claro que Muller tinha que me colocar na conversa.

“O quê? Por que eu iria saber?”

“Porque vocês estão sempre juntos, ou estavam na verdade, vocês não estão mais tão juntos como costumavam ser e eu acho que isso começou mais ou menos no mesmo tempo que ele surtou.” Per disse me deixando sem saída.

“Bastian.. o que aconteceu?” Muller perguntou e eu não sabia o que responder, eu não podia dizer a verdade porque aí sim Lukas me mataria.

“Nada aconteceu, eu já disse. Nós estamos menos juntos porque meu namorado está aqui e eu tenho que dividir meu tempo melhor, é só uma coincidência, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.” Eu pude ver Xabi sorrindo ao meu lado quando eu me referi a ele como ‘meu namorado’.

“Talvez seja porque ele está magoado, pois está apaixonado por você e não gosta de ver você e o Xabi juntos.” Reus disse e eu tenho certeza que estou mais branco do que jamais estive na vida.

“Reus qual a parte do ‘Lukas não é gay’ você ainda não entendeu?” felizmente Muller o respondeu primeiro.

“Ele não é gay? Tipo, não é gay meeesmo?” Reus disse ainda descrente.

“Ele já disse que não é gay, que não gosta de Bastian e antes de ontem quando eu me declarei pra ele, ele disse que não tinha nenhuma chance de ter interesse em homens.” Disse Olivier e em parte eu queria sorrir e em outra parte bater em mim mesmo porque Lukas nunca deu sequer esperanças a Giroud, enquanto Giroud se declarava e ele o rejeitava, eu estava me atracando com Xabi, eu sou um idiota, eu sei que disse que não ia mais sentir isso mas é impossível.

“Uhhh, você se declarou pra ele?” disse Per mudando o foco de mim.

“Sim, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso, eu ganhei o velho discurso do ‘podemos continuar amigos, né?’, ninguém merece.”

“É uma pena mas você realmente acha que ele iria querer você? Se Lukas fosse gay ele com certeza seria gay pra Bastian.” Disse Manu e eu acho que esse namoro com Muller não estava fazendo bem pra ele, estava começando a fazer comentários idiotas como os dele.

“Com certeza, se Poldi fosse gay, ele era gay por Bastian.” Concordou Per, ganhando um aceno de cabeça de todos na mesa menos Giroud, Xabi e eu.

“Mas ele não é gay e pelo contrário, gosta muito de meninas, olha lá.” Xabi apontou pra mesa de Lukas e eu instintivamente olhei esquecendo do meu plano de ignorá-lo, lá estava ele e Débora praticamente tentando sugar a vida fora do corpo do outro e meu peito apertou com a cena, _Lukas Podolski não existe, Lukas Podolski não existe_. Tirei os olhos da cena e decidi que eu deveria gastar um tempo com meu namorado que era a única pessoa com quem eu deveria me importar agora.

“Eu já estou satisfeito, você já terminou Xabi?”

“Já, por que? O que você quer fazer?” disse sorrindo maliciosamente pra mim.

“Adivinha.”

Me levantei puxando Xabi comigo e eu podia jurar que quando passei por uma mesa que eu estava ignorando totalmente uma cabeça desgrudou da outra que ele estava tentando engolir e olhou pra mim provavelmente na tentativa de ver a minha reação mas eu não iria dar a ele esse gosto, consegui formar o meu melhor sorriso doce, que geralmente eu não dou a Xabi, mas utilizei pra ele dessa vez, deixando um leve beijo na sua barba e tentei o meu melhor pra não olhar a reação de _alguém_ pra que fosse mais convincente de que eu não notei sua presença, só então saindo em direção ao dormitório pra aproveitar minhas horas antes do treino para me ‘aquecer’, digamos assim.

 

Lukas’ POV

Maldito Bastian Schweinsteiger. Depois da nossa conversa eu estava em certa parte feliz por conseguimos conversar sem ofender ao outro mas quando eu estava chegando em nossa mesa do refeitório, Débora me chamou e eu fiquei pensando se deveria, Bastian estava me olhando e eu não poderia deixar de sorrir, desde que eu tenho andado com essas garotas ele tem me notado e se eu fosse sentar com Débora eu poderia mostrá-lo mais uma vez que ele não é o único que tem pessoas atrás dele e que eu não fiquei por baixo em nosso término, eu sei que isso era orgulho bobo mas eu sou muito orgulhoso, fazer o quê.

O problema é que Bastian não olhava pra mim nem por um minuto, eu falava besteiras pra as garotas que riam alto e eu ria mais alto ainda do que elas diziam mesmo não sendo tão engraçado, eu tenho certeza que metade do refeitório já olhou pra mim pelo menos uma vez, menos Bastian Schweinsteiger, eu mesmo fiz brincadeirinhas com Débora, cócegas! Ela ria incontrolavelmente e dizia meu nome vezes o suficiente pra que ele soubesse que eu que a estava fazendo rir tantas vezes, toda a sua mesa já tinha olhado uma ou duas vezes, ou simplesmente não conseguiam tirar os olhos de nós, mas ele não mexeu um cílio, eu estava furioso.

“Você é uma garota muito bonita, sabia Débora?”

“Hmm, é mesmo Poldi? O que você gosta em mim?”

“Tudo” _mentira_ “seu rosto, seu cabelo, seu corpo” disse cada vez diminuindo mais meu tom de voz e aproximando-me dela, eu sei que era mentira porque ela usava muita maquiagem, seu cabelo vivia batendo ou grudando no meu rosto e seu corpo era muito pequeno e frágil, mas quem se importa.

Seus olhos diziam o quanto ela me queria e eu só podia pensar em como era fácil conseguir uma garota daquela, não foi preciso dizer muita coisa e o que eu disse nem era necessariamente verdade mas ela já me deu carta livre, beijei-a sabendo que isso faria Bastian virar com certeza, beijei-a profundamente e ela não teve nenhum pudor de me ajudar a chamar a atenção de Bastian, não que ela soubesse que era essa minha intenção, quando eu abri meus olhos pra ver se eu tinha conseguido sua atenção, vi que ele estava levantando de mãos dadas com Xabi, ele ia passar em frente a minha mesa e eu me afastei de Débora pra eu pudesse olhar sua reação mas eu nunca esperaria a forma doce que ele sorriu e beijou Xabi, ele nem sequer me olhou. Meu coração parecia que tinha sido esmagado no meu peito.

Acabou que Débora queria ir mais além e aproveitei que Bastian não estava mais no meu quarto e levei-a pra lá, começamos a nos beijar e ela me puxou pra cama, _a cama de Bastian_ , eu não podia deixá-la deitar lá e tirar o seu perfume que me fazia dormir à noite.

“Não, vamos pra aquela.”

“Mas qual a diferença?”

“Vamos pra outra.” Disse mais duramente.

Voltamos a nos beijar e eu só conseguia pensar em tudo que eu passei com Bastian nesse quarto, nosso primeiro beijo, ele cuidando de mim na primeira vez que eu fiquei bêbado, nossas disputas de videogame que nunca eram terminadas porque começávamos a nos beijar no meio do jogo e não conseguíamos parar, os filmes horrorosos de terror que Bastian me fez assistir, e os filmes de romance que eu o fiz assistir, _ele gostou do Mamma Mia._ Sorri lembrando da sua confissão e de repente era demais para mim, eu não podia continuar com aquilo, Débora tentou tirar minha camisa e eu a impedi.

“Me desculpa, eu não posso fazer isso.”

“Por que não? Eu pensei que você estivesse interessado em mim.”

“E eu estava. Estou. É só que eu lembrei que tenho uma coisa pra fazer, me desculpa.”

“Fala sério Lukas, eu queria ficar com você agora porque lembrei que não posso à noite.”

“Você não vai poder ir à noite?”

“Não. Mas a gente pode ir outro dia né?”

“Claro, claro.” _Claro que não_ , eu queria sair com você hoje pra esquecer do Bastian e você está fazendo um péssimo trabalho.

“É melhor eu ir então.” Quando Débora ia se abaixar para pegar a sua blusa ela tropeçou na bagunça que ainda estava pelo chão fazendo a luminária que me restava cair no chão com um som horroroso, poucos segundos depois um Bastian também vestindo a camisa apareceu na minha porta.

“Lukas, o que aconteceu? Eu..” ele parou seu discurso quando viu Débora se levantando sem camisa, e a cara de decepção que ele tinha me fez querer abrir um buraco no chão e me enterrar lá.

“Eu pensei que tinha acontecido algo mas eu vejo que você está muito bem.” Ele disse friamente batendo a porta antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

“Ainda bem que era só Bastian, imagina se fosse um inspetor ou algo assim.” Disse Débora. _Só Bastian,_ não poderia ter sido pessoa pior, eu sei que pra o meu plano de fazê-lo ver que eu tenho outras opções isso seria ótimo, mas Bastian parecia tão decepcionado, quase enojado que eu não gostei da sensação que senti.

“É melhor você ir.”

Eu tentei gastar o meu tempo assistindo algo até o treino começar mas a minha cabeça não parava de pensar na reação de Bastian, eu queria chorar, eu queria chorar por Bastian ter me olhado assim, eu queria chorar porque ele estava fodendo com Xabi agora, eu queria chorar porque eu estava aqui sozinho sem ele, eu queria chorar porque não importa o que eu faça eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. Na verdade eu acho que já estou chorando.

Resolvi finalmente aparecer no treino recebendo um sermão do treinador e eu já estava de saco cheio de ouvir o que todo mundo tinha pra me dizer, Bastian não desgrudou os olhos do seu Xabi, não parou de sorrir, flertar, tocar e até mesmo dar pequenos beijos nele e eu já estava com meus nervos no limite, seu time ganhou do meu e eu não pude nem ajudar meus companheiros porque eu não tinha foco em nada, minha cabeça martelava e eu já não sabia o que fazer, Débora desmarcou os planos de hoje mas eu não preciso dela, eu posso encontrar outras lá.

Tomei um banho rápido e decidi que hoje eu ia beber até não lembrar de nada, essa boate estava lotada todos os dias, eu acho que as pessoas não têm o que fazer mesmo, porém nenhum dos meus amigos estavam aqui hoje, sem o incentivo de Bastian me olhando eu não era tão bom em falar com mulheres então bebi doses o suficiente pra estar bêbado e não ter controle do que eu falo, tinha uma garota loira com um vestido rosa tão curto e tão colado que eu não precisei pensar duas vezes quem seria o meu alvo, e o melhor, eu tinha quase certeza que ela não frequentava minha escola então não teria que me importar de ouvir nada depois.

Cheguei por trás dela e comecei a dançar encostando-me nela, eu acho que ela não era tão fácil assim porque acabei levando um tapa e sendo chamado de bêbado nojento, eu nem estava tão bêbado assim, estava? Avistei uma outra loira de vestido curto, acho que é um padrão, e decidi que era melhor falar algo antes de encostar nela, quando eu ia me apresentar ela me puxou pela camisa e acabamos tão próximos que eu acho que merecia a tentativa de beijá-la sem dizer nada, e deu certo, estávamos nos beijando e pouco depois ela me chamou pro carro da amiga pra que pudéssemos terminar o que começamos na boate.

Tudo que eu tinha em mente era ‘não pense em Bastian, você não gosta de Bastian, você não precisa de Bastian’, quando terminamos eu pedi seu telefone só por educação, ela disse que precisava ir e esperava me ver, quando eu ia voltar pra boate senti um tapa no meu rosto, mas que porra é essa?

“Você é um canalha, Poldi!” disse uma garota que com certeza não era a que estava no carro e nem a que me deu um tapa lá dentro.

“E você quem é?”

“Maria!”

“Maria?”

“Amiga da Débora, aquela com quem você estava hoje de manhã, não lembra mais?”

“Oh, ela disse que não poderia vir.”

“E você não podia esperar até amanhã e já transou com outra?” eu estava irritado de ter que dar explicações.

“Ela não podia estar aqui e eu achei alguém que estava e me interessava. Isso não é da sua conta, será que você pode sair da minha frente?”

“Idiota.”

Voltei pra boate e comecei a beber mais ainda pra parar a irritação que a amiga de Débora me causou, eu já tinha bebido tanto a esse ponto que mal podia ficar em pé, não percebi quantas horas se passaram enquanto eu estava naquele balcão sentado e virando doses mas já deveria ser muito tarde, ou muito ‘cedo’, porque o barman me disse que iam fechar.

“Você consegue ir pra casa?”

“Eu.. não sei”

“Me dá seu telefone, eu vou ligar pra alguém. Quem eu devo chamar?” _Bastian,_ minha mente respondeu automaticamente.

“Ozil.”

“Oi, é o Ozil? O senhor..Lukas né?” confirmei com a cabeça “o senhor Lukas precisa de ajuda pra voltar da boate, não, nada demais, ele só está levemente alcoolizado. Chamar Per ou Bastian? Tá, obrigado.” Ele desligou e virou pra mim “Ele mandou eu ligar para Per ou Bastian porque ele não vai te ajudar.”

“Liga pro Per.”

“Oi, é o Per? O senhor Lukas está levemente alcoolizado e precisa de ajuda, não senhor, eu já falei com o senhor Ozil, ligar pro Bastian?”

“Liga pro Giroud.”

“Ele não atende.”

“Liga de novo.”

“É muito tarde, ele deve estar dormindo.”

“Liga pro Muller, Neuer, Mario ou Marco.”

“Todos eles mandaram ligar pro Bastian, desculpa dizer mas eu não deveria ligar logo pra esse tal Bastian?”

Eu não queria dar meu braço a torcer e eu não queria que Bastian me visse assim mas eu com certeza não conseguiria ir embora e eu preciso que alguém venha me buscar, ele sempre iria me ajudar.

“Pode ligar.”

“Ele não atende.”

“Liga de novo.”

“Ele ainda não atende.”

“Liga de novo.” Se Bastian não atendesse aquele telefone eu juro que era capaz de cometer um crime, ele não podia me ignorar assim.

“Mas.. Olha, ele atendeu! Bastian? O Lukas precisa que alguém venha buscá-lo na boate, ele está bem, só um pouco bêbado, sim, eu já falei com Ozil e Per, eles disseram pra chamá-lo, sim, eu também já falei com Muller, Neuer, Marco, Mario, sim, até com Giroud eu tentei falar, mas esse nem atendeu, tudo bem, nós o aguardaremos. É, eles tinham razão de mandar chamar o tal Bastian, ele está vindo, você tem que ser muito agradecido a ele, de todos foi o único que quis sair 5 horas da manhã da cama pra te buscar, ele deve gostar muito de você.” Se a boate fosse ficar aberta mais algumas horas eu teria bebido mais umas 5 doses depois dessa afirmação do barman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thinking about this new Luki? asshole? stupid? victim? and what will happen when Bastian find him? 
> 
> PS: Thank you guys for reading it and thank you for the kudos (;


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Por que você o trouxe?” Lukas falou ao meu ouvido numa mistura de mágoa e raiva e eu ignorei o aperto no meu coração.
> 
> “Porque eu precisava de alguém pra me ajudar a carregá-lo e obviamente ninguém mais viria.” Eu sei que foi rude, mas eu não queria ter nenhum momento pacífico com Lukas se isso me traria apenas decepção de novo, próximo a mim como ele estava eu podia sentir o cheiro que ele tinha, suor, álcool, perfumes doces, provavelmente femininos, e com certeza cheiro de sexo.

Eu tento ignorar Lukas, eu juro que eu tento mas parece que é impossível, logo quando eu saí do refeitório para evitar a sua cena com ‘Débora’ e fui para meu quarto com Xabi, escuto algo se espatifando em seu quarto, fiquei apavorado com medo de ter acontecido alguma coisa com ele e parte esperançosa de mim esperava que ele tivesse quebrando alguma coisa por eu ter saído de lá ao invés de assistir seu show, então conversaríamos e tudo voltaria ao normal, claro que não.

Afastei-me de Xabi fechando meu zíper que ele já tinha aberto e peguei minha camisa do chão para ver o que aconteceu, mas nem nos meus piores pesadelos eu iria imaginar que Débora estaria lá seminua com ele, meu coração se apertou e eu simplesmente não podia explicar o que eu sentia, enquanto eu estava preocupado com ele e me iludindo achando que ele ainda pensava no nosso relacionamento ele com certeza já tinha seguido em frente, eu sei que é hipocrisia quando eu estava quase na mesma situação com Xabi mas eu estava usando aquilo como uma forma de não pensar em Lukas e ele só parecia que não podia se importar menos comigo, eu ficava com Xabi pra tentar compensar o vazio que ele deixou e ele parecia ficar com qualquer uma pra mostrar-me que eu só fui um qualquer.

Quando brigamos, Lukas disse que eu fui só um caso e agora eu começo a pensar que talvez fosse verdade, é só que é difícil de seguir em frente quando a pessoa que ele é agora não se parece em nada com quem eu conhecia, será que eu fui tão idiota assim? Não é possível. Lukas era doce, meigo, corava com tudo, tinha um sorriso brilhante e adorável e agora eu nem sei como descrevê-lo, agindo como se ele não se importasse com qualquer um, sorrindo maldosamente, dizendo coisas rudes, esse não é meu Lukas, ou será que o meu Lukas que nunca existiu?

“Então, o que aconteceu?” Xabi me perguntou quando voltei ao nosso quarto.

“Nada, acho que só derrubaram alguma coisa.”

“Foi Lukas?”

“Não sei, talvez foi ele ou Débora.”

“Nós saímos do refeitório por causa deles, não foi?”

“Do que você está falando?”

“Você ainda gosta dele?” _eu o amo_.

“Eu não me importo mais.”

“Tem certeza?”

“Claro.”

“Sabe Bastian, eu gosto muito de ficar com você mas eu sinto que sempre que você está comigo, você está pensando nele.” Não, eu não podia deixar Xabi pensar isso. Eu sei que era egoísmo mas sem ele agora eu não sei como ficaria.

“Eu não estou pensando nele Xabi, eu percebi que Lukas foi só um passatempo, às vezes é divertido ver um homem que nunca desejou outro homem te desejar, você sabe como é né?” mesmo sendo mentira eu ainda me sentia mal.

“Claro que sim, eu não posso dizer que nunca desejei outro homem mas eu quero você agora, você vai poder fazer algo sobre isso?” disse Xabi sorrindo pra mim maliciosamente e isso me fez rir porque claro que nossa conversa iria acabar nisso, sempre acaba, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me perguntava se sempre seria assim, será se Xabi já sentiu algo de verdade por mim? Se ele sonhou comigo à noite, sem ter sexo envolvido no sonho é claro, será se ele já desejou meus braços ao redor dele enquanto ele dormia à noite?

Depois de um pouco de sexo, fomos para o treino e eu decidi, pela milésima vez, que ignoraria Lukas e que estaria focado em Xabi, gastei toda minha atenção nele, brincamos, rimos, eu até dei alguns selinhos entre as sessões do treino, foquei em fazer um bom jogo e nosso time ganhou, banhamos, voltamos ao nosso quarto, chamamos Muller e Manu pra assistirmos a um jogo, quando eles saíram nós fizemos sexo de novo apenas porque é inevitável e fomos dormir, até que mais ou menos umas 5 da manhã meu celular começa a chamar.

“Mas que porra.. quem está te ligando hora dessa Bastian?”

“Eu não sei.” Menti porque conhecia aquele toque, eu tinha esquecido de alterar mas eu só o coloquei pra uma pessoa. Lukas.

“É Lukas?” Xabi deve ter percebido pela minha cara enquanto eu pegava o celular.

“Na verdade sim.”

Eu olhei pra Xabi e ele parecia realmente magoado dessa vez, eu sempre o deixava pra ir atrás de Lukas e isso não era justo.

“Eu vou só colocar no silencioso.”

“Você não vai atender?”

“Não.”

Me deitei novamente mas o telefone começou a vibrar novamente, ele estava ligando de novo, tentei ignorar o som que a vibração causava na mesa mas ele ligou mais uma vez e eu estava quase morrendo de curiosidade com o que Lukas tinha pra me dizer hora dessa, será se algo tinha acontecido?

“Atende logo esse telefone Bastian.”

“Olha, ele atendeu! Bastian?” era a voz de outro cara e eu juro que era capaz de socar Lukas de novo se isso fosse mais uma das suas idiotices e ele estivesse colocando-o pra falar comigo só pra me irritar hora dessa.

“Alô?” respondi mal humorado.

“O Lukas precisa que alguém venha buscá-lo na boate” meu coração se acelerou, será se tinha acontecido algo com ele?

“O quê? Por quê? O que aconteceu?”

“Ele está bem, só um pouco bêbado.” Minha raiva retornou porque é claro que ele só estava bêbado, ele não faz outra coisa da vida, eu não sou obrigado a lidar com isso.

“Você já falou com Ozil e Per? Na verdade eles que são seus melhores amigos, não eu.”

“Sim, eu já falei com Ozil e Per, eles disseram pra chamá-lo.” Que babacas.

“Você já tentou falar com Muller?”

“Sim, eu também já falei com Muller.” Merda.

“E Neu..”

“Neuer, Marco, Mario” disse ele me interrompendo.

“Você já falou até com Giroud? É um grande amigo dele também.” Eu já estava apelando a esse ponto.

“Sim, até com Giroud eu tentei falar, mas esse nem atendeu.” Mas que merda, eu tento ignorar esse idiota e acabo tendo que buscá-lo bêbado em uma boate onde ele deve ter fodido uma no banheiro, isso só podia ser um pesadelo, mas o que eu ia fazer? Eu não podia deixá-lo lá.

“Então eu estou indo buscá-lo.”

“Tudo bem, nós o aguardaremos.”

“Você está indo buscar Lukas aonde?” ai merda, eu já percebi que eu sou o pior namorado do mundo mesmo.

“Lukas está bêbado e não consegue voltar sozinho, ninguém quer ir buscá-lo.”

“Mas você vai.”

“Nós vamos.”

“O quê?”

“Por favor, vamos comigo Xabi!”

“Pra que isso Bastian?”

“Porque eu não quero ir sozinho, ora.” Eu adoraria ir sozinho na verdade, Lukas bêbado sempre me rende bons momentos com ele normalmente, ou rendia, mas eu não quero fazer com Xabi a mesma coisa que fiz com ele.

“Não consegue se controlar se eu não for?”

“Você sabe que isso não tem nada a ver.”

“Mesmo?”

“Eu quero que você vá exatamente pra você ver que eu não tenho a intenção de fazer nada com ele.”

“Tem certeza?” no fundo eu queria buscar Lukas e queria que ele confessasse que estava bebendo por minha causa assim como na primeira vez e que ele dissesse que me desculpa e me quer de volta mas aí eu penso que eu magoaria Xabi que não tem nada a ver com isso e Lukas e eu voltaríamos a namorar escondidos e eu voltaria a me machucar e talvez só seja melhor assim.

“Eu tenho. Agora se levanta e vamos lá porque eu quero ver se ainda consigo chegar a tempo de dormir mais um pouco antes de ter que acordar e ir pra aula.” É isso, eu estou oficialmente desistindo da minha relação com Lukas.

“Cadê ele?” Pergunto ao barman que estava na porta obviamente só me esperando pra fechar tudo e ir finalmente pra casa.

“Ele está lá dentro, vamos lá.”

“Lukas, seus amigos chegaram.” Pude ver que ele virou o rosto, que estava colado no balcão, depressa e também pude ver como sua expressão caiu provavelmente porque viu Xabi comigo.

“Vamos Lukas, eu ainda quero dormir quando voltar.”

“Você sabe que não vai dar tempo né?” disse Xabi me seguindo para puxar Lukas.

“Eu quero me iludir e pensar que sim.” Respondi tentando ignorar que Lukas queria ficar grudado em mim e não queria ajuda de Xabi.

“Por que você o trouxe?” Lukas falou ao meu ouvido numa mistura de mágoa e raiva e eu ignorei o aperto no meu coração.

“Porque eu precisava de alguém pra me ajudar a carregá-lo e obviamente ninguém mais viria.” Eu sei que foi rude, mas eu não queria ter nenhum momento pacífico com Lukas se isso me traria apenas decepção de novo, próximo a mim como ele estava eu podia sentir o cheiro que ele tinha, suor, álcool, perfumes doces, provavelmente femininos, e com certeza cheiro de sexo.

Xabi puxou um dos braços de Lukas para o seu pescoço pra que ele estivesse apoiado em ambos de nós, ou só pra que ele não estivesse grudado em mim, agradeci ao barman por ter sido tão paciente em ligar pra todos nós e nos esperar para fechar a boate, Lukas não disse uma só palavra durante todo o caminho e seu rosto parecia com alguém que estava magoado, Xabi e eu conversávamos sobre o jogo que assistimos hoje e o filme que vimos antes de dormir.

“Vocês já podem ir.” Disse Lukas na porta do seu quarto obviamente ainda muito mal pra ficar sozinho pois ele não conseguia nem ficar em pé sem se apoiar na parede.

“Nós iremos te ajudar, não podemos te deixar assim.”

“Eu não quero.” Ele respondeu friamente.

“É melhor irmos então, Bastian.”

“A gente não pode deixá-lo assim Xabi! Você ajuda ele aqui se ele precisar vomitar ou tomar um banho e eu vou fazer um café pra ele.”

“O quê?” os dois disseram em uníssono.

“Alguém prefere o contrário?”

“Não.” Novamente me responderam em uníssono.

Quando voltei alguns minutos depois tinha um Xabi sentado na minha antiga cama e um Lukas deitado quase morto e segurando a cabeça ainda de toalha na sua própria cama.

“Então? Como foram as coisas?”

“Ele vomitou e não me deixou entrar no banheiro, tentou tomar banho sozinho e bateu a cabeça na parede.” Xabi disse ganhando uma revirada de olhos de Lukas.

“Foi muito forte? Você está bem?” tentei não parecer muito preocupado pra não ofender Xabi, mas também não podia fingir que não me importava pra não magoar Lukas.

“Só piorou minha dor de cabeça.”

“Você deveria colocar algo gelado.”

“Eu só quero dormir e ficar sozinho.”

“Dormir depois de bater a cabeça?”

“Porra Bastian! Será que você pode me dar essa droga de café e parar de fingir que se importa? Volta logo com seu namorado pra o quarto de vocês e façam sexo até dar a hora da aula e me deixa em paz.”

“Adorei essa ideia, deixa logo esse café aí e vamos Bastian.” Xabi disse se levantando e indo para meu lado, normalmente eu jamais faria isso mas Lukas estava pedindo isso e era o que eu deveria fazer, eu não tenho porque adulá-lo para receber minha ajuda quando ele obviamente não queria.

“Tudo bem, nós vamos indo então.” Lukas voltou a olhar pra mim e eu posso ver que ele não podia acreditar que eu realmente estava indo deixá-lo sozinho.

“Aqui está o seu café e aqui tem um remédio pra dor de cabeça, melhoras.”

Puxei Xabi pela mão e fechei a porta, no fundo eu me sentia culpado porque tudo que eu queria era ajudá-lo e cuidar dele até que ele não sentisse nada mas eu tinha que parar com isso, tinha que parar de botar Lukas na frente de tudo. Voltando ao quarto puxei Xabi para que ele se deitasse comigo e incrivelmente ele veio de bom grado, fechei os olhos tentando voltar a dormir enquanto minha mente vagava pensando no que estava acontecendo em outro quarto não muito longe, eu me pergunto o que Lukas estava fazendo ou pensando agora.

 

Lukas’ POV

 _Eu o perdi_. Eu não podia acreditar que depois de tudo Bastian ainda estava vindo me buscar na boate, eu sei que ele tinha ficado magoado ao ver Débora em meu quarto mas mesmo assim ele viria, ele realmente se importa comigo. Eu só não esperava que ele viesse com Xabi, primeiro eu pensei que ele estava fazendo isso para se vingar mas obviamente ele não estava nem tentando, ele estava me ajudando a ir pro quarto sem nenhuma má ou boa intenção, ele só estava me levando como ele levaria qualquer outro amigo e isso me magoava, eu não queria voltar a ser um amigo qualquer pra ele.

Xabi e ele conversavam sobre um jogo, logo depois sobre um filme, relembravam as partes que eles gostavam e isso não era justo porque Bastian deveria fazer isso comigo, só comigo. Bastian se ofereceu pra fazer o café enquanto Xabi ‘cuidaria’ de mim, ele nem mesmo queria ficar sozinho comigo! É claro que eu não iria deixá-lo me ajudar, eu queria distância do cara que roubou meu namorado, comecei a me sentir enjoado porque acho que hoje eu bebi mais álcool do que em toda a minha vida, tranquei a porta do banheiro para não ter que lidar com Xabi e acabei vomitando e batendo minha cabeça enquanto ia para o chuveiro, quando Bastian voltou eu obviamente estava de mau humor por ele ter me deixado aqui com seu ‘namorado’ ao invés de cuidar de mim e acabei sendo um pouco rude com ele pedindo pra que saíssem mas eu nunca pensei que ele realmente iria me deixar aqui só.

 _Eu perdi Bastian e a culpa é toda minha_. Eu culpei Bastian pelo fim do nosso relacionamento por ele ter beijado Xabi aquele dia na boate mas se eu parar bem pra pensar eu cometi muito mais erros nesse relacionamento do que ele e ele sempre me perdoou, eu agi como um idiota com ele quando nos conhecemos porque eu não podia aceitar que tinha interesse por ele, eu agi como um idiota escondendo nosso relacionamento de todos, eu agi como um idiota querendo que ele passasse seus dias dentro do quarto comigo porque não queria que ele saísse e alguém se interessasse nele mas também não podia deixar que ninguém nos visse juntos, eu fui um idiota falando coisas rudes como se fosse uma coisa ruim ser gay, eu agi como um idiota não acreditando nele e gritando em sua cara que ele estava com Xabi quando ele não estava, eu agi como um idiota me recusando a falar com ele quando ele tentava se explicar mesmo quando não tinha feito nada de errado, eu fui um idiota indo dançar com alguém que eu sei que ele tem ciúmes e eu fui mais idiota ainda dizendo coisas tão ofensivas como aquelas que eu disse quando brigamos, eu fui um idiota por socá-lo, e acima de tudo eu fui um idiota por não perdoar o único erro que ele cometeu no nosso relacionamento, ele perdoou tudo que eu fiz e eu não consegui perdoá-lo por um beijo.

 _Eu perdi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e a culpa é minha_ , e eu precisava dizer isso pra ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what you think? Did Bastian really give up of Lukas? What's Lukas gonna say to him?
> 
> PS: Lukas is an Inter's guy now! I hope there he has a better chance. Good luck Poldi!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensei que Lukas não apareceria na aula porque estaria dormindo mas me enganei porque ele apareceu sim, e ele parecia péssimo. As olheiras estavam proeminentes, seus olhos vermelhos de quem chorou ou não dormiu ou bebeu muito, no caso eu sei que provavelmente foi todos os três, ele tinha uma expressão que eu não posso nem explicar, ele parecia derrotado. Eu me lembro que a visão que eu tinha de Lukas era de um garoto sorridente que basicamente ria com tudo mas eu nem sei a última vez que o vi sorrir plenamente, ontem enquanto conversávamos sobre as 10 coisas que tínhamos que descobrir sobre o outro ele parecia sorrir apesar dos olhos cansados, mas com certeza era muito melhor do que como está agora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ONLY THING THAT I CAN SAY BEFORE THIS IS "PROTECT YOUR FEELINGS!"

Pensei que Lukas não apareceria na aula porque estaria dormindo mas me enganei porque ele apareceu sim, e ele parecia péssimo. As olheiras estavam proeminentes, seus olhos vermelhos de quem chorou ou não dormiu ou bebeu muito, no caso eu sei que provavelmente foi todos os três, ele tinha uma expressão que eu não posso nem explicar, ele parecia derrotado. Eu me lembro que a visão que eu tinha de Lukas era de um garoto sorridente que basicamente ria com tudo mas eu nem sei a última vez que o vi sorrir plenamente, ontem enquanto conversávamos sobre as 10 coisas que tínhamos que descobrir sobre o outro ele parecia sorrir apesar dos olhos cansados, mas com certeza era muito melhor do que como está agora.

“Sr. Podolski, que bom que resolveu se juntar a nós pra aula. Você está se sentindo bem?” Eu acho que o professor pensa que ele está doente, mas não é muito difícil de deduzir isso levando em conta sua aparência.

“Eu estou ótimo.” A voz de Lukas quase parecia quebrada e o professor olhou com desconfiança perguntando-se se deveria ou não dizer alguma coisa.

“Você quer começar a dizer as 10 coisas que descobriu sobre seu parceiro?”

“Sim.”

“Você pode vir à frente Sr. Schweinsteiger?”

“Claro.” Tentei falar calmamente ainda que meu coração parecesse que ia sair pela boca por alguma razão.

“Então? O que descobriram sobre o outro?”

“E tem alguma coisa pra descobrir ainda? Vocês vivem grudados!” Muller gritou me fazendo corar, maldita mania de não controlar essa boca.

“Bem, nós achamos algumas coisas.”

“Então vá em frente Sr. Schweinsteiger, o que você descobriu sobre o Sr. Podolski?”

“Eu descobri que ele nunca conseguiria escolher entre dois animais porque ele os adora.”

“Bastian prefere os cachorros.” Lukas disse quase inaudível ganhando alguns comentários sobre qual animal é melhor.

“Ele nunca assistiu nada de Star Wars.” Alguns nerds ficaram em choque com a confissão.

“Nem Bastian.” Mais algumas reclamações de como isso era possível.

“Ele..” corei com o que li nas minhas anotações “Ele..” eu não conseguia dizer isso sem corar e eu sabia que iria ouvir algumas besteiras sobre isso “Ele acha que eu..” eu não sabia se ele ainda queria que eu dissesse isso.

“Ai, anda logo Bastian! Ele acha que você..” Muller disse impaciente.

“Ele acha que eu sou um cara de boa aparência.” Disse rápido e eu tenho certeza que estava da cor de um tomate agora, principalmente depois dos assovios e gritos e coisas que diziam.

“Hmmmmmmm, valeu Bastian!” Ozil gritou.

“Esse é meu Basti! Garoto sedução!” Muller aproveitou porque era apenas a chance perfeita de encher-me a paciência.

“Eu sabia! Eu sabia!” Reus assoviava e gritava para nós, maldito shipper esse que nós arranjamos.

“Ele só disse isso porque eu falei que achava que não estava nos padrões! Parem de besteira.” Tentei encerrar a brincadeira porque eu estava prestes a morrer de vergonha, e eu nem sou desses.

“Eu descobri que Bastian acha que não está nos padrões, mas eu acho que ele está.” Lukas disse ganhando mais alguns assovios e brincadeiras, precisava mesmo repetir isso?

“Tem um filme que Lukas parou de gostar porque ele finalmente percebeu que o roteiro é péssimo depois que eu falei pra ele.”

“Bastian deixa remédios pra que eu não fique de ressaca. Mesmo quando eu não mereço.” Lukas ganhou um ‘awww’ depois disso me fazendo corar, de novo.

“Lukas acha que eu sou melhor que ele no videogame.”

“O QUÊ? LUKAS ADMITIU QUE ALGUÉM É MELHOR QUE ELE NO VIDEOGAME?” Ozil gritou.

“Ou você é um Deus incontestável do videogame ou ele realmente gosta de você.” Per completou e ganhamos uma série de ‘awww’ novamente, isso estava sendo constrangedor de verdade.

“Bastian gostou do Mamma Mia.” Ganhei uma série de risos agora e eu acho que sou o único que estou sendo envergonhado aqui.

“Basti eu acho que a gente tem que começar a repensar no nosso relacionamento agora.” Xabi disse ganhando a risada de todos incluindo a minha, é claro que ele iria rir desse meu novo gosto para filmes.

“As músicas grudam na cabeça, ora!” tentei me defender “e Lukas acha que não poderia ser um capitão tão bom quanto eu.” Sorri orgulhoso porque dessa vez não teria como ser envergonhado.

“Uau, as coisas que você descobriu sobre Lukas é que basicamente ele te adora porque ele só está te elogiando.” Obrigado Mario, agora eu estou procurando um buraco pra me esconder.

“Na verdade, Bastian disse que meus chutes são melhores que os dele.”

“Lukas gosta das echarpes que eu uso.”

“Oh meu Deus, sério Lukas?” Muller disse me fazendo rir alto.

“Está vendo Mulli? Você não gosta mas tem quem goste.”

“Lukas gosta de tudo que você faz, não conta.” Reus disse maliciosamente pra mim, eu precisava ter uma conversa séria com esse garoto. A sala voltou ao coro de ‘awww’ e ‘hmmm’ e eu não podia ver a hora dessa humilhação acabar logo, talvez devêssemos ter escolhido coisas menos pessoais.

“Quando Bastian escuta alguém falar ‘aha’ ele lembra de mim.”

“Ah, mas todo mundo faz isso.” Ozil respondeu, felizmente isso não acabou em nenhum motivo para me zoarem.

“Eu acho que Bastian lembra dele por qualquer motivo e só queria uma desculpa pra isso.” MANU, MANU DISSE ISSO. EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE ATÉ ELE ESTÁ CONTRA MIM. A sala toda sorriu novamente, isso é um desastre.

“Oh meu Deus Manu, eu acho que te amo mais do que nunca agora.” Muller nem se tocou do que acabou de dizer mas era minha chance de revanche.

“Espera, você AMA o Manu mais do que nunca?” eu disse maldosamente fazendo a sala reiniciar pela milésima vez no dia o coro de ‘awww’ e Muller ficou tão vermelho quanto eu deveria estar alguns minutos atrás.

“Então Bastian, continua aí com a confissão de amor de vocês.” Muller tentando tirar o foco dele claro que trouxe a humilhação de volta pra mim.

Olhei pra o próximo item da minha lista ‘Às vezes torço pro Bayern pra te ver sorrir e se gabar de como seu time é incrível’, _obviamente_ eu não ia dizer isso então resolvi diminuir.

“Às vezes Lukas torce pro Bayern por causa de mim.” Mas não parou o coro de ‘awww’.

“Uau! Lukas só tinha olhos pro seu precioso Cologne e agora até torce pro Bayern por sua causa? Se casem!” ok, Muller não é o único que tem que calar a boca, Ozil também já pode.

“Hey! Eu ainda torço pro Cologne! Eu só torço pro Bayern quando estou assistindo com o Bastian, ele também torce pro Cologne às vezes.”

“Assumam logo!” eu pude ver Reus virando o rosto pra fingir que não tinha sido ele, mas era bastante óbvio que foi.

_‘Eu não quis dizer aquelas coisas’_

“Lukas disse algumas coisas pra alguém que se importava muito com ele e ele me disse que não queria ter dito essas coisas.”

“O quê? O que ele disse? Pra quem ele disse? Bastian você não pode dar a informação pela metade assim!”

“Deixa de ser curioso Muller! Não é da sua conta.” Respondi não querendo continuar nesse assunto.

“Sr. Podolski na verdade eu acho que essa é uma bela oportunidade de pedir desculpas a essa pessoa.”

“Podemos continuar com a lista? Eu farei isso depois.” Disse Lukas e eu fiquei me perguntando se ele realmente iria me pedir desculpas depois “Bastian não gosta de brigar com quem ele gosta.” Ele obviamente escondeu a parte de que a pessoa com quem eu não gosto de brigar é ele, melhor assim porque senão seria muito óbvio, só agora eu me toquei que ficamos sem o 10º item.

“Mas ninguém gosta, duh.”

“Quer calar a boca, Muller? Nós vamos tomar toda a aula só nas 10 coisas sobre Lukas e eu.”

“Então? A 10ª coisa?” perguntou o professor e eu não sabia o que iria falar agora.

“Nós não temos..”

“Na verdade, eu vou dizer uma coisa que você não sabe ainda e servirá como seu 10º item. Eu perdi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e a verdade é que a culpa foi minha, e eu sinto muito por isso.” Lukas me interrompeu e eu estava entre chocado e sem conseguir respirar, eu era a melhor coisa? Culpa dele? Ele sente muito? Eu não conseguia pensar direito e não sabia o que dizer.

“O que foi essa melhor coisa?” Muller perguntou desconfiado olhando pra mim, eu tenho quase certeza que ele sabe que eu tenho algo a ver com isso.

“Isso não vem ao caso.” Lukas disse já indo em direção a sua cadeira e eu acho que ninguém percebeu que faltou uma última coisa sobre mim, mas eu não conseguia falar nada, na verdade Lukas ter pedido desculpas e dizer que acha que a culpa foi dele só me fez sentir mal, porque de certa forma parecia que nosso relacionamento finalmente terminou, a raiva e a mágoa que nós trazíamos um do outro fazia parecer que ainda existia alguma coisa mas o seu pedido de desculpas foi como o ponto final, nós oficialmente tínhamos terminado.

“Eu sinto muito.” Disse sentando ao seu lado, ele acenou e continuou a olhar pra frente.

 

Faziam duas semanas desde que Lukas e eu nos falamos, eu passei meu tempo focando nos jogos, principalmente porque nossa escola começou a disputar com outras, _ganhamos os dois primeiros jogos_ , o tempo que eu não estava com o time treinando, eu estava correndo sozinho ou saindo com Xabi, Muller e Manu, começamos a frequentar outra boate porque eu disse que deveríamos conhecer outras mas na verdade era só pra não ver _alguém_.

Por falar nesse alguém, Lukas é praticamente outra pessoa, ele aparece nas aulas de vez em quando, sempre atrasado e com uma cara péssima de ressaca, nos treinos ele foca em jogar bola e mal dá atenção a qualquer um, e dizem os boatos que ele já dormiu com metade das garotas na escola e magoou todas elas, ele é um tipo de ‘bad boy’ da escola agora, que dorme com as garotas e as joga fora, no refeitório ele só aparece, pega alguma comida e leva pro campo onde vai procurar alguma nova garota pra lista, nunca mais sentou na nossa mesa, nunca mais saiu com a gente.

Ozil e Per primeiro tentaram ignorar esse novo Lukas pra ver se ele se tocava do que estava se tornando, depois tentaram conversar com ele e ele disse que ‘estava muito bem, vivendo o melhor tempo da sua vida’, eles mesmo tentaram brigar e pará-lo mas nada deu jeito, eu costumava me preocupar com ele mas agora eu só vejo aquele cara passando pela escola e eu não consigo ver o Lukas que eu conheci, _meu Luki_ , pra mim aquele é só um estranho e eu não consigo nem sentir pena dele porque desde que nós terminamos completamente eu não consigo sentir nada, parece que eu estou dormente desde então.

 

Lukas’ POV

 _Eu estou perdido_. Desde que Bastian e eu paramos de nos falar há duas semanas parece que eu não sei exatamente o que estou fazendo, eu já fiquei com incontáveis garotas, eu provavelmente não sei mais o que é uma bebida sem álcool, tento evitá-lo a todo custo, encontrando-o somente nas aulas e nos jogos mas nada que eu faça tira Bastian da minha cabeça.

A bebida já não tem tanto efeito, eu não consigo parar de pensar nele e ela não me torna tão sonolento a ponto de dormir depressa, eu passo as noites sem dormir olhando pro teto ou para as nossas fotos que ainda estão no meu celular, nem chorar eu consigo mais, parece que eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo, não consigo pensar direito, Bastian e eu nem ficamos juntos tanto tempo mas parece que eu estive com ele pela vida inteira e tem algo muito importante faltando agora.

As garotas com quem eu saio não têm sorrisos que me fazem sorrir instantaneamente, o som das suas risadas não soam tão bem, seus olhos não são tão bonitos, seus corpos são muito pequenos e não conseguem me fazer sentir seguro, seus dedos não me dão vontade de ficar brincando com eles, seus perfumes não me atraem e me fazem querer ficar abraçado com elas com meu rosto enfiado em seus pescoços, elas não me dão pequenos beijos no rosto ou no ombro, elas não me fazem corar, elas não me olham como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo, elas não me chamam de mein Luki, elas apenas não são Bastian, eu já fiquei com loiras, morenas, ruivas, altas, baixas e nenhuma delas passou perto de me interessar.

Eu até olhei pra alguns homens mas nenhum me atraiu e eu não podia nem me imaginar confortavelmente com um deles, a verdade é que eu acho que eu só quero uma pessoa e é Bastian, qualquer um que não for ele ou igual a ele não vai ser suficiente.

Pela escola eu ganhei vários apelidos, dizem que eu não presto, que eu quebro o coração das garotas e eu honestamente ainda não sei porque ainda tem quem saia comigo, eu admito que não sou a melhor das companhias, eu não escuto uma palavra do que me dizem, eu bebo muito, eu saio todos os dias, e eu não quero nada além de sexo, mas acho que estavam certos quando disseram que tem mulheres que só gostam de cara que não presta, eu nunca fui desse tipo e nunca tive tantas mulheres em cima de mim mas agora mesmo eu agindo como um canalha eu posso ter uma nova cada dia, acho que deve ser excitante ficar com um cara ruim e tentar torná-lo um cara fiel e coisa assim.

Mas eu não sou ruim. Eu não sou rude e eu não sou infiel, a bebida ainda tem um gosto péssimo e eu preferiria mil vezes ficar no meu quarto com Bastian assistindo filmes do que em uma boate barulhenta, eu não gosto de ficar todos os dias com uma garota diferente, mesmo Ozil e Per vieram falar comigo sobre como eu estava agindo mas eu não quis discutir e apenas disse que estava tudo bem e que estava vivendo o melhor momento da minha vida pra que eles não se preocupassem, mas na verdade eu não estou, eu tenho faltado as aulas, eu não faço ideia de qual assunto está sendo dado, eu não sei nem mesmo se teve alguma prova nessas duas semanas, eu como pouco porque não quero ficar no refeitório e ver Xabi no meu lugar, quando eu não estou em festas ou no treino eu fico no meu quarto sozinho pensando em nada e fazendo coisa nenhuma, eu acho que preciso de ajuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Schweinski really over? :((((((( What did you guys think about this chapter? Poor Luki needs help, is Bastian going to help him?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “O que aconteceu entre Lukas e você?” pude ver os seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco por causa da questão surpresa.
> 
> “Do que você está falando?”

“Basti, posso falar com você um minuto?”

“Claro Mulli, o que houve?” aproveitei o tempo entre aulas para ter uma conversa com Bastian, pude ver um Lukas muito sonolento ao seu lado abaixando a cabeça provavelmente prestes a dormir.

A verdade é que eu não sou estúpido, eu sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo com Lukas e eu tenho quase certeza que Bastian tem a ver com isso, desde que eles se conheceram eles ficaram muito próximos e eu podia jurar que alguma coisa ia acontecer entre eles mas Lukas fez questão de dizer vezes o suficiente que ele não era gay e não tinha nada com Bastian, mas eu também sei que muita gente demora a aceitar a sua homossexualidade e no fundo eu pensava que era isso que acontecia com Lukas.

Eles chegaram a um ponto de se tornarem inseparáveis, eles passavam o máximo de tempo sozinhos que podiam, eles ficavam conversando e rindo o tempo todo, quando não estavam grudados no outro ou não podiam conversar, como na aula, eles ficavam conversando pelo celular, eu conheço Bastian e eu nunca o vi olhar daquele jeito pra ninguém, parte de mim se preocupava dele acabar magoado, e se ele se apaixonasse por Lukas e ele não fosse realmente gay? Mas os olhares que Lukas dava pra ele.. impossível ele não ser gay! Lukas olha pra Bastian como se ele fosse a melhor coisa que já apareceu na face da Terra, ele olha pra Bastian como se ele colocou as estrelas e a Lua no céu pra ele, ele simplesmente não para de olhar pra Bastian e ele dá pequenos sorrisos só de olhar pra ele e ele sorri quando Bastian sorri mesmo se não teve graça ou se ele nem mesmo sabe do que ele está rindo, _ele tem que gostar dele_.

E então Xabi chegou e eu não sei o que aconteceu porque quando eu me dei conta Xabi e Bastian estavam juntos de novo e o que diabos eu perdi? Lukas e Bastian podem até dizer que não tem nada a ver mas é muita coincidência Xabi aparecer, Bastian voltar com ele e os dois aparecerem com hematomas e Lukas começar a sair com qualquer garota que ele vê pela frente e viver de ressaca, no dia que eles estavam dizendo as 10 coisas sobre o outro minha vontade era descer e gritar na cara deles ‘Fiquem logo juntos, porra!’, o que eles descobriram eram basicamente as pequenas coisas que eles gostavam e faziam pelo outro e não é possível que não exista algo aí, não é possível! Eles se adoram, se idolatram, eles têm tanto carinho pelo outro! Lukas disse coisas pra ‘alguém que se importa muito com ele’, Bastian não gosta de brigar ‘com quem ele gosta’, Lukas perdeu ‘a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele’ e ‘a culpa foi dele’, eu pude ver como Bastian ficou sem reação quando ele disse isso e pediu desculpas, quando eu perguntei o que era essa melhor coisa ele me olhou com aquele olhar de culpado, e eu sei que ele tem algo a ver com isso.

Eu só não entendi porque foi culpa de Lukas ainda, porque até onde eu vi eles estavam bem até Xabi aparecer e Bastian voltar com ele, será se ele confessou seus sentimentos mas disse que não poderia ficar com Bastian porque ‘não é gay’ e então Bastian voltou com Xabi? É a única coisa que eu consigo pensar. Muitos caras não conseguem assumir seu interesse por homens. Mas desde aquele dia Bastian e ele não se falaram mais, na verdade Lukas não tem falado muito com ninguém além das garotas com quem ele anda dormindo, eu falei com Ozil e Per que o conhecem há mais tempo e eles disseram que Lukas nunca foi esse tipo de cara, que era possível contar nos dedos de uma mão com quem ele já esteve durante a vida toda, Monika, sua ex, duas garotas com quem ele tentou sair e duas com quem ele dormiu apenas por influência dos dois para tentar sair da fossa, se comparar a hoje, é provável que ele saia com cinco em um dia.

Lukas vive bebendo e a sua aparência é simplesmente horrorosa, olheiras e olhos vermelhos, eu acho que ele não anda dormindo muito, exceto na aula é claro, quando ele vem, acho que as únicas coisas que ele anda fazendo bem são jogar e pegar mulheres, ninguém sabe mais o que fazer com ele, é claro que ele está com problemas isso não pode ser só uma vontade repentina de querer ficar com várias e não ligar pra ninguém, mesmo Bastian que supostamente era seu ‘melhor amigo’ não fala mais com ele e nunca comenta nada quando o assunto é ele no nosso grupo de amigos, Bastian também mudou, ele está mais calado, faz menos brincadeiras, alguma coisa aconteceu entre esses dois e eu não vou sossegar enquanto não descobrir e resolver.

“O que aconteceu entre Lukas e você?” pude ver os seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco por causa da questão surpresa.

“Do que você está falando?”

“Bastian, eu te conheço.”

“E o que isso tem a ver?”

“Eu te conheço muito bem pra saber que Lukas não era só um amigo pra você.”

“Mulli, de novo não.”

“De novo sim! Sempre que eu te pergunto sobre o que está acontecendo com Lukas você diz que não sabe, vocês eram muito próximos, é claro que você sabe.”

“ _Éramos_ muito próximos, você disse bem. Mas não somos mais, assim como ele não é mais próximo de qualquer um de vocês.”

“Bastian, você é a melhor coisa que ele já teve e perdeu?”

“Meu Deus Muller! Que saco! Eu já te falei que não existe nem existiu nada entre mim e Lukas.”

“Eu não te perguntei se vocês tiveram alguma coisa, eu perguntei o que aconteceu pra vocês mudarem.”

“E não é a mesma coisa? E eu já disse que não houve nada.”

“Não, não é a mesma coisa. Eu queria saber se você tinha interesse nele e vocês acabaram brigando por não sentirem a mesma coisa ou porque ele não podia aceitar que era gay.” Vi Bastian engolir quando falei sobre Lukas não aceitar que era gay, eu acho que já descobri alguma coisa.

“Você pode me deixar em paz, por favor, Mulli? Eu não quero falar sobre isso e eu não quero acabar brigando com você.” Pude ver que Bastian estava realmente magoado com aquele assunto, eu acho que é melhor deixá-lo em paz.

“Me desculpa, eu só queria te ajudar. Eu pensei que você gostava dele e eu sei que ele não está bem também, eu só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal.” Bastian mudou de expressão quando eu disse isso, ele me odiava ver chateado, é claro que ele ia se sentir culpado por me ver assim, eu realmente amo esse idiota, sempre pensando nos outros primeiro.

“Você tem que me prometer que não vai contar nada pra ninguém, Muller! Nem pro Manu!” Eu sabia. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa! Espera, o quê?

“Mas Bastian! Eu não posso esconder nada do Manu!”

“Ou você me promete que não conta ou eu não vou dizer nada.” Desculpa Manu, mas eu estava muito curioso.

“Tá bom, eu prometo.”

“Lukas e eu namoramos por um tempo.”

“O QUÊ?” eu gritei incapaz de me controlar porque eu também não esperava tanto.

“Cala a boca Muller!”

“Me desculpa! É que eu pensei que vocês só se gostavam mas nada tinha acontecido.”

“Bem, Lukas percebeu que tinha interesse em mim e ele era incapaz de admitir isso pra alguém mas ele também não conseguia fingir que não gostava, até porque ele é ciumento demais pra isso.” Vi Bastian sorrir triste provavelmente lembrando de algo e minha vontade era abraçá-lo até ele voltar a ser meu Bastian sorridente de novo, é claro que as coisas não terminaram bem, minha atenção estava voltada mais para Lukas que estava fazendo coisas extravagantes mas era óbvio agora que Bastian estava sofrendo tanto ou mais que ele, eu não sei se queria continuar falando disso se fosse pra vê-lo assim.

“Basti, você não precisa falar se não quiser.”

“Não, eu quero.” Eu pude ver que seus olhos encheram um pouco de lágrimas e eu não fazia ideia do que aconteceu mas Bastian devia gostar muito de Lukas porque eu nem sei a última vez que o vi chorar, e eu o conheço há muito tempo.

“Eu prometi que seria paciente e esperaria ele ficar pronto pra contar o que tínhamos pra outras pessoas, mas ele nunca ficou. Brigamos um pouco por causa disso mas tudo estava bem até Xabi chegar.” Eu sabia.

“Lukas ficou incrivelmente furioso e começou a achar que eu estava traindo-o com o Xabi, eu tentei falar com ele e ele não queria me ouvir, ao invés disso foi dançar com Olivier que ele sabia que eu odiava porque eu sempre disse que aquele cara gostava dele, que nós já sabemos hoje que é verdade porque o próprio já confessou, aí eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida e aceitei dançar com Xabi, eu estava com ciúmes, com raiva do Lukas por não acreditar em mim e ficar dançando com aquele cara, eu estava bêbado, mas eu não culpo nenhuma dessas coisas porque foi minha culpa, eu beijei Xabi, eu me deixei cair na dele, você sabe que o Xabi sempre consegue o que quer comigo, né? Eu não deveria ter feito isso mas eu o beijei, Lukas viu obviamente, ele me socou, disse que eu não me preocupasse com ele porque eu nunca signifiquei muito pra ele de qualquer forma..” Bastian estava quase quebrando na minha frente e meu peito estava apertado, eu nunca o vi tão triste e arrependido, eu tenho certeza que ele já se sentia mal o suficiente e ouvir isso de Lukas não foi fácil.

“E então ele disse que a única coisa ruim é porque ele descobriu que a sua puta, eu, não era uma puta fiel.” Bastian disse quase se encolhendo e lágrimas já desciam pelo seu rosto, eu senti meu coração pulsar de raiva e meu sangue ferveu, que porra foi essa? Eu não acredito que Lukas era um babaca tão grande e eu ainda estava preocupado com ele! Eu não acredito que ele disse isso pra Bastian sabendo que ele gostava tanto dele!

“O QUÊ? EU VOU MATAR ELE BASTIAN!” Bastian me segurou porque eu estava prestes a voltar pra sala e socar a cara daquele maldito infeliz.

“Não Mulli! Não faz isso! Se isso te faz melhor eu já devolvi o soco que ele me deu, como você viu pelo hematoma no nariz dele.”

“Eu não acredito que ele falou isso pra você! Eu não acredito..”

“Muller se acalma! Você já mandou Manu ir se foder quando estava com raiva dele, nós dizemos coisas que não devemos quando estamos zangados.” Maldito Schweinsteiger e malditos argumentos que me fazem ter que aceitar que ele está certo.

“Mas foi muito grosseiro!”

“Eu sei, e ele disse que não deveria ter dito nenhuma daquelas coisas porque eu não sou nada do que ele disse, e ele me pediu desculpas na aula, lembra?”

“Tudo bem, então foi isso que aconteceu? Você beijou Xabi, ele ficou furioso e vocês terminaram? Ele te pediu desculpas já Bastian, e obviamente você já perdoou, eu aposto que ele iria te aceitar de volta se você falasse com ele.”

“Eu já pensei nisso também mas.. Eu não acho que Lukas jamais aceitaria ser gay, eu não acho que ele teria coragem pra assumir nosso relacionamento, eu não aguento mais ficar com ele dessa forma, Mulli.” Então o problema não estava com Bastian, já vi que tenho que ter uma conversa com uma certa pessoa.

“Você ainda gosta dele?”

“Mas que pergunta idiota é essa Mulli? Claro que sim.”

“E você ainda o quer de volta, né?”

“Muller..”

“Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.”

“Não! Eu te proíbo de fazer qualquer coisa.”

“Bastian! Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você, isso é loucura!”

“É, eu sei disso. Mas e se ele nunca assumir o que a gente tem e acabar terminando comigo de novo porque acha que é melhor ficar com uma mulher?” Na verdade Bastian estava certo, muitos caras simplesmente não conseguem assumir o que são e passam a vida em relacionamentos com mulheres, eu não quero ver Bastian sofrendo assim, mas eu precisava ouvir a versão de Lukas dessa história, talvez ele percebeu que Bastian é mais importante do que essa besteira de ser gay ou não, eu darei um jeito de falar com ele após a aula.

“Quer saber? Tudo bem, deixa pra lá. Eu te prometo que não contarei pra ninguém.” 

“Obrigado Mulli, eu realmente precisava falar disso com alguém e a única pessoa que sabe é Xabi e eu tenho certeza que ele não ficaria muito satisfeito em conversar sobre isso.”

“Ele sabe sobre vocês?”

“Em parte, ele sabe que tivemos algo mas eu não dei detalhes de como eu gostava de Lukas e tudo mais.”

“Você realmente gosta dele, né?”

“Eu amo esse idiota, Mulli.” Meu coração foi partido em milhares de pedaços depois de ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente e aquele sorriso triste que Bastian me deu, eu nunca o vi falar de alguém assim.

“Você sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo, não sabe?” abracei Bastian com toda a força e era estranho porque Bastian era sempre o mais forte, aquele que ajudava e apoiava a todos e agora ele precisava de ajuda, eu não gosto de vê-lo assim.

“Claro que sei, não esqueça que meu amor maior ainda é você Mulli.” Bastian me deu um beijo no rosto e sorriu me deixando sozinho, aquele babaca era como meu irmão e eu faria qualquer coisa pra vê-lo feliz.

Depois da aula fui para o refeitório porque apesar de querer falar com Lukas eu não aguentaria pular uma refeição, eu morreria de fome, mas logo quando terminei eu precisava arranjar um jeito de ir lá sem Manu querer ir comigo e sem Bastian desconfiar.

“Manu você pode me fazer um favor?”

“Claro meu amor, o que você quer?” Manu disse me beijando e eu corei um pouco, eu ainda não me acostumei em ser seu namorado, mas eu posso garantir que era a melhor coisa no mundo.

“Você pode ir pra o seu quarto e ficar lá um pouco até eu voltar de uma coisa muito importante?”

“Do que você está falando? O que é essa coisa?”

“Eu não posso te dizer.” Ganhei um olhar entre desconfiado e não satisfeito.

“Mas você me conta tudo! Eu não vou te deixar ir sem me dizer o que é.” Manu me puxou pela cintura e fez beicinho e droga Bastian! Eu só posso gostar muito de você pra dizer não à isso.

“Mas eu não posso! Eu só posso dizer que é sobre Bastian e ele não quer que eu conte pra ninguém, na verdade ele nem queria me contar mas você sabe como eu sou convincente, né? O que importa é que ele pensa que eu esqueci o que ele me disse, mas eu não vou esquecer até eu saber se tem solução ou não.”

“Do que você está falando? Eu não entendi nada, Mulli.”

“Mulli? Olha que Bastian vai ficar com ciúmes!”

“Ele tem segredos com o meu namorado, ele não deveria ter ciúmes de nada! Além do mais que é bonito, eu quero te chamar assim também.” Manu fez beicinho de novo e dessa vez eu não posso resistir quando meu namorado é a coisa mais linda do mundo.

“Tá bom, chama do que você quiser. Mas eu realmente não vou poder te contar, se tudo der certo eu poderei então me ajuda Manu!” dei os meus melhores olhos de filhote de cachorro e ele não resistiu.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem. Como se eu pudesse dizer não pra você. Mas é bom você me contar tudo quando acabar!”

“Eu vou! Agora vamos fingir que a gente está indo pro seu quarto.”

Bati na porta do quarto de Lukas e não conseguia ouvir nada lá dentro, não tinha nada ligado além de um ar condicionado, talvez ele estivesse dormindo.

“Quem é?”

“É o Thomas.”

“O que você quer?”

“Eu preciso falar com você.”

“Eu estou cansado agora.” Mas esses dois são cabeça dura mesmo.

“Lukas, abre essa porta agora! Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não abrir.” Bati mais forte e falei mais alto pra ele perceber que eu estava falando sério.

“O que você quer Muller?” pouco tempo depois a porta se abriu e nossa, ele parecia péssimo. Eu nem podia mais lembrar que senti raiva dele hoje cedo porque ele obviamente não quis dizer aquelas coisas pra Bastian, se o seu estado quer dizer alguma coisa é de que ele se importa com Basti sim, e ele está sofrendo sem ele mesmo que ele não admitisse.

“Eu preciso conversar sobre Bastian e você.” Ele ia fechando a porta na minha cara mas eu botei o pé na frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muller is us hahahaha he wants Schweinski to get back again, do you guys want it too, right? Is someone Xabian or other relationship's shipper ? hahahaha Feel free to give your opinion and suggestions (;


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “O que você sabe Muller?”
> 
> “Tudo, não sei, boa parte pelo menos.”
> 
> “O que ele te contou?” Lukas estava ficando furioso e eu estava com medo de ter dito demais, talvez eu não devesse ter dito que Bastian me contou isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK BUT MY COMPUTER JUST HATES ME, I'M REEEEEEEALLY SORRY.

“Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto a gente não conversar.”

Lukas pareceu se enfurecer com o que eu disse e tentou fechar a porta ainda mais forte mesmo com meu pé lá.

“Mas que droga Lukas! O que deu em você? Vai esmagar meu tornozelo só pra não ter que falar comigo? Eu nem te reconheço mais.” Isso o fez parar de empurrar a porta mas ainda não o fez abri-la pra mim.

“Olha, eu só quero conversar com você. Eu sinto a sua falta, ou melhor, eu sinto a falta do Poldi que eu conheci há um tempo atrás.” Ainda sem resposta.

“Todo mundo sente a sua falta, Basti também.”

“Ele te disse isso?” ele respondeu ainda sem abrir a porta, mas já era alguma coisa.

“Sim.” Menti, na verdade não era uma mentira porque eu sei que Bastian sentia saudades dele, ele só não me disse isso literalmente.

“Olha Lukas, Bastian gosta muito de você e independente do que aconteceu de errado entre vocês, da parte dele ele já perdoou.”

“Você não pode saber disso, você não faz ideia do que aconteceu,.”

“Talvez eu saiba mais do que você pensa.” Lukas abriu a porta rapidamente com isso.

“O que você sabe Muller?”

“Tudo, não sei, boa parte pelo menos.”

“O que ele te contou?” Lukas estava ficando furioso e eu estava com medo de ter dito demais, talvez eu não devesse ter dito que Bastian me contou isso.

“Que vocês ficaram juntos um tempo..” antes que eu pudesse terminar Lukas me puxou pra dentro e fechou a porta, obviamente com medo de que alguém escutasse algo.

“Eu não acredito que ele te contou isso! Não era pra ninguém saber!”

“Sério Lukas? Isso é tudo que você pode pensar? Porra! Eu não sei se você já percebeu mas eu sou gay também, eu não vou te julgar por isso! Eu sei que você não está acostumado, e não estava preparado pra isso e que você tem medo mas gostar de um homem não te faz menos homem, ser um covarde sim.” Pude vê-lo ficar mais furioso após minha declaração.

“O quê? Vai me socar também?” Ele ficou sem reação ao que eu disse e sentou na sua cama ignorando meu olhar.

“Bastian gosta de você, de verdade. Eu o conheço há muito tempo e eu nunca o vi falar de alguém dessa forma.” Ele levantou seu olhar pra encontrar o meu e ele parecia quebrado.

“Você acha que ele ainda gosta de mim?” Lukas parecia tão vulnerável que nem parecia o conquistador da escola que ele fingia ser ultimamente.

“Eu sei que ele gosta. Ele me disse.” Ele abaixou seu olhar novamente e eu estava desesperado, eu não sei o que fazer, eu nunca fui o que consola, eu sempre fui o que anima, esse papel é de Bastian.

“Eu fui um idiota.”

“Eu sei disso, eu quis bater em você quando Bastian me contou o que você disse a ele.”

“Eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas. Eu gosto tanto dele Muller, tanto! Acho que é por isso que eu ajo que nem um louco às vezes, eu nunca precisei tanto de alguém, eu tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo que tinha ciúmes dele com qualquer um e perdia a cabeça, quando Xabi chegou eu fiquei louco porque era o seu ex e eu pensava que ele ia tentar roubá-lo de mim e acabou que eu só o empurrei de bandeja pra ele, eu sou um idiota.”

“Você foi um idiota, eu sei disso, você sabe disso, eu acho que a gente já concordou sobre isso mas você não pode ficar sentindo pena ou raiva de si mesmo pra sempre! Então vai ser assim? Você foi um idiota, Bastian terminou com você e você deixa pra lá? Eu pensei que você gostasse muito dele.”

“E eu gosto!”

“Então faz alguma coisa Lukas!”

“Mas..”

“Mas nada, eu não deveria te dizer isso porque é jogo sujo entregá-lo mas Bastian ainda gosta de você e ainda te quer de volta.” Eu fiquei com medo dos olhos de Lukas pularem pra fora do seu rosto.

“Isso é sério?”

“Você cometeu erros e ele também, vocês já se perdoaram e continuam se gostando, POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO JUNTOS AINDA?” Falei quase gritando porque enfim isso não fazia nenhum sentido, eles se gostam e sabem disso e não ficam juntos? Que droga é essa?

“Você acha que eu deveria falar com ele?”

“Poldi, só me diz uma coisa. Se caso vocês voltassem, vocês iam continuar em segredo?” a sua postura logo mudou, já vi que vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei.

“Eu não sei. A verdade é que eu não sei se tenho coragem de contar isso pra os meus pais, eles não me criaram assim, minha igreja vê isso como pecado, eu não sei como eles reagiriam.”

“Você acha que é uma pessoa pior por gostar de outro homem?”

“Claro que não, é que você sabe como muitas pessoas veem isso, né?”

“Eu sei, mas se você tiver certeza do que é e tiver orgulho disso você nem vai ligar pra o que dizem, a sua família te ama e eles podem até estranharem ou ficarem zangados no começo mas eles acabarão aceitando, e mesmo que não aceitem, você não pode esconder o que é pra sempre.”

“Eu não sei se estou pronto Mulli, e eu não quero fazê-lo sofrer de novo.”

“Bom, você que sabe, mas pense que uma hora o Bastian vai acabar desistindo e um dia ele vai deixar de gostar de você, você quer mesmo perdê-lo por medo?”

“Eu não quero perdê-lo mas eu não consigo fazer nada sobre isso, talvez você esteja certo, talvez eu seja um covarde, eu não tenho coragem de ir falar com Bastian, não consigo ficar no mesmo lugar que ele porque não aguento vê-lo com Xabi, não consigo assumi-lo pra os meus pais e então eu bebo e saio com qualquer um pra tentar esquecer isso.”

“Então você vai ficar se destruindo porque não tem coragem de estar com ele?”

“Eu não estou me destruindo, é só enquanto eu o esqueço.”

“Você realmente acha que assim você vai esquecê-lo? Evitando-o e bebendo?”

“Eu não sei. Eu nem sei se vou poder esquecer tudo isso porque quanto mais eu tento não pensar nele, mais eu penso.”

“E é isso que você quer? Eu pensei que Bastian tivesse sido a melhor coisa que já te aconteceu, então você quer evitar e fingir que ele nunca aconteceu?”

“Ai, Muller! Você quer me enlouquecer né?” Lukas passou as mãos pelo rosto e deixou-se cair na cama, ele realmente não sabia o que queria ou o que deveria fazer, e eu muito menos.

“Não, eu só estou tentando te entender. Por que você não me conta a sua versão da história e como tudo isso aconteceu?”

“Bastian apareceu e eu só tinha olhos pra ele e isso me deixava confuso porque eu nunca me interessei por um homem e eu não conseguia aceitar isso, eu tentei ser só seu amigo e eu amava cada segundo que eu passava com ele mas eu sempre queria mais e eu sempre morria de ciúmes de vê-lo com outra pessoa.” Lembrei do sorriso triste que Bastian me deu dizendo que Lukas é muito ciumento pra esconder seus sentimentos, meu peito apertou ao juntar a sua imagem com a imagem que eu tinha na minha frente, um Lukas com as mãos apertadas em frente ao rosto como se quisesse se esconder ou sumir. “Bastian e eu conversamos e eu contei o que sentia, nos beijamos, começamos a namorar e estava tudo perfeito e então é claro que com o tempo Bastian ia começar a ficar impaciente sobre ter que ficar em segredo comigo, eu falava tantas vezes pra vocês que nunca haveria nada entre nós, claro que isso devia magoá-lo, mas ele sempre me perdoava e estava ali comigo, aí Xabi chegou e eu perdi minha cabeça, fiquei acusando-o de estar me traindo quando ele não estava, me recusei a deixá-lo se explicar na festa e fui dançar com Olivier, aí ele beijou Xabi e tudo desmoronou como você já sabe.” Lukas sentou-se novamente e olhou pra mim.

“Foi só um beijo e ele estava arrependido, mas eu não podia perdoá-lo, eu não consigo explicar o que eu senti mas meu coração parecia que estava sendo apertado com toda a força, doía tanto Muller, doía fisicamente de verdade e eu queria chorar e morrer porque eu não podia acreditar que Bastian, _meu_ Bastian estava me traindo, estava com outra pessoa, mesmo sendo ciumento na minha cabeça as pessoas estavam se oferecendo pra Bastian, eu tinha medo dele achar alguém mais interessante que eu e acabar me trocando por ela mas eu nunca achei que ele chegaria a me trair, eu acreditava cegamente nele porque Bastian aos meus olhos era perfeito, ele sempre me tratou como se a única pessoa que importasse pra ele era eu e ver que talvez eu não fosse doeu muito, eu quero ser o único pra ele, eu quero que ele olhe só pra mim, que ele queira só a mim, eu quero tanto que ele me ame que dói, eu não aguento mais Muller, eu juro que não aguento mais.” Lukas desabou na minha frente e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente, eu que já estava chorando tentava parar para ajudá-lo, puxei-o para abraçá-lo e ele colocou o rosto no meu peito, ele chorava tanto que seu corpo todo tremia, seus dedos seguravam minha camisa apertado. “Eu preciso dele.”

Lukas chorou incansavelmente por uns 10 minutos, acariciei suas costas tentando acalmá-lo e fazer com que seus soluços parassem, eu não sabia o que falar agora, Lukas gostava de Bastian mas não sabia se poderia assumir isso um dia, estávamos em um impasse.

“O que você quer fazer agora? Você não quer nem mesmo tentar ser seu amigo? Eu sei que você não gosta de vê-lo com Xabi mas eu sinceramente ainda acho que isso ainda é melhor do que não ter ninguém ao seu lado.”

“Você acha que o pessoal ainda quer a minha presença?”

“Lukas nós nunca deixamos de ser seus amigos, você foi o único que se isolou. Vai, sai dessa fossa e vamos pra onde todo mundo está, se você vai querer esquecer o que teve com Bastian ou não eu não sei mas te garanto que ficar sozinho nesse quarto não vai te ajudar a melhorar.”

“Mas já? Não, eu vou..”

“Você não vai a lugar nenhum, talvez ao banheiro e lavar essa sua cara péssima, mas você vem comigo depois.”

“Mas Muller..”

“Mas nada! Vai tomar um banho que eu vou te esperar aqui.”

Alguns minutos depois eu levava um nervoso Poldi pra o gramado onde nossos amigos estavam conversando, meu namorado lindo estava lá depois de mandar uma mensagem pra encontrar-me, todos estavam um pouco chocados com o fato de que eu estava com Lukas e que ele estava vindo sentar com a gente.

“Olha só quem lembrou dos amigos!” Disse Per tentando quebrar o clima estranho.

“Eu nunca esqueci Per, eu só estava.. enfim, eu estou de volta.” Ele respondeu e eu pude ver Bastian me dando um olhar desconfiado.

“Está tudo bem Lukas, quem somos nós pra te julgar só porque você estava querendo pegar umas garotas.” Xabi disse maldosamente ganhando a risada de todos menos Bastian, Lukas e eu obviamente, só então me fazendo lembrar que ele sabia sobre Lukas e Bastian, aquele merdinha estava tentando piorar as coisas.

“Não posso dizer que não fiz isso, mas essa fase já passou.”

 

Lukas’ POV

Lá estava Bastian na minha frente, parecia que fazia anos que eu não o via mesmo que estejamos lado a lado na aula e joguemos pelo mesmo time e tenhamos os mesmos amigos, ele parecia perfeito, sua pele pálida, seus olhos verdes lindos, ele não tinha sorrido muito desde que eu cheguei mas nas poucas vezes que eu vi aquele sorriso algo se apertava no meu peito com saudade, suas olheiras estavam um pouco proeminentes mas ele continuava lindo, minha vontade acima de tudo era de abraçá-lo, sentir seu corpo, seu cheiro, seus braços ao meu redor me segurando apertado, eu precisava senti-lo para lembrar-me de que tudo o que tivemos foi real, Muller tinha razão quando disse que não fazia sentido eu querer esquecê-lo quando ele fez tão bem pra mim e significou tanto, faz tanto tempo que eu não tenho nenhum contato com Bastian que eu quase não lembro a maciez da sua pele, não lembro como é ter seu corpo colado ao meu, eu não lembro de como eram as sensações físicas que eu tinha quando estava com ele mas eu sentia tanta falta, eu queria tanto tocá-lo, passar os dedos pelo seu rosto, por cada pedacinho, para que eu pudesse memorizar e lembrar-me de que ele é real, que o _meu Schweini_ não é fruto da minha imaginação, eu quero olhar nos seus olhos, eu quero beijá-lo, sentir os seus lábios e o seu gosto novamente, eu sinto tanto a sua falta.

No treino eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim todo o tempo assim como eu não tirava os olhos dele, ambos sabiam que precisávamos conversar mas nenhum de nós tinha coragem de ser o primeiro a ir falar, quando o treino acabou eu pude ouvir Bastian dizendo que queria correr um pouco e eu entendi como uma deixa para falar com ele.

“Hey, posso correr com você?” Meu coração faltou sair da minha boca quando cheguei ao seu lado só pelo fato de estar falando diretamente pra ele agora que estávamos sozinhos.

“Claro.”

Começamos a correr em silêncio e nenhum de nós tinha coragem de dizer alguma coisa, meu coração batia freneticamente e eu tenho certeza que nem era pela corrida, eu simplesmente não sabia o que falar agora, eu não sabia nem o que eu queria! Eu queria Bastian obviamente, mas não sabia se iria fazer algo sobre isso ou só tentar ter a sua amizade novamente pra ficar próximo a ele.

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta?” Bastian perguntou ainda correndo sem olhar pra mim e meu coração ficava ainda mais louco.

“Pode.”

“Qual o motivo da sua mudança de comportamento repentina?”

“Qual delas?”

“A mais recente. Por que você resolveu voltar a ter bom senso e falar com seus amigos ao invés de tentar conquistar qualquer garota?”

“Acho que perdeu a graça.” Tentei falar brincando para não dizer o real motivo.

“Então você gostava de ser assim?”

“Não, claro que não, eu não sou assim, você sabe disso né?”

“Eu sei. Eu só queria saber se Muller foi te dizer alguma coisa.” Pude vê-lo corar e meu coração inchou no meu peito, fazia tempo que eu não via isso.

“O Muller? Não.” Menti e ele obviamente não acreditou me dando um olhar.

“Ele falou que eu deveria voltar a sair com meus amigos, que independente do que estivesse acontecendo comigo eu não ficaria melhor me isolando do mundo.”

“E você resolveu fazer o que ele disse só por isso?”

“Você não gostou que eu tenha voltado a andar com vocês? Eu posso parar..” maldito Muller me enganando, eu pensei que Bastian me quisesse de volta.

“Claro que eu gostei, parece que depois de semanas eu finalmente vi Lukas Podolski novamente.” Bastian me interrompeu.

“Eu sei que eu tenho andado ausente..”

“Não é por você estar ausente da nossa mesa ou do nosso grupo de amigos, é porque você estava ausente de si mesmo, eu te olhava e não conseguia ver o garoto que eu conheci, o idiota que ria por qualquer coisa e amava tudo e todos tinha sido substituído por um completo imbecil que só sabia tentar entrar nas calças de qualquer um que estivesse na sua frente.” Bastian disse me interrompendo novamente.

“Me desculpa.”

“Você não tem que me pedir desculpas, Lukas. Talvez pra as garotas que você magoou, mas não pra mim. Nós cometemos erros mas já resolvemos isso, ambos se arrependeram e eu creio que ambos tenham perdoado o outro.”

“Sim, é claro.” O clima estranho entre Bastian e eu não era nada como eu imaginava, eu esperava que ele fosse carinhoso como sempre é comigo mas ele falava como se eu fosse um ‘parceiro de time’ ou coisa assim, talvez Muller estivesse enganado.

“Posso te fazer outra pergunta?”

“Claro.”

“Por que você está aqui? Porque deve ter um motivo pra você ter vindo correr comigo, né?” Ele me perguntou e eu ainda não sabia a resposta, o modo que Bastian me tratava não me ajudou muito, eu não sei se tenho certeza dos seus sentimentos por mim, talvez fosse melhor tentar pelo menos conseguir a sua amizade de novo por enquanto.

“Eu quero que voltemos a ser como éramos, amigos.” Eu pude ver uma leve surpresa em seu rosto quando eu disse o que queria, até acrescentar a palavra amigos, eu podia jurar que vi seu rosto cair um pouco.

“Você quer ser meu amigo?” Ele me perguntou como se pra confirmar se tinha entendido, a verdade é que eu não queria ser seu amigo mas era melhor do que nada.

“Sim, eu sinto a sua falta Bastian.” Disse honestamente dessa vez.

“Eu também sinto a sua.” Bastian realmente olhou pra mim dessa vez e eu não sei como meu coração ainda estava no meu peito, ele tinha um pequeno sorriso triste mas olhos sinceros e eu nem tinha percebido que nós dois tínhamos parado de correr, ele estava tão próximo de mim, mais do que nas últimas semanas pelo menos, eu precisava abraçá-lo.

E foi o que eu fiz, eu coloquei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e abracei-o, ele ficou congelado por alguns segundos mas logo eu pude sentir seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, nós nos abraçamos apertado como se não nos víssemos a tanto tempo, seu cheiro era ainda melhor do que eu lembrava, seu corpo estava suado por causa do treino, assim como o meu, mas nós não poderíamos nos importar menos, ele era tão quente e acolhedor e minha vontade era de chorar, eu segurava o máximo que eu podia e ele apenas me puxava mais forte, eu senti tanto a sua falta, eu senti tanta falta de como ele me faz sentir seguro e amado, minha vontade era de não soltá-lo nunca mais.

“Droga Luki, eu realmente senti a sua falta.” E foi isso, eu não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas que eu prendia, _Luki,_ ele me chamou de Luki!

“Eu também, eu senti tanto, tanto, tanto a sua falta _mein Hase._ ”

Bastian me soltou para me olhar nos olhos e mesmo em meio às minhas lágrimas eu podia ver que ele tinha algumas também, era surreal o que ele podia fazer comigo, meu coração batia regularmente no meu peito mas um pouco diferente do que ele vinha fazendo, parecia que ele tinha voltado ao normal, como se eu saí do automático e finalmente podia sentir de novo.

“Não acredito que você me fez chorar aqui dessa forma só por causa de uma droga de abraço e uma droga de apelido.” Bastian me puxou novamente pra os seus braços me fazendo rir, a sensação é de que meu coração estava inchado de tanto carinho que eu sentia por ele agora, sua voz, seu sorriso, seu cheiro, seu abraço, era tudo perfeito, isso me lembrou da minha conversa com Muller hoje cedo, quando eu disse que eu achava que Bastian era perfeito e naquele dia ele parecia ter me decepcionado, Bastian é humano e é claro que ele pode cometer erros, achar que ele não é mais perfeito por causa de um beijo que obviamente não significou nada perto do quanto os nossos beijos significaram era loucura, naquele dia Bastian deixou Xabi na boate e veio atrás de mim, logo depois do que aconteceu ele me procurou para se desculpar, ele cometeu um erro e sendo maravilhoso e perfeito como ele é a meu ver, ele veio tentar consertá-lo, e eu não deixei. Ele tem defeitos mas mesmo assim eu consigo achá-lo perfeito, eu acho que agora está bem claro o que eu sinto por ele, eu amo Bastian, é mais do que gostar dele, gostar da sua companhia ou seus beijos, eu _preciso_ dele, e acima de tudo eu preciso dele feliz, eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo por ter alguém como Bastian querendo estar comigo, eu não posso e não vou decepcioná-lo de novo.

“Droga de apelido? Assim você magoa meus sentimentos Schweini!” Falei brincando e fazendo beicinho como ele costumava fazer comigo. Eu vou tentar ter a sua amizade por enquanto e eu juro que tentarei conseguir a coragem que me falta para assumir para todos o que eu sinto por ele, Bastian é mais importante que tudo isso.

“Eu estou brincando, Luki!” Bastian me puxou mais apertado e eu apenas aproveitei colocando o rosto no seu pescoço.

“Eca Luki, para com isso! Eu estou suado!”

“E daí? Eu também estou!”

“Não, não. Eu me sinto sujo assim.” Bastian me obrigou a me afastar dele sendo bobo como é.

“Mas Basti! Eu quero te abraçar!” Eu tenho certeza que pareci uma criança de 5 anos e Bastian adorou obviamente, rindo alto, só então me toquei do que falei e acabei corando.

“Aww, você quer me abraçar Luki?” Bastian disse me fazendo cócegas quando na verdade parecia o contrário porque ele ria tanto ou mais que eu.

“Cala a boca Bastian!” Corei ainda mais.

“Fazia tempo que eu não te via corar, mas ainda é muito _bonitinho_.” Dessa vez foi minha vez de rir alto porque eu não acredito que ele ainda lembra disso.

“Chato.”

“Lukiii, eu não sou chato!” Bastian disse fazendo beicinho.

“É chato sim, não sei porque eu senti sua falta.” Disse cruzando os braços, parecíamos duas crianças, eu de braços cruzados e ele fazendo beicinho pra mim.

“Você acha que eu sou chato mesmo?” Bastian voltou ao seu beicinho mas agora fazendo olhos de filhote de cachorro, aquele maldito sabe como me fazer dar o braço a torcer.

“Sim, porque não me deixa te abraçar só porque está suado.”

“A gente já se abraçou mais do que deveríamos estando suados Luki, é nojento. Que tal eu ir ao seu quarto e a gente jogar um pouco de videogame e assistir aqueles seus filmes horríveis? Eu te deixo me abraçar o quanto quiser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Are Schweinski going to be friends? Maybe more? Is something going to mess it up again?
> 
> So Cristiano won, I don't care hahaha He is a good footballer, is not my favorite and I really don't think it's fair the goalkeepers never win this, but congratulations for him and his fans #aha
> 
> Again, I'm sorry! hopefully will have a new chapter here tomorrow ;*


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Olha só quem lembrou dos amigos!” Dizer que eu estava chocado era um eufemismo, Muller estava fazendo seu caminho até nós com Lukas ao seu lado e a única coisa que eu poderia pensar é que o mataria se ele tivesse ido contar pra ele o que eu disse, eu não quero que Lukas fique com pena de mim e pense que eu estou sofrendo ou coisa assim, eu ainda tenho meu orgulho afinal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA I'M BACK!

“Olha só quem lembrou dos amigos!” Dizer que eu estava chocado era um eufemismo, Muller estava fazendo seu caminho até nós com Lukas ao seu lado e a única coisa que eu poderia pensar é que o mataria se ele tivesse ido contar pra ele o que eu disse, eu não quero que Lukas fique com pena de mim e pense que eu estou sofrendo ou coisa assim, eu ainda tenho meu orgulho afinal.

Seus olhos não saíram de mim durante todo o tempo que ele ficou sentado com a gente, felizmente ele disse que a sua fase de querer pegar tantas garotas já passou, será se ele já superou o fim do nosso relacionamento? Mas ele não pode parar de me olhar então eu acho que não. Com o canto do olho eu posso ver que ele dá um pequeno sorriso cada vez que me vê sorrir e me vem aquela sensação de saudade, ele sempre foi um pouco obcecado com meu sorriso, idiota esquisito, mas eu não me importo, na verdade eu fico feliz que ele ainda goste.

Durante o treino eu acho que eu que não tirava os olhos dele, parece que o Lukas que eu conheci estava de volta finalmente, ele continuava me olhando todo o tempo e eu não sabia o que isso significava, ele queria falar comigo? Eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com a sua mudança? Muller falou alguma coisa sobre mim pra ele? Nós dois nem disfarçávamos que estávamos olhando o outro mais, eu acho que nós precisamos conversar mas eu não tenho coragem de ir falar com ele por algum motivo, então eu digo que vou ficar aqui mais um pouco correndo, se ele quiser conversar eu acho que ele virá.

“Hey, posso correr com você?” ele mal chegou do meu lado e meu coração já começou a bater desesperadamente, parecia que fazia muito tempo desde que eu o senti assim, como Lukas e eu estávamos sem conversar, aquela sensação de nervosismo e batimentos acelerados não apareciam desde então, ele era o único que me fazia sentir assim.

“Claro.”

Eu perguntei o motivo da sua mudança e se Muller tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso, ele mau mentiroso como é, disse que não, mas logo acabou dizendo que Muller tinha dito algumas coisas que o incentivaram a voltar o que era, eu não sei se acredito totalmente que Thomas não disse nada sobre mim porque enfim é Thomas, é um enxerido que não sabe não se meter no que não é seu problema, além do mais que era muita coincidência Lukas voltar a andar com a gente por algo que ele disse logo depois de eu ter conversado com ele.

“Por que você está aqui? Porque deve ter um motivo pra você ter vindo correr comigo, né?” fiz a pergunta que estava me matando, Lukas olhava pra mim o tempo todo como se tivesse algo a dizer, será se ele queria voltar comigo? Meu coração batia ainda mais acelerado, eu acho que correr com o cara que você gosta não é uma boa ideia, eu tenho medo de acabar morrendo aqui no campo.

“Eu quero que voltemos a ser como éramos.” é oficial, vou ter um infarto “Amigos” tentei disfarçar meu desapontamento mas era difícil, amigo? Ele queria ser meu amigo?

“Você quer ser meu amigo?” Perguntei pra ter certeza se entendi.

“Sim, eu sinto a sua falta Bastian.” Qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter dito morreu na minha garganta depois disso, Lukas falou tão honestamente que sentia a minha falta que eu quis abraçá-lo e beijá-lo e dizer que nunca mais o deixaria novamente.

“Eu também sinto a sua.” Saiu da minha boca antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu parei pra realmente olhar pra ele já que eu só vinha dando pequenos olhares, ele parecia pequeno, vulnerável, ele parecia tão humilde em me contar o que sentia, diferente de mim que tentava não demonstrar o quanto eu estava sentindo a sua falta, eu nem sei como aconteceu mas quando eu vi ele tinha me abraçado, eu estava congelado porque fazia tanto tempo que eu não sentia isso, na verdade eu acho que recentemente eu não sentia nada, mas quando Lukas me abraçou meus olhos arderam com tanta saudade que eu tinha, eu sabia que sentia a sua falta mas não tanto assim, eu não lembrava como era ter a coisa mais importante do mundo nos meus braços de novo, porque era assim que eu me sentia com Lukas, quando ele estava comigo eu sentia que nada importava além daquele garoto de olhos azuis e sorriso largo, eu finalmente descongelei e abracei-o o mais forte que eu podia, nós nos abraçávamos com tanta força e tanta necessidade que estava quase impossível segurar minhas lágrimas.

“Droga Luki, eu realmente senti a sua falta.”

“Eu também, eu senti tanto, tanto, tanto a sua falta _mein Hase._ ” Se eu tive alguma chance de não chorar nisso, foi por água abaixo depois de ouvi-lo me chamar assim, ele ainda lembrava dos nossos apelidos, ele ainda gostava de me chamar assim, eu precisava olhá-lo, eu precisava olhar cada detalhe do seu rosto que eu amava tanto e fazia tanto tempo que eu não podia ver assim, me soltei um pouco dele para olhá-lo nos olhos e ele estava chorando, normalmente eu não gosto de vê-lo chorar, mas eu sei que aquelas não eram lágrimas de tristeza, eram de alívio, como as minhas, mesmo que nós no fundo soubéssemos do sentimento do outro, era um alívio saber que ele ainda estava ali, que o que sentíamos não tinha mudado.

“Não acredito que você me fez chorar aqui dessa forma só por causa de uma droga de abraço e uma droga de apelido.” Puxei-o novamente para um abraço e ele veio de bom grado, seria ainda melhor se eu não estivesse suado, isso me faz sentir um pouco nojento.

“Droga de apelido? Assim você magoa meus sentimentos Schweini!” Disse fingindo estar ofendido e eu apenas o abracei mais forte.

“Eu estou brincando, Luki!”

“Eca Luki, para com isso! Eu estou suado!” Lukas estava com o rosto no meu pescoço e eu tive que pará-lo porque isso é nojento! Me faz sentir sujo.

“E daí? Eu também estou!”

“Não, não. Eu me sinto sujo assim.”

“Mas Basti! Eu quero te abraçar!” ri alto de Lukas porque ele nunca deixou de ser uma criança mimada.

“Aww, você quer me abraçar Luki?” eu estava tão feliz em poder agir assim com ele novamente que não conseguia parar de rir mesmo que eu que estivesse fazendo cócegas nele.

“Cala a boca Bastian!” Lukas corava e meu coração parecia que ia explodir de como eu estava feliz em ver meu Lukas de volta, aquele que ri fácil e cora com tudo, eu não acredito que eu finalmente consegui fazê-lo corar de novo.

“Fazia tempo que eu não te via corar, mas ainda é muito _bonitinho_.” Lembrei da palavra que eu sempre usava pra irritá-lo.

“Chato.”

“Lukiii, eu não sou chato!”

“É chato sim, não sei por que eu senti sua falta.”

“Você acha que eu sou chato mesmo?” Lukas e eu com certeza voltamos a ter 3 anos, eu fazia beicinho e ele cruzava os braços, quando fiz meus olhinhos de cachorro ele não resistiu, eu sempre fui o melhor nisso.

“Sim, porque não me deixa te abraçar só porque está suado.”

“A gente já se abraçou mais do que deveríamos estando suados Luki, é nojento. Que tal eu ir ao seu quarto e a gente jogar um pouco de videogame e assistir aqueles seus filmes horríveis? Eu te deixo me abraçar o quanto quiser.” Eu sei que Lukas disse que queria ser meu amigo, eu não sei se vou conseguir ser só isso, mas eu vou tentar se for o que ele quer, além do mais que poder passar um tempo com ele, abraçá-lo, sentir o seu cheiro e ouvir a sua risada é melhor do que não conviver com ele de forma alguma.

“Sério? Isso seria ótimo! Faz muito tempo desde que eu joguei videogame.”

“Eu também, Manu e Mulli não se desgrudam e não param de se beijar nem um minuto, Gotzeus não param de se olhar e também não param de se beijar..”

“Gotzeus?” Lukas me interrompeu e eu lembrei que ele não tinha andado com a gente ultimamente então ele perdeu algumas coisas.

“Ah sim, Gotzeus, Gotze e Reus, é o nome deles misturado.”

“Gotzeus?” Lukas riu alto e eu sorri ao vê-lo assim novamente.

“É, eles se autonomearam assim.”

“Por quê?”

“Porque eles acham que casais tem que ter nomes combinados, quando eu e você éramos próximos, bem, a gente namorava mas eles não sabiam, mas eles pensavam isso, então deram um nome pra gente também.” Disse já me arrependendo porque não sabia se deveria ter tocado nesse assunto.

“Qual era o nosso nome?” com certeza eu não esperava Lukas com olhos arregalados e felizes me perguntando isso, só então me lembrei que meu namorado, _meu ex_ na verdade, é um bobo, e com certeza ia adorar coisas como essa.

“Sério Luki?”

“Schweiniii, me diz!” Lukas me deu seus melhores olhos suplicantes, uau ele realmente queria saber nosso nome de casal.

“Na verdade como sempre andávamos juntos, Mulli nos chamava de _SchweiniePoldi_ , como se fôssemos uma pessoa só, mas Reus disse que precisávamos de um nome de ship..”

“Nome de ship?” Lukas me interrompeu.

“Luki você quer parar de me interromper e me deixar falar? Eu não entendo muito dessas coisas mas pelo que eu entendi ship são relacionamentos, amorosos ou amigáveis, aí quem gosta disso e apoia são os shippers, por exemplo, Reus é nosso shipper porque ele amaria que ficássemos juntos.” Corei com isso porque era totalmente ridículo falar sobre isso mas Lukas parecia que devorava cada palavra que eu dizia, ele estava totalmente curioso e interessado, era mais ridículo ainda.

“Mas enfim, esses ‘ships’’” disse fazendo aspas com as mãos “geralmente têm o nome das pessoas envolvidas..” corei porque essa história toda já estava me deixando constrangido, era tudo muito ridículo.

“Bastian para de me enrolar, qual o nosso nome?”

“Mario e Marco me deram duas opções..”

“Que eram..”

“Podolsteiger e Schweinski.” Corei profundamente agora e Lukas rir alto e basicamente entrar numa crise de risos não ajudou mesmo.

“Lukii, para com isso!” ele não conseguia nem parar de rir pra me responder, já estava todo vermelho, não sei como não morreu sem fôlego ainda.

“Desculpa, desculpa. É que Podolsteiger é horrível.” Os olhos de Lukas se arregalaram e eu pensei que tinha alguma coisa atrás de mim ou coisa do tipo.

“Oh meu Deus! Me diz que você não escolheu Podolsteiger! Eu vou te matar Schweini!” essa foi minha vez de rir porque sério? Primeiro que eu jamais escolheria essa opção e segundo que sério? Ele realmente estava preocupado com isso.

“Claro que eu escolhi Podolsteiger, Luki! Não quer que saiam chamando a gente por aí assim?” Menti para provocá-lo e seus olhos pareciam que iam sair da órbita.

“Bastian! Eu não acredito! Isso é horrível!” Só quando ele me viu soltar o riso que eu estava prendendo percebeu que era brincadeira.

“Desculpa Luki, mas se você pudesse ver seu rosto, parecia que te disseram que você só tinha 3 meses de vida, como você é dramático. Você acha mesmo que eu ia escolher Podolsteiger?”

“Eu sei lá, por que eles não me perguntaram também? Eu também faço parte desse ship, eu tenho direitos!” Lukas nunca deixou de ser um bobo e eu amava isso.

“Isso foi há muito tempo, eu acho que esqueci de te contar. Só recentemente que eu vi Gotzeus escrito no caderno de Mario e perguntei o que significava, aí ele disse que como Schweinski tinha acabado, o mundo precisava de um novo Schweinski.” Falei desconfortável obviamente.

“Schweinski nunca acabou, eu nunca parei de gostar de você e eu espero que você nunca tenha parado de gostar de mim.” Lukas falou sério e meu coração começou a acelerar novamente.

“Eu nunca deixei de gostar de você, além do mais que quem Gotzeus pensam que são pra tentar substituir Schweinski, é um clássico!” Falei tentando amenizar o ar e Lukas começou a rir, era assim que eu gostava de vê-lo.

“Wow, meus olhos estão me iludindo e criando uma miragem ou Schweinski está de volta?” Falando no diabo, lá vem o maior shipper Schweinski, Marco.

“Não Reus, não é miragem. Seu ship está de volta.” Lukas falou obviamente adorando toda a história de ship e todos sorriram por Lukas ter voltado ao normal e nossa ‘amizade’ também, mas Xabi não parecia pensar o mesmo, talvez porque ele soubesse mais do que os outros, sua cara não estava nada boa.

“Bastian, vamos pro nosso quarto, você demorou na sua _corrida,_ então é melhor tomar banho só lá mesmo.” Xabi disse com os olhos pegando fogo, Lukas era ciumento, mas eu como já disse uma vez, Xabi também odiava me ver ao menos olhar pra alguém que não seja ele, imagine ficar amigavelmente com meu ex por quem eu ainda tenho sentimentos.

“Na verdade, Bastian e eu vamos jogar um pouco hoje e assistir alguns filmes.” Lukas disse tão maldosamente quanto Xabi quando se referiu a minha ‘corrida’, os outros pareciam estar alheios mas Muller e eu estávamos com medo de que eles só iam se matar aqui mesmo.

“Mas nem pensar.”

“Por que não Xabi? Está com medo de que Basti goste de ficar mais comigo do que com você?”

“Com certeza não, a amizade de vocês não pode dar o que eu dou a ele.” Eu acho que agora é óbvio que o clima não está bom e os outros estão todos olhando espantados para a discussão.

“Então por que você está tão preocupado? Bastian não gosta tanto de você?” Eu não sabia que Lukas podia ser tão insolente mas quase me fazia querer rir.

“Eu não estou preocupado, eu só quero passar um tempo com o meu namorado.”

“E eu só quero passar um tempo com o meu _amigo,_ nós só vamos jogar e depois você pode ficar com ele o quanto quiser.” Lukas fez questão de enfatizar a palavra amigo só pra provocar Xabi que já estava quase sem argumentos.

“Por que Bastian não toma um banho e vai com Lukas pro quarto dele, passam um tempo, jogam videogame e fazem as merdas que eles costumam fazer e depois ele encontra com a gente na boate? Todo mundo tem a sua vez.” Muller obviamente ajudando para que Lukas e eu fiquemos sozinhos.

“Pra mim está perfeito.” Disse Lukas rapidamente.

Fui falar com Xabi antes de dizer o que pensava disso, eu amava ficar com Lukas e eu realmente queria muito passar um tempo com ele, mas eu não faria com Xabi o que fiz com ele, eu estava indo totalmente na intenção de não fazer nada que passasse da linha de amigo, eu não ia trair outro namorado meu e se Xabi ficasse ofendido com o fato de eu ir, então eu não iria.

“Está tudo bem que eu vá?” Puxei-o para um canto para que só ele me ouvisse.

“Bastian, sério? Se está tudo bem? Ele é seu ex! E você gostava dele até um dia desses, e se você acabar percebendo que ainda gosta dele?”

“Eu não vou fazer nada com ele Xabi! Eu só quero que voltemos a ser amigos, ele só está falando desse jeito pra te provocar por motivos óbvios, vocês não se gostam. Você não quer que nós nos acertemos como amigos e a gente possa namorar sem você achar que eu estou pensando nele ou coisa assim?”

“Bastian se eu descobrir que vocês..”

“Você não vai descobrir nada. Eu te prometo. Eu já o trai com você e sei como é isso, não é um bom sentimento saber que você é um merda e magoou alguém, eu não vou fazer isso com você.”

“É bom mesmo.”

“Mais tarde a gente se encontra na boate, prometo que vou te dar o melhor sexo de toda a história dos sexos que a gente já teve pra te compensar.” Isso fez Xabi rir alto obviamente, era o assunto que ele mais entendia afinal.

“Olha que agora minhas expectativas estão altas, viu? Não me decepcione.”

“Eu não vou.” Dei um beijo rápido nos seus lábios e acenei com a cabeça para que Lukas me acompanhasse ao vestiário, era óbvio que a sua expressão caiu um pouco, mas ele me pediu pra sermos amigos então é o que seremos, eu espero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Are Schweinski too cute or what? aha Are they going to be only friends?


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Então Luki, o que você quer fazer primeiro?” Bastian me perguntou tentando puxar assunto já que não falamos nada desde que nossos amigos saíram, eu sei que disse que ia ser seu amigo por enquanto mas vê-lo puxar Xabi de lado e conversar com ele intimamente daquela forma, dizer alguma que o fez sorrir alto e depois dar um pequeno beijo nele na frente de todos nós mexeu com a ferida que nunca cicatrizou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say something but I won't, just enjoy it, being good or not (;

“Então Luki, o que você quer fazer primeiro?” Bastian me perguntou tentando puxar assunto já que não falamos nada desde que nossos amigos saíram, eu sei que disse que ia ser seu amigo por enquanto mas vê-lo puxar Xabi de lado e conversar com ele intimamente daquela forma, dizer alguma que o fez sorrir alto e depois dar um pequeno beijo nele na frente de todos nós mexeu com a ferida que nunca cicatrizou.

Às vezes eu ficava pensando como era a relação de Basti e Xabi, será se eles tiravam selfies bobas e saíam botando em todas as possibilidades de plano de fundo do outro? Será se antes de dormir eles se deitavam de frente para o outro e ficavam colocando beijinhos por todo o rosto enquanto falavam besteira até caírem no sono? Será se eles tinham a necessidade de tocar o outro todo tempo sem razão alguma? Será se Basti faz com ele todas essas coisas que ele costumava fazer comigo? Meu coração apertou com isso.

A única coisa que me consolava nesse relacionamento era que Bastian me disse que era basicamente só sexo mas e se isso tivesse mudado? E se ele estivesse começando a gostar do Xabi? Não, ele disse pro Muller que ainda gostava de mim, que ainda me queria de volta, mas e se Muller tivesse mentindo? Não, mas Bastian ficou preocupado sobre ele ter me dito alguma coisa, eu estava enlouquecendo sozinho na minha mente e nem ouvia Basti me chamar.

“Lukiiiii! Eu estou te chamando faz 5 horas!” Bastian estava na minha frente me chacoalhando todo.

“Calma, calma Schweini, eu só estava pensando uma coisa aqui. Deixa de ser exagerado, não faz nem 1 minuto que você está falando comigo.” Tentei parar com que ele me sacudisse só então percebendo que agora ele estava fazendo isso de propósito.

“Bastiaaaan! Eu vou te bater, para com isso!” me soltei e comecei a dar pequenos tapas em seu ombro e suas costas lhe fazendo sorrir.

“Você já foi mais divertido Luki.” Disse fazendo beicinho é claro, ele sabe me chantagear.

“Você que está sendo um chato comigo.” Agora eu que fiz beicinho porque maturidade com certeza não era uma palavra no vocabulário de nenhum de nós dois.

“De novo Luki? Você só sabe me chamar de chato agora, eu não sei se eu ainda quero ir com você.” Bastian deu a volta e começou a fazer o caminho oposto ao dormitório e eu não disse nada porque sabia que era apenas drama seu.

Mas ele não dizia mais nada e continuava andando, eu não sabia se ele estava falando sério, será se ele está mesmo ofendido? Não, era apenas Bastian sendo dramático. Mas ele não estava voltando, será se ele estava mesmo indo pra onde Xabi estava? Eu não acredito que estraguei tudo de novo! Corri até ele para pará-lo.

“Schweini me desculpa!” quando finalmente alcancei-o e puxei-o pelo braço fazendo-o virar pra mim eu não sabia se batia nele ou o beijava, ele estava tentando prender o riso da forma mais linda porque obviamente conseguiu o que queria, esse meu namorado é um idiota. Opa, ex.

“Você é um idiota, não sei por que ainda gosto de você.” Corei quando percebi o que disse e saí puxando-o pelo pulso tentando evitar contato visual com ele.

“Sério que você não sabe? Eu poderia dar vários motivos.” Bastian disse não fazendo nenhum esforço pra soltar seu pulso da minha mão.

“É mesmo? Vai lá egocêntrico, me diz um bom motivo.” Bastian soltou seu braço rapidamente e fez com que a sua mão me parasse e puxasse pra ele, meu coração quase saiu do meu peito, estávamos cara a cara e eu estava ansioso por qual seria o motivo, Bastian apenas sorriu pra mim e eu percebi o que ele queria dizer.

O sorriso de Bastian era a melhor coisa em toda face da Terra, depois do dono é claro, era a coisa mais linda e cada vez que ele sorria era impossível pra mim não olhar e sorrir junto, Bastian era sempre bem humorado e ria de qualquer coisa, até das minhas piadas horrorosas, nada me deixava mais feliz do que vê-lo sorrir largo ou vê-lo ter uma crise de risos, seus momentos bobos eram provavelmente uns dos meus favoritos, ele parecia mais vulnerável, mais inocente, minha vontade era de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo e mantê-lo perto de mim pra ter certeza de que nada nem ninguém tiraria aquele sorriso dali, claro que por ser Bastian, o sexo com pernas, ele também conseguia transformar o sorriso mais puro e delicado no mais indecente, quando ele sorria maldosamente e seus olhos ficavam mais selvagens ele conseguia tirar qualquer indício de sanidade que eu já tive.

“Está sonhando comigo de novo, né?” Bastian me tirou dos meus pensamentos sorrindo ainda mais largo.

“E se eu disser que não?”

“Aí eu digo que você está mentindo, porque eu sei que estava.” Bastian sorriu convencido e continuou andando me deixando pra trás.

“Me espera, Schweini!” tentei acompanhá-lo mas logo ele virou pra trás me estendendo a mão, com certeza eu não estava esperando que ele entrelaçasse os dedos com os meus e continuasse assim até que chegássemos no quarto, eu não sei se ele estava fazendo de propósito ou não tinha percebido o que fazia mas eu não estava reclamando mesmo.

Quando chegamos à porta do meu quarto o sentimento de nostalgia me bateu, lembrando de quantas vezes nós viemos juntos pra cá tentando ficar sozinhos o máximo de tempo possível porque nunca era suficiente, quantas vezes demos suspiros de alívio por entrar e fechar a porta e fazer o que tivemos vontade durante todo dia e não pudemos fazer na frente dos outros, quantos beijos e sorrisos trocamos após entrar naquele quarto, um estalar de dedos na frente do meu rosto me fez voltar a realidade e finalmente abrir a porta.

“Você está mais distraído do que nunca Luki.”

“Desculpa.” No fundo eu ficava pensando o que se passava na cabeça de Bastian, será se ele lembrava de tudo que passamos? Será se ele teve alguma recordação ao entrar aqui?

“Uau, só foi eu sair que você transformou o lugar numa zona, como que as garotas com quem você saia aceitavam vir pra cá?”

“Eu nunca trouxe ninguém pra cá.” Disse corando.

“Ah fala sério Luki, você saiu com umas mil garotas, impossível não ter trazido nenhuma delas pra cá.” Bastian falou com naturalidade, não sei se fingida ou real, não incomodava a ele falar sobre com quem eu dormia?

“Impossível é eu ter saído com mil garotas Basti! Além do mais que é verdade, eu só trouxe uma garota aqui e foi Débora, lembra?” após mencioná-la eu pude ver que o sorriso desapareceu e por mais que ele fingisse que estava bem com isso eu sei que o incomodou, eu ri internamente, então ele se importa.

“Nossa, a pior de todas com certeza.” Minha vontade era rir e rir porque Bastian estava com ciúmes.

“Pior que a Andressa?” falei para ver a sua reação.

“Pelo amor de Deus Luki, você tem o pior gosto do mundo! Com exceção a mim é claro, uma pior que a outra.” Ri alto pra isso e para Bastian fazendo uma mini limpeza no meu quarto enquanto conversava.

“Você e sua mania de limpeza, mas se isso te faz melhor, eu não transei com Débora, nem naquele dia nem nunca na verdade, ela foi o motivo de eu não trazer nenhuma garota aqui.” Disse nervoso sem saber se deveria continuar ou não.

“O quê? O que ela fez?” os olhos de Bastian pareciam que iam escapar do seu rosto, curioso.

“Ela não fez nada, ela só me fez perceber que eu não queria trazer ninguém pra cá.” Disse corando.

“Por quê?”

“Porque.. eu acho que está passando um filme..” tentei desconversar porque não sabia se devia ou queria admitir aquilo, Bastian me acharia um bobo, levantei da cama onde assistia Bastian fazer sua limpeza e estava indo em direção a TV para encerrar aquela conversa, mas acho que ele não pensava da mesma forma.

“Por que você não traz ninguém aqui?” Bastian me segurou pelo braço antes que eu pudesse me afastar mais e eu não conseguia dizer não quando ele estava tão próximo a mim.

“Porque.. porque aqui é o _nosso_ lugar, aqui eu vivi alguns dos melhores momentos que eu já tive e todos eles foram com você, eu não queria trazer alguém pra deitar na minha cama onde você dormia toda noite e onde nós assistíamos nossos filmes e tínhamos nossas conversas bobas, ou para deitar na sua e tirar o seu perfume que ainda restava lá já que ela só era usada para os seus cochilos à tarde então só tinha o seu cheiro, eu não queria que tirassem isso ou que mudassem a lembrança que eu tenho de você deitado nela enquanto eu assistia algo na TV e ficava todo tempo virando o rosto pra ver se eu não te acordei com as minhas risadas, mas claro que você continuava dormindo porque o que são umas risadas perto desse seu sono de pedra né?” no final do meu discurso pude ver que meus olhos estavam um pouco aguados, eu sou mesmo um idiota.

Antes que eu pudesse me afastar e me livrar do constrangimento, Bastian me deu um beijo demorado no rosto, aquela sensação de carinho e de ter a sua atenção em mim era demais pra mim e uma lágrima estúpida desceu pelo meu rosto, eu detestava me sentir vulnerável, eu sentia que estava fazendo papel de bobo mas claro que Bastian nunca me deixaria sentir assim, ele beijou a lágrima maldita e enxugou o meu rosto, segurando-o em suas mãos, ele olhou pra mim por alguns segundos que mais pareciam minutos, eu queria tanto saber o que se passava na sua cabeça, será se ele tinha pena por eu ser tão fraco?

Seu polegar acariciava meu rosto e seus olhos não deixavam os meus, parecia que ele estava devorando a minha alma, eu sentia que ele podia ver e saber tudo que eu estava sentindo, Bastian soltou meu rosto e se aproximou de mim apoiando sua cabeça no meu ombro, eu abracei-o porque eu necessitava de mais, eu estava carente e precisava dele, eu estava acostumado a ter Bastian à 2 centímetros ou menos de mim todo o tempo, quando nos separamos parecia que eu perdi algo, uma metade, talvez Muller não fosse tão estúpido em se referir a nós como uma pessoa, quando eu o perdi eu senti que perdi a _nossa_ metade forte e segura, _eu perdi a minha rocha_.

Eu abracei-o com ainda mais força e ele começou a deixar beijos pelo meu pescoço, meu corpo todo esquentava e se arrepiava com cada um deles, se eu achava que essa era a melhor sensação do mundo, não era nada comparado ao que eu senti logo depois.

“Eu te amo.”

Meu coração pulou no meu peito com o que eu acho que acabei de ouvir mas que com certeza deveria ser delírio meu.

“Você o quê?” perguntei baixinho sem me mover com medo de fazer algo que o fizesse voltar atrás no que disse, eu precisava ouvir aquilo de novo, eu precisava ouvir mais uma vez nem que fosse mentira, eu precisava.

Bastian se afastou de mim e eu quis me socar porque ele com certeza ia desconversar e dizer que não era nada mas ele disse que me amava! Eu não posso estar ficando louco. Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos mais uma vez e eu acho que meu coração nunca bateu tão depressa na vida, cada segundo que ele passava sem me dizer nada só o fazia acelerar mais.

“Eu disse que eu amo você.” Bastian disse tão baixo como se fosse um segredo e eu nem mesmo me importo que eu estou chorando de novo porque eu nunca ouvi coisa mais bonita na minha vida, meu coração tentava sair do meu peito e nada me importava no mundo porque Bastian me amava! Eu juro por Deus que quando eu tiver 80 anos eu ainda vou lembrar dos seus olhos nos meus e o tom da sua voz quando disse isso.

“Porra Bastian..” eu não conseguia dizer nada porque eu juro que estava sufocando, eu não conseguia respirar e eu meio que quero me dar um tapa porque eu sempre faço papel de bobo mesmo no momento mais importante da minha vida.

“Luki você está bem?” Bastian me olhou preocupado e me levou até a cama pra que eu sentasse.

“Droga Bastian, você não pode me dizer essas coisas assim e esperar que eu fique bem, eu vou morrer porra!” meu ossos pareciam que estavam moles e eu estava tremendo e chorando e sorrindo tudo ao mesmo tempo e mesmo assim eu nunca fui mais feliz na vida.

“Luki! Luki você está bem? Me desculpa, eu.. eu.. eu só.. me desculpa!” Bastian estava desesperado e eu não conseguia nem me levantar porque eu sou um maldito desajeitado.

“Eu não queria te dizer isso assim, eu estou namorando com Xabi ainda, é errado! Eu sei que eu não gosto dele mas ainda assim é errado! Eu nem sei se você ainda gosta de mim, eu beijei Xabi e eu fui um idiota, eu nem sei se tenho direito de te dizer essas coisas, é só que eu não aguentava mais, eu precisava..” Bastian divagava sem parar de um lado pro outro do quarto e mais parecia que ele era o único que não sabia respirar corretamente e eu absolutamente amava ver que eu podia fazê-lo se sentir inseguro e sem jeito e todas essas coisas que ele me faz sentir, ainda que eu estivesse amando ouvi-lo falar sobre não gostar de Xabi e precisar me contar que me ama eu tinha que parar o pobre coitado de se torturar “..e agora eu fui um idiota de novo e te disse isso assim, você está até sem fôlego, tudo bem, eu também estou, você pode me ignorar se quiser daqui pra frente porque é óbvio que você não sente o mesmo e..”

“Bastian! Você quer fazer o favor de parar de surtar e calar a sua boca? Eu te amo seu idiota!” interrompi o que diabos Bastian estava falando segurando-o pelos ombros e fazendo-o olhar pra mim, Bastian estava tão chocado que era completamente adorável, peguei suas mãos e o trouxe para mais perto de mim fazendo nossas testas e narizes se tocarem, isso pareceu descongelá-lo finalmente, seus olhos brilhavam o mais lindo tom de verde que eu já vi e seu sorriso parecia maior e mais hipnotizante que nunca, agora eu tenho certeza de que amo aquele maldito bávaro e que faria qualquer coisa pra tê-lo comigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! IS EVERYONE ALIVE? HAHAHAHA


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu podia explodir nesse momento, Bastian me amava! Nós sorríamos como dois bobos para o outro e quando eu estava prestes a beijá-lo ele se afastou.  
> “O que você está fazendo, Luki?”
> 
> “Eu estou tentando beijar meu namorado, não é óbvio?” Tentei beijá-lo mais uma vez e ele novamente se afastou, e agora qual era o problema?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being away but I'm back, enjoy it ((((((((:

Eu podia explodir nesse momento, Bastian me amava! Nós sorríamos como dois bobos para o outro e quando eu estava prestes a beijá-lo ele se afastou.

“O que você está fazendo, Luki?”

“Eu estou tentando beijar meu namorado, não é óbvio?” Tentei beijá-lo mais uma vez e ele novamente se afastou, e agora qual era o problema?

“Mas eu ainda estou com Xabi.” Agora eu entendia a expressão de que um tapa doeria menos, ele me ama e quer ficar com Xabi?

“Eu pensei que você disse que não gostava dele.” Disse me afastando.

“E eu não gosto, mas não é justo fazer isso com ele.”

“Mas é de mim que você gosta Bastian! Você irá terminar com ele de qualquer maneira, ele não precisa saber que aconteceu nada antes disso!”

“Ele não precisa saber? Você está se ouvindo? Quando eu beijei Xabi você ficou muito magoado e era só um beijo, por que eu deveria fazer o mesmo com ele?”

“Ah, então comigo você pode fazer mas com seu precioso Xabi não?” Eu não acredito que Bastian e eu estávamos brigando de novo e eu não acredito que ele tinha tamanha consideração com Xabi e não teve nenhuma comigo.

“Não, não, não. Para de colocar palavras na minha boca.”

“Foi exatamente o que você disse!”

“Não foi não! Eu disse que você ficou magoado quando eu fiz aquilo com você, eu sei que você não gosta dele mas não é justo. Eu sei como é magoar uma pessoa que se importa comigo, acredite em mim, você ficou magoado comigo mas com certeza não mais do que como eu fiquei comigo mesmo, eu não podia acreditar que tinha feito aquilo com você, com meu Luki! Eu sei que Xabi não significa pra mim o que você significa porque porra Luki, eu te amo! Mas eu não quero magoá-lo, eu jamais quero magoar alguém assim de novo, tenta me entender meu amor.” Bastian se aproximou de mim e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, eu podia ver pelos seus olhos que ele estava sendo honesto, e eu sei que ele tinha razão, foi muito hipócrita da minha parte sabendo como dói ser traído, pedir pra ele fazer isso com outra pessoa, eu só tinha que esperar que ele terminasse com Xabi, Bastian sempre foi paciente e agora eu também seria.

Tudo bem, com certeza paciência não era uma grande virtude minha, eu queria beijar Bastian quando ele beijou meu ombro pra me consolar quando perdi a partida no videogame, eu queria beijar Bastian quando ele perdeu e fez o beicinho mais lindo, eu queria beijar Bastian quando eu o pegava me olhando de vez em quando com um sorriso bobo no rosto, eu queria beijar Bastian quando ele ria alto do filme porque ele achava que era tão ruim, eu queria beijar Bastian quando ele me colocou entre suas pernas e ficou com sua cabeça no meu ombro, eu queria tanto beijar Bastian que eu estava enlouquecendo já.

“Bastiaaaan, liga pro Xabi e termina com ele logo! Eu não aguento mais.” Cruzei os braços e fiz beicinho como uma criança e Bastian riu alto.

“Que horror Luki, pelo telefone? Que tal se formos pra boate logo e eu termino com ele?”

“Oh Deus, siiim! Vamos Bastian, levanta logo dessa cama!” Saí correndo em direção ao banheiro porque eu não acredito que Bastian finalmente voltaria pra mim, _meu_ Bastian voltaria a ser _meu_ e só _meu_ , porque é a _mim_ que ele pertence.

Quando saí do banho meu coração se apertou no peito quando não vi Bastian, _será que ele desistiu?_ Mas então lembrei que ele não ficava mais nesse quarto, por enquanto é claro, eu com certeza não perdi meu juízo ainda para deixá-lo ficar no quarto do Xabi.

Meu coração estava pra sair pela boca, eu tentava processar tudo que aconteceu, Bastian e eu estávamos bem de novo, e então ele disse que me amava e que iria terminar com Xabi, eu juro que esse é o melhor dia da minha vida e eu tinha a impressão que era só o começo, eu ansiava por Bastian, eu queria tocá-lo, beijá-lo, eu o desejava nesse momento mais do que eu jamais quis qualquer coisa na minha vida, eu não podia esperar pra tê-lo de novo, meu corpo estava carente do seu toque, minhas mãos coçavam no desespero de senti-lo novamente, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo mesmo que os tomava, só que pessoalmente agora.

“Você está pronto Luki?”

“Claro, vamos logo.”

 

Bastian’s POV

Lukas e eu estávamos andando de mãos dadas pelo campus e íamos pegar um táxi para a outra boate que eu vinha frequentando na intenção de evitá-lo, meu coração estava batendo forte no meu peito, nós estávamos bem finalmente mas eu vinha evitando uma questão essencial, _nós iremos nos assumir?_ Eu não queria tocar no assunto pra não estragar o momento mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, eu não queria ficar em segredo mais, eu não suportava ter que ficar escondido no quarto porque Lukas não queria que nos víssemos juntos, eu não aguentaria ter que ouvir todo aquele seu discurso de ‘sou hetero e jamais me interessaria por um homem’.

“Você está bem Schweini? Você está calado e eu tenho quase certeza que você não está me ouvindo.” Lukas me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

“Eu estou bem. Eu só estava pensando em nós.” Não era mentira.

“Sério?” Lukas sorriu lindamente pra mim e eu empurrei meus pensamentos de lado porque eu queria me ocupar em aproveitar meu tempo com ele ainda que isso terminasse mal.

Conversamos besteira por todo o caminho no táxi e finalmente estávamos lá na porta da boate, eu não sabia como Lukas e eu ficaríamos e mesmo assim estava lá indo terminar com Xabi, eu poderia terminar o dia sozinho mas eu estava disposto a dar uma última tentativa à nós, só dependeria de Lukas agora.

“Hey, olha quem chegou! Schweinski!” Muller gritou logo que nos viu, fizemos nosso caminho em direção a eles e Xabi tinha os olhos apreensivos em mim como esperando o que eu tinha pra dizer, meu estômago revirou e eu fui para perto dele recebendo um leve beijo nos lábios.

Eu nunca terminei com alguém sem nenhum motivo assim, eu só tive dois relacionamentos sérios, Xabi e Lukas, Xabi e eu terminamos a primeira vez porque ficaríamos em lugares diferentes e as coisas não funcionariam mais e Lukas, eu nem quero me lembrar do porque de terminarmos.

“Você está bem Bastian?”

“Eu preciso conversar com você Xabi.” Puxei-o de lado e seu rosto pareceu enfurecer rapidamente.

“Você me traiu com ele! Eu sabia!” Ele gritou antes que eu pudesse dizer algo.

“Eu não traí você!”

“E por que você está com essa cara de que quer terminar comigo?”

“É tão óbvio assim?”

“Eu sabia!”

“Que porra Xabi! Eu não te traí! Deus sabe a tortura que foi não ficar com ele e me desculpa por dizer isso porque foi rude mas enfim, eu não traí você.”

“Você nunca parou de gostar dele.” Eu não tinha resposta pra isso, porque era verdade.

“Você me disse que não gostava mais dele.”

“Eu sei que eu disse e eu peço desculpas, eu dizia isso porque eu queria acreditar nisso também, eu queria dizer vezes o suficiente pra que se tornasse verdade porque eu não queria mais gostar dele, mas eu não consegui! Me desculpa! Eu tentei parar de gostar dele mas não dá! Eu o amo Xabi.” Seus olhos pareciam que iam explodir.

“Você o quê?”

“Eu o amo, me desculpa. Você pode me bater se quiser.”

Com certeza a última coisa que eu esperava aconteceu, Xabi sorriu e me abraçou e minha vontade era chorar porque eu só magoava todo mundo, eu sou um idiota.

“Eu não vou te bater Bastian. Você está louco? Eu nunca te vi falar de ninguém assim e quem sou eu pra impedir isso?” Agora eu estava realmente chocado.

“Então está tudo bem? Você não me odeia?”

“Claro que não Bastian, a gente gosta de ficar juntos, e o sexo é incrível, que me lembra que eu não vou ter o sexo mais incrível da história hoje e é um pouco triste mas... Você realmente gosta de Lukas, eu nunca em toda minha vida pensei que fosse ouvir você dizer que ama alguém além dos seus amigos e familiares. Eu sei que eu ainda vou ter um pouquinho de ciúmes porque eu estou acostumado a ser o seu namorado e ser o único que te enlouquece, mas acho que com ele é mais que isso, né?”

“É muito, muito mais que isso Xabi.”

“Vai ser uma pena não poder dançar e flertar e transarmos em qualquer lugar que pudermos mas acho que não é justo te pedir pra ficar comigo quando eu não posso te dar mais que isso, eu nunca vou poder te dar toda essa merda de amor e carinhos e apelidos que vocês têm.” Meus olhos estavam um pouco marejados porque acho que era oficialmente o fim de uma era e em certa parte em alívio por saber que eu não magoei e não perdi a amizade de alguém que significa muito pra mim.

“Você tá muito gay Bastian, tá chorando até!” Xabi me puxou novamente pra um abraço e eu ri alto, hey eu não estava chorando! Só estava emocionado...

“Cala a boca seu babaca.”

“Então acho que eu tenho que procurar alguém agora ou vou acabar dormindo sozinho.”

“Você está procurando alguém?” Alguém falou atrás de mim e eu me virei dando de cara com alguém mais ou menos do nosso mesmo porte físico e belos olhos azuis.

“Acho que não mais.” Xabi disse sorrindo lateralmente e eu quase corei estando no meio daquele flerte.

“Eu sou Robert. Robert Lewandowski. Eu cheguei da Polônia a pouco tempo e não conheço quase ninguém ainda.” Polonês? Bendita seja a Polônia!

“Polonês ahn?” Xabi disse olhando pra mim pensando a mesma coisa que eu “Nós deveríamos ter visitado esse país a muito tempo Bastian, bem, eu sou Xabi, um espanhol perdido aqui na Alemanha e esse é meu ex Bastian, mas não se preocupe, o negócio dele também é poloneses, por falar nisso Basti, você não deveria estar indo comemorar com ele agora?” Entendi a deixa pra ir embora então apenas cumprimentei Robert e fui em direção ao _meu polonês_.

“Quem é aquele? Você deveria estar indo terminar com Xabi, Bastian!”

“Luki, eu já terminei! Na verdade aquele é o próximo alvo de Xabi, ou Xabi que é o alvo dele, não sei. Ele é polonês Luki! Olha que coincidência!” eu disse sorrindo e Lukas me olhava confuso.

“O quê? Vocês já terminaram? E ele já tem outro? E você não se importa? E como você sabe que ele é polonês?”

“Wow, calma Luki, uma coisa de cada vez. Nós terminamos, nós gostamos do outro, mas como amigos então tudo ficou bem. O tal polonês Robert se apresentou e eu tenho quase certeza que em breve terá algum sexo acontecendo ali.”

“Nossa, que rápido.”

“Falou o que terminou comigo e logo estava transando com a escola toda.”

“Falou o que terminou comigo e foi transar com o ex na mesma noite.”

“Como você sabe disso?”

“Eu podia imaginar, agora eu tenho certeza porque você confirmou. Que vergonha Schweini.”

“Cala a boca Luki, pelo menos eu só transei com um e não com 800 pessoas.”

“Eu não transei com 800 pessoas.”

“Eu acho que transou sim.”

“Cala a boca Basti! Isso nem é possível.”

“Por que você não vem me calar Luki?” falei ‘brincando’ mas no fundo esperando que ele fizesse algo.

“Ei pessoal! Bastian não está se sentindo bem, vamos voltar pro quarto.” Lukas gritou pra os nossos amigos e ia me puxando pela mão mas eu não deixei. Eu amava Lukas, muito, mas eu não conseguiria continuar assim.

“O que foi? Você prometeu que me beijaria depois que terminasse com ele, vamos logo Bastian!”

“Luki?”

“O quê?” Lukas me olhava em pânico provavelmente pensando que eu tinha voltado atrás.

“Você pretende assumir nosso relacionamento?” Seu rosto perdeu toda a cor e eu queria chorar porque eu não podia acreditar naquilo.

“Basti...” Soltei minha mão da sua e saí pela boate deixando-o pra trás, eu estava furioso e magoado, Lukas nunca ia me admitir, nunca!

“Basti, Basti, Basti, me escuta por favor!” Lukas me seguiu e estávamos os dois no frio do lado de fora da boate.

“Você tem vergonha de mim?” Não pude deixar de perguntar.

“O quê? Não Bastian! Você é maravilhoso, você é... você é perfeito! Por que eu teria vergonha de você?” Lukas se aproximou de mim e tinha sua testa colada a minha enquanto segurava meu rosto em suas mãos.

“Eu não sei.” Abaixei meu olhar me sentindo pequeno assim como me senti quando ouvi Lukas negando veemente nosso relacionamento.

“Você é maravilhoso Bastian! Eu sou o único covarde! Eu quero assumir o nosso relacionamento, Deus, eu quero muito! Mas eu tenho medo.”

Por mais que esse assunto me desse medo e eu sempre entrasse em pânico achando que ele me deixaria a qualquer momento eu tinha que enfrentar isso, se era falta de confiança que lhe faltava eu lhe daria, se era falta de apoio eu também daria isso a ele, eu faria qualquer coisa pra tê-lo comigo e defenderia-o de quem fosse, dessa vez eu que forcei seu rosto pra cima pra que ele olhasse em meus olhos, tentei ao máximo olhar confiante pra que ele percebesse o quão sério eu levava nosso relacionamento.

“Medo de quê Luki? Você já me falou como sua família é maravilhosa, eu tenho certeza de que eles te aceitariam! Eles podem ficar confusos ou surpresos no começo mas nem que eu tenha que ameaçar me jogar de uma ponte se eles não te tratarem igual eu farei! Eles não vão querer ser culpados da morte de um jovem apaixonado.” Lukas riu alto com isso mesmo com os olhos já um pouco aguados.

“Eu te amo Luki, eu faria qualquer coisa por você.”

“Menos se matar seu idiota, eu te traria à vida e te mataria de novo se você fizesse algo assim.” Lukas me abraçou e eu que ri alto dessa vez.

“Você iria comigo contar a eles?” Meu coração quase saiu do meu peito com essa pergunta, instintivamente eu afastei Lukas de mim pra olhá-lo nos olhos e ver se ele falava sério.

“O quê? Isso é sério Luki?”

“Não. Claro que sim né Bastian? Ficar longe de você foi a pior tortura do mundo, eu preciso de você! Eu posso beber e ficar com outras pessoas e tentar ignorar a sua existência mas eu não posso fingir que não sinto nada, eu te amo demais pra isso.” Meu coração ia sair a qualquer momento, eu queria chorar mas estava me segurando porque queria ser forte pra ele.

“Você tem certeza?”

“Tenho, eu estava pensando nisso e eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você nela e pouco lembro dela antes de você aparecer e mesmo que de algum jeito você sumisse de repente e eu não tivesse que conviver com você, isso não seria melhor. Thomas me perguntou se eu realmente queria esquecer a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, se eu queria esquecer tudo de bom que tivemos e eu percebi que eu não queria! Mesmo se aparecesse alguém com alguma mágica e pudesse me tirar essas lembranças e eu voltasse a achar que era apenas hetero de novo, eu não iria querer. Eu quero isso, eu quero todas essas memórias e eu quero muitas outras, eu quero ficar com você! Eu morro de medo do que as pessoas pensarão, eu tenho medo do que poderei ouvir e do que pode me acontecer, eu tenho medo de receber olhares de nojo e eu tenho medo de ser tratado diferente mas eu percebi que você é muito maior que tudo isso, eu só preciso saber que você vai estar do meu lado se alguma dessas coisas acontecerem.”

“Luki, você é tudo pra mim nesse momento, você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida e eu jamais, jamais deixaria ninguém fazer nada contra você. Você não é um homem pior por ser gay, você é lindo e tem um coração maravilhoso que por sorte é meu, você é um bom filho, um bom amigo e um namorado ainda melhor, você é perfeito e você é meu Luki e eu não deixarei ninguém te fazer sentir menos que isso, eu prometo pra você que eu vou te proteger de tudo isso e de todos esses preconceituosos idiotas que não terão importância na sua vida, você confia em mim?”

Lukas acenou com a cabeça com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas e eu beijei-o o mais apaixonadamente que eu pude, não que fosse difícil, eu estava sedento por sentir o seu gosto e o seu beijo de novo e era absolutamente maravilhoso, se possível era ainda melhor do que antes e eu não sei se vou conseguir algum dia parar de beijá-lo, seus braços estavam ao redor do meu pescoço me segurando perto enquanto os meus estavam mais do que apertados em sua cintura, eu amava tanto aquele garoto e eu não podia acreditar que ele estava disposto a enfrentar todo esse medo que ele tinha pra ficar comigo, eu faria qualquer coisa por ele e juro que tinha pena de quem ao menos pensasse em tratá-lo mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwwww, but how cute? And what about Lewa on it? Someone asked it so I took this sugestion.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meu coração parecia que ia explodir de quão feliz eu estava agora, eu só pude acenar com a cabeça porque se eu dissesse alguma coisa era capaz de começar a chorar, Bastian me beijou e eu nem podia lembrar que estávamos ou não no meio da rua, eu finalmente tinha a sua boca na minha de novo e a sensação era indescritível, eu desejava tanto isso, meus braços o seguravam apertado porque a saudade que eu tinha dele era absurda, eu tinha quase certeza que eu estava gemendo alto mas eu não podia nem me controlar porque a sensação da sua língua deslizando na minha era muito gostosa, o seu cheiro me envolvendo assim como seus braços ao meu redor, sentir seu corpo contra o meu, era tudo muito mais delicioso do que eu lembrava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERT: If you don't like when things get a little bit dirty.. DON'T READ IT

“Você pretende assumir nosso relacionamento?” Meu coração saltou por um momento, eu queria assumir que estava com Bastian, claro que queria, mas eu teria coragem? No momento que eu o vi andando em direção à porta eu me desesperei, eu não podia perdê-lo de novo!

“Basti, Basti, Basti, me escuta por favor!” Segui tentando fazê-lo me ouvir e acabei ouvindo algo que partiu meu coração em mil pedaços.

“Você tem vergonha de mim?” Meu coração quebrou e eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo, Bastian pensava que eu tinha vergonha dele!

“O quê? Não Bastian! Você é maravilhoso, você é... você é perfeito! Por que eu teria vergonha de você?” Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e tentei fazê-lo olhar pra mim, eu queria que ele percebesse como ele significa o mundo pra mim, como eu só tenho olhos pra ele e sou completamente apaixonado por ele e se tem uma coisa que eu sinto é orgulho de ter a pessoa mais carinhosa e linda e perfeita do mundo comigo.

“Eu não sei.”

“Você é maravilhoso Bastian! Eu sou o único covarde! Eu quero assumir o nosso relacionamento, Deus, eu quero muito! Mas eu tenho medo.” Eu tinha tanto medo de assumir que era gay e sofrer preconceito, eu tinha muito medo mas eu não queria perdê-lo, dessa vez eu que abaixei a cabeça porque podia sentir meus olhos encherem de lágrimas e eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava tentando usar isso como uma forma de não nos assumir ou coisa assim.

“Medo de quê Luki? Você já me falou como sua família é maravilhosa, eu tenho certeza de que eles te aceitariam! Eles podem ficar confusos ou surpresos no começo mas nem que eu tenha que ameaçar me jogar de uma ponte se eles não te tratarem igual eu farei! Eles não vão querer ser culpados da morte de um jovem apaixonado.” Eu ri alto porque Bastian é um idiota exagerado realmente mas ele tinha razão quanto a minha família, eu não acho que eles me odiariam, eu morreria de vergonha de contar isso pra eles mas talvez não fosse tão ruim, se Bastian fosse comigo eu me sentiria mais seguro como ele sempre me faz sentir.

“Eu te amo Luki, eu faria qualquer coisa por você.” Meu coração voltou a bater acelerado, Bastian me amava e eu sei que ele é um louco inconsequente que faria qualquer coisa por mim assim como eu faria por ele, eu tenho que parar de ser um idiota e confiar nele, Bastian vai tornar tudo melhor.

“Menos se matar seu idiota, eu te traria à vida e te mataria de novo se você fizesse algo assim.” Falei brincando e eu sentia que a hora era essa, eu acho que eu estou pronto “Você iria comigo contar a eles?” Eu podia sentir Bastian me empurrar depressa e eu quase quis rir com o seu rosto de surpresa e felicidade ao menos tempo.

“O quê? Isso é sério Luki?”

“Não. Claro que sim né Bastian? Ficar longe de você foi a pior tortura do mundo, eu preciso de você! Eu posso beber e ficar com outras pessoas e tentar ignorar a sua existência mas eu não posso fingir que não sinto nada, eu te amo demais pra isso.”

“Você tem certeza?”

Do momento que Bastian entrou na minha vida até agora eu não tenho pensado em outra coisa que não seja ele, eu descobri sentimentos e sensações que ninguém mais me fazia sentir, quando eu acordava nos seus braços e via seu rosto dormindo pacificamente ao meu lado com aquelas bochechas enormes eu só pensava que eu poderia acordar daquela forma por muito tempo, quando ele me beijava eu só podia pensar que cada beijo parecia melhor que o anterior e eu não me incomodaria de ser beijado por ele por todo o tempo do mundo, quando eu o ouvia me chamar de _Luki_ com aquela voz de criança eu só podia pensar que eu amaria chegar em casa todos os dias e ser recebido assim ou estar deitado no sofá esperando-o chegar e então ele vem com aquele sorriso lindo e gritando ‘Luki, Luki, Luki’ por toda a casa, eu sei que é meio bobo que eu fantasie essas coisas mas é isso que eu quero, eu quero Bastian e eu quero todo o tempo e por muito tempo, então sim, eu tinha certeza que assumiria e enfrentaria qualquer coisa pra ficar com ele com tanto que ele quisesse o mesmo que eu, que ele me quisesse e estivesse lá pra me segurar quando eu estivesse com medo ou pra me dar um beijo quando eu estivesse chateado ou estressado, eu só preciso saber se ele me quer o tanto que eu o quero e eu não poderia me importar menos com as outras pessoas.

“Luki, você é tudo pra mim nesse momento, você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida e eu jamais, jamais deixaria ninguém fazer nada contra você. Você não é um homem pior por ser gay, você é lindo e tem um coração maravilhoso que por sorte é meu, você é um bom filho, um bom amigo e um namorado ainda melhor, você é perfeito e você é meu Luki e eu não deixarei ninguém te fazer sentir menos que isso, eu prometo pra você que eu vou te proteger de tudo isso e de todos esses preconceituosos idiotas que não terão importância na sua vida, você confia em mim?”

Meu coração parecia que ia explodir de quão feliz eu estava agora, eu só pude acenar com a cabeça porque se eu dissesse alguma coisa era capaz de começar a chorar, Bastian me beijou e eu nem podia lembrar que estávamos ou não no meio da rua, eu finalmente tinha a sua boca na minha de novo e a sensação era indescritível, eu desejava tanto isso, meus braços o seguravam apertado porque a saudade que eu tinha dele era absurda, eu tinha quase certeza que eu estava gemendo alto mas eu não podia nem me controlar porque a sensação da sua língua deslizando na minha era muito gostosa, o seu cheiro me envolvendo assim como seus braços ao meu redor, sentir seu corpo contra o meu, era tudo muito mais delicioso do que eu lembrava, nós começamos a nos beijar um pouco desesperadamente agora e eu só podia pensar em _BastianBastianBastian,_ era tudo que meu corpo e minha mente podiam sentir agora, eu estava quente em toda parte e eu precisava de mais, eu precisava de Bastian em mim agora.

“Vamos pro nosso quarto.” Eu consegui falar e Bastian me olhava como se fosse me devorar e isso não ajudou em nada o meu estado.

Eu sei que meu sangue estava dirigido pra uma certa região mas parece que agora estava faltando um pouco no meu cérebro porque eu não tinha nem a decência de parar Bastian de beijar meu pescoço indecentemente no táxi, o pobre motorista deveria estar constrangido com dois homens quase transando no seu carro mas ele não pode me culpar, Bastian tinha uma mão segurando minha mandíbula com força e levando-a pra onde ele queria e onde lhe desse mais acesso para acabar com meu pescoço e a outra estava por debaixo da minha camisa acariciando minhas costas, Bastian chupava meu pescoço com tanta força, mordia com raiva e necessidade e cada mordida ia direto pra o meu pau que estava pra romper minha calça, estava doendo e latejando e Bastian deve ter algum poder sobrenatural porque eu estive dormindo com incontáveis pessoas esses dias e não era pra eu estar necessitado assim e isso sem falar que com certeza nenhuma delas me deixou assim nem de longe, eu estava quase implorando pra que Bastian fizesse alguma coisa dentro desse táxi porque meu corpo parecia que pegaria fogo a qualquer momento e eu estava começando a me preocupar com a situação do meu pênis, ele parecia que ia explodir.

Mas Bastian é um diabo maquiavélico e quer acabar com a minha sanidade, ele me puxou para o seu colo e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo sua língua começou a atacar minha boca, ele chupava minha língua com força como se estivesse louco pelo gosto que vinha dela, suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares, apertavam minhas coxas, minha bunda, subiam por baixo da minha camisa, Bastian quebrou o beijo me olhando ferozmente e mordendo meu lábio inferior ainda olhando pra mim, eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, era quase hipnotizante o efeito dos seus olhos em mim enquanto ele me acariciava, Bastian passou seu polegar pelos meus lábios e levou seu olhar a eles, ele parecia faminto e eu só queria que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo, ele voltou a beijar-me ansiosamente e eu gemia, era impossível parar, Bastian segurava meu quadril e trazia-me pra baixo para que nossas ereções se esfregassem juntas e mesmo que com nossas calças e cuecas entre elas era delicioso e eu espero que o carro tenha parado porque chegamos ou eu posso perder minha cabeça.

Bastian pagou o motorista e ficamos os dois nos olhando, nós estávamos completamente destruídos e eu quero saber de que maneira conseguiremos chegar ao nosso quarto andando sem fazer algo inapropriado no caminho. Ele me deu a mão e nenhum de nós conseguia dizer qualquer coisa mas acho que ambos sabiam o que o outro estava pensando ‘esse maldito quarto não chega nunca’.

Quando chegamos aos dormitórios meu coração começou a acelerar, era isso, nós faríamos isso no momento que passássemos a porta, eu nunca estive tão nervoso e ao mesmo tempo ansioso por algo, abri a porta do meu quarto e esperei por Bastian para entrar, fechei e tranquei a porta bem devagar tentando me acalmar porque no momento que eu virasse e visse Bastian me olhando meus nervos iam desmoronar mais ainda.

E eu tinha razão, no momento que vi Bastian com o cabelo bagunçado e os lábios um pouco inchados e vermelhos e a sua pele corada olhando pra mim como se não quisesse outra coisa no mundo além de mim meu coração começou a enlouquecer novamente, ele estendeu a mão e esperou que eu a pegasse e assim eu fiz, Bastian começou a acariciar meu rosto e dar pequenos beijos por ele todo e mesmo ele sendo ‘carinhoso’ comigo seus toques estavam me fazendo arrepiar, meu corpo todo esquentava cada vez que ele demorava um segundo a mais com sua boca na minha pele, seus beijos iam descendo pelo meu pescoço e Bastian acariciava minha cintura com seus dedos, sua mão foi para a minha camisa e começou a subi-la, deixei-o tirá-la e seus olhos observavam cada detalhe do meu corpo, parecia tão íntimo e delicado, eu me sentia exposto mas Bastian passava seus dedos carinhosamente por todo o meu peito e abdome, deixava beijos pelo pescoço e ombros e eu me sentia adorado em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Ele começou a passar seus dedos pelos meus braços, acariciando-os e me puxou para a cama, meu coração parecia que ia sair mas eu não me importava porque eu já estava acostumado com o fato de que eu nunca me acostumaria a ele, e eu gostava disso, eu não queria chegar a um dia em que eu me acomode com Bastian e não me sinta um bobo apaixonado perto dele, ele me deitou carinhosamente e sentou-se nos seus joelhos, Bastian beijou meus lábios levemente e eu segurei-o pelo rosto porque queria um pouco mais, sua língua entrou lentamente na minha boca e meus olhos fecharam instantaneamente, fiquei apenas apreciando a sensação das nossas línguas juntas e seu gosto na minha boca, o beijo começou a se tornar mais apressado e forte e aquela sensação de calor e necessidade voltava, desci minhas mãos do seu pescoço e percebi que ele ainda estava de camisa e obviamente eu tinha que tirá-la, dei de cara com sua pele linda, pálida e macia, e de certa forma tão forte, passei minhas mãos pelo seu abdome e cravei minhas unhas nele, eu não costumava achar o corpo de um homem algo interessante mas com Bastian é tudo diferente, ele pode ser a pessoa mais amorosa e também parecer um psicopata às vezes, principalmente nos jogos, ele fica tão sério e determinado e parece que ele poderia matar alguém e eu tenho certeza que estou empurrando meu pau em direção ao seu desesperadamente só em lembrar como ele fica sexy e maravilhosamente delicioso todo suado e furioso em campo.

Bastian sentindo minha necessidade começou a me beijar tão desesperadamente quanto eu estou beijando-o, sua mão foi descendo pelo meu corpo e ele apertou meu pau com ela, eu gemi alto e isso só o estimulou a fazer de novo e mais forte e cada vez que ele repetia meu corpo arrepiava e eu desejava-o mais, empurrei Bastian de cima de mim e ele era o único deitado agora, ele me olhou surpreso e sorriu esperando o que eu faria, levei minhas mãos ao botão da sua calça e o desfiz, puxei toda a sua calça e lá estavam aquelas pernas brancas e fortes e uma ereção enorme em sua cueca preta, eu só queria colocar minha mão e minha boca nela, da outra vez que tentamos fazer isso fomos interrompidos e eu estava um pouco nervoso mas agora eu só tinha aquele desejo enlouquecedor de ter Bastian na minha boca e chupá-lo até que eu memorizasse seu gosto e a sensação de tê-lo quente e duro.

Puxei sua cueca com os dentes tentando impressioná-lo com o que aprendi, na verdade eu treinei isso com as garotas com quem eu estive já que Bastian quando me chupou no armário tinha tirado minha cueca assim, claro que elas não tinham um pênis e claro que esse não bateu na minha cara quando eu tentava tirar suas calcinhas e claro que nenhuma delas era meu namorado que estava tendo uma crise de riso agora.

“Bastian! Para com isso!” Eu estava com meu rosto pegando fogo de tanta vergonha e seu rosto também tava vermelho, não sei se só de rir ou se também tinha alguma vergonha nisso.

“Desculpa, desculpa meu amor. Mas foi engraçado.” Bastian sentou-se apenas pra me dar um beijo rápido nos lábios “Vai, pode continuar com o que você estava fazendo.” Ele acenou com as mãos brincando para que eu continuasse mas agora eu tinha voltado a ter vergonha porque era Bastian e eu colocaria seu pau na minha boca.

“Agora você quebrou o clima Schweini.” Reclamei e Bastian sorriu maquiavelicamente e eu já sabia que estava ferrado.

“Sério Luki? É uma pena.” Bastian pegou seu próprio pau em suas mãos e começou a acariciá-lo olhando pra mim, suas mãos desciam lentamente e eu podia ver seu corpo reagir a sua carícia, ele passava o indicador pela sua veia inferior e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos, seu polegar começou a acariciar a cabeça e Bastian soltava pequenos sons que estavam me enlouquecendo, mesmo sem camisa eu sentia como se estivesse muito calor, Bastian levava seu polegar a língua e chupava olhando pra mim e então voltava para a cabeça do seu pênis, eu não aguentava mais um segundo daquela tortura e comecei a beijá-lo ferozmente enquanto minha mão ia para o seu pau quente e grosso e que parecia delicioso, eu gemia na sua boca só da sensação de segurá-lo na minha mão daquela forma, soltei minha boca da sua e fui em direção ao seu pênis, passei minha língua pela cabeça lambendo um pouco de pré-gozo que tinha saído, pode parecer pornográfico mas sentir aquele líquido que tinha acabado de sair do seu pau era delicioso, comecei a chupar sua cabeça e Bastian fazia aqueles sons novamente e iam direto para o meu membro, com uma mão comecei a acariciar-me enquanto o chupava porque eu já estava dolorido em minhas calças, fui abaixando minha cabeça em seu pau levemente mas com certeza eu não conseguiria engolir tudo principalmente por ser minha primeira vez fazendo aquilo, com a mão que não me acariciava comecei a mexer com seus testículos, levei minha boca em direção a eles e chupava e mordia-os, Bastian se arrepiava e seu aperto se tornava mais forte no meu pescoço.

“Porra Luki...” Ouvir Bastian gemendo e dizendo meu nome completamente enlouquecido de prazer com certeza entrariam pra minha lista de coisas favoritas no mundo, levantei meu olhar pra ver seu rosto, ele parecia tão excitado e ainda assim tão feroz ao mesmo tempo, mas eu queria mais.

Eu queria vê-lo completamente perdido, eu quero que ele sinta tanto prazer com minha boca nele que ele não consiga nem manter os olhos abertos e não consiga pensar em algo que não seja eu. Voltei minha boca para o seu pênis e comecei a subir e descer lentamente torturando-o, ele gemia e cravava suas unhas no meu pescoço me incentivando a ir mais rápido mas eu apenas me tornava mais lento.

“Droga Luki, para de me provocar!” Eu sorri para o seu desespero.

Comecei a subir e descer minha boca rápido sugando seu pau com força na minha boca, as partes que minha boca não alcançavam eu estimulava com minhas mãos, eu o chupava e masturbava ao mesmo tempo e ele começou a gemer mais alto, eu estava amando ouvir aquilo e só ia mais rápido e mais forte para ouvi-lo ainda mais alto, seus olhos estavam fechados e seu corpo se arrepiava e tremia, eu podia sentir que ele gozaria a qualquer momento e chupei-o ainda mais forte, eu estava amando vê-lo perdido em mim mas eu tenho que admitir que também estava amando ter seu pau na minha boca, sentir seu gosto era delicioso e eu me perguntava qual seria o gosto que teria quando ele gozasse, passei meus dentes levemente assim como ele fez comigo e seu corpo enrijeceu, fiquei chupando apenas a cabeça e logo ele veio na minha boca, eu sei que nem todo mundo engole mas é extremamente excitante ver alguém engolindo o seu gozo, eu sou homem e sei bem disso, claro que eu também tinha interesse de saber como era, alguns jatos muito fortes desceram direto pela minha garganta mas boa parte encheu minha boca e escorreu um pouco, eu bebi lentamente olhando para Bastian cujos olhos pareciam ainda mais ferozes e chupei até a última gota não deixando restar nada, pude ver que mesmo gozando seu pênis ainda estava duro e eu precisava senti-lo em mim, eu sei que podia doer mas eu tinha que tentar isso, fazia semanas que eu pensava nisso e mesmo quando ainda estávamos juntos eu já pensava nisso, eu preciso saber como é ter Bastian, eu preciso sentir isso.

“Bastian eu preciso que você me foda agora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it? hahahaha Are Schweinski going to have their first time together? Uhhh


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I took too long, SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY AGAIN, SORRY
> 
> PS: DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING SEX SCENES, THIS CHAPTER IS JUST IT

“Bastian eu preciso que você me foda agora.”

Eu quase não podia acreditar no que ouvia porque meu Lukas queria realmente ter sexo comigo e estava excitado o suficiente pra dizer aquilo com aquelas palavras sem corar.

“Você tem certeza Luki?”

“Claro que tenho Bastian, só tenta não fazer doer tanto.”

Eu estive desejando Lukas por tanto tempo e ouvi-lo me dar o passe livre pra o que eu queria tanto era enlouquecedor, eu só poderia pensar em tomar o seu corpo pra mim, eu queria devorá-lo, marcá-lo, eu queria que ele fosse meu. Mas obviamente eu não faria nada que ele não quisesse ou que pudesse machucá-lo.

“Tudo bem meu amor, eu nunca machucaria você. Não mais pelo menos.” Eu sei que já o magoei uma vez e eu não faria isso de novo.

“Eu sei que você não me machucaria, eu confio em você.” Lukas me deu um pequeno beijo provavelmente pra que eu parasse de me culpar pelo fim do nosso relacionamento.

“Onde você está indo?” Ele me perguntou enquanto eu levantava.

“Eu vou procurar a chave do meu quarto e uma cueca pra vestir pelo menos, eu preciso buscar umas coisinhas.” Na verdade minha intenção era pegar um lubrificante mas eu não poderia dizer isso em voz alta.

“Tá bom, então não demora.”

Eu saí quase correndo e esperando que ninguém me visse de cueca andando pelos corredores, entrei no meu quarto e por sorte Xabi não estava lá, só o que me faltava era interrompê-lo transando com seu novo amigo para pedir um lubrificante, tinham alguns saquinhos e potes de lubrificante na sua mesa e eu peguei um pote pra mim e algumas camisinhas, isso me fez corar porque eu não acredito que eu ia usar isso com Lukas, mas que merda está acontecendo comigo? Eu deveria estar morrendo de felicidade e não de nervosismo e vergonha.

Voltei rapidamente pro quarto e eu pude ver os olhos de Lukas nas minhas mãos e como ele engoliu quando viu o potinho de lubrificante que eu coloquei na mesa ao lado da sua cama.

“Tudo bem?” Perguntei pra saber se ele não tinha mudado de ideia e ele acenou com a cabeça, então era isso.

Lukas era a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida e eu queria que essa fosse a melhor noite da sua vida, eu faria tudo pra mostrar como eu o amo e como ele significa tudo pra mim, eu queria que ele sentisse o quanto eu absolutamente o adoro.

Comecei a deitá-lo na cama e puxei seus jeans, Lukas observava todos os meus atos e eu comecei a beijar suas coxas para provocá-lo, muito perto do seu membro mas nunca lá, passei alguns segundos observando seu corpo e ele era maravilhoso, seu corpo era de tirar o fôlego na verdade, coxas grossas, abdome definido, seus músculos eram enlouquecedores e ao mesmo tempo um rosto angelical com olhos azuis brilhantes, eu nem sei como pensei que tinha alguma chance contra isso porque como que eu poderia não me apaixonar por tudo isso?

Me aproximei do seu rosto e comecei a espalhar beijos por ele todo, pelo seu pescoço, seu peitoral, levei minha boca aos seus mamilos e alternava entre sugá-los e mordê-los enquanto minhas mãos ficavam ao lado da cama sem tocá-lo.

“Basti..” Lukas disse em voz baixa e rouca e eu levantei o rosto pra encará-lo, ele estava todo vermelho e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, eu sorri maliciosamente pra isso e ele apontou com seus olhos pra direção das minhas mãos como se quisesse que eu fizesse algo sobre isso, é claro que eu entendi o que ele queria mas eu queria torturá-lo.

“O que foi mein Luki? Você quer que eu pare?” Sorri dissimuladamente ganhando um olhar furioso.

“Para de me torturar Bastian!”

“Só se você me disser o que quer que eu faça.”

“Eu quero que você me toque, eu quero suas mãos em mim e no meu pau, eu quero que você me foda, eu só quero que você faça alguma coisa, droga!” Lukas estava desesperado e irritado e eu amava.

“Seja paciente Luki.” Dei um beijo na sua ereção por cima da cueca e seus olhos ficaram ainda mais escuros se possível.

Meu dedos começaram a passar levemente pela sua lateral, deslizando pelo seu abdome e suas coxas e ele empurrava o quadril pra frente, sempre uma criança mimada, meu indicador começou a passar por cima da sua cueca fazendo o contorno do seu membro e eu podia vê-lo arrepiar, eu acho que o coitado já foi muito torturado, puxei sua cueca sem aviso e peguei seu pênis em minha mão com força, ele gemeu com o contato e pela surpresa, comecei a masturbá-lo rapidamente, descendo e subindo minha mão pelo seu comprimento e dando uma leve pressão em alguns pontos, ele gemia alto e seu quadril empurrava pra frente incontrolavelmente.

“Basti para! Eu vou gozar assim.”

Levei minha boca aos seus testículos e comecei a chupá-los em minha boca com força, eu sabia que Lukas não demoraria muito então era melhor apenas fazê-lo vir logo do que deixá-lo na borda e tê-lo gozando rapidamente quando eu entrasse nele, talvez eu devesse ter trazido meu anel peniano mas eu terei chance de fazer isso uma outra vez, eu espero que sim pelo menos, suas mãos puxavam meu cabelo com força e eu comecei a chupar a cabeça do seu pau enquanto continuava masturbando-o com minha mão, ele veio rapidamente e eu comecei a chupá-lo até que ele estivesse duro de novo, seu corpo tremia por ainda estar sensível e seus gemidos entre incômodo e prazer eram deliciosos, logo ele estava com uma ereção quente e erguida novamente e eu sorri maldosamente pra ele, as coisas começariam a ficar interessantes agora.

Minha boca foi descendo enquanto eu abria as suas pernas ainda olhando pra ele, o rosto de Lukas se tornou uma enorme bola vermelha quando percebeu pra onde minha boca estava indo.

“Basti, espera.”

“O que foi Luki?” Ele não pode desistir agora, eu estou tão excitado e eu realmente preciso transar com ele agora.

“Nada, é que.. isso é vergonhoso.”

“Para com isso meu amor, sou eu! Seu Basti! Você não tem porque ter vergonha de mim, você confia em mim, não é?”

“Claro.”

“Eu não faria nada que fosse ruim pra você, relaxa.” Dei um beijo na parte interna das suas coxas e voltei a espalhar suas pernas, ele relutantemente me deixou abri-las o suficiente pra que eu visse seu buraco e eu podia ver como ele estava contraído, dei um beijo alto nele e Lukas praticamente pulou e gritou da surpresa.

“Bastian!” comecei a rir alto porque Lukas é um bobo realmente.

“Calma Luki! Como eu vou colocar meu pau em você se você não me deixa nem te dar um beijo?” O rosto de Lukas ficou ainda mais vermelho e eu pensava que ia ser o primeiro caso de morte por vergonha da história.

“E você realmente precisa me beijar? Aí? Eu prefiro que você só coloque seu pau de uma vez.” Eu ri ainda mais alto agora porque Lukas era um idiota e eu amava tanto esse babaca.

“Primeiro, você não aguentaria. E segundo, sim, eu quero te beijar em todos os lugares, você é absolutamente perfeito pra mim.” Eu beijei sua testa, seu nariz, seu ombro, seu abdome, suas mãos, suas coxas, a cabeça do seu pênis e parei novamente em frente ao local que lhe dava tanta vergonha e dei-lhe um beijo pra provar meu ponto de que eu amava cada pedaço dele, Lukas me deu aquele seu sorriso envergonhado de quem tinha adorado aquilo mas não podia admitir porque estava com vergonha e já era suficiente pra mim.

Levantei e coloquei uma música pra que talvez ele relaxasse, estava tocando Blue Jeans da Lana Del Rey e parecia boa pro momento, comecei a beijá-lo novamente e minha língua começou a circular esperando que seu músculo relaxasse, eu podia ver que Lukas estava apertando os lençóis com as mãos e ainda que ele não tivesse coragem de admitir ele estava gostando, era um bom sinal pelo menos, chegou na parte da música que ela diz ‘love you more than those bitches before(eu te amo mais do que aquelas vadias antes de mim)’ e me deu vontade de rir porque é bem apropriado, minha língua começou a penetrá-lo e eu pude vê-lo relaxar, ele mordia seu lábio inferior pra impedir-se de liberar algum som e eu apenas fui mais fundo com minha língua pra que ele não tivesse escolha além de gemer, e foi o que ele fez, eu circulava minha língua por dentro dele revezando com deixá-la dura e fodê-lo nela, Lukas estava começando a gemer alto e isso me incentivou a pegar o lubrificante, eu chupava e lambia seu buraco e colocava minha língua dentro dele e suas mãos começaram a segurar meu cabelo, primeiro puxando mas logo empurrando meu rosto pra que minha língua estivesse ainda mais profundo nele.

Revesti três dedos com lubrificante e comecei a colocar um que entrou relativamente fácil já que minha língua tinha deixado o lugar um pouco molhado e ele já tinha relaxado um pouco.

“Mais Basti.”

As palavras que eu mais queria ouvir finalmente saíram dele, tentei colocar outro dedo que já teve mais dificuldade em entrar, eu podia ver seu rosto um pouco desconfortável com a situação e tentei beijar sua mão enquanto entrava devagar e ia alargando-o.

“Relaxa meu amor.”

Comecei a entrar com os dois dedos dentro de Lukas, entrando e saindo, e eu podia senti-lo tão quente e mal podia esperar pra estar lá, ele começava a se acostumar com a sensação, seus olhos estavam fechados para apreciar meus dedos dentro dele e seus quadris começaram a mover em encontro a eles, essa cena com certeza não sairia da minha cabeça daqui a um bom tempo, Lukas suando completamente corado empurrando-se para os meus dedos, meu pau contraiu em resposta e eu toquei-lhe levemente.

“Mais Basti, mais.”

Meu pênis contraiu novamente e eu podia sentir-me pegando fogo, isso não era nada justo, eu precisava estar dentro dele logo ou eu ia enlouquecer, o terceiro dedo deu muito trabalho pra entrar, coloquei mais lubrificante e Lukas gemia de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos abriram e ao encontrar os meus eu quase podia sentir as faíscas que saíram deles, Lukas me olhava faminto assim como eu olhava pra ele, pelos nossos olhos podíamos ver o quanto nós dois queríamos o outro, meus dedos começaram a ir depressa em sua bunda e eu encontrei aquele lugar especial dentro dele porque Lukas gemeu alto.

“De novo Bastian, faz isso de novo!”

Meu dedos iam forte e profundo e Lukas gemia tanto, eu queria estar dentro dele mais do que qualquer coisa mas não podia fazer nada até ser permitido, eu ia perder minha cabeça e provavelmente meu pênis a qualquer momento, meu pau parecia que nunca esteve mais duro na vida, eu precisava tanto de Lukas, eu necessitava.

“Bastian eu não aguento mais, eu...” Lukas mal conseguia falar entre gemidos “eu preciso de você, agora, por favor.”

Eu com certeza não preciso ser mandado duas vezes.

 

Lukas’ POV

Eu acho que é óbvio que eu não vou querer fazer sexo com nenhuma mulher, ou homem, depois disso, Bastian é tão carinhoso e ele faz questão de me fazer sentir a única pessoa no mundo e quem eu estou querendo enganar, eu não consigo parar de gemer e tremer por causa dele, eu nunca pensei que fosse querer a língua de alguém na minha bunda ou mesmo dedos, mas droga, eu quero a língua, os dedos, eu quero tudo que Bastian tiver pra me dar, eu não consigo nem mesmo controlar meu corpo porque ele só grita _maismaismais_ , eu não paro de imaginar como é ter Bastian dentro de mim e eu só preciso agora.

Bastian tirou os dedos de dentro de mim e eu gemi na sensação de vazio, quando Bastian tirou sua cueca novamente e começou a lubrificar seu pênis já dentro de uma camisinha eu comecei a ficar nervoso novamente porque aquilo é muito maior e com certeza muito mais grosso, pra ter três dedos dentro de mim já ardeu um pouco, aquilo ia doer pra caralho, literalmente.

Mas o sorriso de Bastian quando me viu olhar pra ele me faz esquecer qualquer preocupação, eu sei que ele não me machucaria e pararia a qualquer momento se eu pedisse.

“Pronto?”

“Sim.” Eu respondi ansioso, eu não acredito que isso ia realmente acontecer, eu ia transar com um homem, pior, um homem ia transar comigo, e eu mal podia esperar.

Bastian abriu ainda mais minhas pernas e posicionou-se entre elas, eu podia sentir a cabeça do seu pênis na minha bunda e como era maior em comparação ao que esteve aí antes, ele começou a entrar dentro de mim e eu sentia como se estivesse sendo rasgado, Bastian trouxe seu corpo pra cima do meu pra que ele pudesse me beijar no rosto, ele tinha uma mão acariciando meu cabelo pra tentar tirar a minha atenção da dor mas era quase impossível, minhas unhas cravaram com força nas suas costas e ele não disse nada, apenas continuou me beijando e acariciando, enfim ele tinha conseguido entrar, quanto mais seu comprimento entrava em mim mais eu sentia que ia ser partido em dois, não parecia nunca ter fim e eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrerem pelos meus olhos.

“Luki, a gente pode parar se você quiser.”

“Não.”

“Mas...”

“Continua Bastian.” Mesmo que doesse e mesmo que eu passasse um mês sem andar e nunca mais quisesse fazer isso na vida eu precisava saber como é ter Bastian dentro de mim.

Bastian estava finalmente com todo o seu comprimento dentro de mim e eu me sentia devastadoramente aberto e ao mesmo tempo tão cheio, tão completo, a dor foi cessando e eu dei sinal pra que ele começasse a se mover, sentir aquele pênis enorme deslizando dentro de mim ainda ardia um pouco mas começava a ficar interessante.

Bastian começou a entrar e sair lentamente de mim, era uma completa tortura e ao mesmo tempo delicioso, suas mãos foram para os lados da minha cabeça e ele começou a me foder lentamente me olhando nos olhos, eu só conseguia ver e sentir Bastian, seus olhos eram hipnotizantes, ele não tirava os olhos de mim e parecia que nós éramos as únicas pessoas no mundo, seu corpo deslizava pelo meu enquanto seu membro pulsava dentro de mim entrando e saindo com mais rapidez.

“Mais Bastian.”

Bastian começou a empurrar pra dentro de mim ainda lento mas muito forte e profundo e cada impulso o fazia bater naquele lugar que me deixava louco, eu gemia alto e minha visão ficava branca cada vez que ele empurrava mais profundo dentro de mim, minhas unhas marcavam suas costas e isso o deixava mais feroz, seus grunhidos eram tão selvagens, nos jogos interescolares Bastian ganhou vários apelidos inclusive ‘besta’ e eu tenho quase certeza que não poderia ouvir esse apelido sem lembrar disso depois, seus olhos pareciam pegar fogo e seus impulsos eram tão selvagens quanto os sons que ele fazia, meu corpo não parecia pertencer a mim mais, tudo que eu pensava era _BastianBastianBastian,_ seu cheiro, seus gemidos, seus olhos, seu corpo suado em cima do meu, seu pênis que parecia que ia me partir e me dar tudo que eu queria ao mesmo tempo, eu nunca senti nada parecido, eu nunca senti tanto prazer na vida.

Eu não conseguia parar meus gemidos, eu não conseguia falar nada de coerente além do seu nome como se fosse um mantra, eu repetia incontáveis vezes e ele só entrava e saia de mim mais rápido e mais forte, meu corpo queimava, eu suava tanto e eu nunca me senti tão próximo de alguém na vida, sentir Bastian dentro de mim era a melhor coisa que eu já havia provado, me fazia sentir que eu pertencia a ele, vê-lo louco de desejo e prazer pelo meu corpo me enlouquecia, quando eu o ouvia dizer ‘mein Luki’ diversas vezes como se estivesse alegando meu corpo como dele era o suficiente pra fazer meu corpo arrepiar e me deixar na borda, meu corpo pertencia a ele, assim como eu, eu estava tão perto de vir e ouvir Sex on Fire era uma bela coincidência porque era assim que eu me sentia, em chamas.

Em um dos seus impulsos eu gozei deixando ambos sujos mas Bastian nem se importou, ele pegou um pouco com o dedo e lambeu como se fosse a melhor coisa que já havia provado, ele tirou seu membro de dentro de mim e eu pude ver que ele ainda estava duro, vermelho e pulsante, eu estava prestes a me sentar pra que eu pudesse ajudá-lo a dar um jeito naquilo quando ele me interrompeu.

“Fica de quatro.”

A voz de Bastian estava tão rouca e baixa e eu pude sentir meu pênis contraindo só em ouvi-lo, mas eu estava exausto e ele não endureceu assim tão rápido, com dificuldade por ainda estar dolorido, eu fiquei de joelhos e Bastian me empurrou pra que eu me apoiasse em minhas mãos, meu corpo ansiava pelo que ele iria fazer por alguma razão amando seu comportamento controlador, eu pude senti-lo vir pra trás de mim e deixar pequenos beijos pelas minhas costas suadas, antes que eu pudesse imaginar ele trouxe suas unhas pra a parte superior e arranhou-me com toda a força que podia fazendo-me gemer muito alto, meu corpo todo se arrepiou e meu pênis contraiu ainda com mais força.

“Tão bonito mein Luki, e todo meu.” Bastian falou ao meu ouvido com sua voz ainda rouca deixando um beijo na minha nuca.

Bastian acariciava minhas coxas e passava suas unhas por elas levemente, suas mãos foram subindo pra minha bunda e meu pênis contraiu de novo só em pensar o que ele faria, suas mãos acariciaram os dois lados e apertaram com força e meu corpo voltava a esquentar, o que eu não esperava era um tapa e o gemido involuntário que saiu de mim após ele, percebendo minha reação Bastian bateu na minha bunda de novo e eu gemi incontrolável, eu já estava quase duro de novo e só por causa dessas pequenas coisas que Bastian fazia pra me provocar.

“Eu vou te foder tão gostoso meu amor.” Bastian disse novamente ao meu ouvido e foi isso, lá estava eu duro e desesperado por ele de novo.

Eu senti Bastian entrando em mim novamente e instintivamente segurei na cabeceira da cama porque algo me dizia que eu precisaria de apoio pra isso, Bastian me segurou forte pela cintura e começou a meter em mim duro mais do que qualquer outra vez, ele ia tão rápido e forte e cada impulso me fazia ver branco novamente, suas unhas estavam me segurando tão forte que com certeza meus quadris teriam marcas amanhã e eu não podia me importar menos, eu só queria que ele fosse mais forte e mais forte.

“Mais Bastian, mais, mais, mais...”

Bastian empurrava mais forte e mais rápido quanto mais eu gritava, porque eu tinha certeza que estava gritando agora, por sorte a música era alta e era um rock muito pesado e provavelmente quase todo mundo ainda deveria estar na festa, se bem que eu nem sei quanto tempo faz que nós estamos nesse quarto, tudo que eu tinha conhecimento e pretendia saber era Bastian que acabou de morder meu ombro com força e eu não consigo pensar em nada mais porque meu corpo está pegando fogo novamente e meu pau está latejando, eu começo a masturbar-me enquanto Bastian vai cada vez mais rápido dentro de mim, meu corpo começa a tremer e eu posso sentir que Bastian está próximo de vir também e experimento apertar-me ao redor dele.

“Porra Luki!” Bastian praticamente grita empurrando mais algumas vezes e vindo dentro de mim me fazendo vir na minha mão e nos lençóis.

Bastian saiu de mim e eu tinha aquela sensação de vazio que fica depois, me deitei exausto e estava prestes a cair no sono quando Bastian me puxa.

“Agora não Bastian, me dá um tempo.”

“Eu só quero que você venha tomar um banho seu bobo.” Bastian disse sorrindo e dando um pequeno beijo no meu rosto, abrir meus olhos e dar de cara com aquele rosto lindo sorrindo pra mim era injusto porque eu nunca diria não a aquilo.

Me sentei com dificuldade e deixei Bastian me arrastar pro banheiro, cada passo que eu dava eu sentia um ardor e eu queria matá-lo um pouquinho se ele não tivesse me ensaboado enquanto me beijava, me enxugado e me enrolado em uma toalha e trazido até a cama como se eu fosse um bebê que precisa de cuidados, como minha cama ainda tinha os lençóis sujos que nenhum de nós teria coragem de trocar agora fomos dormir em sua cama mas como eu poderia me importar com isso se eu finalmente tinha os braços de Bastian ao meu redor enquanto eu dormia de novo?

“Eu te amo Luki.” Disse Bastian beijando minha testa.

“Eu te amo mais.”

“Mais nada.”

“Mais sim.”

“Cala a boca e vai dormir Luki.”

“Eu te amo mais e pronto.”

“Criança mimada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, did you like it? What did you think about it? 
> 
> PS: This fic only has two more chapters until the end :((((((((((((( I'll miss my Schweinski's high school world )))))))))):
> 
> BTW: LAST GAME WAS A CRAP SO GO BAYERNNNNNNN! MIA SAN MIA


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took almost a life, I know. But here I am.

“VOCÊS O QUÊ?” Um grito coletivo veio de Giroud, Ozil, Per, Manu, Holger e Mario, logo seguido de um ‘Eu sabia’ de Marco, um ‘Eu já sabia’ de Muller e um pequeno sorriso de Xabi.

“Eu e Lukas estamos juntos.” Bastian repetiu e eu me sentia corando sem saber como meus amigos reagiriam.

“Como assim você é gay?” Mesut perguntou chocado e eu me senti do tamanho de uma formiguinha, isso não é um bom começo.

“Eu, eu, eu..” Eu não conseguia formular uma frase mas pude sentir Bastian acariciando meus dedos que estavam esmagando os seus, eu estava apavorado.

“Bem, ele não sabia que era, e não sabe se é agora também na verdade.. ele só gosta de mim, eu posso conviver com isso.” Bastian respondeu por mim virando pra me encarar ao final e eu estava derretendo em quão doce e sincero foi o sorriso que ele me deu ao falar que eu gostava dele, meu namorado era a coisa mais linda e adorável do mundo.

“Eu avisei! Eu disse que ele seria gay pelo Bastian!” Per gritou e todos começaram a rir, eu não acredito que ninguém estava bravo ou enojado comigo, talvez tenha sido estupidez minha desde o começo.

“Eu acho que isso foi bem, né?” Falei para o meu _namorado_ enquanto tentava respirar normalmente de novo, obviamente que eu acabei corando e sorrindo que nem um bobo quando chamei-o assim mesmo que só na minha cabeça.

“Sim, eu te disse que não teria problemas, e mesmo que tivesse eu não deixaria ninguém te fazer nenhum mal.” Bastian sorriu mais largo do que nunca e beijou o meu ombro e eu acho que minha mãe estava certa sobre eu ficar mais bobo e sorridente ainda quando me apaixonasse, eu não consigo parar de sorrir e olhar pra o idiota igualmente sorridente ao meu lado.

Durante a aula eu podia ver que Bastian não parava de trocar mensagens com alguém e meu instinto era arrancar aquela droga de celular das mãos dele e ver o que era. Hora ele ficava surpreso, hora ele ficava sorridente, hora ele sorria que nem um maníaco e eu sei que devo confiar nele mas é difícil quando Xabi e Badstuber também estão usando o telefone, e Reus, Manu, Thomas, basicamente metade da sala estava mexendo no celular mas obviamente eu só podia pensar no dois primeiros.

“Você está bem Luki?” Bastian perguntou parando os meus dedos que batiam na mesa constantemente.

“O quê? Claro, estou muito bem.” _Não, não estou bem droga, com quem você está falando?_

Xabi gargalhou alto fazendo todos da sala virarem pra ele, inclusive Bastian, Xabi fez um sinal de ‘me desculpe’ para o professor e levantou o dedo indicador para Bastian insinuando que ele deveria esperar por algo, mexeu no celular e imediatamente o celular do Bastian vibrou, eu podia sentir meu sangue correr naquela sensação já conhecida, meu estômago apertou e eu não sabia se estava com ciúmes ou decepcionado, eu não posso acreditar nisso, Bastian não está fazendo isso, ele não está, _por favor_.

Bastian prendeu o riso e abaixou o rosto para que talvez o professor não visse que ele estava tendo uma crise de risos, eu queria chorar, eu não faço ideia do que eles estavam conversando mas eu me sentia humilhado, será se Bastian nunca planejou deixar Xabi? Será se ele estava contando da nossa noite pra ele? Será se ele está só se vangloriando de que conseguiu o que queria? Meu Deus eu tenho que parar de pensar essas coisas ou vou enlouquecer!

O sinal de fim da aula disparou e Manu e Reus gritaram para Bastian não fugir mas ele apenas disse que esperassem porque tinha que falar com Xabi primeiro, que porra era essa afinal?

Eu não vi Bastian ou Xabi por todo o intervalo entre aulas e minha cabeça estava a mil, eu sei que tenho que confiar nele mas eu ia enlouquecer se a droga do meu namorado não aparecesse na minha frente agora e interrompesse as perguntas incessantes de Per e Ozil.

“Eu não sei como descobri Ozil! Sei lá! Eu só.. sei lá! Eu gostava dele como amigo e talvez mais, e talvez eu quisesse beijá-lo, eu sei lá!”

“Calma Lukas, se eu soubesse que você ia ficar revoltado assim não tinha perguntado.”

“Desculpa Mesut, mas você viu o Bastian?”

“Aww, era só saudade do seu amor? É assim que você o chama? Como vocês se chamam? Meu amor?” Corei nas perguntas idiotas do Ozil porque no fundo não queria admitir que amava ouvir Bastian me chamando de _meu amor_.

“Você está corando Lukas! Meu Deus! Você está apaixonado mesmo!” Ozil é um babaca idiota que grita aos quatro ventos coisas desnecessárias assim fazendo todos que estavam nos corredores virarem pra nós.

“Você quer calar a boca? Que droga!” Falei sussurrando porque só o que me faltava era a escola toda perguntando por quem eu estava apaixonado e acabarem encontrando Bastian e Xabi fodendo na despensa, realmente otimismo não era minha palavra do dia.

“Só se você admitir que gosta dele.” Ozil falou no meu mesmo tom de voz e com os olhos maiores que o habitual esperando minha confissão.

“Sim Mesut! Eu gosto dele! Eu amo o Bastian! Você está satisfeito agora?”

“Ama?” Os olhos ainda maiores pareciam que iam bater no meu rosto.

“Eu..” O sinal me interrompeu e eu corri para a sala evitando Ozil e Per correndo atrás de mim, lá estavam Xabi, Manu, Muller, Marco e Mario todos ao redor de Bastian, mas eu realmente só podia notar o braço de Xabi no ombro do _meu_ namorado.

Todos foram para os seus lugares depois que Xabi fez um pequeno sinal com a cabeça para informar que alguém chegou, _eu provavelmente_ , o que era isso? Uma intervenção? Uma reunião pra descobrir como dizer para o panaca que pensa que é correspondido que na verdade ele não é?

“Eu te procurei todo o intervalo.”

“Aww, desculpa Luki, é que eu estava falando com os caras.”

“Sobre?”

“Ahn.. o professor chegou, vamos sentar.”

Eu já estava impaciente com tudo isso e Bastian não parava as malditas mensagens, eu estava me sentindo excluído e obviamente inseguro porque desde ontem as coisas mudaram drasticamente pra mim, eu admiti que amava Bastian, eu admiti que queria ficar com ele mais que tudo, eu admiti que faria qualquer coisa pra isso, eu precisava saber que ele sentia a mesma coisa e ele simplesmente não me deu um minuto de atenção desde a primeira mensagem que ele recebeu hoje.

 

Para: mein Hase <3

Hey

 

Bastian olhou pra mim querendo saber o motivo da minha mensagem mas respondeu mesmo assim.

 

Para: mein Luki <3

Hey meu amor (: o que você quer?

 

 _Meu amor_.

 

Para: mein Hase <3

Um pouquinho de atenção talvez?

 

Eu podia vê-lo sorrir e eu espero que seja pela minha mensagem e não pelas milhares que ele deve estar recebendo de outra pessoa. ~~Xabi~~

 

Para: mein Luki <3

Aww, você sempre tem a minha atenção <3

 

Para: mein Hase <3

))))))))):

 

Para: mein Luki <3

Não coloca isso :(((((((

 

Para: mein Hase <3

))))))))):

 

Para: mein Luki <3

<333333

 

Bastian pegou minha mão na sua e levou próxima ao rosto dando um pequeno beijo, talvez eu esteja só sendo bobo.

 

Para: mein Hase <3

<3

 

Para: mein Luki <3

:))))))))))

 

Para: mein Luki <3

Eu te amo

 

Tudo bem, agora eu estou derretendo um pouquinho. Até Bastian voltar pra as suas mensagens.

 

Para: mein Hase <3

Para com isso ))))))))):

 

Para: mein Luki <3

Com as mensagens?

 

Para: mein Hase <3

Sim ): continua me amando mais um pouquinho

 

Bastian sorriu e fez o mesmo sinal para que eu esperasse, respondeu alguma mensagem e me deu o celular para que eu guardasse, definitivamente não era nada e eu só estava sendo idiota. Pelo menos ele largou o celular e deixou nossas mãos interligadas em cima da minha perna.

Tudo estava bem de novo até chegar o horário do almoço e Bastian sumir novamente e Thomas me obrigar a ir para o refeitório com ele ao invés de procurá-lo, Xabi também tinha sumido e novamente minha cabeça estava imaginando cenários, todos eles terminavam em Bastian e Xabi transando em alguma locação e eu tinha que parar com isso!

“Então, eu estou aqui hoje para dizer algumas coisas.” Quando eu ouvi a voz de Bastian vindo de algo que parecia o alto falante do nosso diretor problemático minha vontade foi de rir alto, porque claro que ele faria algo assim, como eu não percebi?

Virei-me dando de cara com um Bastian em cima da mesa como Manu e Reus já fizeram com seus namorados, mas sendo Bastian obviamente não era brega e chamativo o suficiente então ele trouxe um alto falante pra que provavelmente quem mora daqui a três cidades possa ouvir também.

“Uh, hora da confissão e do romance minha gente!” Reus gritou no alto falante para ganhar a atenção de todos como se eles já não tivessem conseguido há muito tempo.

Todos aplaudiam e gritavam e se aproximavam da mesa, Thomas foi me empurrando até lá e eu estava ansioso e já envergonhado pelo que diabos Bastian diria.

“Bem, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que ouviria sair da minha boca. Eu estou apaixonado.” Os gritos e assovios eram altos mas eu só conseguia ouvir e olhar para Bastian, meu coração batia depressa e eu nem me importo que ele é um bobo porque eu não acredito que ele tenha tanto orgulho de gostar de mim a ponto de dizer isso para toda a escola, meus olhos já ameaçavam encher de lágrimas e ele mal tinha começado.

“Desde o primeiro dia que eu vi essa pessoa eu não consegui parar de pensar nela, nele nesse caso, porque é um cara.” As garotas faziam um som coletivo de tristeza e eu sorria interiormente pra isso, todos olhavam para Xabi porque não sabiam do fim do seu relacionamento ainda e pensavam que era dele que Bastian falava.

“Ele era lindo e gentil e corava com toda porcaria que eu dizia, na verdade ele ainda faz isso e eu continuo achando a coisa mais adorável do mundo, mas enfim... eu descobri que ele não era gay e foi um tapa na minha cara porque que fase né?” Novamente iniciaram um coro, mas agora um de pena e eu ri alto porque Bastian conseguia estragar um discurso lindo e ainda assim parecia ainda melhor porque era tão honesto.

“Mas quem se importa? Por que no final das contas ele era gay! Isso não está saindo como eu planejei porque era pra ser épico e eu queria todos chorando e vocês estão rindo, parem de rir.” Eu era o único idiota que estava quase chorando porque Bastian era completamente adorável fazendo beicinho porque ele perdeu o rumo no seu discurso ‘épico’, mas pra mim parecia perfeito, porque assim que eu conheci e por quem eu me apaixonei, bobo, idiota, e absolutamente maravilhoso.

“O que importa é que eu te amo muito, muito, muito e eu não quero que você esqueça nem duvide disso nunca! Porque você bagunçou minha vida toda como você faz com tudo, mas eu não me importo, você pode bagunçar e me enlouquecer o quanto quiser porque o que eu sinto por você é maior que tudo isso. Eu cometi meus erros e você os seus e talvez tenha sido melhor assim, porque assim percebemos o quanto o outro significa, eu sei o que é não ter você e eu não quero passar por isso nunca mais. Em resumo, eu te amo _mein Luki_.”

Eu tenho certeza que todos olhavam pra mim e gritavam várias coisas, os famosos ‘Eu sabia’ deveriam estar sendo ditos aos montes mas tudo que eu via era Bastian descendo da mesa e vindo em minha direção, meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas mas eu consegui contê-las, eu senti suas mãos no meu rosto e o leve beijo que ele deixou na minha bochecha e então abracei-o o mais forte que eu podia.

“Eu te amo tanto.”

Tudo estava perfeito até que eu ouvi um comentário que fez meu estômago afundar.

“Só o que faltava, mais uma bicha nessa escola.”

Eu senti meu sangue gelar e meu rosto se tingir de vermelho, eu fiquei tão envergonhado que queria sumir daquele lugar, Bastian endureceu contra mim e antes que eu pudesse perceber ele tinha a mão no pescoço do cara que estava sendo pressionado duramente contra uma pilastra.

“O que foi que você disse?” Eu nunca tinha visto Bastian tão furioso em toda minha vida, nem quando brigamos, e com certeza nenhuma outra pessoa tinha visto, todos estavam assustados e mesmo o metido a machão mudou sua postura, não por muito tempo infelizmente quando viu que todos perceberam que ele estava com medo.

“Eu disse que temos mais uma bicha na escola.” Ele disse petulante mas quando a mão de Bastian segurou seu pescoço ainda mais apertado ele não parecia tão confiante.

“E o que você tem com isso? Tá achando que uma dessas _bichas_ vai ficar desejando seu corpo nu no vestiário ou coisa assim? Desculpa, você não faz o meu tipo.” O refeitório todo fazia aquele famoso som provocativo ‘uuuuh’ e eu com certeza colocaria esse momento na minha lista de ‘quando Bastian fica muito sexy - nº 100000: intimidando alguém e prestes a bater nele’.

“Que bom então Bastian, porque ao contrário de você eu não estou interessado em paus.”

“Tem certeza? Porque com uma boca tão grande aposto que você chuparia bem.”

Antes que o cara pudesse dizer alguma coisa Bastian empurrou-o com força fazendo que sua cabeça batesse na pilastra.

“Se eu ouvir que você fez ou falou alguma coisa pra o Lukas ou qualquer um dos meus amigos _bichas_ , você está ferrado comigo.”

“É Bastian? E o que você vai fazer? Me obrigar a usar uma roupa que não está na moda?” O soco que Bastian deu na pilastra ao lado do seu rosto o fez quase pular da sua pele.

“Que tal um pouco disso?” Bastian sorria maldosamente e eu sei que é errado e tudo mais mas essa foi a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi na minha vida. “Não é porque eu gosto de homens que eu deixo de ser um, do mesmo jeito que eu acabo com você em campo eu posso fazer fora, não duvide disso.” Bastian soltou o cara, que estava com o rosto completamente vermelho, em parte porque meu namorado _badass_ estava sufocando-o e provavelmente por raiva ou vergonha, e voltou para perto de mim.

“Nossa, que medo!” O cara disse ironicamente tentando recuperar alguma dignidade mas talvez só foi pior.

“Aww, está vendo Luki? Ele sabe ser engraçadinho! Nem parece que estava quase urinando nas calças há 2 segundos, bom pra você amigo.” Bastian apontou e piscou insolentemente para o cara entrelaçando os dedos nos meus me puxando para o balcão para que pudéssemos pegar algo pra comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

“Então, eu não sabia que namorava um bad boy.” Eu tentei, realmente tentei ignorar quão sexy Bastian estava naquela briga mas eu não consegui. E Bastian obviamente riu alto disso.

“Sigo melhorando, se é que é possível. Você tem muita sorte Luki.” Dessa vez eu que tive que rir alto porque eu não podia lidar com esse Bastian convencido.

“Eu sei disso, é um sonho se tornando realidade, namorando o bad boy loiro da escola, eu estou no topo do mundo agora.” Bastian me deu seu sorriso lindo e carinhoso novamente e me deu um pequeno beijo, o nosso primeiro em público, e nem parecia o cara de alguns minutos atrás que provavelmente fez metade das pessoas da escola questionarem se devem ao menos passar perto de nós.

“Eu que estou no topo do mundo com o namorado mais lindo do mundo, por falar nisso, se aquele cara ou qualquer outro de incomodar..”

“Pode deixar valentão, eu te acionarei. Na verdade... eu sei me defender Bastian, nós dois sabemos muito bem o quão bom somos em socar alguém né? Não que não tenha sido maravilhoso ver meu namorado intimidando as pessoas mas isso me fez relembrar que eu continuo um homem e posso me defender de quem quer que fale alguma estupidez pra mim, ou até mesmo pra você! Quem sabe da próxima vez eu sou o bad boy?”

“Uh, talvez eu seja obrigado a pagar alguém pra me ofender só pra ver isso.”

“Idiota.”

“Vai ser sexy.”

“Não tanto quanto você.”

“Você gostou de me ver daquele jeito, né?”

“Cala a boca Schweini.”

“Você é um pervertido Luki.” Corei profundamente.

“Pervertido.”

“Luki pervertido.”

“Idiota.”

“Pervertido.”

“Eu vou te bater Bastian!”

“Luki deixa de ser pervertido, aqui não é lugar pra isso.”

Talvez a história do sufocamento não era má ideia, talvez eu fizesse isso com meu namorado e só matasse ele aqui agora, mas claro que Bastian adivinha o que dizer pra me fazer cair de amores por ele de novo.

“Eu te amo meu amor.”

Claro que eu tinha que corar e claro que Bastian tinha que me dar seu sorriso perfeito de novo e eu nem tenho dúvidas de que eu estou perdido, ele pode encher a minha paciência como for e eu ainda o amarei mais do que um minuto atrás se ele continuar a me olhar e sorrir assim.

“Eu também seu babaca, mas subir em uma mesa com um alto falante, sério Bastian?”

“Ah, mas isso não foi minha culpa! Reus e Manu disseram que se eu obriguei-os a passar por essa humilhação pública eu também tinha que passar, aí eu peguei o alto falante só pra que parecesse muito bobo e rissem do que eu fazia e não do que eu falava, porque eu sei que eu falei igual uma garota melosa e tudo mais mas o pior é que era tudo verdade.” Bastian falou corando e mesmo que Bastian bravo, intimidante ou excitado fosse maravilhoso de ver, eu ainda preferia aquele Bastian honesto e quase inseguro, que também tinha tanto medo do que sentia e medo de estragar tudo assim como eu, porque esse Bastian só existia pra mim e se ele era assim era por minha causa, porque gostava de mim.

“Luki você está me ouvindo? Para de pensar em mim e me escuta!”

“Desculpa Schweini, estava revivendo na minha cabeça você se declarando todo apaixonado por mim.”

“Ah é? Pois me dá um segundo, deixa-me reviver você segurando as lágrimas todo apaixonado por mim também.”

“Idiota.”

“O que eu estava dizendo é que era isso que eu estava conversando por mensagem, eles me obrigando a fazer essa declaração nada brega.”

“Eu pensei que você estava falando com o Xabi.”

“Também, ele ajudou depois quando soube, foi até pedir o alto falante comigo.”

“E só por isso ele estava morrendo de rir daquele jeito?”

“Ah não, ele estava conversando sacanagem com aquele polonês da boate, lembra? Aparentemente o sexo foi épico e ele estava me reenviando algumas mensagens pra que eu visse o nível, eles são pervertidos, mais do que você ciumentinho.”

“Idiota.”

“Pervertido.”

“Idiota.”

“Mas você me ama.”

“Eu não.”

“Diz que me ama.”

“Não.”

“Diz que me ama!”

“Não!”

“Lukiii!”

“Eu nem sei por que eu gosto de você.”

“Diz que me ama logo Luki, todo mundo sabe disso.”

Claro que nenhum daqueles Bastians era melhor do que o principal, _o idiota_ , em todos os sentidos: convencido, estúpido, engraçado, apaixonado, impulsivo, que não consegue calar a droga da boca, que me irrita, que faz barulho em qualquer lugar, que tem ideias estúpidas, que cuida de mim, que come metade da comida do refeitório, que me faz corar e me questionar se eu estou morrendo de problemas do coração, que fala bobagens, que me provoca, que me olha e me beija como se eu fosse a única coisa que importasse e que tem o sorriso mais lindo do mundo pelo qual eu sou apaixonado desde o primeiro minuto que vi.

“Eu te amo seu merdinha irritante.”

“Eu também te amo Luki.” _Maldito sorriso perfeito_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's ending, my little Schweinski's world :( Next chapter is gonna be the epilogue.
> 
> PS: IT WAS A JOKE ABOUT MESUT'S EYES SO DON'T GET OFFENDED! I LOVE HIM  
> PPS: I THINK ANGRY BASTIAN IS THE HOTTEST THING


	40. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last time I write these things for you guys, at least with this story :( Enjoy it!

“Finalmente férias! Nada de aula e nada de... aula, a vida nunca foi mais linda.”

“Você sabe que a gente vai visitar meus pais e eu vou te apresentar a eles, né?”

“O quê?? Luki não fala uma coisa dessa nem brincando.”

“Eu não estou brincando Bastian, quando eu disse que queria que você fizesse uma viagem comigo era disso que eu estava me referindo.” Eu ia aproveitar a pausa nas aulas pra voltar pra minha cidade e visitar meus pais, eu finalmente irei dizer a eles sobre meu relacionamento com Bastian, eu estou tão ansioso, eu não vejo a hora de parar de ter que esconder isso deles, os meses em que eu estive com ele foram os melhores da minha vida, cada dia que eu acordo e vejo aquele cabelo loiro bagunçado ao meu lado eu sei que fiz a escolha certa e jamais me arrependeria ou envergonharia disso.

“Mas Luki... agora?”

“Eu pensei que você quisesse que eu assumisse nosso relacionamento!”

“E eu quero, mas não pode adiar a parte que você conta pra os seus pais pra daqui a uns 10 anos, sei lá, 15.” Isso era meu namorado com medo de conhecer minha família?

“Sebastian Schweinsteiger, você está com medo de conhecer os Podolski?”

“Não...”

“Então...”

“É que eu nunca fiz isso, sabe? Eu nunca conheci pais e coisa assim, quando eu namorava Xabi eu conheci os Alonso como amigo do filho deles, e com o tempo eles puderam ver que as coisas mudaram, eu nunca fiz essas coisas... E se eles não gostarem de mim? E se eles disserem que eu sou feio demais pra você? E se eu não tiver modos? E..” Bastian estava absolutamente surtando e era a coisa mais adorável.

“Bastian...”

“Luki, você não pode me dizer essas coisas assim em cima da hora!”

“Eu vou contar aos meus pais que sou gay e você acha que eles vão entrar em crise sobre você?”

“Ah, muito confortador Luki, agora eu estou realmente confiante!”

“Para com isso meu amor! Você é lindo e perfeito e todos os bons adjetivos que eu pudesse usar eu usaria, eles com certeza você te amar! Todo mundo gosta de você Bastian, infelizmente em alguns casos...”

“Eu me pergunto se quando tivermos 80 anos você vai sentir ciúmes da babá que vier trocar minhas fraldas geriátricas.” Ok, meu namorado era um idiota e eu mais ainda porque não conseguia parar de rir.

“Vou sim se você quer saber, porque você é meu agora e vai continuar sendo daqui até todo esse tempo, por isso que eu vou garantir que a sua babá vai ser bem feia e tenha uma verruga no nariz.” Eu aproveitei a deixa para deixar um pequeno beijo na ponta do nariz de Bastian só porque eu posso e porque eu não estou nem aí que nós somos o casal favorito da escola e qualquer demonstração de amor nossa ganhe olhares curiosos.

“E se você tiver Alzheimer e não se lembrar disso?”

“Aí tudo bem porque eu não vou lembrar nem de você então não me importa.”

“Lukas! Cadê seu romantismo? ‘Oh Bastian eu não te esquecerei nem que uma doença afete o meu cérebro’”

“Nem que uma doença afete meu cérebro? Muito romântico mein Hase!”

“Nossa, quantos risos e gargalhadas, é tudo perfeito no mundo de Schweinski!”

“Você está só com inveja porque continua sozinho Mesut.” Bastian disse beijando o meu pescoço e me trazendo para os seus braços, era uma das minhas coisas favoritas sobre não ficarmos mais em segredo, poder ficar sentado aqui na grama sem fazer nada além de brincar com os dedos de Bastian enquanto ele me segura contra o seu peito, sentir-lo deixando beijinhos aleatórios no meu pescoço ou sentir o seu sorriso contra minha pele e imaginar como ele deve aparentar, bochechas proeminentes, olhos brilhantes e sorridentes formando pequenas ruguinhas próximas a eles porque é assim que ele sorri, com todo o rosto, da forma mais adorável.

“Eu estou solteiro, mas nunca sozinho Bastian!”

“Tanto faz, eu sou um homem comprometido agora e só tenho olhos pra uma pessoa.” Bastian me abraçou mais apertado e eu sorri involuntariamente virando para olhá-lo nos olhos, eu não sei quanto tempo nós passamos olhando para o outro como dois idiotas mas Mesut obviamente interrompeu o momento da pior forma.

“Eu vou acabar tendo diabetes se eu continuar convivendo com vocês, toda essa doçura já está me deixando doente.”

“Tem certeza que não está sozinho Ozil? Você está muito reclamão.” Mario disse defendendo-nos obviamente porque eu sei que Bastian e eu provavelmente éramos insuportáveis pra quem convivia com a gente, mas Gotzeus? Eu já falei que eles devem se casar. Mas é claro que o insolente do Marco tinha que responder ‘Não até que o capitão case com sua primeira dama’ e Mario completar com ‘Não podemos casar antes dos nossos pais’, era só o que me faltava. Eu absolutamente não imaginei como ficaria nosso nome de casados, com certeza não. Mas Podolski-Schweinsteiger fica melhor que Schweinsteiger-Podolski, _só pra constar_.

“Ele deve estar deprimido porque Per está namorando uma garota e eles foram os únicos ‘amigos’ que não viraram um casal gay.” Manu realmente estava se tornando o novo Muller, a convivência estava fazendo mal ao coitado.

“Oh meu Deus Manu! Eu não acredito que foi você quem disse isso! Você só fica melhor!”

Todos fizemos um barulho de vômito porque se tem algo pior que Schweinski e Gotzeus é ‘Neuller’, o nome não é nem de perto tão bom quanto o nosso mas eles são absolutamente irritantes, Thomas é um louco apaixonado que pensa que Manu é a melhor coisa que já pisou na face da Terra, e Manu é apenas um bobo apaixonado que faz tudo pra ver Muller feliz, se bem que... Não, nós não podemos ser tão melosos assim, Gotzeus talvez, mas nós não.

“Ai não, a gente tem que ir! Eu e Marco iremos passar as férias na casa dos meus pais e eu não terminei de arrumar minhas coisas ainda.”

“Uh.. Férias com os pais? Está vendo Bastian? Tem alguém pior que você ainda.” Bastian e eu coramos porque na verdade seria exatamente o que iríamos fazer.

“Na verdade...”

“Oh meu Deus! Bastian Schweinsteiger está indo conhecer os pais do namorado e passar as férias com eles? Eu não sei se quero viajar mais Manu, o fim do mundo está por vir, ou pelo menos uma tempestade.”

“Ha ha ha, muito engraçado Thomas, de verdade. Não era você que ia levar o Manu pra passar as férias cozinhando com você e a sua mãe?” Se todos já estavam rindo da afirmação de Muller, agora estavam morrendo com as confissões da vida doméstica de Neuller.

“Bastian! Eu nunca mais te conto nada!” Muller estava tão vermelho que nem parecia o cara que não tem nenhum senso de vergonha, noção ou limites que todos conhecemos.

“Aww, para com isso Mulli, você sabe que me ama!” Bastian tentava beijar Muller enquanto ele bagunçava seu cabelo e eu só podia dar um olhar a Manu de ‘que belos namorados fomos arranjar’, que ele correspondeu imediatamente.

“Basti não me coloca em problemas! Não quero que a mamãe brigue comigo!” 2 segundos para compreensão e espera, EU SOU A MÃE? _Que babaca!_

“De você ela não tem ciúmes.”

“Bastian!” Agora eu era o único da cor de um tomate, o que só fez todos rirem mais ainda.

“Eu estou brincando Luki!” Realmente não era justo ele me dar aquele sorriso e me beijar como se ele não se importasse nem um pouco se alguém achasse que éramos bregas e melosos.

“Pelo amor de Deus, arranjem um quarto!”

“Nós já temos um Thomas, se você não se importa nós temos que ir pra ele agora fazer uma coisa antes de irmos.”

“Lukas! Eu não sou obrigado a ouvir sobre a sua vida sexual com Bastian!”

“Per deixa de ser pervertido! Eu quis dizer que ainda tenho que fazer minhas malas!”

“Ah sim, ainda bem. Não quero ter que imaginar meu pai e minha mãe fazendo sexo.” _Até Per? Deus!_

“Hey Mulli? A sua carta da universidade já chegou?”

“Siiim! A do Manu, do Marco e do Mario também.”

“Eu não acredito que vou ter que aturar todos vocês na universidade também!” Eu nem sei porque me surpreendi já que essas pessoas não conseguem viver sem a outra e honestamente eu não sei se queria ter que ficar sem eles.

“Ah, agora eu me senti rejeitado _Luki_.” Muller fez beicinho e cruzou os braços e não me admira que ele e Bastian sejam melhores amigos há tanto tempo, são dois idiotas, e o pior que eu os amo.

“Aww, claro que não _Mulli!_ Você sabe que não seria a mesma coisa sem você!”

“Quem foi que disse que vocês estão autorizados a usar os meus apelidos? Só eu chamo vocês assim!” Claro que Bastian tinha que atrapalhar nosso abraço e nosso momento.

“Na verdade eu também o chamo de Mulli, Bastian.” Bastian estreitou os olhos entre Manu e Muller e eu pensei que ele ia matá-los ali mesmo.

“Mas você sabe que eu te amo mais do que tudo né Bastiii?” Muller abraçou Bastian que se fazia de ofendido mas ele nunca poderia dizer não a Thomas e acabou abraçando-o também, eles eram dois idiotas mas eram os idiotas mais adoráveis.

Depois de 15 minutos de despedidas e abraços e beijos e choro, finalmente todos pudemos arrumar nossas malas e irmos em direção aos nossos destinos, parecia que não nos veríamos nunca mais, mas só íamos passar um tempo fora, logo as aulas voltariam, e então estaríamos todos na mesma universidade, e se eu estiver certo eu aposto que nunca conseguiremos nos livrar dos outros.

“Eu vou ter um infarto Luki, está vendo? Eles nem sequer abriram a porta ainda, isso é um sinal!”

“Bastian minha mãe acabou de gritar que estava vindo atender.”

“Eu ainda acho que isso é imaginação...”

“Oh meu filho, você está mais lindo que nunca como isso é possível?” Antes que Bastian pudesse completar sua desculpa esfarrapada, minha mãe abriu a porta e me sufocou no seu abraço e eu queria poder dizer telepaticamente que isso não é a melhor coisa pra fazer na frente do meu namorado, é embaraçoso.

“Oi mãe, esse é o Basti.” Minha mãe olhou desconfiada entre nós e isso só podia ser minha imaginação, ela não tinha como descobrir.

“Bastian Schweinsteiger, na verdade.” Claro que Bastian usaria todo seu charme e educação pra conquistar minha mãe que parecia bastante favorável a ele.

“Muito prazer Bastian! Você é um rapaz muito bonito também, eu adoraria ter estudado em uma escola assim quando jovem.”

“Mãe!”

“Está tudo bem Lukas, eu fico muito honrado que a senhora pense assim, eu já vi de onde o seu filho herdou a beleza da família.”

“Oh, obrigada Bastian, você é muito encantador! E não me chame de senhora por favor!”

Atrás da minha mãe eu dava um olhar a Bastian porque que mentiroso que ele é, ‘oh e se eles não gostarem de mim?’ e blá blá blá, eu jamais teria tanto jeito com os pais de ninguém assim.

“Lukas! Que saudade de você meu filho!”

Entrar em casa e sentir aquele cheiro que só pertence ao meu lar me deixava muito nostálgico, nossa escola era muito boa e ficava numa cidade próxima a minha então meus pais me mandaram pra lá, fazem menos de 6 meses desde que eu estive aqui e parece tanto tempo, e vir aqui com Bastian fazia todo o nosso relacionamento mais real, porque aqui eu mostraria a última parte de mim que falta a ele, eu substituiria as memórias dos jantares entediantes entre minha família e a família de Monika por novas memórias de Bastian em todos os lugares, eu mal podia esperar pra vê-lo lidar com a minha família, conhecendo-o bem eu já sei que em questão de dias ele já será adotado por eles, na verdade talvez seja questão de minutos porque eu ouvia ao fundo sons de risadas e eu tinha que ver qual o motivo de tanta graça.

“Oh meu Deus! Ele não mudou nada!” _Não._

“Mãe! Como que você coloca essa foto na sala? É ridícula!”

“Eu acho que é adorável.” Estreitei meus olhos para Bastian porque aquele merdinha já tinha mudado de time, estava do lado da minha mãe.

“Eu sei! Eu vou buscar um álbum de fotos de quando ele era pequeno.” Minha mãe finalmente encontrou alguém tão estupidamente interessado nas malditas fotos da minha infância e agora eu estava perdido.

“Mãe! Será que nós podemos comer ou algo assim e depois vocês riem o quanto quiser de mim?”

“Ninguém vai rir de você, eu só estou curioso pra ver como você era quando criança e ela como toda boa mãe quer me mostrar o seu filho tão bonitinho e pequeno, deve ser nostálgico lembrar de como você era, como ela podia te pegar nos braços e agora seria mais fácil o contrário.”

“Bastian! Eu tenho uma foto logo de quando saímos da maternidade! Você precisa ver!”

“Lukas era um garoto muito pequeno mas muito bonito, já fazia sucesso com as enfermeiras desde quando nasceu.” Até meu pai já está nisso!

O sorriso sarcástico que Bastian me deu quando viu meus pais enlouquecendo para querer contar e mostrar coisas das quais eu morreria de vergonha era a prova de que qualquer chance que eu tinha de sair daqui com dignidade já não existe mais, Bastian irá bajular meus pais, que vão dar a ele todo material necessário para que ele encha a minha paciência pra o resto da vida, oh Deus.

“Quando Lukas era criança ele só pensava em correr atrás de bola, as garotas todas queriam namorar com ele e ele não ligava.” Bastian apenas entrou em uma crise de risos e eu sentia que estava corando e rindo ao mesmo tempo porque que escolha de palavras pai.

“Sabe, foi bom o senhor ter tocado nesse assunto, Lukas e eu precisamos dizer uma coisa.”

Bastian saiu do seu lugar no sofá entre meus pais e se sentou ao meu lado, meu coração batia mais rápido do que já fez em toda a minha vida, era isso então.

“Vocês estão juntos né?” Minha mãe falou antes que pudéssemos começar.

“Sim.” Bastian falou tão firme e simples como se não fosse grande coisa e apenas entrelaçou a sua mão na minha, ele estava completamente gelado, mais do que o normal, e com certeza por dentro devia estar morrendo de preocupação mas estava se mantendo forte por mim como me disse que faria, meu coração inchou no meu peito.

“Eu não sabia que você gostava de homens Lukas.” Meu pai falou calmo e eu não sabia se levava isso como uma coisa positiva ou não.

“Na verdade eu também não, eu sei que nossa religião não permite e tudo...”

“Lukas meu filho, você é mais importante que religião. Eu sei que Deus não castigaria duas pessoas que não fazem nenhum mal a ninguém só porque elas não fazem parte do considerado normal. Eu estou surpreso porque nunca pensei que você tinha interesses em garotos mas eu não vou ficar contra você só por isso, você é meu filhão não é?” Eu mal podia enxergar em meio as minhas lágrimas porque eu precisava tanto ouvir que ele não me odiava.

“Vocês não me odeiam? Não tem nojo? Vergonha? Eu decepcionei vocês?”

“Lukas meu amor, nós nunca poderíamos te odiar ou sentir qualquer uma dessas coisas! Você é um filho maravilhoso!” Eu não acredito que meus pais podiam compreender aquilo.

Sentei entre meus pais e podia senti-los acariciarem minhas costas, minha mãe me abraçava e eu não conseguia parar de chorar, aquele era o maior alívio que eu poderia sentir, saber que não decepcionei meus pais, que eles não me odiavam, eu chorava e soluçava como uma criança porque naquela sala estavam as pessoas mais importantes do mundo e eu não queria abrir mão de nenhuma delas.

“Está tudo bem amor, além do mais que como eu poderia ter vergonha de você quando você arranjou um namorado tão bonito e simpático?”

“Mãe!” Ouvir aquelas três pessoas sorrindo ali era a melhor coisa que eu já tinha ouvido, mesmo que estejam rindo de mim eu não me importo, eles poderiam se juntar e rir das minhas fotos ou compartilharem experiências embaraçosas e tudo estaria perfeito.

“Está vendo como você tem que ouvir sua mãe? Eu disse que alguém iria aparecer e te fazer gostar dele. Vocês formam um casal lindo!” Acho que arranjamos mais uma shipper.

“Então vocês estão sério? Porque eu preciso dar meu discurso de que se você magoar meu filho...”

“Está tudo bem pai, Bastian não vai me magoar.”

“Meu filho está apaixonado, que coisa mais maravilhosa!”

“Mãe, para...”

“E você não está?”

“Eu.. mãe! Isso é vergonhoso!”

“Não há nada vergonhoso sobre isso, eu posso admitir na frente dos seus pais que gosto muito de você, eu estou apaixonado pelo seu filho e eu prometo que jamais o magoaria.” Claro que Bastian tinha que arranjar um jeito de me envergonhar e ao mesmo tempo me fazer amá-lo ainda mais, não era justo.

“Seu namorado é absolutamente encantador Lukas! Eu espero que nenhum de vocês estrague isso porque eu estou amando ver esses rostinhos sorridentes!”

Como previsto minha mãe já aderiu Bastian à família, meu pai adorou ter com quem conversar sobre esportes já que Bastian aparentemente tinha conhecimento sobre todos e no fim de semana terá um grande almoço na casa dos meus avós e eu basicamente terei que lidar com toda a minha família mas agora isso é o de menos, meus amigos e meus pais me apoiam e eu tenho um namorado que jamais deixaria alguém fazer ou falar algo contra mim então, eu acho que estou bem.

“Será que você não já vasculhou o meu quarto todo e riu o suficiente?”

“Por enquanto sim.”

Estendi a mão para que Bastian viesse deitar comigo na cama e ele obviamente veio de bom grado se jogando em cima de mim porque ele nunca soube o que é espaço pessoal de qualquer forma.

“Você também irá fazer o mesmo com o meu quarto então você não pode me julgar.”

“O quê?”

“Vasculhar o meu quarto.”

“Eu entendi isso Bastian, eu quero saber como assim seu quarto?” O sorriso diabólico que Bastian me deu fez meu coração parar por 2 segundos.

“Absolutamente não.”

“O quê? Claro que sim Luki!”

“Não Schweini! Eu não vou na sua casa!”

“Vai sim! Tem que ir! Meus pais querem te conhecer!”

“O quê? Por quê? E como eles sabem de mim?”

“Porque eu disse que estava levando meu namorado para que eles conhecessem!”

“Não.”

“Sim.”

“Você não pode me obrigar.”

“Eu posso sim! Você me trouxe à toca dos Podolski e não quer ir à toca dos Schweinsteiger? Ah, você vai sim!” Eu já estava morrendo de rir dessa estupidez de toca e Bastian ainda começa a me fazer cócegas, não era justo.

“Estou interrompendo?”

“Ah, oi mãe, não, o que era?”

“Eu só ia chamar Bastian pra assistir a gravação que eu encontrei.”

Meu sangue absolutamente gelou.

“Que gravação?”

“Daquele seu aniversário de 5 anos.”

“Aquele que...”

“Sim.”

“Bastian, não!”

Antes que eu pudesse segurá-lo ele já havia corrido com minha mãe pra assistir a gravação do aniversário que eu fui vestido de Hennes, o bode mascote do Köln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg no, I'm so nostalgic now, I feel like my little Schweinski's world is ending and that characters will be forgotten :(((((( ~don't touch me~
> 
> I want to thank everyone who laughed, cried and spent a little of your time reading this story, and thank you for your patience! I know I disappeared from time to time but you still reading, thank you and who knows I write other thing and you guys read it too (:
> 
> Lots and Lots of love <333


End file.
